To Love Him
by shiro-wolfman-k
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Harry James Potter no fuese criado por su tia? ¿Cómo serían las cosas si sus abuelos maternos hubiesen estado con vida? Y que gracias a McGonagall Harry termina siendo criado por ellos? Esto es lo que creo ocurriria.
1. Chapter 1

_**Declamo: Robando la cita de uno de mis autores favoritos en la sección de Harry Potter y Naruto (ingles) (Partially Kissed Hero, Exam Chuunin Day) "Curioso que recuerdo los nombres de sus historias mas no su NICK o nombre en si" **_

_**Cito…**_

_**El mundo de Harry Potter me ofende tanto, que generalmente procedo a destazarlo con mis fics. **_

**M**cGonagall es una mujer férrea pero justa, nunca titubeando ante la oportunidad de ayudar, mas al mismo tiempo, lo suficientemente recta como para corregir a alguien testarudo en reingresar por el camino correcto.

El hombre a quien estaba confrontado era el más testarudo en su vida, (quizás el más obstinado del planeta si eso era posible.) Hacia más de dos trágicas horas que su mundo había cambiado radicalmente, y dos de sus mejores alumnos y amigos, habían pasado a la siguiente gran aventura, aun cuando según su opinión, su partida fue demasiado pronta para su gusto.

No pudo evitar el que de sus ojos fluyesen lágrimas ante la tristeza que le embargaba, ¿como no hacerlo? Suspiró resignada de lo que ya no podía cambiarse, por más que su corazón desease lo contrario. Y se dedicó a culminar el papeleo que tan necesario seria para ayudar una última vez a Lily y James Potter.

Era lo único que podía hacer por los momentos...

Nuevamente suspiró resignada al ver que aparentemente James era el último heredero de su familia, titulo que ahora pendía de su reciente retoño Harry. Con serenidad calmó sus agotados nervios con tal de que su juicio no fuese nublado por sus ideales. Hacia no mucho había tenido una férrea discusión con el director de la escuela.

¡Qué hombre más necio! Arrojar a un niño sin supervisión alguna como lo tenía planeado era, Merlín perdone su indiscreción. ¡Estúpido cuando más! Por tanto, en un intento de ganar mas tiempo para conseguir una respuesta mas favorable a los problemas del joven Potter.

Primero era verificar sus líneas familiares con tal de colocar el niño bajo la mejor tutela disponible, se lo debía a Lily cuando menos. Frunció el ceño ante el nombre de su hermana, quien si mal no recuerda, en varias de sus visitas o pláticas con Lily Evans (posteriormente apellidada Potter al contraer matrimonio) en aquel entonces, le traían horribles posibilidades ante las señales de celos y odio (Siendo la única fuente de las mismas su hermana menor) que su alumna en varias oportunidades no faltó en recalcar en algunas de sus conversaciones.

Si tales afirmaciones eran ciertas, entonces Petunia debía ser excluida con obviedad, pero a medida que el tiempo transcurría, las posibilidades de que Harry terminase con su tía eran inmensas y McGonagall en un intento por darle una segunda oportunidad a la mujer, decidió tener una entrevista en privado con la misma.

Dumbledore desaprobaría con obviedad, pero ella necesitaba asegurarse del futuro del chico… Nada era más importante que ello, y nada ni nadie (especialmente cierta cabra/humana le convencerían de lo contrario.)

--

No necesitó entrar en contacto con la familia de Petunia (ahora apellidada Dursley) para saber que estaba ante la peor calaña que pueda existir. De hecho todos los síntomas que Lily había comentado en sus pláticas, eran más que obvios hoy en día, de hecho las ansias de la mujer por todo aquello que aparentaba normalidad; Llegaba hasta el punto de la obsesión, ¿Fobia quizás?

Frunció el ceño en desaprobación, al escuchar la conversación entre la ballena de hombre que acababa de llegar a la pequeña casa en número cuatro en Privet Drive. A pesar de la escena sacarina de lo que podría ser una familia normal, ella podía escuchar, prácticamente sentir la ansiedad de la mujer por que el niño que sostenían en sus manos, fruto de piel, huesos y sangre de si misma y su marido. Fuese normal en lo absoluto.

El leve destello de locura y desesperación en sus ojos no pasó para nada desapercibido para la anciana ahora convertida en gato. Decidida a marcharse, alzó su felino trasero de la ventana donde estaba postrada, completamente inadvertida por los habitantes de la casa en la que espiaba. Decidida a marcharse a intentar convencer al director de lo horrible que podría ser el entregarle a Harry a una persona como Petunia Dursley.

O al menos eso intentó hasta que escucho algo que obviamente llamó su atención.

"¡Tu madre volvió a llamar esta mañana a mi trabajo! Es la tercera vez que tengo que pedir una transferencia de mi número telefónico con tal de conservar un poco de mi cordura sobre su insufrible ruego y lloriqueos. ¡Conocer a mi Dudley, HA... ya quisieran esos ama fenómenos!" Espetó con obvio desdén la ballena humana que hasta hoy tuvo la desgracia de conocer era el tío político de Harry James Potter.

La mujer de complexión delgada, casi anoréxica no tardó en fruncir el ceño, arrugando su demacrado y malhumorado rostro ante la mención de sus padres. Aparentemente su madre aun no entendía por ningún medio que ni ella ni su maravillosa familia deseaban tener algo en común con los adoradores de lo innatural. "Yo me encargaré de ello querido, mañana visitaré al abogado con tal de conseguir una solución legal para nuestro pequeño problema." Respondió Petunia.

McGonagall por su parte no pudo evitar el esbozar una sonrisa en su rostro (asustando a la vecina al ver a un gato sonreír a duras penas mientras caminaba lentamente por la acera frente de su casa), los cielos y Merlín habían escuchado sus plegarias, finalmente después de vislumbrar lo que sería un futuro oscuro e impredecible para el niño – que – vivió, acababa de entregarle una bifurcación mas brillante hacia lo que quizás seria un futuro prometedor.

--

Tragó grandes sorbos de agua al intentar apaciguar el dolor en su garganta, aparentemente Albus (cuya amplia selección de títulos debería incluir entre ellos, "Mas obstinado del mundo.") encontraba su razonamiento, pobre, y por ende decidió bajo todas sus advertencias y regaños, el dejar a la criatura con esos despreciables Muggle.

No pudo evitar estar frustrada, más cuando dicho infante estaba ahora bajo el cuidado del enorme pero amable Hagrid, cuidador de las llaves de Hogwarts. ¿Cómo convencer a semejante… obstinado, de que su solución de dejarle con sus abuelos maternos, era la decisión más apropiada?

Se resignó a lo que podría ser el movimiento mas arriesgado que jamás halla hecho en su vida. De hecho literalmente, estaba poniendo su forma DE VIDA en riesgo con tal de salvar al niño de tan nefasto futuro.

"¡Si planeas llevar esto a cabo aun en contra de mi juicio! Considera mi renuncia en el acto Sr. Director." Como esperaba (e internamente rogaba sucediera.) Esto detuvo en el acto a su _estimado_ jefe. El año escolar estaba en pleno curso, por lo que sus labores de Sub-Directora estaban al máximo de su desempeño, cumpliendo con todas aquellas faenas que el ocupado líder no podía desempeñar al estar colmado de papeleo legal y reestructuración del año escolar. De hecho para su alegría, Dumbledore, (quien había caído algunas escalas en su nivel de respeto en lo que a ella le concernía.) había perdido todo el color de su rostro ante la posibilidad que se le presentaba en este momento.

"Minnie, ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!" Por un momento la mera expresión de angustia en su rostro le tomó por sorpresa, aparentemente el trabajo era, mucho, MUCHO mas extenuante sin la ayuda inmediata del Sub-director. Quizás más aún cuando no tenía el tiempo suficiente como para contratar un reemplazo tan eficaz y dedicado como lo es ella. "Muy en serio Director, los padres de Lily son excelentes opciones a considerar, tomando en cuenta la fabulosa forma en que su hija resultó a la larga, yo misma puedo confirmar que no existe otra opción mejor que ellos, a pesar de su edad…"

Con un atisbo de tristeza la venerable anciana decidió dejar escapar sus emociones. "Albus… aun cuando Petunia obviamente les odia a muerte, ellos siguen intentando reconstruir los lazos rotos… hasta hace pocos días pude presenciar incluso como sus corazones se despedazaban ante la demanda que su propia hija, su propia sangre posó sobre ellos, con tal de mantenerlos alejados…."

El anciano de enorme barba suspiró en frustración, "Entiendo tus sentimientos Minnie, pero debes entender que en tan frágil estado emocional, ellos se aferrarían a Harry hasta el punto de jamás dejarlo ir con tal de no perderlo. Incluso negarían su acceso al mundo mágico al saber que es lo que le aguarda."

"En cambio es preferible ubicar a la criatura al lado de Muggles que obviamente odian todo lo relacionado con Magia, y que cuyos usuarios tienen como titulo en sus haberes "Fenómenos"; Si Albus, que idea tan perfecta, ubica al niño al lado de quien no solo odiaba a su hermana por sus dotes, sino todo aquello que la identificaba, con suerte el niño crecerá con suficiente rencor como para ser el siguiente señor oscuro." Espetó la mujer obviamente agotada de tener esta discusión.

No le importó el remordimiento de conciencia que le azotó ante la mirada de derrota que sufrió el hombre al que hasta hace poco admiraba ciegamente, mucho menos tomó a consideración el que ahora parecía mucho mas viejo de lo que realmente era. Ni que su movimiento había golpeado duro al centenario al rememorarle sin desearlo a cierto señor oscuro que se había alzado en su contra.

Resignado, pero obstinado en que su juicio estaba en lo acertado, decidió insistir en su elección. Su vieja amiga, cansada en lo absoluto de todo esto, no tardó en comentar entre lágrimas de furia y desconcierto. "¿Acaso miras tanto hacia el mañana, que en el presente, cuando más te precisamos, decides ignorar las plegarias de quienes te necesitan?"

Dumbledore abrió sus ojos como platos, herido en lo más profundo ante la realidad de ese estatuto. Minerva pudo captar esto y en desesperación decidió ignorar a su corazón implorante, y torció la proverbial navaja mucho mas adentro. "Si fijas tu vista eternamente en el horizonte, a menudo terminas por tropezar con las piedras que están justo ante tus narices, Albus."

--

_**Cinco años después. **_

**H**arry Potter de seis años de edad es un niño triste, sin duda, allí estaba él, sus ojos vacíos de lagrimas ya secas de tanto derramarse, sus manos dolían, su estómago gruñía en protesta y su boca sabía a los mil diablos (De hecho su sabor exacto era al de barra de jabón.)

Por primera vez en su vida sus adorables y muy malignos (según su infantil opinión) abuelos, le habían castigado injustamente, el tan solo había dicho unas cuantas palabras que tenían un cierto borde chistoso. ¿Y que gano con eso? ¡Que lavaran su boca con jabón! Y lo que es peor aún, había tenido que limpiar su cuarto sin derecho a cenar esta noche.

"No es justo," replicó de nuevo, ignorante de que su abuela le observaba atenta desde el marco de su puerta.

Dicha mujer estaba consternada, sabía que debía disciplinarlo, pero su corazón maltrecho con tantas pérdidas no podía soportar la idea de verlo tan decaído y cabizbajo, aun cuando sus instintos de madre le informaban que el niño necesitaba aprender respeto, y por sobretodo buenos modales.

Las obscenidades que recitó en la sala para el horror de la anciana pareja, no debían ser pronunciadas por una boca tan inocente como la suya, por más graciosas que le pareciesen las palabras.

Suspiró resignada de no poder acudir y abrazarlo en su regazo como siempre lo ha hecho cada vez que llora o se encuentra deprimido. Sus manos ansiaban con desesperación acariciar ese cabello incontrolable tan característico de su fallecido Padre. Intentó retirarse, pero una mano sobre su hombro impidió lo contrario, asustándola enormemente y logrando con ello acelerar su pulso cardíaco ante la sorpresa inesperada que su marido le había propinado.

A punto de arrojarle un regaño que haría sonrojar a un marino, (Aun a conciencia de que eso le convertiría en una hipócrita ante los ojos de su nieto,) se volteó con una mirada de consternación en su rostro, solo para que esta desapareciera ante la sonrisa de su marido, en sus manos portaba un pequeño plato con un emparedado de jamón y queso, acompañado por un enorme vaso con leche fría.

Olvidando su trasgresión, Rose "Rachel" Evans, de sesenta y ocho años de edad, procedió a tomar la ofrenda de paz que su compañero de toda la vida le ofrecía, con tal de enmendarse ante los ojos de su nieto. Comprendiendo que al menos el niño necesitaba comprender el porque se le había castigado. Y claro, establecer que a pesar de su indulgencia, una segunda infracción seria castigada de igual forma. No porque ellos le odiasen como tan vocalmente había expresado hace unos minutos, sino porque le amaban con toda su alma y deseaban lo mejor para él.

Richard Evans, de sesenta y nueve años de edad, sonrió satisfecho mientras observaba desde el marco de la puerta como su mujer y mejor amiga remendaba lo que hasta hace poco habían roto según el punto de vista del niño; Su confianza.

--

**H**arry Potter, de ahora ocho años de edad, era un niño en lo absoluto entusiasmado, debido a su insistencia hacia sus abuelos, (Y motivado principalmente por las caricaturas del sábado por la mañana) había entrado en su primera clase de artes marciales. En un intento por emular las acciones de sus héroes.

--

**U**n tiempo transcurrido después, el chico para su decepción (como la gran mayoría de los niños) había descubierto que las verdaderas artes marciales, no son como sus series de televisión las pintan. No se le enseñaba a como pelear, sino a como evitarlo. Por lo que aburrido de no aprender lo que deseaba, imploró a su abuela que le llevase a un lugar más interesante.

Su abuela, intentando enseñarle una lección en responsabilidad (Y para su horror y aburrimiento.) Decidió inscribirle por tres años consecutivos en la escuela.

--

**R**ichard es un hombre que goza ampliamente de la literatura, de hecho a pesar de jamás haber culminado su educación secundaria, y de no estar al mismo nivel académico que muchos de sus amigos (los que aún están con vida claro esta) Se mantiene culturizado gracias al don de la lectura. Es un Padre recio, obstinado, pero bastante cariñoso cuando lo desea.

Se le podría considerar como un hombre de éxito, ya que con el tiempo había podido montar su propio negocio hasta ser alguien independiente. Y hoy en día había dejado el mando de su empresa en manos de alguien confiable (Y bajo varias medidas legales claro esta, solo por si acaso.) Con tal de vivir sus últimos años junto a la mujer que ama y a su nieto.

Comprendiendo que en cierta forma se lo debía a Lily, enseñó al niño a leer lo mas pronto posible con tal de hacerlo independiente de esa maquina del demonio (mejor conocida como Televisión) Que si bien el igual disfrutaba, deseaba que Harry pudiese ser completamente libre de las garras del dichoso aparato.

Fue por eso que a pesar de ser la figura "estricta" en su familia, le enseñó al niño fábulas infantiles, introduciéndolo lentamente y sin que se percatase al mundo de la magia sin que el niño siquiera lo sospechase. Rachel (Segundo nombre de su mujer) se opuso enormemente a esta tarea. Negando completamente que Harry fuese al mundo que tan cruelmente les había arrebatado a su querida Lily, además de haber alejado de ellos a su segundo retoño Petunia.

Pero ella comprendía gracias a sus palabras, de que no podían apartar al niño de su futuro, Dumbledore había sido altamente insistente en que Harry al igual que sus padres, tendría que acudir a Hogwarts.

Prioritario, fueron sus palabras exactas…

Quedó por entendido (por debajo de la superficie claro esta) por el hombre que así como pudo entregárselos, podía arrebatárselos si las cosas no iban por el camino que debían ir. Por lo que explicándole a su amada esta situación, ella finalmente concedió de que si el niño desarrollaba las mismas habilidades que Lily, tendrían que permanecer resignados y rogar por que los cielos escuchen sus plegarias por mantenerlo a salvo.

Por ende, poco a poco le presentó libros que hacían alusión al mundo de la magia, por supuesto todos escritos por lo que el "creía" era un Muggle.

Hans Christian Andersen, Los hermanos Grimm, y muchos otros autores infantiles estaban entre los logros académicos del niño.

A medida que crecía, su interés por el deporte incrementó, por lo que le incluyó en varios clubes con tal de saciar el apetito del chico; Fútbol, Béisbol, Jockey sobre hielo, y si es posible Rugby habían llamado la atención de Harry. Por supuesto su abuela tan solo le permitió experimentar los tres primeros, temerosa de que se lastimase ante el "brutal" (según ella lo describe) deporte del Rugby. "Al menos el Jockey tiene protección" alego cuando el chico saco a relucir el tema.

Ella por su parte le enseñaba etiqueta, siendo quien cuidaba de sus modales día a día, bajo la pena de que con cada infracción, su boca recibiría la visita del señor burbujas (i.e. Jabón.)

Poco a poco al igual que su marido, en su tiempo libre ella procedió a enseñarle matemática, (materia que pronto Harry aprendería a odiar, mas al mismo tiempo mantener un amplio respeto por la misma.) Latín, y un par de idiomas que habían llamado su interés tras un par de meses viajando por el extranjero como recompensa por sus excelentes calificaciones en la escuela.

Francés e irlandés eran los que mas había domado, siendo un tercero y algo lejano noruego el cuarto idioma en su ahora impresionante lista.

Tal tanda de aprendizaje fue cuestionada por sus maestros en un par de ocasiones, al considerar que la pareja era demasiado estricta con el chico, al hacerlo solo estudiar y no divertirse como los demás niños de su edad deberían. Ambos algo indignados por las implicaciones del profesor, no tardaron en expresar su molestia y las pruebas de que Harry James Potter era un niño muy feliz, bien alimentado, bien educado y por sobretodo amado con pasión. Muchas gracias.

Richard frunció ligeramente el ceño al recordar tal escena cuando Harry tenía apenas siete años de edad. Ahora con ocho y a punto de cumplir los nueve, el pequeño de la familia había conquistado el cinturón violeta en Karate. Y a pesar de sus quejas tiempo atrás, se encontraba entusiasmado ante la idea de participar en el torneo infantil que se realizará en la escuela este año.

Un par de amigos participarían con él, y para el horror de Harry, mas claro la satisfacción de su abuela, Harry había hecho amistad con una melosa niña que parecía algo prendada de él al ser obviamente la mas insegura del pequeño grupo.

Su abuela le elogiaba constantemente ocasionando los típicos gruñidos y sonidos de repulsión que todo niño de esa edad muestra hacia la mera idea de una relación romántica.

--

**R**ose "Rachel" Evans, es una mujer completamente satisfecha con su vida actual, a pesar de su duro pasado y de que la ausencia de su primogénita aun pesaba en su corazón, no cambiaría nada en el mundo (Bueno excepto su propia vida por la de su hija claro esta) en este instante.

Harry recién cumplidos sus diez años, lloraba a pierna suelta la triste perdida de su primera amiga "chica" como tan elocuentemente mencionaba. La niña que respondía al nombre de "Lily" (razón por la cual tanto Harry como ella se habían apegado a la niña) al esta haberse mudado a rumbo a América al haber su padre conseguido una jugosa propuesta por parte de su compañía.

Le rompía el corazón perder a la chica, que aunque era el opuesto de su hija, había aprendido a amar como si fuese su propia nieta, casi hermana de Harry. La despedida fue triste y obviamente los llantos de ambos niños podían escucharse por toda la procesión. Ninguno de los dos a pesar de que Harry demostraba lo contrario, deseaba separarse al haber vivido tanto tiempo uno junto al otro. Pero esto era una lección necesaria para el retoño, que a pesar de las distancias, las amistades verdaderas aun se conservaban y que claro. No siempre la vida nos la pondría fácil, por lo que había que estar preparados para lo inesperado. (Bien sabía ella cuán real era la última lección.)

Es por eso, que como siempre, Harry James Potter, el niño que odiaba a las niñas (a excepción de "Lily" quien según él no era una niña, al ser distinta a las demás.) Lloraba descorazonado sobre su regazo mientras ella con todo el amor que podía transmitirle, acariciaba su indomable cabello azabache en un intento por consolarle.

--

**C**inco meses después de la partida de "Lily", el corazón de Harry se había curado y como si nada (aunque de vez en cuando portando una mirada triste al tener quizás una reminiscencia del pasado) había regresado a su conducta habitual y jugaba en el patio trasero junto a sus cuatro amigos.

Eric, Mike, Susan, y por ultimo pero no menos importante, Ashton. Todos ellos jugaban libremente con una pelota mientras ella les vigilaba diligentemente. Conociendo a Harry, este comportamiento no era más que una forma de ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones. Por lo que ella, siendo una madre experimentada (aun cuando realmente es la primera vez que cría a un niño.) No podía evitar tener sospechas de las diabluras que podría estar pensando el pequeño diablillo mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido en todo este tiempo desde la partida de "Lily."

El pequeño grupo al haber comprendido que no estaba en lo absoluto mal en tener a una niña como compañera, no tardó en incluir a la hermana de Ashton, Susan. Quien no pudo evitar sentirse feliz al estar incluida en la vida de su hermano favorito. (El único que tiene claro esta.)

Harry finalmente había aprendido los idiomas que se había propuesto, siendo fluido en cada uno de ellos, más sin evitar el típico acento ingles que delataba su identidad. Para su total sorpresa, hacia poco había acabado de ganarse el merito a portar una cinta negra, y a pesar de lo que esperaba, estudiaba por conseguir mejores posiciones, al no terminar allí las categorías en las que deseaba estar. Su interés por el Fútbol incremento, al igual que el Jockey sobre hielo al tener cierta semejanza. (En la estructura en la que se anotan puntos sobre una red protegida por un arquero) Mas el chico perdió interés en el Béisbol al pasar los años,

Sus notas estaban por encima del promedio, no perfectas pero si lo suficientemente buenas como para ameritar varias condecoraciones y reconocimientos por parte de sus maestros.

Sus modales aunque buenos, aun podían pulirse y ni que hablar de la tragedia de que el chico fuese introducido (para su desespero) en la afición de su esposo por los libros escritos por Ian Fleming… Aunque no podía negar que las adaptaciones al cine de sus libros "James Bond" eran otro caso, ¿Quién podía negarse al bomboncito de Sean Connery? (Aunque el actor actual no esta todo mal, Pierce efectivamente era un galanazo.) Así como Richard podía alzar una ceja en interés por las mujeres que aparecían en las cintas, bien podía ella disfrutar al protagonista.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su preocupación por ello, Harry seguía sintiendo un hambre insaciable por libros de temática medieval, repletos de magia y criaturas míticas, (que en realidad no lo eran tanto.) Los libros de Tolkien eran sus favoritos, El Hobbit, El señor de los Anillos.

Por supuesto que el reparto de libros de esta calaña era amplio en su despensa.

Narnia y sus muchas continuaciones, Las fábulas de Homero, y para su completa frustración y muy en contra de su moral. El chico había tomado uno de los libros "adultos" de su querido esposo, y por desgracia había aprendido de un libro para el cual ella aun creía no estaba preparado. "Las mil y una noches," a pesar de su valor como lectura, poseía tanta violencia, sexo y vulgaridades en el, que de no saber lo antiguo del mismo. Creería que fue escrito en estos últimos años.

Por ende, ambos ancianos tuvieron que darle una explicación a Harry que ellos esperaban o al menos creerían que tendrían que entregarle al chico cuando este estuviera muy por encima de la pubertad.

Suspiró resignada, si algo era seguro en la vida, es que nada saldría como quieres por más que lo planeases detalladamente. Por suerte Harry catalogó tal experiencia (gracias a su edad) como "YUCK asco", y aparentemente la archivó en lo más profundo de su consciente, esperando al momento en que su cuerpo y su mente se desarrollasen mucho más para comprender en su totalidad las implicaciones de lo aprendido.

Los gritos preocupados de los niños ante ella la sacaron de su leve rememorar del pasado. Comprendiendo que algo había pasado para detenerlos de sus juegos. Eric portaba en su mano derecha un guante de plástico de tonalidad anaranjada, que emulaba una garra de león de una popular serie animada que todos veían los sábados por la mañana. Ashton portaba en su mano izquierda la espada que completaba el juego, que si mal no recuerda poseía el nombre "La espada de los Augurios", siendo el único epígrafe que realmente recuerda del show en si.

Sonrió satisfecha de ver que los chicos aparentemente se habían cansado de jugar a la pelota. Al menos hasta que observó que solo Eric y Ashton jugaban a las luchas, mientras que Mike y Susan observaban aterrados hacia el segundo nivel de la casa. Frenética buscó por Harry, hasta que la comprensión golpeó sus puertas.

No Harry + Pelota faltante + Chicos mirando hacia la segunda planta = Harry haciendo algo sumamente estúpido y peligroso.

Salió corriendo a lo mejor que permitían sus músculos, solo para ver y escuchar con horror lo que mas había temido en esos momentos. Su nieto, la luz de su vida, la única razón aparte de su marido por la que desea vivir, había resbalado de la estructura y ante sus ojos, impactaba violentamente contra el suelo, solo para curiosamente… ¿Rebotar?

--

Minerva McGonagall, Sub-directora de la prestigiosa escuela de magia y hechicería llamada, Hogwarts. No pudo más que sonreír al ver que su pluma automática había registrado en su oficina (al igual que otra en el ministerio de magia) el nombre de un candidato que muchos esperaban con ansiedad después de tantos años.

_Harry James Potter. _

_10 años _

_**¿¿¿Continuara???**_

_**¡Para quien no me conozca! Mucho gusto, SWK a su servicio. Esta no es mi primera historia en esta sección. Al parecer la primera no agrado tanto que digamos. Al solo conseguir 3 reviews por los dos capítulos. **_

_**Huuum, quizás la reedite y elimine al "DIOS" que coloque allí, por uno mas cercano a la historia como un Dios Romano o Griego (generalmente los mismos pero con diferente nombre) Aunque la pareja inicial de este se quedaría igual, Hermione (siendo la protagonista) Harry (el mejor amigo que quizás en un futuro cercano sea algo mas) y Luna (Quien se encuentra en el conciente de Hermione y llevara a la chica por caminos que jamás cruzo en el "Canon" de mi historia. (Odie el Canon original, no por sus parejas, sino por lo mal manejado de las relaciones personales y el obvio uso de FANSERVICE) **_

_**Para quien me conozca, ¡LO SE! Estoy trabajando en mis otras historias, y algunas de las otras que parecen haber perdido sus lectores, Serán eliminadas. No quiero seguir torturándome en escribir nuevos capítulos en algo que probablemente no tenga recompensa alguna. **_

_**Ya tengo bastante presión con los Fans de Naruto y el par de historias que tengo por allí. **_

_**Bueno en fin, esta es otra historia de "QUE PASARIA SI" a la que quizás estén ya acostumbrados. Espero les guste como para que dejen su opinión. En si debo terminarlo allí (Y dejar el resto a la libre imaginación del lector) o Continuarlo por cuenta propia en un AU. "No existe nada CANON en un FANFICTION… las libertades de escrituras son muchas y por mas fiel que seas a los libros, toda acción diferente a lo que J.K.R publico, es explícitamente AU."**_

_**En lo personal mi opinión de la mujer es pobre, ¡Si creo un mundo fabuloso, Fantástico y por sobretodo creíble! Pero seamos francos, la mujer no sabe un bledo de relaciones humanas, menos las relaciones amorosas.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Este es el capitulo que puede que haga que se queden leyendo, o se retiren enojados. Lean la nota de autor por favor...**

**C**on un simple "POP", Minerva McGonagall había aparecido en las cercanías del hogar del "Niño - Qué - vivió." Mejor conocido por el nombre de Harry James Potter.

Estaba nerviosa, como no admitirlo cuando finalmente entraría en el hogar que ella misma había elegido para la en aquel entonces indefensa criatura. Necesitaba confirmar por si misma el estado del niño y por sobretodo que tan renuentes (no que los culpara con lo que ocurrió anteriormente) se encontraban sus representantes de introducirlo al mundo de la magia y la hechicería.

Sus ropas, que ella misma había transfigurado para que asemejasen a la cultura Muggle con tal de no llamar la atención, lograban (para su completa frustración) el efecto contrario, al tener de ser posible mas personas observándole como para sentirse cómoda.

Ignoraba las risas y carcajadas de los niños, al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba ¿Qué hay de malo con mi forma de vestir? Entró en la residencia Evans, solo para detenerse de inmediato ante el surgimiento de poder que surcó todo su cuerpo, aparentemente la protección trabajaba mejor que nunca. Y como era acostumbrado, le estaba escaneando completamente con tal de identificar si era una amenaza para los habitantes dentro de ella.

Su lado femenino, a pesar de estar acostumbrado al roce sutil de la magia sobre su anatomía, (¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando cada dos pasos en Hogwarts cruzaba un campo símil?) No pudo evitar incomodarse ante la fuerza con la que esta barrera "hurgaba" en su cuerpo, núcleo mágico y más escalofriante aun ¿Su alma?

Tomándose unos segundos… unos minutos para recomponerse de la sensación de minucioso escrutinio a la que acababa de ser sometida. No tardó en dar los últimos tres pasos hacia la hermosa puerta de madera de caoba que cubría la entrada hacia la residencia Evans.

Tomando el picaporte, golpeo cuatro veces con tal de dar por anunciada su presencia, esperando aún intranquila por la experiencia recién vivida. No tardó mucho hasta que escuchó una voz apaciguada y melodiosa de una mujer. ¿Sra. Evans quizás?

Para su sorpresa, un pequeño cuadro justo detrás del picaporte se abrió ligeramente tomándola desprevenida, no sabía que las puertas Muggle pudieran hacer eso. "¿En que puedo ayudarle? … ¿McGonagall?" La voz de Rose parecía precavida al principio, al menos hasta que pudo identificar el rostro de su inesperada visita.

Por decir que la sub-directora estaba impactada por ver que tanto había envejecido la mujer en estos últimos años, seria redundante, No importa cuántas veces lo viera en desconocidos, por lo general afecta mucho más cuando conoces a esa otra persona personalmente. "¿Rose, eres tu?" preguntó anonadada y algo apenada de ver como los años afectaban a los Muggle.

La puerta de inmediato se abrió de par en par después de que varias cadenas de seguridad fuesen retiradas, Rose no tardó en recibir cordialmente a la sub-directora que tantas veces le fue útil la primera vez en que fue introducida a la realidad del mundo mágico. Después de un par de abrazos, besos, lagrimas (y carcajadas por parte de Rose ante la indumentaria que portaba su vieja conocida) ambas entraron con tal de llevar a cabo la plática que hace tantos meses la abuela había implorado jamás ocurriese.

Media hora después de aclararle las dudas a la mujer sobre el porque su ropa llamaba más la atención de lo debido (Como no hacerlo cuando era ropa que los Muggle usaban hace 100 años.) La crianza de Harry (quien estaba por ahora fuera del hogar con su abuelo comprando algunos víveres) y algunos temas en particular. Al menos hasta que finalmente McGonagall aun sin desearlo, puso los pies sobre la mesa, figurativamente por supuesto.

"Vengo a entregarle su carta al joven Potter, Rose." Comentó cabizbaja la sub-directora mientras intentaba ignorar las voces del pasado que acudían a ella al recordar un encuentro similar con esta misma mujer tantos años atrás.

Rose, suspiró resignada a que este era el futuro de su nieto. "Seré franca Minerva, no deseo en lo absoluto que Harry acuda al mundo mágico…" Al escuchar a su invitada tragar aire en sorpresa, ella alzó una mano para aplacar las palabras que estaban por surgir de la misma. Necesitaba decir esto, "No me malinterpretes, el que YO no lo desee, no implica a Harry, de hecho ha sido difícil el coaccionarlo para que mantenga el secreto de su "condición" hacia sus amigos. Y Créeme, ha sido arduo." Soltó una pequeña bocanada de aire intentando pensar mejor sus palabras.

"Creo tan bien como yo, que hace mas de veinte años, mi hija disfrutaba a todo dar su mundo, y a pesar de los problemas en la casa, estábamos orgullosos de todo lo que había conseguido, al menos hasta el día en que…" Rose tuvo que guardar silencio por un minuto para lograr recomponerse. Nunca notó que McGonagall había aprovechado igualmente la oportunidad. "¡Mi pequeña, mi linda Lily partió de este mundo solo porque un lunático decretó que no teníamos derecho alguno de existir!" No pudo evitar la gran dosis de veneno e ira que surgió de su voz ante esas palabras, ocasionando que su invitada diese un enorme respingo por ello.

Respiró profundamente, tenia que recuperar su compostura. "He estado pensando en este momento desde el día en que el Director nos entregó a Harry, ¿Qué haré cuando quieran regresarlo al mundo mágico? ¿Cómo lo protejo? La única respuesta que pude encontrar en todo este tiempo era el negarle a asistir a Hogwarts… ¡Pasé años discutiendo con Richard cuando Harry estaba en la escuela, convencerlo de que era lo mejor para nuestro pequeño, para todos nosotros! ¡Estuve a punto de lograrlo después de confirmar que efectivamente nuestro nieto es mágico!" Aquí, aun en contra de su voluntad, sus ojos finalmente soltaron enormes lágrimas que recorrieron libremente sus mejillas hasta llegar a su mentón.

McGonagall ante lo que presenciaba, no podía evitar sentirse culpable por todo lo ocurrido. Ella también al igual que incontables personas habían perdido a un ser amado a las manos de El-quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Rose le sorprendió enormemente con una escueta carcajada, acompañada de una sonrisa liberadora. Continuó "¡Finalmente había convencido a Richard de alejarlo de todo aquello que era mágico! aun conociendo los riesgos que eso implicaba. Harry era feliz siendo normal, tiene varios amigos, es bueno en la escuela y en los deportes. Habíamos tomado la decisión, nadie ni nada nos apartaría de él, Pero entonces vimos su rostro, su reacción, su comprensión, su ansiedad por saber más y por sobretodo, esos ojos… esos hermosos ojos que tanto me recuerdan a su madre. ¡Por un instante pude verla frente a mí! Por un breve momento pude ver a mi hija ante mis ojos saltando de alegría ante las nuevas oportunidades que este mundo le otorgaba. Y allí supe, al igual que mi marido que no teníamos el corazón de apartarlo de lo que su madre tanto amó. ¡Que no teníamos derecho a alejarlo de su herencia, de lo que sus padres fueron alguna vez!"

El silencio fue corto, pero acarreaba tanto peso que ninguna de ellas deseaba estar abrigada con su manto. Simplemente renovaron la conversación nuevamente. "Le entregué el diario de Lily, aun sigue leyéndolo, casi religiosamente… es un memento de su madre; sus experiencias, sus sentimientos y por sobretodo su corazón. No me importó entregarle todos sus diarios, incluyendo aquellos en los que ella expresaba sus más profundos deseos y experiencias."

McGonagall a pesar de su sorpresa, (después de todo el diario de una chica guarda muchas cosas que quizás ningún niño debería saber de sus padres.) Guardó silencio al comprender que para Harry, quien no conocía a sus progenitores, eso era todo lo que podía tener. Palabras escritas en papel para saber la conducta de su madre, mera tinta para analizar los aspectos más adultos de su vida.

Aun ella podía comprender que eso para cualquier huérfano, no era más que un simple aperitivo en su hambre por saber más. Por ello, decidió callarse y tragarse su opinión ante el peso de la realidad, después de todo, hacia mucho que ya no era una madre. (Por más que aun le hiriese ese estatuto)

"Sus viejos libros también forman parte de lo que le entregué, espero que no sea problema alguno el que lo halla hecho, y de que el currículo educacional no halla cambiado demasiado desde la ultima vez que un miembro de mi familia asistió a Hogwarts. Después de todo, solo tengo los libros hasta su quinto año, de allí en adelante ella comenzó a alejarse de nosotros con tal de formar su propia vida."

Minerva respondió. "Algunas cosas han cambiado, pero no mucho, aunque concedo que sería bueno el obtener algunos títulos recientes, con tal de que su educación sea mas completa. Ya que si es como James o Lily, dudo mucho puedas arrebatarle los libros ahora que los tiene en su poder… al menos en el caso de Lily."

Ambas no pudieron evitar el carcajearse un poco.

--

**S**emanas después de la visita de McGonagall, Harry no pudo evitar el recluirse por un tiempo en su propio universo al satisfacer su insaciable apetito por conocer más del mundo en el cual, según sus abuelos y algunos de los diarios de su madre.

Sus padres se habían conocido.

_Hogwarts – Una historia _era fascinante, más aun porque en muchas de sus páginas existían bocetos y anotaciones de su madre acerca de sus propias experiencias en la edificación. Sumado a un muy detallado libro de anotaciones en pociones y transfiguración en los que aparentemente ella resaltaba como un prodigio.

Tristemente descubrió el desdén de su madre hacia las bromas y la conducta inadecuada, lo cual si le tomó por sorpresa. Mas tarde su abuelo aclararía que su "mente maligna" la había heredado junto con la mayoría de su apariencia. De su padre. De quien tan solo tenía notas no muy "amables" de su madre.

Aparentemente ambos no se llevaban muy bien por un tiempo, aun siendo conocidos.

Eso le llevó a descubrir que conocía muy poco de su padre, y su madre, a pesar de ser muy detallista, pensativa y en extremo inteligente. Sus notas no ofrecían en lo absoluto pista alguna (Aparte de denigrar al hombre, ¿o era chico?) del verdadero James Potter.

Valla sorpresa tuvo al leer que su madre era amiga de un HOMBRE LOBO, ¿Quien lo diría? Remus Lupin, a pesar de su condición, parecía ser una buena persona. (Aunque en lo personal le fascinaba más el hecho de que fuese un hombre lobo) Peter P. Parecía ser alguien curioso. ¡Quería conocerle! Y que decir de Sirius Black, todos aparentaban ser buenas personas, divertidas también.

Lo mejor de todos es que "los merodeadores" podían convertirse en ANIMALES, simplemente fabuloso.

Al hablar con su abuela, ella le aseguró que vería como solucionar el problema de no saber nada de su padre. Por lo que a los días una curiosa señora, bastante refinada por lo que pudo percibir, acudió a él para informarle que era candidato para la misma escuela que sus padres, y no solo eso pero que incluso les había enseñado.

Aun siente vergüenza del comentario sorprendido que emergió de sus labios. "¡Wow, entonces debe ser muy vieja!" El sonrojo en la cara de la señora fue gracioso, pero a pesar de la leve carcajada que se había escapado de los labios de su abuela, su indiscreción fue castigada con todo un fin de semana sin televisión. ¡Por supuesto que objetó! ¿Cómo era posible que pudiese perderse un capitulo de los Thundercats?

No que su abuela comprendiera esto claro esta. Igual le había mandado castigado a su habitación por su falta de tacto. Lo único bueno resultó ser que la señora le había entregado un cofre con varias cosas de su padre. Entre ellas, dos diarios y muchos libros personales que aparentemente solo él podría abrir.

Por supuesto que el titulo "Merodeadores" resaltó a sus ojos inmediatamente.

Y helo aquí. Hacía más de una semana que no salía a jugar con sus amigos, completamente inmerso en su propio mundo.

Un Mundo que le fascinaba cada vez más, un lugar al cual acudiría él mismo dentro de dos semanas más. ¡Simplemente no podía esperar!

--

Dos días después, Harry algo cansado de esperar, no hizo más que jugar día y noche con sus amigos, en un intento de reconciliarse con ellos.

--

Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, tanta lectura, y el soñar con este nuevo mundo, sus abuelos le habían llevado a la estación King cross. Emocionado y por sobretodo con el cuidado más grande que pudiese con tal de no despertar a su lechuza.

Un regalo de un sujeto enorme que con gusto le había llevado en su primera visita al callejón "Diagon". ¡Hedwig! Dijo se llamaba, el presente era perfecto, lo único malo es que no podía usarla con sus amigos, únicamente con sus abuelos.

Susan y Ashton aún rogaban a sus padres el tener un ave similar, Mike y Eric no parecían atraídos hacia ella del todo.

Rogando porque su abuelo no hubiera enloquecido, se dirigió algo reticente rumbo a una columna que aparentemente era la entrada a la estación "nueve y tres cuarto". Estaba adelantado por una hora a su tiempo. Siendo su abuela bastante vehemente en que la puntualidad lo era todo.

El atravesar la pared sin sufrir daño alguno fue su primera sorpresa, que rápidamente fue reemplazada por estupefacción al ver la cantidad de niños y padres que caminaban serenamente de un lado al otro. Se detuvo allí por unos segundos, casi igual de anonadado que sus abuelos. (Ellos atrapados en el rememorar del pasado, mientras que él de simple sorpresa)

Lástima que la siguiente familia no sabía que dos Evans y un Potter, aun estaban detenidos frente a la entrada. Por lo que por desgracia, o suerte según quieras mirarlo. Los recién llegados habían colisionado contra ellos, desparramando por el suelo una inmensa cantidad de libros.

Los Evans, que corrieron de inmediato a salvaguardar la seguridad de su nieto, descubrieron que lo único que portaba malherido era su orgullo. Su lechuza, algo indignada aleteaba con tal de que su jaula fuese recogida del suelo con tal de recuperar el equilibrio.

"¡OH! LO SIENTO, ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!" Dijo la niña que sin desearlo había impactado su equipaje en contra de los aparentemente agitados ancianos. Sus padres, que se disculpaban en un tono de voz mucho mas bajo, intentaban recoger los libros dispersos por el suelo. Tratando de ignorar las risas y carcajadas que resonaban por todo el lugar al haber arrollado a la primera familia.

Rose, comprendiendo el nivel de incomodidad del que eran víctimas, sonrió sincera, perdonando cualquier afrenta que pudo haber ocurrido entre ambas familias.

"No hay nada que disculpar, si bien deberíamos ser nosotros quienes ofrezcamos disculpas al habernos quedado congelados en medio de la entrada." Señalándole a Richard de que por favor detuviese por unos minutos a otras familias venideras. Ella se dedicó junto a su nieto y a la aún aterrada jovencita a recoger el mar de libros ante ella.

"Harry cariño, no debiste haber traído tantos libros." Dijo la mujer mientras examinaba los títulos, encontrando curioso que en la portada de algunos el nombre "GRANGER" estaba imprento en letras plateadas. Dispuesta a disculparse por su error, intentó hablar para corregirse no antes de que Harry (Pistola verbal mas rápida del oeste) Potter, agregara su opinión.

"¡Pero abuela, quiero tenerlos cerca de mi donde pueda vigilarlos! ¿Qué pasaría si algo les ocurriese en casa y no estoy allí para prevenirlo?" Ella alzó una ceja ante la reacción que tanto los padres como la niña habían sufrido ante sus palabras. Pero las palabras de su nieto aun resonaban en su cabeza, aparentemente temía que si se separaba demasiado del memento de sus padres. Los perdería para siempre.

Resignada decidió intervenir suavemente. "Harry, cariño, ¿desconfías tanto de tu pobre abuela?" Como lo esperaba, el rostro de horror que se impuso en Harry enterneció su corazón enormemente. "¡Por supuesto que si confió en ti abuela! ¿Cómo puedes creer que no lo hago?" Ella solo sonrió a su reacción, el viejo niño de siempre. "Entonces créeme cuando te digo que cuando regreses, los libros de segundo, a quinto año escolar estarán en tu habitación, esperándote con ansias… nada malo les ocurrirá si puedo evitarlo."

De nuevo la reacción de la niña, junto a la de sus padres que ahora parecían sonreír por alguna razón. Le tomó desprevenida, de hecho… ¿Era esperanza lo que notaba en sus ojos?

"De acuerdo abuelita." Admitió Harry mientras finalmente arrastraba su equipaje (seguido tímidamente de cerca por la familia pudo notar) del camino. Ella decidió averiguar que intenciones portaba esta pareja. Además de informarle a su marido de que ya podía dejar de hacer de guarda, probablemente ella necesitaría de su ayuda si algo malo estuviese ocurriendo.

Cinco minutos después, pudo descubrir gracias a la mirada relajada de los padres, de que lo que tanto "esperaban" era a que los niños hiciesen migas. Lo cual Harry no tardó en hacer al estar los dos comparando versiones de _Hogwarts: Una historia._

"Veo que es la primera vez que vienen a este lugar." Preguntó curiosa. Ambos padres se miraron el uno al otro. Los dos asintieron con sus rostros, respondiendo lo que la anciana preguntaba.

La mujer, que si podía notar, era la versión "adulta" de su pequeño retoño a excepción de su cabello. (Omitiendo la tonalidad) El cual era castaño pero completamente liso. Fue la primera en hablar. "Para serle sinceros estamos aterrados, es la primera vez que estaremos mucho tiempo separados de nuestra pequeña, pero al ver que finalmente ha hecho un amigo que ama tanto los libros como ella, me hace pensar que todo esto vale la pena."

Su marido, quien tenía unos profundos ojos chocolate, y un cabello negro pero ondulado (Que obviamente su hija heredó, junto con sus ojos) y corto. Afirmó contento de que la anciana aprobara lo que ellos sospechaban podría ser una buena amistad para su pequeña.

Rose sonrió satisfecha de sus respuestas, confirmando que de hecho ella misma estuvo en sus mismo zapatos cuando Lily era apenas una niña. "Puedo comprender lo que sienten."

--

"¡Lamento mucho haber derribado tu equipaje, espero que tu lechuza no este lastimada!" Comentó con nervios la niña. Harry siempre siendo rápido para perdonar, y verificando que Hedwig no haya sufrido daños (Además de su ego) no pudo evitar sonreír ante el nerviosismo que emanaba la recién llegada.

"No hay problema, Hedwig es una chica dura," Su ave, aun algo indignada por su condición, simplemente le miro en forma de reproche. "Bueno, ya se le pasará, mi nombre es Harry." Dicho esto alzó su mano en señal de amistad.

Ella no tardó en tomar y corresponder la ofrenda. Tomando casi desesperadamente la mano del chico como si su vida dependiera de ello. (Al menos la social) "¡Hermione, Hermione Granger!" no pudo evitar entristecerse un poco al verle fruncir el ceño. Aparentemente como a muchos otros niños a Harry no le agradaba su nombre.

El de cabellera morena mientras tanto, sonrió satisfecho de haber recordado donde había escuchado ese nombre. "Oye, tu nombre aparece en Shakespeare" Comentó orgulloso de por fin haber descifrado el misterio personal de "¿Dónde lo abre escuchando antes?" La niña, algo sonrojada por la sorpresa de que alguien de su edad conociera los orígenes de su peculiar pero muy único nombre. No pudo evitar sonreír emocionada al por fin haber conseguido un amigo.

Ambos no tardaron en comparar conocimientos en las distintas áreas de la lectura, ignorantes de la conversación que sus tutores tenían mientras ellos comenzaban a equiparar sus libros. Justamente para detenerse en _Hogwarts: Una historia._ Para el placer de Hermione, pasado un tiempo pudo descubrir que por alguna razón, el libro de Harry era más grueso, además que varias de sus páginas contenían garabatos y anotaciones sobre los pasillos del edificio.

No pudo evitar entristecerse, aparentemente el ya estaba un año por encima de su nivel, por lo que quizás no podían estar en el mismo curso. Después de todo ¿Cómo podría conocer los pasillos o que camino tomar para llegar mas temprano a las clases si no había estado ya en el lugar? Harry, atento del cambio de aptitud en ella, no tardo en preguntar sin reservas.

"¿Por qué estas triste?" a lo que ella respondió casi aplacada. "Pensé que podríamos estudiar juntos, pero parece que estas en un año distinto al mío." Ante la cara de incredulidad y desconocimiento que él le entrego, ella señalo a su libro y comento sobre las notas que había descubierto. Harry no tardo en guardar silencio por un minuto mientras sujetaba el libro firmemente en su pecho antes de responder. "Esas notas no son mías, eran de mi madre mucho antes de que yo naciera."

Hermione siempre emotiva no tardo en guardar silencio ante lo que su mente implicaba era un momento privado. Haciendo notas en su cabeza de no preguntar demasiado con tal de no romper la única amistad que ha podido ganar hasta ahora. Al bombardearlo con preguntas al respecto.

El silencio duro poco cuando una masa de personas comenzó a adentrarse a la estación, indicando que debían subir cuando antes con tal de conseguir una cabina en la que estar cómodos.

Dicho esto sus padres no tardaron en ayudarles con tal de al menos despedirse de ellos una última vez. Antes de reingresar a su propio mundo y a sus labores.

--

Dos horas habían pasado y finalmente el tren estaba en marcha, Hermione conversaba amena con Harry sobre que tan real seria el mundo de Tolkien en comparación a lo que vivirían de ahora en adelante. Un niño regordete llamado Neville escuchaba atento a la conversación, robando una que otra mirada en dirección de Harry quien después de un rato de ignorarlo, no pudo evitar el preguntar. "¿Sucede algo Neville?"

El chico dio un pequeño respingo al ser atrapado y completamente aterrado no tardo en disculparse por su intrusión. "Lo- lo siento H-ha-Harry, per-ro no pude evitar preguntar-tarme." Después de recuperar un poco el control y señalarle su frente. Harry no tardo en comprender que hablaba de su cicatriz. "¡Oh esto! ¡Lo tengo desde que soy un bebe!" Algo de lo que dijo parecía haber alarmado a Neville, quien le miraba horrorizado por alguna razón mientras Hermione parecía pensativa sobre algo. Lamentablemente, mientras aun alzaba su cabello de su frente, la puerta de su cabina se abrió de par en par y el perpetrador de este hecho no era mas que un rubio que estuvo a punto de decir algo hasta que poso su vista sobre el chico que revelaba su frente al mundo. "¡Oh, veo que los rumores son ciertos! Harry Potter si está en el tren, mucho gusto mi nombre es Draco Malfoy." Dicho esto interrumpió en medio de los jóvenes como si fuese dueño del lugar y extendió su mano en dirección del joven de la cicatriz.

El moreno, siempre recordando sus modales, y a pesar de la rudeza del chico, no tardo en alzar su mano y apretar la del rubio con tal de presentarse. "Mi nombre es Potter, James Potter" en un tono casual y calmado. Logrando una escueta carcajada por parte de Hermione (a pesar de aun estar impactada con la revelación) al reconocer la adaptación del famoso espía. El rubio no tardo en malinterpretar esta acción.

Volteando en dirección del perpetrador, frunciendo el ceño al intentar reconocerla solo para ver que en realidad la niña no pertenecía a familia alguna.

Ignorando las disculpas de la chica mientras ella extendía su mano en su dirección. "Lo siento, mi nombre es" El no hizo mas que apartar su ofrenda con una mirada de repulsión y superioridad. "No me interesa saber el nombre de una sangre-sucia."

Harry, quien reconocía esa palabra gracias a los diarios de su madre, no pudo evitar sentir algo de ira al reconocer el rostro de sorpresa y dolor en Hermione tal y como su madre lo describía en sus anotaciones. Reaccionando por instinto en el maleducado jovenzuelo. Se alzo y con el impulso le empujo rumbo a la puerta donde dos chicos esperaban aun permiso para entrar al compartimiento.

Tomado por sorpresa el rubio literalmente voló en dirección de sus amigos, impactando sobre ellos con fuerza y derribándoles sin desearlo. No tardó en expresar su indignidad ante tal ataque. "¿¡Por que rayos hiciste eso Potter!?" espetó enojado mientras trataba de reincorporarse. Ignorando los quejidos de sus compañeros al pisotearles un poco en su intento por alzarse y recuperar su dignidad.

"Retira lo que dijiste" Comento enojado Harry mientras observaba frío al rubio, Hermione por su parte le estaba conteniendo con su cuerpo, evitando que avanzara aun mas sobre el chico, diciendo constantemente "ESTA BIEN HARRY, DEJALO IR" lo cual no parecía calmarlo en lo absoluto. "Como puede estar bien que te insulte así Hermione. Solo porque tus padres no son mágicos y los suyos si, no le da el derecho de tratarte de esa manera."

Draco cavando aun más profundo su rol en la mente de Harry, no tardó en comentar. "Por supuesto que si, nosotros los de sangre pura somos superiores en todo sentido, claro que tenemos el derecho, y tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie… que algunas personas son mejores que otras… yo puedo." El rubio se detuvo de inmediato al ver que sus palabras parecían enojar aun más al chico, y por lo que podía analizar la sangre sucia no podría sostenerlo por más tiempo. Comprendiendo que debía retirarse con tal de evitar un enfrentamiento. Decidió simplemente marcharse no antes de agregar por última vez. "Ya lo entenderás algún día Potter, que algunas amistades son más convenientes que otras." Dicho esto y con un gesto de sus manos, se dirigió en dirección contraria al haber divisado un poco de cabello rojo al fondo de los compartimientos.

Harry por su parte simplemente se había sentado completamente enojado en su asiento, ignorando la respiración agitada de Hermione mientras ella intentaba recuperar el aliento después de tanto esfuerzo por contenerle. Neville, aterrado hasta la médula, simplemente observaba callado la situación. Mientras apretaba ligeramente en su pecho a su anfibia mascota.

Hermione mas calmada, decidió hacer lo que hacia mejor… "Harry James Potter, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras EL Harry Potter? Porque tenias que empujarlo de esa manera, no tenias que ser tan violento."

El chico, completamente incrédulo observo a la niña de la melena imposible. Bufó indignado y como todo chico de su edad. Decidió hacer lo que mejor hacia, lo que resulto al final en "una mueca con la boca y sus brazos cruzados en su pecho en señal de resistencia a contestar esas preguntas" Pensaba que ella estaría alegre de que la defendiese de esa forma.

Dos minutos después, habiéndose calmado decidió responder. "No quiero que me conozcan por el "niño –que- vivió" No cuando se celebra el que sobreviviera, como si la muerte de mis padres no significase nada para los demás." Los dos escuchas no pudieron más que bajar sus cabezas ante lo que habían escuchado. Neville no podía más que simpatizar con el chico, al odiar de alguna forma que el mundo haya olvidado lo que le ocurrió a sus padres. Hermione por su parte, simplemente no sabia que decir.

Pasado unos minutos de completa incomodidad, Harry decidió salir del lugar antes de que alguien pudiese notar que estaba llorando. "Tengo que ir al baño." Dijo con rapidez, ignorando que ambos pasajeros habían visto con claridad por lo que estaba pasando. Hermione trato de detenerle pero fue demasiado tarde, el se había marchado.

--

Quince minutos después, Hermione estaba muriendo de culpa y preocupación, ¿Dónde podría estar? ¿Acaso seguía llorando en el baño? ¿Cómo podía disculparse con él? Todas y muchas otras preguntas se habían formado en su cabeza hasta que la puerta de su cabina finalmente se abrió y allí, todo golpeado y maltratado se encontraba el fruto de sus más recientes preocupaciones.

Sonriendo como si nada pasara mientras su mano posaba firme en el cuello de otro chico de impactante cabellera roja. Ambos estaban igual de golpeados, pero aun así poseían una sonrisa que amenazaba con partir sus rostros en dos si pudiese extenderse un poco mas.

"¿¡HARRY QUE SUCEDIÓ!?" exclamo preocupada mientras corría en dirección de su primer amigo con tal de atenderle, tomándole de la mano y arrastrando a ambos a la cabina ella se preparo no solo a regañarles sino a tratarles como mejor pudiera.

Neville para su alivio, resulto de gran ayuda en el aspecto curativo.

--

Ron Billius Weasley estaba deprimido, como no estarlo cuando finalmente te despedías de tu familia después de una larga espera, solo para que los nervios, tus miedos y más profundos temores salieran a la superficie.

¿Qué pasa si fallaba? ¿Que ocurriría si no pudiese hacer amigos? ¿Cómo diablos le ganaría a un Troll?

Lo peor del caso es que al estar atrasado como siempre, no había podido conseguir un compartimiento donde cupiese, por lo que tuvo que atravesar una gran distancia para poder conseguir la cabina donde ahora estaba sentado.

Nadie más estaba en ella, únicamente su persona.

Mantuvo la esperanza que una vez pasara el tiempo, alguien más entraría para hacerle compañía. Pero nadie vino, aparentemente todos estaban ya ubicados con sus amigos o en otros lugares mas interesantes que a su lado.

No pudo evitar sentirse mal por un rato, al menos hasta que escucho una pelea unos cuantos compartimientos hacia arriba, aparentemente las cosas no eran tan verdes en el otro patio, como hasta hace poco pensaba. Siempre curioso, decidió sacar su cabeza por la puerta con tal de ver que sucedía, solo para observar como el presumido de Malfoy era arrojado fuera del lugar como si fuese trapos viejos.

No pudo evitar reír a pierna suelta, como no hacerlo cuando la persona que tanto te molesto de niño recibía una sopa de su propio chocolate. (Lo que le recordaba que no había comido) Decidió regresar adentro una vez su curiosidad estaba satisfecha. No sabía quien lo había hecho, pero definitivamente sea quien fuera, era su héroe.

A pesar de que no deseaba, saco el emparedado que su madre le había preparado, dispuesto a calmar su nervioso estomago con un poco de comida. O al menos eso se disponía a hacer antes de que quien menos deseaba apareciera en la puerta de su cabina.

"¡Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí!" Espetó creído el rubio que hasta hace poco había recibido su merecido según su opinión. Detrás suyo estaban dos monigotes, quizás los únicos amigos que tendrá el presumido. Olvidando que tenia la boca llena, intento hablar solo para que un pedazo de pan emergiese volando en dirección del rostro de Malfoy.

"A EL" grito ofendido el malcriado mientras intentaba limpiarse el rostro de tan asquerosa sustancia, sus guardaespaldas no tardaron en saltar en dirección del ahora alerta chico, mientras lanzaba puñetazos por doquier, intentando alejar a los mastodontes.

Pero desgraciadamente era superado dos a uno, por lo que rápidamente fue sometido y golpeado continuamente por los sujetos. Draco carcajeaba complacido de poner en su lugar al pelirrojo, o al menos eso hacia hasta que de nuevo fue empujado con fiereza en dirección de sus camaradas y víctima. Impactando contra Crabbe, mientras Goyle se apartaba por un segundo de Ron para ver quien interfería. Le sorprendió ver a Harry Potter abalanzándose sobre ellos en un intento por salvar al chico que estaba bajo su dominio.

--

Hermione suspiró, al menos Harry se había lastimado salvando a alguien, mas aun así no le agradaba la idea de que solucionara las cosas sin pensar primero en las consecuencias. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que el chico vivía según sus expectativas.

El Harry Potter que se imaginaba era amable, apuesto, galante, y por sobretodo un héroe a todo dar.

El real a pesar de carecer de lo apuesto y galante. Podía llegar a ser muy amable y gentil, pero por sobretodo tenia en sus venas la sangre de un Héroe que no se quedaría sentado o impune ante una injusticia.

Sonrió satisfecha de que pudo al menos hacerse su amiga, su primera amiga en el mundo mágico. Logrando al menos hacerla sentir de alguna forma, aunque tonta, especial. A ella, la sabelotodo dientes de mula.

A ella que tanto tiempo estuvo sola entre los chicos de su edad.

No pudo evitar jurar el ser la mejor amiga que Harry jamás haya deseado.

--

Neville Longbottom estaba nervioso, su abuela siempre estricta y severa, le despacho en el tren sin mediar palabra alguna, nada de ánimos, nada de coraje ni buenos deseos.

Solamente un frío y algo cruento "No lo arruines". Y con eso se marcho y nada más, buscando una cabina, termino por descubrir que había perdido a Trevor… otra vez. Se asusto, ¡Tan pronto! y ¿ya estaba echando las cosas a perder? Imposible, debía encontrarlo cuanto antes… era su único amigo, su única compañía en esa mansión. Busco y busco, rogando que el pobre no estuviera asustado, o peor, herido. ¡Eso si no podría perdonárselo!

Fue allí que pasando por una de las cabinas, pudo escuchar la voz de una chica preguntar con algo de asco y curiosidad. "¿Qué hace un sapo en un tren?" A Neville no se le pudieron iluminar más los ojos. Más aun cuando al ver por la ventana pudo percatarse de que en las manos de un chico estaba su fiel y escurridiza mascota.

No paso poco tiempo hasta que ellos amablemente le devolviesen al anfibio, sino para su sorpresa le invitasen a su cabina con tal de conversar con ellos.

Todo fue bien, incluso tomo valor para preguntarle al chico que clase de criaturas estaban plasmadas en su camiseta. Solo para ser sorprendido con que de alguna forma, los Muggle habían creado unos gatos de trueno, que según lo había entendido, eran muy populares.

Hermione, como se había presentado la chica, explicaba que Harry, como se llamaba el chico, hablaba sobre un Show animado. Logrando confundirlo aun mas ¿Los Muggles sabían como animar cosas? Al final simplemente se rindió, no podía comprenderlo con tan solo palabras, era más el tipo de situación de "ver para comprender"

Pero entonces, después de un tiempo no pudo notar que mientras hablaba con Harry, y este volcaba por unos segundos su atención hacia Hermione, logrando que su cabello se desplazara un poco, notar una cicatriz que paralizo su respiración al instante. ¡NO PODIA SER QUE AQUÍ JUNTO A EL, SE ENCONTRARA HARRY POTTER!

Tímidamente pregunto, y consiguió su respuesta más rápido de lo que pensaba, ¡Por Merlín! Había estado hablando con el niño-que-vivió por quien sabe cuanto tiempo y por desgracia, llego Malfoy.

No podía evitarlo, se acurruco en la esquina de la cabina, avergonzado de su conducta, pero sabia muy bien que tan dañino podía ser Malfoy cuando lo deseaba. Le sorprendió ver que Harry aceptaba su mano en señal de amistad. Mas aun que lo empujase después de haber comentado esas cosas horribles sobre Hermione.

Las cosas se tornaron extrañas, y al final los dos amigos terminaron discutiendo… no paso mucho hasta que su revelación mostrase cuanto odiaba ese nombre.

Harry también extrañaba a sus padres, también le enojaba como a la población parecía habérseles olvidado que tanto él como Harry habían quedado huérfanos. El verlo llorar fue otro impacto, mas aun ver a Hermione nerviosa y arrepentida.

Al poco tiempo Harry reapareció, en sus manos traía para la sorpresa de todos a Ronald Weasley, ambos estaban maltratados y sinceramente no comprendía la razón por la que sonreían ante esa situación. Luego escucho a Ronald y sinceramente no pudo evitar pensar.

Tal vez, y solo tal vez, si estuviese más al lado de Harry, podría ser mas valiente.

--

Ron estaba extasiado, bueno, de hecho estaba adolorido, y la chica no hacia más que ocasionarle un dolor de cabeza con tantos regaños y amonestaciones por su conducta. Más aun así, estaba extasiado.

Finalmente había conseguido un amigo, y que amigo, Harry Potter en persona había venido a salvarle de las garras de esos malvados. No encontraba como agradecérselo, tampoco tenía los medios monetarios para compensarlo.

Mas si tenia algo que podía entregarle desde hoy hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Por primera vez el mañana no parecía tan oscuro y solitario.

_**¿Continuara?**_

_**Muchos habrán supuesto que en mi historia, Ron seria echado a un lado, ¡Pues no! No me agrada el Bashing si puedo evitarlo.**_

_**Otro dato es que no, no hay parejas. NO ROMANCE, NO TENSION SEXUAL NADA DE NADA. Son amigos, aunque aquí, el orden de los factores si alterara el producto final. **_

_**Al menos por los primeros dos años escolares, no habrá en lo absoluto, enamoramientos, atracciones, besos ni nada que involucre actividad física amorosa. **_

_**Tampoco crean que Harry se convirtió en la versión masculina de Hermione, le gusta leer y es mucho más responsable que el original, esto es gracias a la educación que sus abuelos le han entregado. Pero si lo abran notado, es mas agresivo, o mas físico en sus ataques. Y no, a pesar de su cinta negra no es BRUCE LEE tampoco. De hecho a medida que madure aplicara lo que aprendió de artes marciales en sus rutinas, pero por ahora pelea como todos los niños de su edad. **_

_**Tampoco verán a Harry soportar la inmadures de Ron y sus insultos hacia Hermione, en muchas ocasiones discutirán. (TODOS) y se apoyaran el uno al otro. Pero la forma de Harry de relacionarse con cada uno será distinta. Hermione es mas apta para discusiones organizadas. (Que ocurrió, porque discutimos, como podemos arreglarlo) Mientras que Ron siempre será distinto, admitamos que el chico no es bueno con las palabras. Más si es fiel. **_

_**Otra inclusión es Neville, quien a pesar de su timidez, estará incluido en el grupo al ser Harry mucho mas abierto con las personas. Al ver que Neville se comporta como es, sabe como ayudarle. Por eso la creación del personaje femenino que se aferraba a el en el capitulo pasado. **_

_**Era darle experiencia con distintos tipos de personalidades, Draco… esa es una carta distinta. Si bien puede ser un enemigo en los primeros años, en los futuros… quien sabe tal vez no. **_

_**No hay parejas e insisto, por ahora no hay parejas. Intento experimentar con la posibilidad de "QUE PASARIA SI" esta vez, un Harry amado y educado correctamente. Al menos espero que satisfaga a los lectores como para que dejen review. **_

_**Otra curiosidad que quiero explicar, veo que muchos están demasiado "introducidos" en la teoría de "mientras más temprano experimentan la magia más poder tendrá en el futuro." Yo aunque creo es probable y muy lógica, no estoy del todo de acuerdo con esa teoría. **_

_**Consideren el Núcleo mágico como un órgano extra, que a medida que el niño crece se va desarrollando, e incrementando su tamaño. "Las fugas mágicas" como pude interpretarlas según lo que leí. Parecen ocasionadas por un momento de gran estrés y trauma. (Fíjese cuando Petunia le cortó el pelo a la fuerza, y otras situaciones desagradables para el joven) **_

_**Harry a pesar de haber pasado malos ratos con sus abuelos, y de estar estresado por ser castigado, muy en el fondo no los odia, igual los ama y sabe que lo aman a pesar de dudarlo. Por lo que su núcleo mágico no se ve afectado físicamente por sus emociones. Muchos también se quejan de que su primera vez fue demasiado "Neville". **_

_**Pues si, lo hice adrede, recuerden que los dos comparten mucho, de hecho demasiado. Lastima que la autora jamás exploto ese camino sino hasta los últimos libros. **_

_**Si, Harry será más poderoso, debido a que como es más organizado, puede controlar más a gusto su magia. No le enojara practicar un hechizo constantemente para perfeccionarlo. ¡Por lo que no temáis! Harry no será un cualquiera. Es el protagonista después de todo. **_

_**Una ultima aclaratoria, no se enojen por lo "fresa" o sano que puedan ser los primeros años. Son niños, o púberos mejor dicho. Me parecen ridículas las historias donde un Harry de 11 y una Hermione de 12 andan uno encima del otro intentando devorarse y demás parafernalia del cortejo. **_

_**Seamos francos, aunque existe la curiosidad hacia el otro sexo a esa edad, lo que mas nos importaba era tener amigos con quien jugar, compartir y claro con quien resaltar. **_

_**Harry no será el mismo a medida que madure, cambiara, pero por ahora, es el típico chico de familia. Educado, pero sin titubeos de partirte la cara si presionas demasiado. **_

_**Repito, NO BASHING, no lo esperen de mi parte, si están leyendo esto solo para ver a Harry y Hermione enamorados de inmediato, mientras dejo que Fluffy use a Ron como juguete chillón, entonces esta historia no es para ustedes. Si habrán peleas, mas no se romperá la amistad. **_

_**Buen Día. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry y Hermione compartieron muchas cosas en las que Ron no fue ni ****será parte. **

…

**Admito que si, no esta muy alejado de la verdad, la probabilidad de que Harry y Hermione hubiesen podido funcionar juntos. **

**J. **

**Fragmento "editado" de una entrevista a J. en el 2008. **

**NA: Lean la nota al final****, lamento que pueda ser algo larga.**

**V**alla sorpresa se llevo McGonagall al recibir en las puertas de Hogwarts al grupo de primerizos.

Siempre atenta a cualquier anomalía, pudo notar con lujo de detalle los moretones en rápido desarrollo en los rostros de cinco jovencitos.

¿Por qué no le sorprendía el hecho de que Harry Potter era uno de ellos? Suspiró resignada, de tal palo, tal astilla, aparentemente el retoño compartía mucho más que su apariencia con su progenitor.

Estaba decepcionada, no mucho, pero sin embargo lo estaba, esperaba que al menos el chico heredara el cerebro de su madre antes que la impulsividad de su padre. Esto ameritaba que el niño necesitaría ser vigilado, principalmente por su bien.

No podía dejar que sus impulsos lo arrastraran a una muerte segura, no cuando existían tantos allí afuera que deseaban su mal.

Él la observó por unos segundos, su cabeza cabizbaja y una sonrisa tenue en sus labios, obviamente apenado de su condición, mas no de sus acciones.

Frunció el ceño, necesitaba demostrarle a Albus que su decisión era la correcta, y por ende era prioritario que Harry Potter fuese un ejemplo a seguir para todo el mundo mágico, si era necesario.

Presentó su cargo y nombre ante los pequeños, que le miraban expectantes, demasiado ansiosos de introducirse en este mundo de mitos y leyendas.

No tardaron en seguirle, era lo acostumbrado al ser la figura autoritaria ante ellos, como una manada seguían a su líder a donde quiera que este ordenase. El tiempo transcurrió, y no tardó demasiado en descubrir que las razones por las que el chico se encontraba en tan lamentable estado.

La enfermera, ojeaba los chicos con consternación, casi comprendiendo que los vería en su sala continuamente, si su entrada implicaba algo. Snape fruncía su rostro en desagrado, obviamente enojado y posiblemente asqueado ante la apariencia desaliñada del chico.

Flitwick, meramente alzó una ceja, intentando analizar la situación con neutralidad. Por un instante sus miradas se cruzaron y supo de inmediato que más tarde tendrían que conversar.

Albus con su siempre apariencia amigable observaba atento los movimientos de los chicos, principalmente el fruto de sus más recientes discusiones. No necesitaba ver su rostro para saber que estaba cuestionando inmediatamente su decisión, posiblemente ante las acciones agresivas del chico.

Ella no podía discutirlo, al menos no frente a tantas personas, y si era honesta consigo misma. Si ella había descubierto la razón por la cual él joven había llegado a usar sus extremidades, dudaba mucho que él director desconociese el ¡porque! De estas acciones.

Al finalizar el sorteo, nadie pudo arrebatarle la sonrisa de su rostro cuando su casa había ganado el codiciado premio llamado, Harry James Potter.

--

Albus es un hombre paciente, y como no serlo después de haber vivido tanto tiempo como él. Con la edad, a menudo llega la sabiduría ganada por medio de la experiencia. Y sus años de conocimiento le indicaban que quizás había cometido un error en permitirle a Minerva el decidir el futuro del joven Potter.

Había mucho en juego, demasiado como para permitir que la felicidad de un solo ser, se anteponga ante la de tantos otros.

No, eso era incuestionable, Harry James Potter era la salvación del mundo mágico inglés. Aquel que los libraría de la pesadilla en que se había convertido Voldemort. No podía poseer una mente nublada por prejuicios, pero tampoco debe ser alguien de rápido juzgar.

El chico tenía que creer en las segundas oportunidades, sino el riesgo de que otro Tom Riddle se forjase entre las paredes de Hogwarts se hacia demasiado real para su gusto.

Uno que iniciase una cruzada en contra de los que son de sangre pura. Una causa que ganaría muchos seguidores, al ser mayoría en su población.

No, eso no podía permitirlo. Por tanto, vigilar al chico de cerca se convertiría en una prioridad en sus días futuros. Diga lo que diga Minerva.

--

Harry estaba extasiado, principalmente porque hasta ahora sus deseos más íntimos estaban realizándose ante sus ojos.

Tal como lo indica el primer diario de su madre, la belleza de Hogwarts te robaba el aliento hasta el punto de que creías estabas por desfallecer. Todo aquello que alguna vez creíste era irreal, se hacia realidad ante tus ojos.

Su madre, creía que este nuevo mundo estaba lleno de posibilidades, de dulce inocencia que creía en las maravillas que podría ser parte.

El sombrero fue una experiencia algo espeluznante si le permitían opinar, la idea de que algo podía leer tu mente, y decidir tu destino era algo aterradora para él. (Aunque tal destino era meramente una casa, tal casa decidiría más adelante en el futuro, que puertas se abrirán o no ante ti.)

Aun recuerda las palabras del sombrero: elegantes, refinadas, y en extremo curiosas.

"_Huuum, curioso, si definitivamente curioso, ¡peculiar! Me atrevería a decir, más no por el__lo menos impresionante." Comentó sereno el sombrero mientras hurgaba de un lado a otro en la cabeza del chico. _

_Harry, siendo tan curioso como un gato, (Y en muchas veces pagando el mismo precio, figurativamente claro está.) no tardó en vociferar las preguntas que se formaban dentro de si gracias a las maquinaciones del artefacto. _

"_¡Disculpe, señor!" No sabia como llamarle, pero su abuela había pasado gran parte de su vida enseñándole modales y cortesía. Exclamando en cada sesión, "Hoy en día los hombres no practican la caballerosidad, esperan que las cosas se les sirvan en una charola de plata, y que las damas caigan ante sus palabras rebuscadas y modales aberrantes. Los jóvenes de hoy en día creen saberlo todo, tal como siempre lo ha sido desde los comienzos del tiempo mismo. ¡Pero no es así! La petulancia, comúnmente usada hoy en día no es más que una muestra de cuan olvidado esta el arte de la galantería." _

_Una escueta carcajada le sacó__ de su rememorar. "¿Qué es tan gracioso señor?" Un tinte de enojo podía notarse levemente bajo su tonalidad. _

"_Tu abuela es una mujer sabia, haces bien en escuchar y poner en practica lo que los más experimentados te ofrecen. ¡Lo cortés no quita lo valiente, ni te hace menos hombre! Guarda esas palabras muy dentro tuyo, porque tú mi jovencito Necesitarás recordarlas para cuando los tiempos ameriten una solución mas diplomática que los puños." _

_Si alguien hubiese estado más cerca del chico, pudieran notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas al ser atrapado con las manos en la masa. Decidió explicarse. "¡Se lo merecía, no tenía el porque decir esas cosas de Hermione!" _

"_Cierto, pero no todos los obstáculos de la vida pueden ser solucionados __con violencia. Las heridas del cuerpo sanan y pueden tratarse, pero muchas veces mi querido jovencito, son las heridas del corazón y la mente las que mas daño pueden causar. Y las que no pueden tratarse con facilidad…_

… _Ahora, veo que tienes una sed de conocimientos aparentemente insaciable, añoras por seguir los pasos de tu madre, Una meta formidable por si misma. Tienes ambición en tus adentros, ansias cumplir metas que tu madre tenía planteadas para un futuro, además de que quieres ganarte un nombre propio. Eres pícaro como tu padre, un lobo en piel de oveja esperando en el momento oportuno para atacar. Pero tu cualidad más dominante es tu fidelidad. Interesante vuelvo a añadir. _

_Inteligente como un __**Ravenclaw**__, Ambicioso para acudir a __**Slytherin**__, Fiel como para pertenecer a __**Hufflepuff**__, y te sobra valentía para formar parte de __**Griffindor**__. _

"_¡Lamento interrumpirle! ¿Pero no puedo estar en la mi__sma casa que mis padres?" agregó el jovencito. El sombrero, haciendo una mueca en su tela que podría tomarse como un fruncir de ceñó. Pensó claramente sus palabras. _

"_¡Porque he de colocarte en la casa de Godric! si bien podrías llegar a ser grandioso en digamos… Slytherin." Con paciencia esperó a que el chico estallara con impulsividad ante lo que deseaba, solo para sorprenderse ante otra reminiscencia que cruzaba por la cabeza del joven. Curioso, observó. _

_Un hombre de alta edad, entraba en su habitación__ mientras él estaba sentado en su cama, enojado por el castigo que su Abuela le había infringido por haberle dicho vieja a esa señora_

_. _

_No dijo nada, simplemente se __sentó al lado del niño, esperando paciente a que el problema surgiese de sus propios labios. "Porque la abuela tiene que castigarme cada vez que digo lo que pienso, abuelo." _

_El anciano alzó__ sus cejas ante la pregunta, una muy buena pregunta a decir verdad. Aclaro su garganta y con serena seriedad respondió. "No hay nada de malo en decir lo que piensas Harry, pero… ¿Piensas lo que dices?" _

_Toma__do por sorpresa, el chico arrugó el rostro intentando comprender el significado, fallando por completo. "No lo entiendo abuelo." El anciano, simplemente soltó una ligera carcajada y frotó la palma de su mano sobre el cabello rebelde de su nieto. "Las palabras tienen peso Harry, ¡El como lo dices, el porque, y la intención de lo que comentas, puede alejar o acercar a las personas! ¿Por ejemplo, como te sentiste cuando Francine Fullbright te comento que le desagradaba tu cicatriz?" _

_El rostro del chico __decayó un poco ante el recuerdo, comprendiendo de inmediato lo que su abuelo deseaba transmitirle. "¡Mal!" Richard simplemente asintió complacido. Y antes de ofrecerle una suave palmada en su espalda, se levantó y lo observó fijamente a los ojos. "Las palabras Harry, tienen su propio peso… Nunca olvides que muchos dicen lo que piensan, pero pocos, piensan antes de decir."_

_Por decir que el__ sombrero estaba complacido sería redundante, más cuando el chico parecía tomar a pecho las palabras de su abuelo. "has tenido suerte jovenzuelo." Pensó para si mismo. _

_Una vez Harry finalizó__ su argumento, decidió vociferarlo. "¡Quiero estar con mis amigos! Ron, Neville, y Hermione han mostrado interés en ser parte de esa casa. Dos de ellos lo han conseguido, y Hermione espera su oportunidad. Mis abuelos dicen que la grandeza no es nada si al final de todo estas solo. ¡No me gusta estar solo! Y ya he conocido a quienes gustan de estar conmigo y yo a su lado… Griffindor es la mejor elección si quiero permanecer a su lado. Sin contar con que no me agrada Malfoy." _

_La carcajada de satisfacción que __soltó el sombrero resonó por todo el lugar, Albus parecía pensativo, Minerva sorprendida como casi la mayoría de los que observaban atentos al chico. _

"_Nunca lo olvides niño… ¡GRIFFINDOR!"_

El sombrero había escuchado su petición, y cortésmente accedió a colocarlo en la casa que añoraba. Para su alegría Hermione fue sorteada en su misma casa como esperaba. Su grupo estaba junto como lo ansiaba.

Se carcajeo cuando un par de pelirrojos saltaba gritando a todo pulmón. "Tenemos a Potter, Tenemos a Potter." Curioso realmente, que al mirarlos con más detenimiento pudo percibir que eran idénticos.

El director se alzó y apaciguó el vitoreo que resonaba por el lugar, pudo jurar que por un segundo su mirada se cruzó con la suya, y que por más raro que pareciera, sus ojos aparentaban destellar.

Un cuarteto de curiosas palabras después, un festín apareció ante sus incrédulos ojos.

--

Un suspiro emergió de los labios de Minerva, sabía que el chico traería problemas, pero jamás espero que fuese tan pronto.

Observó atentamente como Hagrid evacuaba la oficina del director junto a un trío de Slytherins que a ciencia cierta, hacían honor a su casa, al delatar ante la cabeza (En este caso, Severus Snape.) Lo acontecido en las cabinas del tren.

Por decir que el hombre de cabellera negra y protuberante nariz, estaba enojado, seria otorgarle menos crédito. "Lo quiero EXPULSADO director, no solo es un busca pleitos como su padre, sino que no duda en agredir a todo aquel que se opone a sus ideales." Espetó con desdén el hombre, como si su vida dependiera de lo que emergiese de la boca de Albus.

Ella no le había hecho frente a uno de los hombres más poderosos en Inglaterra para dejarse amedrentar por un amargado como Severus Snape. "Entonces si ese es el caso, exijo que el castigo sea igual para los instigadores de tal agresión." Comentó entre dientes, claramente enojada con lo que se planteaba ante sus ojos.

Severus reaccionó de inmediato, "¡BLASFEMIA! NO PUEDE EXIGIR QUE LAS VICTIMAS PAGUEN EL MISMO PRECIO DEL CULPABLE." El hombre de inmediato cerró la boca con un audible "Clack" ante la mirada que le entrego la mujer.

"Si piensas aplicar la ley de ojo por ojo, por tus Slytherins, _YO_ no me quedaré atrás con _MIS_ Griffindors." Como lo esperaba, su reacción causo la intervención inmediata de Albus, quien ordenó silencio inmediato ante lo que podría ser un lamentable malentendido.

Como acostumbraba, el anciano saltó en defensa del hombre en cuestión. "Calma por favor, es imperativo que reine la calma entre los miembros presentes. ¡Minerva, porque tanta hostilidad en tus palabras!" Ella guardó silencio, pensando seriamente en que cartas tenia disponibles, comprendía que tenía mucho que perder en estos momentos, ya que no importase cuanto argumentara, Albus tomaría el lado del profesor de pociones casi de inmediato en cualquier reunión a la que asistiera.

Decidió acudir a su franqueza nuevamente. "Snape habla con _orgullo_ de la inocencia de sus alumnos, exigiendo expulsión de aquellos quienes se _atrevan_ a malograr a la sagrada casa de _Slytherin. _¡Pero que hay de sus acciones Albus! ¿Hasta cuando se les enseñara a esas criaturas que con una excusa y un par de lágrimas pueden salirse con la suya? Que pueden insultar, denigrar y desprestigiar a quien lo deseen, y que tan solo recibirán una palmada en la mano como consecuencia, ¿Qué clase de educación les estamos enseñando? Si hoy día hacen lo que se les antoja que no harán mañana cuando sean mayores."

El hombre de cabellera azabache de inmediato protestó la implicación. "Sugiero que guarde bien sus comentarios _Señora McGonagall." _Ella siempre orgullosa, no tardó en reciprocar la animosidad. "¿O Qué, _Señor Snape_, dígame que ocurrirá si decido seguir con mi opinión?"

Albus de nuevo, intervino. "Minerva, comprendes bien lo que dices, literalmente acusas a todo miembro de la casa Slytherin, de ser un futuro criminal… ¿Cómo puedes aludir a tal cosa?"

Sabiendo que su batalla estaba más que pérdida al ver el lado que el director había tomado, decidió continuar con su franqueza. "Por que eso les estamos enseñando."

Como esperaba el hombre de la protuberante nariz estalló, y sus comentarios hirientes no lograron salir a la luz ante la mano que el director había alzado para aplacar su ira. "Me temo Minerva que…" Ella no se dejo amilanar, si estaba por ser despedida, al menos compartiría una buena porción de lo que piensa.

"Si vas a despedirme, entonces me tomaré la libertad de aclarar algunos puntos que de lo contrario no se me permitirían aludir aun siendo miembro del profesorado. ¿Me preguntas el porque alego lo que digo? Entonces con todo el respeto _Señor Director, _ debo informarle que ha perdido el punto clave en su carrera."

Albus, tomado por sorpresa por su movimiento, además de obviamente ofendido, preguntó lo obvio. "¿Por qué alegas esto Minerva?"

Snape no tardo en añadir su cuota. "Obviamente la senilidad ha afectado su visión profesional _Profesora McGonagall, _sus prejuicios nublan su capacidad para tomar una decisión adecuada con respecto al alumnado."

De nuevo ella estalló ante las palabras del hombre. "¡TÚ, te atreves a acusarme a MI! De prejuicios… Tú exclamas, y alegas que tu casa es malentendida, que tus jóvenes son juzgados antes de probar lo contrario, por lo que comentas que algunas libertades deben otorgarse a los miembros de tu casa. Pero cuando ellos son los culpables de cualquier felonía, haces la vista gorda; insultas y desprestigias verbalmente a todo aquel que fue VICTIMA de ALGUNOS de TUS miembros de casa, TÚ que clamas por igualdad, eres él primero en inclinar la balanza hacia tus chicos, perdonas sus crímenes, y les enseñas a que no importa lo que hagan no habrá castigo para sus acciones. ¡QUE LIMITÉ les impones a tus alumnos SNAPE! ¿Qué haces para disciplinarlos cuando sabes que han obrado mal… he? NADA, absolutamente nada."

"Minerva creo que…" La mujer volteó su rostro en dirección de Albus, si ellos impedían que prosiguiese, su valor se desinflaría y no podría decir lo que pensaba, y que por tanto tiempo había pensado decir. "ALBUS, Tú, te vanaglorias en dar segundas oportunidades, pero olvidas que tu carrera en este lugar es la de DIRECTOR, no la de detective, Intentas salvarlos cuando ya están grandes y sus acciones acarrean consecuencias lamentables, de las cuales muchos no se arrepienten. Pero tú que estas en una posición de atraparlos y CORREGIRLOS cuando es más importante, lo ignoras con tal de favorecer lo que antes he dicho. ¡Si, esta mal que juzgue a todos por las acciones de pocos! pero tampoco acepto que no se les enseñe las consecuencias de sus actos. Que pueden hacer lo que se les antoje sin que se les reprenda por ello. Y si por expresar lo que pienso es lo mejor para esta institución, acarrea como consecuencia mi despido, pues prefiero renunciar que a abandonar mi moral y darle la espalda a todo aquel que es agredido por un Slytherin que cree que al igual que en su hogar, todo se le servirá en una bandeja de plata."

Estuvo a punto de salir disparada por la puerta cuando la voz carrasposa y frágil de Dumbledore impidió que prosiguiera. "Minnie, no es necesario que renuncies, ni tampoco tengo intención alguna de despedirte. Tomaré tus palabras en cuenta. Pero debo implorarte que no cometas una imprudencia ante una decisión tomada entre tanto rencor. Por favor, regresa luego de que las cosas se hallan calmado con tal de conversar un poco más."

Ella no se volteó para dirigirle la palabra más si respondió. "Estaré libre en dos horas, Albus, luego de ello podremos charlar amenamente si es lo que _realmente _deseas." Y con eso, partió hacia la escalera en espiral con tal de salir de la oficina.

Snape no tardó en comentar su repudio por lo ocurrido. "Albus, no puedes permitir que…" La miraba lacerante que el anciano le arrojó basto para frenar en seco su intención. Snape por su parte jamás había visto tan enojado al hombre ante él, de hecho pudo comprender que los años parecían pesarle ahora más que nunca.

"Minerva ha sido un dolor de cabeza para mis planes desde que Lord Voldemort asesinó a los padres de Harry." Se arrojo al espaldar de su silla, intentando buscar confort en su mullido forraje, tratando al menos de que sus agotados huesos no sufrieran más de la cuenta. "Desde aquel fatídico día en que su amenaza impidió que ubicase al chico con Petunia."

Snape murmuró por lo bajo algo que llamo la atención del director. "¡Disculpa, no pude escucharte!" su voz, aunque calma, portaba un peso encima que dejaba en claro que su petición, era mas bien una orden.

Severus decidió conceder a su curiosidad. "¡En múltiples oportunidades Lily comento la _animosidad_ que existía entre ella y su hermana! Aparentemente Petunia odiaba todo aquello que le recordase cuan _Anormal_ era su hermana mayor." El hombre guardó silencio ante el rememorar del pasado.

Albus tomado por sorpresa ante la confesión del hombre ante el, tuvo que contemplar cuan diferentes serían las cosas de no haber escuchado a su amiga y sub – directora.

"Me pesa admitir, que mucho de lo que ha dicho en esta oportunidad ha sido un duro golpe en mis creencias. Y lo peor es que su peor arremetida, fue cuando utilizó las mismas en mi contra." Concedió el centenario.

Severus no pudo creer lo que escuchó. "Albus, no estarás pensando en tomar en serio sus palabras. Sabes tan bien como yo que tan delicada es la situación."

El director solo alzó una mano para detener sus palabras, antes de añadir. "En realidad, si, algunas de sus palabras dieron en un punto que aparentemente decidí pasar por alto… ¡Porque he de esperar a que comentan su primer crimen para tratar de redimirlos con una segunda oportunidad! ¿Por qué no disciplinarlos cuando aun tengo el poder para hacerlo, enseñarles que el mundo no esta diseñado para cumplir con sus antojos, no solo a los miembros de Slytherin, sino a todos los jóvenes en Hogwarts misma?"

"Tales acciones pueden arrastrarlos más rápido hacia el lado oscuro, y sus promesas de poder y libertad." Comentó Snape, con una voz fría y moderada. Albus contempló lo que había dicho, ¡cierto! Al encontrar un impedimento en el lado de la luz, probablemente acudirían a aquellos que les prometen salirse con la suya como anteriormente lo hacían.

Suspiró resignado. "Me temo que el problema que enfrentamos, no es uno que se solucione con simple disciplina y reglas más estrictas, nuestra misma sociedad aliena y castiga todo aquello que es distinto a la norma. Insta a los jóvenes a seguir estos pasos, expandiendo el odio y el resentimiento tan profundo en sus corazones, que por lo general nunca toman a consideración que lo que lastiman, esta tan vivo como ellos."

Su espía y camarada no comentó nada al respecto, el mismo en su tiempo también fue víctima de la sociedad.

"No mi querido amigo, me temo que este árbol debe ser extraído por completo, y esperar que la nueva semilla germine mucho mejor que la anterior." Snape aspiró violentamente una bocanada de aire ante lo que había escuchado.

"Señor, no puede hablar en serio, si alguien del ministerio llega a escucharle, las consecuencias serían desastrosas."

Albus contempló lo dicho, pero decidió atacar desde otro ángulo. "Dime Snape, amigo mío. ¡Que desagradable costumbre te llevó a cometer el error más grande de tu vida! Que palabras, que creencias te llevaron por el camino que según me confesaste… no era el que deseabas."

El de cabello azabache dio un pequeño respingo ante sus palabras, habiendo golpeado duro en su conciencia. Trayendo consigo varios recuerdos que desearía no poseer.

"_Vamos Severus, __decide ya de que lado estas… con nosotros, o con ella:" _

"_¿Snape?" Lily… _

…

"_Aléjate de mi… Sangre-sucia."_

Con ira apretó sus puños, hundiendo sus dedos y uñas en la madera de la silla en la que estaba sentado. Albus reconociendo que no comentaría nada en voz alta, decidió continuar. "Veo que entiendes a que me refiero, no, mi querido amigo, me temo que como he descubierto, nuestra sociedad en si, es la que esta creando la mayoría de los problemas de los que hoy en día sufrimos."

"¿Qué hay de tu posición en el Winzengamot, puedes lograr mucho al imponer nuevas reglas y leyes, al igual que derogar algunas otras?"

"No puedo cambiar demasiado, mi posición en el Winzengamot, a pesar de ser poderosa, no implica que cuento con el poder total para cambiar nuestro mundo. Vivimos en una falsa democracia, donde quienes deciden las reglas son aquellos ya instalados perennemente en el poder. Y el pueblo, simplemente sufre las consecuencias… no amigo mío, no podré cambiar mucho, ya que al sugerir mis ideas, mas de la mitad del consejo debe aprobar de ella para que esta se convierta en ley, y como muchos de ellos se verían afectados al perder "poder" ante una proclamación de derechos e igualdad para todos. Me temo que mis ideas simplemente serán denegadas y mi posición será puesta en duda junto con mi cordura."

"Lo cual llevaría a buscar un reemplazo, uno que posiblemente _jamás_ sugiriese lo mismo que tu. Al igual que quien sabe que otras leyes con tal de "aumentar" el poder en aquellos ya instalados en el mismo." Agrego Snape pensativo, claramente comprendía que los problemas que enfrentaba esta sociedad no eran únicamente la amenaza de un señor oscuro, sino sus mismas costumbres que constantemente parecen crear nuevas amenazas para la misma.

"Sugiero que tantee el terreno moderadamente, algunos miembros del Winzengamot poseen una visión mas moderna de la situación actual, el conseguir su apoyo incondicional sería un gran paso para cualquier plan que tenga para el futuro." Albus pensó mucho en las palabras de su amigo, él mismo estaba pensando algo similar en estos momentos.

Un movimiento bastante Slytherin debía agregar.

"Si, mi amigo, tal vez tengas razón… ahora, retornando al problema que inicio todo este proceso, me temo que debo denegar tu petición para expulsar al joven Potter. SIN EMBARGO, un castigo de dos días será apropiado para satisfacer a ambos lados."

A pesar de no agradarle la idea, y los posibles cambios que vendrían a partir de ahora. Él tuvo que agregar. "Recomiendo que Potter reciba su detención en mi calabozo, y que el joven Malfoy y sus amigos estén a la disposición de Minerva."

Tomado por sorpresa, Albus solo afirmó tal petición, comprendiendo que Severus había asimilado sus intenciones casi antes de que las mencionara. "Cierto, es lo equitativo después de todo, no debo demostrar favoritismos si deseo que las nuevas reglas sean tomadas en cuenta." Dijo pensativo el hombre de la gigantesca barba, efectivamente esta decisión abría nuevas puertas que curiosamente, no había notado con anterioridad.

Snape, no siendo menos afilado al percibir las ventajas, no tardó en demostrar una poderosa desventaja en este nuevo método. "Te ganaras peligrosos enemigos con este movimiento Albus, Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe y Goyle, por mencionar algunos. Lucharán a capa y espada por destituirte al ver que tus métodos no aplican beneficio alguno a sus herederos, aconsejo que antes de aplicar tus nuevos métodos, consigas apoyo político que te respalde. Bones, Longbottom y entre otros serían una buena opción para empezar."

Albus simplemente sonrió, sus ojos destellaban con nueva esperanza.

**Continuara… **

_**Bue**__**no, este es un capitulo que salió por si solo… Espero que les agrade, ahora quiero comentar algunas cosas que me llamaron la atención en las respuestas al capitulo pasado. **_

_**En primer lugar, hubo un Review que me tomo por sorpresa, no entiendo el porque se me pregunta si conozco el Yaoi, sobre el embarazo masculino (el cu**__**al encuentro ridículo e irreal, sin ofender) Y otras categorías, si las conozco, las he discutido con un par de amigas, una que disfruta del Yaoi y odia la idea del Mpreg, y otra que lo acepta. **_

_**En discovery Channel pasará**__** un programa donde aparentemente, una pareja tuvo problemas para tener un niño, y curiosamente, el padre se ofreció por lo que pude ver en la propaganda de "lo que viene." **_

_**He visto varios programas donde hacen alusión, a que no existe nada que impida que un feto se desarrolle dentro de un hombre, (cuando es insertado quirúrgicamente.) Eso, es algo que por lo que veo, algunos estudian para lograr hacerlo realidad. **_

_**Lo que no acepto, es la "idiotez" si, me disculpan ¡pero lo es! De decir, que dos hombres que tengan relaciones, resultará en uno de ellos Embarazado. Déjenme decirles, creo que los del miembro masculino CARECEMOS del equipo necesario para procrear vida adentro de nuestras barrigas después del coito. **_

_**No se si saben que para que ocurra un embarazo, tiene que existir un OVULO (que solo se encuentra en el aparato reproductor femenino) y un ESPERMATOZOIDE (encontrado en el aparato reproductor masculino) para formar una vida. **_

_**El ovulo necesita dividirse, y ser penetrado por un espermatozoide para lograr la creación de vida, una vez formada la unión, dependiendo de los cromosomas mas dominantes, el feto será portador de XX o Xy, el cual decidirá obviamente su sexo. **_

_**Antes de que lo mencione**__**n, también estoy familiarizado con la teoría que implica que el cromosoma (y) está desapareciendo, y que en un futuro, BASTANTE LEJANO, el macho de la raza humana, simplemente desaparecerá, probablemente ocasionando la extinción de la especie, a menos que la hembra se adapte, evolucione y pueda reproducirse por si misma. (Ya existe una especie en particular de lagartijas que hacen esto de hecho. Aun así, siendo todas hembras y capaces de fecundarse ellas mismas, necesitan que OTRA hembra, finja ser "MACHO" y bueno… hacer el papel, ya entienden, con tal de lograr el efecto de embarazo.**_

_**TAMBIEN, estoy conciente de que existen especies, donde al existir carencia de un sexo, pueden cambiar a gusto el **__**mismo. Varias especies de peces lo hacen. El más popular o conocido gracias a Disney, es el pez payaso. Entre otras especies de peces, donde al no haber macho, la hembra más grande cambia a masculino, y en caso de haber muchos machos y no hembras, cambian a femenino. Podríamos seguir discutiendo posibilidades y realidades científicas, pero creo que hasta ahora o los espanté, o deben estar aburridos con la clase innecesaria de biología. **_

_**Ahora entrando en**__** otros puntos, estos cada vez más aplicados a la historia en si. **_

_**Veo que algunos se han preocupado y si es posible, desanimado ante mi aclaratoria de que no habrá romance. **_

_**Déjenme**__** explicarme mejor… **_

_**Es un niño de 11 años, por lo general nos atrae el sexo opuesto, pero somos neófitos en el área. No sabemos que decir, a veces DIFICILMENTE socializamos con chicas, al preferir por lo general a un chico como amigo. **_

_**NO me agradan las historias (de ninguna categoría, ya sea Naruto, Harry, Etcétera) Donde el protagonista no llega a los 10 años, no ha vivido la pubertad. **_

_**Y son descritos como unos dioses sexuales, Yo mismo observé historias donde Naruto o (Harry en este caso,) arrincona a una chica "tal" la abraza, le susurra cosas increíbles, la chica se desmorona, su ropa interior se humedece, gime, llora, se acongoja ante los doble sentidos que le envía el chico. Que para colmo, por lo general termina por tener (sin ofender a nadie) un miembro que por favor, ni en las películas porno. **_

_**Para colmo, insisten que el chico es "virgen" pero sabe **__**más de sexo que el más experimentado. En su primera vez, hacen cosas que hasta a un matrimonio de más de varios años les cuesta experimentar. **_

_**Y para rematar, el autor (a) termina por colocar una nota de autor (a) al siguiente capitulo donde añade. "No sean enfermos, mal pensados, o saquen la imaginación del basurero, ES SOLO UN NIÑO" Si no merece un (WTF) (¿QUE COÑO? - ¿QUE CARAJO?) Ante comentarios como esos, no se que puedo decirles. **_

_**Menos **__**son de mi agrado las historias donde los personajes femeninos se transforman en promiscuas, que no saben detenerse, y que un simple roce de manos las lleva al éxtasis y a la desesperación por tener sexo.**_

_**Tengo 23 años, pronto a cumplir los 24, hace mucho pasé la adolescencia, (Y aun me cuesta superarla confieso) Y cada vez que leo algo así me pregunto, OK, las chicas actúan mas como chicos, que los chicos mismos. **_

_**Muchos atribuyen a las "hormonas" este tipo de reacciones, y no se ustedes, pero por lo general sospecho que tales individuos o han tenido unas ardorosas adolescencias (que pueden ser altamente envidiables) o no son mas que púberos con imaginaciones desproporcionadas que no conocen mella de la verdad. **_

_**Y para mi sorpresa, me he encontrado que no son solo chicos los que piensan esto, sino algunas chicas. **__**Las que creen y confunden en su mayoría las señales que sus cuerpos les entregan. **_

_**Pongámosles un ejemplo clásico, esta vez con las parejas de HP. **_

_**He leído que los que favorecen a Ron/Hermione, lo hacen porque creen que esta pareja es más "Apasionada" que cualquier otra. **_

_**Yo no se ustedes, pero no veo "Pasión" entre esos dos, Lujuria probablemente, pero pasión… no. Antes de que lo digan, son cosas totalmente diferentes. **_

_**Una relación es algo complicado, no, de hecho esta con vida, respira, sufre y madura según como la trates. **_

_**Como he aprendido gracias a mi autora favorita (mujer ya casada y de **__**más de 30 con dos pequeños y aparentemente MUY feliz.) en la sección de Avatar: The Last Airbender. **_

_**El amor tiene 4 dimensiones…**_

_**Física, Mental, Espiritual y Emocional.**_

_**La atracción física es obvia, es cuando te excita o te agrada demasiado esa persona, hasta el punto de que estas dispuesto o dispuesta a (compartir el tuyo con el de él o ella) **_

_**La mental es caprichosa, son aquellos elementos que tienes en común con ese ser en especifico, y que tan abierto estas para aprender y DIALOGAR nuevas experiencias con el susodicho (a) **_

_**La espiritual es difícil, es ese sentimiento de soledad que te agobia cuando no estas a su lado, ese agujero que sientes que tan solo puede ser rellenado cuando estas junto a ella (él) que solo se incrementa cuando están separados.**_

_**La emocional es cuando obviamente, AMAS a esa persona, y aunque la mas fácil de descubrir entre todas las otras (Aunque menos que la física) Es la mas difícil, ya que cuesta admitir lo que sientes, ante el miedo de salir herido. (a) **_

_**No se ustedes, pero examinando la relación que JKR, creó en sus libros, encuentro mas que Ron y Hermione si se atraen mutuamente, y que podrían ser novios. Pero no veo una "relación a largo plazo" por la forma en que conviven. **_

_**Tampoco es muy real (hoy en día) que termines casado con "tu primera relación seria" Allí JKR fue muy cuento de hadas. **_

_**No me niego que pudieron ser novios, más no que la relación "progresara" no con los serios problemas de comunicación que existían entre los dos, eso a la hora es parte fundamental en una pareja, el que puedan discutir/dialogar (Que ocurrió, porque y como lo solucionamos.) **_

_**Ginny, pudo haber sido un gran personaje, pero como muchos **__**otros, J. lo desperdició demasiado. **_

_**Lo introdujo demasiado tarde en la saga, alegando de inmediato que seria la "pareja y alma gemela de Harry, y aun lo alega) (Varias veces lo comentó en la entrevista que menciono allí arriba.) (Si es real.) **_

_**Pero Ginny resulto no ser más que una "fanática" que no veía al chico más que por "El - niño - que – vivió." Su conducta siguiente en los últimos libros dejó mucho que desear, y su cambio fue tan DESCOMUNAL, que puede catalogarse como la "MARY SUE" más popular del mundo probablemente.**_

_**Si tanto lo amaba, si realmente estaba destinada a ser su alma gemela, Donde estaba en el tercer libro, muchos dirían (superando su trauma por la posesión, pero también era una oportunidad para acercarse mas a Harry y su grupo y hacerse amiga con tal de conocerle mejor.) **_

_**Que hacia en el cuarto libro cuando todos le dieron la espalda a Harry, ¿Si le amaba tanto, porque no le apoyó, (Estando a su lado junto a Hermione, ayudándole a superarlo y a entrenar) para demostrarle cuanto le importaba, sabiendo que Harry necesitaba mas que nunca la firmeza de un amigo a su lado? **_

_**En el quinto libro, Oh que bien, aparentemente superó su "atracción" hacia el chico… y comenzó su "Ascenso de personaje menor y aparentemente insignificante, a Mary Sue consumada." **_

_**En los demás libros, ¡Oh que bien, para llamar su atención, acudamos a la envidia! ¡MIRA TENGO TU PUESTO EN QUIDDITCH! OH MIRA CUAN ATRACTIVA ME ENCUENTRAN OTROS HOMBRES, ENVIDIAME, DESEAME, ROBÁME. **_

_**Oh, comprendo tu situación Harry, jamás estarás contento si no vas tras Voldemort. (WHAT DA FUCK, ósea, conoces al personaje siquiera, ¿Segura de que tienes el mismo guión que él?) **_

_**Harry odiaba la atención que le daban en el mundo **__**mágico, de pronto, ignora todo esto, para hacerse un AUROR, y SEGUIR en el mundo mágico, DONDE AHORA TENDRÁ MAS FAMA Y ATENCION AUN, GRACIAS A LO QUE HIZO… no me cuadra con el Harry Potter del libro 1 al 5 (posiblemente 6) **_

_**Me gustan todas las parejas (CANON Y FANON) Ginny pudo haber sido un gran personaje y compañera para Harry. Pero J. no desarrolló muy bien esa relación. De hecho fue tan brusca y mal puesta, que la atribuyo más a "estrés post-guerra" que a una verdadera atracción amorosa. **_

_**¿Ósea, Harry la veía como un escape a la realidad… que tan sano es eso?**_

_**Para finalizar les suplico… **_

_**SI BUSCAN ROMANCE EN MI HISTORIA, ESPERENLO, HABRA, PERO NO CUANDO SEAN UNOS MOCOSOS SIN DESARROLLARSE. **_

_**La única relación "Adulto/niño" que acepto, son las de Mahou Sensei Negima, y eso es porque Negi Springfield tendrá 10 años físicamente, pero mentalmente es MUCHO, mucho mas adulto. **_

_**(Curioso que quizás publique un Cross over entre Harry Potter y Mahou Sensei Negima) **_

_**Y mejor le paro aquí, porque si sigo es obvio que la nota de autor **__**será MUCHO más larga que el capitulo en si. **_

_**El capitulo anterior obtuvo MUCHOS menos reviews, eso me entristeció bastante. De hecho tuve mas ALERTAS que REVIEWS, por favor opinen, y de hecho. ¿Que dicen ustedes de mis observaciones, denme las suyas propias? **_

_**Shiro_Wolfman_K**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Lean la nota de autor al final. **

…

**H**arry James Potter era un joven enojado, muy enojado, no, en realidad frustrado describía mejor el estado emocional en el que se encontraba en este instante.

Su cabeza estaba sumergida en lo más profundo de su colchón, cubierta de oreja a oreja con la almohada más mullida que se ha encontrado en su vida. Pero aun así, nada bloqueaba a la motosierra humana que descansaba a su lado.

Hacia más de dos horas que no había podido conciliar el sueño, por lo que rodaba de un lado al otro intentando al menos opacar la masacre.

Eric roncaba, pero los suyos en comparación a los que Ronald emitía era como el comparar un avión privado de un Boeing 747. Literalmente no había comparación entre ambos, el pelirrojo avasallaba con una ventaja abismal que probablemente ganaría algunos records establecidos en el mundo Muggle.

Bufó frustrado, arrojando la almohada lo más lejos posible, tendría que investigar una forma de callar el sonido, o al menos curar tan lamentable estado. Después de todo, si él tenía que vivir casi un año con su buen amigo, tendría que encontrar una forma de no asfixiarlo a causa de su enojo.

Se alzó agotado, sus ojos pesados y llorosos, no estaba acostumbrado a madrugar como hasta ahora. Y a diferencia de sus muchos compañeros, no entendía como podían conciliar sueño alguno en todo este desastre.

¡Oh, si! Ni hablar de los nervios que posee por fallar en sus clases y avergonzar la memoria de sus padres.

Frustrado, emergió en dirección de la sala común, quizás si llevaba una suave almohada consigo podría acomodarse a gusto en el enorme sillón donde sus amigos habían conversado con anterioridad.

Bajó con lentitud, sorprendido de encontrar en su reloj de pulsera que tan solo eran las once y media de la noche, valla, habría jurado que sería mucho mas tarde debido al cansancio que estaba experimentando en estos momentos.

La sala común estaba desabitada casi en su totalidad, a excepción del sillón donde planeaba pasar el resto de la noche, imagínense su sorpresa para cuando pudo reconocer ese mullido cabello castaño.

"¿Hermione?" Preguntó curioso, observando como la chica daba un respingo ante la sorpresa de ser atrapada leyendo a estas horas de la noche. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente por la vergüenza, y nerviosa cerró el libro con un audible "FLAP".

Sorprendida de ver al moreno, respondió de inmediato. "¿Harry, que haces despierto a estas horas de la noche?" El aludido alzó una ceja en curiosidad por la forma en que la chica parecía a la defensiva y mirándola fijamente respondió, "No podía dormir con la masacre que ocurría allí arriba."

La chica se levantó alarmada, arrojando sin desearlo al suelo el libro que reposaba inerte sobre su regazo. Comprendiendo que ella había malinterpretado sus palabras, él rápidamente explicó. "Descuida, no es nada de lo que crees, es solo que Ron es más Griffindor de lo que imaginas, su ronquido puede catalogarse como el rugido de un león defendiendo su territorio."

La chica sonrió levemente ante su comentario, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, "Oh Harry exageras, no puede ser tan malo."

Él joven la observó por algunos segundos, no sabia si era por la falta de sueño o por el hecho de que su rostro demostraba con seriedad que no le creía una sola palabra, pero el moreno únicamente le dio la espalda y le hizo señas de que le siguiera rumbo a los dormitorios masculinos.

La joven por su parte, tragó aire sonoramente, mientras intentaba encontrar palabras ante lo que interpretaba en las acciones del chico. "¡Ha-Harry, no puedo entrar allí, es contra las reglas!" Sin contar con el hecho de que ella era una niña entrando en un dormitorio repleto de chicos.

Él moreno golpeó su frente por la frustración que lo consumía, no tenía la paciencia suficiente como para esperar sus titubeos. Dándose la vuelta de inmediato, se acercó rápidamente a la chica, que malinterpretó sus intenciones y retrocedió un par de pasos. Al menos hasta que el chico alzó su mano en dirección de la suya propia y comenzó a arrastrarle hacia la entrada al dormitorio de los chicos.

Ella protestó de inmediato, "¡Harry que haces!" estaba comenzando a asustarle, mucho mas cuando las alarmas en su cabeza se dispararon de inmediato al recordar las pláticas que había tenido con su madre con respecto a este tipo de situación.

Intentó buscar por su varita, pero descubrió de inmediato que lo único que cargaba encima era su camisón para dormir. Y eso no le serviría de mucho. Harry bostezó ligeramente y respondió su pregunta. "Te llevo para que veas la prueba física de lo que expongo."

Ella forcejeó aun mas, no podía infringir las reglas en su primer día de estancia aquí. No podía soportar la mera idea de que la expulsaran, ¿Cómo sobreviviría la vergüenza? "¡Harry, detenté, soy una niña no puedo entrar en el dormitorio de los niños!" ella se detuvo de golpe, retrocediendo con tal de evitar que el joven la arrastrase a los adentros, al menos hasta que una escueta carcajada le sacó de sus cabales.

Harry comentó, "Créeme, no necesitaras entrar para escuchar a Ronald (Motosierra humana) Weasley. Solo guarda silencio y presta mucha atención, podrás oír un tenue ronquido desde aquí."

Ella protestó nuevamente, "Harry eso es imposi…" el se volteó en su dirección y poso su dedo índice sobre los labios de la niña, alterándola gravemente, al menos hasta que escucho sus palabras. "Shhhh, confía en mi, solo cierra tus ojos y escucha atentamente."

Ella se separó de su contacto, "Harry yo," el de nuevo le interrumpió, "Rayos Hermione, somos amigos, solo confía en mi." Ese estatuto la golpeó fuertemente, más que cualquier otra palabra que pudiera haber dicho en ese momento. Jamás había confiado tanto en alguien, y estaba aterrada de acceder a su petición y salir lastimada si era un truco sucio.

Temblorosa decidió a arriesgarse, respirando algo agitada mientras trataba de escuchar sin poder oír nada más que su propia respiración. "Cálmate un poco, respira profundo, inhala, exhala, como si estuvieras tratando de meditar, no podrás escucharlo si contaminas todo el silencio con el sonido de tu respiración agitada."

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, aun temblando ligeramente, "Es que, no puedo evitar estar nerviosa," El alzó una ceja y sorprendiéndola de nuevo, puso una mano sobre su hombro y enfatizó su presencia, ignorando que en estos momentos era el quien le intimidaba sin saberlo. "Vamos se que puedes hacerlo, yo mismo lo haré. Solo haz lo que yo."

Ella lo observó ensimismada, no estaba acostumbrada a tanto contacto personal, ni mucho menos que violasen tan seguido su espacio propio, y este joven ante ella, estaba rompiendo todas las reglas que tenía establecidas en su cabeza en tan solo un par de minutos.

Pudo observar como realmente esperaba que ella siguiese su ejemplo, como todo esto era en realidad una forma de confirmarle que lo que había dicho era verdad, de nuevo quiso confiar en él, y siguiendo su ejemplo, comenzó a relajar su respiración, más no su mente, que trabajaba en sobré marcha con teorías y salidas en caso de que el joven tuviera entre sus planes lastimarla como muchos otros lo han hecho.

Pasados unos segundos, en donde su mente finalmente comenzó a calmarse, pudo escuchar un escueto sonido de un ronquido.

Abrió los ojos, emocionada como una niña pequeña de haber podido escuchar algo tan mundano como un ronquido. "Harry, Harry, pude escucharlo." Dijo alegre, al menos hasta que pudo observar el rostro satisfecho del chico.

Recuperando su compostura, ella decidió perdonarlo por ahora.

Intentó confrontarlo con respecto a los modales que debe demostrar ante una chica, solo para que un nuevo bostezo por parte del jovencito interrumpiera su rabieta.

Suspiró resignada, realmente no podía culparlo de ser un poco malhumorado si tenía que soportar a Ronald de esa forma. "Ven Harry, debemos lograr que descanses para que puedas funcionar bien mañana." Esta vez fue ella quien tomo su mano arrastrándolo en la misma forma en que él lo había hecho.

Curiosamente Harry no ofreció resistencia como lo hizo ella, girando su rostro levemente con tal de constatar, pudo descubrir que estaba adormilado.

Allí en ese instante, todas sus dudas pasaron al olvido, realmente tenía un amigo, uno algo extraño, pero lo tenía.

--

"¡**E**stás bromeando!" Comentó incrédulo Ron mientras observaba el rostro de su mejor amigo. El moreno mientras tanto ubicaba su mano en frente a su nariz y por debajo de sus cejas, intentando contener su jaqueca.

"Ron, ¿Qué ganaría con mentir?"

Neville, algo nervioso asintió levemente, debajo de sus ojos podían verse las bolsas producto de la falta de sueño.

Ron avergonzado decidió no presionar más el tema, no cuando conocía el problema por los comentarios de sus hermanos. (Pero como creerles a ellos cuando la mayoría de sus charlas resultaron en bromas.) Por ahora solo podía tomar en serio la palabra de sus compañeros.

"¡Lo siento chicos, no es que lo haga por que quiera!" agregó el pelirrojo mientras ataba los últimos detalles en su túnica. Neville solo asintió con su rostro nuevamente, temiendo que si no perdona al chico sería echado a un lado.

"Lo sé Ron, pero debemos tratar de ayudarte si queremos dormir en una misma habitación, tú tienes mas experiencia en el mundo mágico, ¿Qué no existe un hechizo que te ayude?" Preguntó Harry mientras tomaba los libros apropiados para su primer día.

Él pelirrojo frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en alguna solución, "Huuum, no, no que yo sepa." Y dicho esto, todos partieron rumbo a la sala común mientras discutían las posibilidades.

--

"¡Huuum, el ronquido es ocasionado por el movimiento de el tejido de la garganta, al encontrarse flácido o haber perdido sujeción, en conjunción con el movimiento de la úvula!" Comentó Hermione mientras caminaba al lado del trío después de haberse reunido con ellos en la sala común.

Ron parecía perdido, mientras que Neville evitaba no mirarle directamente al rostro, Harry por un lado intentaba imaginarse que podría utilizarse para eliminar su predicamento.

Sacando a relucir al payaso que heredó de su padre, de inmediato se detuvo en medio del camino, tomando una pose heroica sobre-exagerada. "Hermione rápido, debemos luchar contra la villanía del roncador atómico…" Su trío de acompañantes le observó con absoluto silencio, ninguno comprendiendo sus acciones.

"Hem, Harry." Intentó intervenir Ron completamente desubicado con sus gesticulaciones. Solo para ser interrumpido bruscamente cuando el moreno se arrojó cerca de la chica, tomándola desprevenida con su acto al colocar su mano en su hombro y exclamar. "A la batí-cueva mujer maravilla, no hay tiempo que perder."

Finalmente la chica comprendiendo de inmediato su acto, ella no tardó en seguirle la corriente. "De acuerdo niño maravilla, pero primero al salón de clases, nos urge aprender."

Harry se desinfló de inmediato. "¿Niño maravilla? Robin, ¡oh, vamos Hermione! yo te puse mujer maravilla, que no puedo ser Batman o Superman, sino, ¿Robin?" Ella simplemente le miró de pies a cabeza examinando por completo su complexión, cobrándose en grande la incomodidad que le hizo sentir la noche pasada.

"Lo siento Dick, pero no tienes la complexión de Hércules, ni eres un millonario rompe corazones que sale por las noches a cazar villanos. Chico maravilla te queda al dedo, Ahora ¡Muévete! Si llego tarde a clases por tu culpa te juro que buscaré la forma de transfigurar tus ropas en los vergonzosos pantaloncillos que usa ese muy, muy desesperado actor."

Ni en sus más terribles pesadillas. "¡Por eso te digo que asistir a clases es mas importante que corregir el ronquido de Ron, vamos chicos, no hay tiempo que perder!" comentó apresurado el moreno mientras aceleraba a paso redoblado en dirección de su primera clase en pociones.

Ignorando por todo el camino la escueta carcajada de Hermione, mientras que Ron y Neville les seguían a una distancia prudente. Él pelirrojo murmurando continuamente "¡Dementes, los dos están dementes!"

Definitivamente no era su mejor comienzo, pero al menos nada podría empeorar a partir de ahora… ¿No?

--

**E**l camino rumbo a los calabozos fue sorteado con rapidez, a pesar de la situación, los niños estaban ensimismados por los panoramas que asaltaban a la vista, espectros de distintas formas y tamaños, cuadros que se movían por si mismos e interactuaban con los transeúntes, sonidos que jamás escucharon (Al menos para aquellos que no conocían la televisión) situaciones inverosímiles y personajes coloridos.

Harry ignoró de lleno al rubio que los perseguía a una distancia prudente, sus dos amigos parecían remilgosos de acercarse más y por tanto, su líder no se atrevía a arrojar cualquier comentario recalcitrante temeroso de la respuesta.

Él pelirrojo sonreía de oreja a oreja por el acto de intimidación que estaban efectuando sobre Malfoy, mientras que Neville apresuraba más su paso con tal de no quedar en medio del cuarteto y el trío. Hermione negaba con su cabeza, algo dividida entre reprender a sus amigos por lo que habían hecho y temerosa de decir algo fuera de lo usual que los alejara.

Harry, siempre observador, (cualidad que su abuela luchó para instaurar en él,) pudo percibir algunas cosas de su "enemigo", el chico a pesar de todo no parecía tan amenazante, solo egocéntrico, quizás acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que deseaba sin que nadie lo negase.

Recordó las veces en que llegó a comportarse de igual forma, sus abuelos de inmediato le reprendieron, eliminando toda posibilidad de que creciera enceguecido por algo que en el mundo real, era más dañino que provechoso.

Lo que también pudo notar, es que por la mayoría del tiempo, el rubio le observaba más a él que a cualquier otro miembro de su grupo, su expresión delataba que estaba desilusionado e indignado por no conseguir lo que deseaba, en este caso el suponía era su amistad.

Por alguna razón, el camino rumbo a su salón de clases era más largo de lo que su madre describía, algo incómodo de la vista inquisidora del rubio, volteó su atención a sus amigos, notando distintos sentimientos y emociones en cada uno.

Neville parecía aterrado, consternado por la situación en la que se encontraba inmiscuido, Ron parecía orgulloso, casi feliz de ser intimidante, pero si mal no recordaba al menos tenía derecho a estarlo debido a que ellos le atacaron primero.

Hermione por otra parte, tenia fruncido el ceño, muy ligeramente, como si pensara profundamente que decisión tomar, él podía entender que quizás discutía consigo misma si reprenderle por lo que hizo, o dejarlo pasar, decía mucho de lo buena amiga en la cual se convertiría al no saber si elegir su moral por sobre ellos, o ellos por sobre su moral.

Entraron al salón, y pudo notar que Hermione tomó asiento de inmediato a su lado al ser la que más cerca estaba, Ron observó atónito, y vociferó con rapidez, "¡Hermione, yo quería sentarme en ese lugar!" Tanto Harry como ella le miraron confundidos, viendo en dirección de Neville quien al parecer estaba aterrado y aun no tenía compañero.

"¿Por qué este lugar Ron? ¿Qué hay de malo con sentarse junto a Neville?" Preguntó la chica, Harry afirmó con su rostro, tomando por sorpresa al pelirrojo, "Pero yo quería sentarme al lado de Harry para tener con quien conversar, Neville nunca contesta mis preguntas, y no sabe absolutamente nada de Quidditch."

Harry frunció el ceño, dividido entre afirmación y amigo protector, en realidad Neville parecía un chico bastante introvertido, más eso no implicaba que no quisiera amigos a su lado, ¡Todos quieren tener amigos a su lado! Intentó decir algo pero la del cabello incontrolable respondió primero. "¡Ron, no puedes hablar en clases, te quitarán puntos si te atrapan, y olvidas que hemos venido a estudiar, no a conversar!" Harry sonrió en dirección de Ron, añadiendo algo a pesar del raro cambiar de color en el rostro del chico ante las palabras de Hermione. "Por ahora Hermione tiene la razón," la chica volteó enseguida en su dirección con una mirada consternada, él la ignoró con tal de proseguir. "Tengo que concentrarme en esta clase Ron, fue una de las preferidas de mi madre, no quiero fallar, y me temo que conversar sobre deportes se llevará toda mi atención."

Ron pensó por unos segundos, aun no le agradaba la situación, pero comprendía lo que el moreno intentaba decir. Asintió ligeramente y se dirigió resignado en dirección de Neville, Harry, pudo notar que el robusto jovencito parecía entristecido por la situación.

Volteó al frente cuando la puerta justo detrás del escritorio se abrió de repente, golpeando la pared sonoramente mientras la madera crujía en protesta.

Un hombre que muchas veces apareció en los diarios de su madre entró firme al salón, ocasionando silencio inmediato al demandar respeto ante su presencia.

El moreno frunció el ceño, este mismo hombre había sido una pesadilla la noche pasada al defender a Malfoy, parecía incluso irradiar rencor en su mirada hacia su persona, no asemejaba en lo absoluto al hombre confiable al cual su madre se refería reiteradamente en sus memorias.

Por lo contrario, su padre no hablaba muy bien del sujeto, y lo ocurrido la noche anterior no mejoraba su imagen en lo absoluto.

Por primera vez, se encontró ante la dicotomía de a quien creerle, a su padre, o a su madre. Ignorante de que apenas había cruzado la puerta, todas sus palabras y actividades habían sido registradas por el hombre de negro.

Nunca supo que tanto cambio el como transcurriría el día en la agenda de Snape, una vez este escucho el comentario acerca de su madre y la materia.

--

"**Q**uince puntos Señor Potter, acaba de costarle a su casa quince puntos." Pensó para si misma McGonagall mientras intentaba recuperar un poco de su honra.

Como es posible que el chico le llamase gorda, y más aun osara acariciarla, ¡Oh la osadía! Nunca en todos sus años enseñando en Hogwarts un estudiante primerizo se había interesado en su forma felina.

Mucho menos reunido el valor como para tocarla, y para colmo, llamarla gorda.

Caminando en dirección a su oficina privada, regresó a la normalidad realizando una cuenta regresiva con tal de recuperar su compostura. Al menos hasta que recordó que el chico poseía los diarios de sus padres.

Él Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, el diablillo lo había hecho adrede, ¡Oh como disfrutaría el entregarle su detención con Severus!

Pero mientras tanto, debía reiniciar las clases.

Con una entrada triunfal, sorprendió a sus primeros estudiantes del año, presentándoles su rutina, sus reglas y lo que se realizaría aquí en este lugar.

Luego procedió a enseñarles las bases del fino arte de la transfiguración mientras su mirada se plantaba en el cráneo del joven Potter.

No obstante Potter aun debía pagar… nadie le llama "gata gorda" y sale ileso.

--

**Y** así, siguiendo el currículo educativo, descubrieron las distintas áreas en las que podrían especializarse si eran aplicados en lo que hacían.

La profesora Pomona Sprout, quien enseñaba Herbología, había resultado ser la materia en la cual Neville se destacaba aun mas, y gracias a la ayuda atenta de Hermione el chico no perdía apunte alguno realizando los dos un estupendo dúo en la materia.

Harry y Ron por su parte, a duras penas lograban defenderse. El moreno pudo notar un cierto aire de envidia en el pelirrojo cada vez que Hermione destacaba en un área en la que el no lograba funcionar. Decidió dejarlo para mas tarde, en cierta forma es difícil no envidiar la inteligencia y diligencia de la chica.

En clase de vuelo, el nerviosismo de Neville ocasionó que emprendiera hacia el aire de inmediato, Harry siempre apresurado a tomar acción, alzó vuelo en su persecución, tomándolo de su túnica y desviándolo del curso en colisión en el que estaba dirigido.

La maestra descontó quince puntos por su imprudencia, mientras que por sus acciones le resguardó con veinte, al haber salvado a un compañero de lo que pudo haber sido un grave accidente.

McGonagall quien aun vigilaba al chico gracias a su "comentario", descubrió que el joven contaba con buenos reflejos y una velocidad sorprendente, tal vez podría matar a dos pájaros con un solo tiro si se arriesgaba a introducirlo en el equipo.

Su capitán se encargaría de exprimirle el jugo al niño mientras que ella conseguía a un buscador, o Seeker según quieras mencionarlo.

La presencia constante de una ahora atenta profesora de vuelo evitó que cualquier otra contrariedad, a excepción de alguna que otra remarca por parte de Malfoy, al ser Harry llevado ante la presencia de la sub-directora, ocurriese en su turno.

No si podía evitarlo.

--

"**C**ielos Harry, cuando la Sub-directora solicitó tu presencia pensé que te castigarían de aquí al fin del año amigo, no que te harían miembro del equipo de Quidditch." Comentó Ron completamente sorprendido mientras hablaban en la mesa del comedor principal.

A Harry de nuevo no se le pasó desapercibido ese leve destello de envidia que cruzo por los ojos del pelirrojo. Pero de nuevo, decidió pasarlo como algo entendible. Ron era un maníaco del deporte, por supuesto que envidiaría el que pudiese jugarlo y el no.

Neville estaba apenado por haber ocasionado que Harry perdiese puntos por su culpa, a pesar de que sus acciones luego le ganaron a su casa la reposición y un pequeño extra por su acción.

Harry pudo notar que estaba más retraído que nunca, al punto en que pareciera que esperase que de la noche a la mañana no le volviesen a hablar. Eso es algo que tenía que conversar con el chico, aunque el no era muy bueno con las palabras.

Hermione, siempre técnica y estudiosa, descubrió que él era el buscador más joven en más de una centuria. Lo cual lo convertía en una celebridad aun más grande en la escuela.

Ellos observaron sorprendidos el como continuamente golpeaba su cabeza contra la mesa al escuchar la última parte del discurso de Hermione.

--

**E**l profesor más curioso que hasta ahora además de excitable era un curioso señor llamado Flitwick. Quien enseñaba Encantos, un área donde aparentemente sus progenitores destacaron muy bien. En especial su padre.

Sentándose todos juntos, y reacomodándose con tal de ver bien la clase, Hermione terminó por comentarles como a pesar de su apariencia, el hombre en miniatura que yacía ante ellos, era un campeón en el arte del duelo mágico.

De nuevo, Harry pudo percibir que Ron discordaba de las intervenciones de Hermione con tal de enseñarnos algo que ella supone ninguno de los dos sabíamos, si bien desconocía que era un campeón, su padre en varias oportunidades subrayo la necesidad de no enojar el profesor.

El moreno supo que ella intentaba desesperadamente agradarles a como de lugar, y que para ello intentaba ser útil con tal de que la deseemos a nuestro lado. Situación que le parecía extraña, debido a que ellos ya eran amigos según su opinión, no tenía nada que probar para estar en la pandilla.

El pelirrojo por otra parte, parecía enojado de ser corregido y superado por la chica, lo cual atraería problemas en un futuro no muy lejano.

…

"**V**amos Ron, es fácil, solo debes pronunciar bien el hechizo, es _**Wingardium LeviOsa**_, no _**LeviosA**_." Agregó Hermione mientras le otorgaba un ejemplo al chico con tal de que lo consiguiese.

Harry pudo notar con claridad que su amigo pelirrojo no había tomado de muy buena forma su ayuda. Si bien Hermione era algo impositiva, tenía las mejores intenciones. De alguna manera debía controlar la pelea venidera.

"Gracias Hermione, déjame intentarlo." Comentó sonriente mientras practicaba el procedimiento tal y como la joven les había indicado, descubriendo que en realidad tenia mucha razón. Curioso, que le tomó un solo intento el conseguirlo.

De inmediato volteó en dirección de Ron, "Vamos Ron, inténtalo de nuevo, no pierdes nada con ello, en serio es de mucha ayuda." El pelirrojo titubeó por unos instantes antes de seguir el ejemplo con tal de no quedarse atrás, le tomó un par de intentos, (fallas ocasionadas por ser una varita no sincronizada a su propia magia al ser heredada.) pero finalmente lo había conseguido para su orgullo y el de sus amigos. Neville no se quedó atrás y su éxito logro que una sonrisa tímida se forjase en su rostro.

Flitwick habiendo observado la situación, simplemente decidió observar la conducta del joven Potter. Mirando con un atisbo de nostalgia la amalgama de dos seres que estaba ante sus ojos mortales.

En un simple chico podía observar la picardía y sagacidad de James, mientras que la inteligencia de Lily rebosaba a borbotones del jovencito.

Si, definitivamente el joven Potter será un estudiante digno de observa.

--

**H**abiendo finalizado la clase, el cuarteto de jóvenes partió del salón de transfiguración completamente exaltados, jamás hubieran creído que fuesen capaces de realizar tales hazañas.

"¡Fue increíble, jamás pensé que podría hacerlo bien con esta varita, pero pude lograrlo! En verdad pude lograrlo." Comentó el pelirrojo mientras examinaba dicho objeto con un aire de admiración, definitivamente no era el habito el que hacia al monje como su padre solía comentar.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha, Harry observaba atento la situación, Ron parecía compartir mucho más que ronquidos con Eric, Neville por otra parte parecía nervioso de estar con ellos, casi temeroso de acercarse demasiado, debía arreglar eso. "Vamos Neville, ven junto a nosotros, no te quedes atrás."

El chico agachó su cabeza en vergüenza, no estaba acostumbrado a que le prestasen demasiada atención. "No, esta bien así, estoy cómodo aquí atrás Ha-Harry." El de la cicatriz negó con su cabeza antes de retroceder un poco y empujar al chico suavemente hasta que estuviese a la par con los demás. "Vamos Neville, ¿somos amigos no?" Preguntó el moreno, el joven regordete tímidamente afirmo ese estatuto.

Por lo que Harry volvió a insistir. "Exacto, y los amigos no dejan atrás a los suyos, eres parte de la pandilla ahora, ven con nosotros… únete al lado oscuro." La última parte la finalizo en un tonó grueso y macabro.

Tanto Ron como Neville pararon en seco en medio del pasillo, en conjunción con muchos otros estudiantes que observaban con distintos niveles de horror al niño – que - vivió. Al parecer solo aquellos que son descendientes de Muggle habían entendido la referencia a la que aludió.

Ron fue el primero en vociferar su preocupación. "¡Estas loco Harry! el lado oscuro es malo, MALO."

Hermione trato de intervenir con tal de exagerar. Mientras trataba de apaciguar a duras penas su sonrisa. "No Ron, se por experiencia que lo que Harry trata de decir es…"

Lástima que los esfuerzos del moreno de la cicatriz por evitar los problemas que iniciaron en el salón de transfiguración ahora se habían echado a la basura gracias al temperamento explosivo del pelirrojo.

"NO Hermione, no sabes, hay algunas cosas con las que no se juega, y la magia oscura es una de ella, podrás creer que lo sabes todo ¡PERO NO! Es todo lo contrario, no sabes NADA, apenas acabas de llegar a la escuela y actúas como si fueras la dueña del lugar, me sorprende que tengas a."

La voz firme de Harry intervino de inmediato. "¡RON YA BASTA!" tomando desprevenido al pelirrojo al igual que a muchos otros escuchas. Neville parecía encogerse ante la discusión aparente, y Hermione tenía una mirada en su rostro que expresaba profundo dolor.

El joven de la cicatriz no pudo explicar más la situación antes de que la chica del cabello incontrolable saliera disparada del lugar, intentando escapar lo más pronto posible.

Harry frunció el ceño y suspiró resignado. "Sabes Ron, a veces eres un gran tonto lo sabías, era una frase del mundo Muggle, no había ninguna mala intención en ella, solo bromeaba con Neville para que se relajara y se uniese a nosotros. Pero tenías que arruinarlo insultando a Hermione, ¿acaso piensas antes de decir las cosas? es nuestra amiga, no tenías porque decirle eso."

Sin esperar que el pelirrojo respondiese, partió de inmediato con tal de conseguirse con una muy probable ofendida jovencita.

Y siendo quien es, no podía evitar el intentar ayudarla, era su amiga después de todo, y un buen amigo nunca te abandona.

_**Continuará**__**… **_

_**Nota de Autor: **__**Disculpen si apresuré los eventos, pero quiero librarme de las partes que todos ya conocemos de pies a cabeza. **_

_**PUBLICIDAD: **_

_**Junto a este capitulo publicaré**__** dos nuevas historias, una es un ONESHOT de Land Before Time (La tierra antes del tiempo.) Titulada "Tabú". **_

_**Denle una oportunidad y opinen de ella, que surgió en un momento de inspiración. Y me agradaría saber la opinión de aquellos que alguna vez vieron las películas. **_

_**Y SI; el nombre explica mucho el contenido de la historia. **_

_**LA SEGUNDA HISTORIA es otra de HARRY POTTER, que estará publicada bajo la categoría "M" debido a que posee o poseerá grandes cantidades de asesinatos y temas adultos. **_

_**ES UN LIGERO CROSSOVER de HARRY POTTER con STARWARS, muy ligero, aun sigue siendo una película, solo que los protagonistas han tomado algunas ideas de la misma para hacerlas realidad. **_

_**Es un POST libro 7, También tiene una ligera mención a "STARGATE", por favor léanlo completo y juzguen por ustedes mismos. Es un TIME-TRAVEL (Viaje en el tiempo) fic. Además de que HARRY es GRIS, osea que manejara ambos lados de la magia. **_

_**Es un HAREM, Harry/Hermione/Ginny/Luna… no habrá mas inclusiones. Y el porque están todos juntos tiene una razón, pero para ello tienen que leer y ver si agradan de la idea. AUN no se si agregar en un futuro el LEMON.**_

_**La historia irá bajo el Nombre de TECHNOPATH**__**. **_

_**Por favor, disculpen la propaganda descarada… ahora con lo que deseaba decir en realidad. **_

_**Gr**__**acias por las respuestas al capítulo anterior, aunque debo aclarar algunas cosas con respecto a unos review en particular. (Sin hablar de un par de mensajes privados). **_

_**No pretendía ofender a nadie con el tema de la homosexualid**__**ad, puedo hablar de ella, dialogar, discutir el tema. Pero soy Heterosexual, y por tanto no me atrae el leer Yaoi, y el Yuri no me atrae mucho tampoco. **_

_**Mas no por ende significa que no respete a quien posee esta sexualidad, tengo un par de amigos y amigas que mientras se mantenga el respeto mutuo, no existen problemas para coexistir. Son seres humanos igual que todos, debajo de la piel su sangre es del mismo color que la mía y la de todos ustedes.**_

_**Ahora, dejando eso a un lado, **__**Si bien sufro un ligero caso de homofobia, (todo heterosexual la sufre, principalmente gracias a la cultura en la que somos criados.) Aun tengo en la cabeza un reto que quizás publique, quizás no, donde se me dijo que no podría escribir una historia cruza de Ranma/Harry. Un Harry Potter con la maldición de Jusenkyou, pero que a diferencia de Ranma, posee una doble personalidad, cada una de acuerdo al cuerpo que este usando. **_

_**Para colmo, tení**__**a que hacer algo realista el que Ron se interesase en la versión femenina del Harry, y Hermione en la masculina. Bastante desafiante diría yo. Pero no sé aun si estoy listo o tengo la habilidad para ello. **_

_**Regresando al Fic, **__**a algunos lectores no les gustó el tinte político que ofrecí en el capitulo pasado. Lamento informarles que existirán capítulos así, me pareció completamente estúpido de J.K.R. Que eliminara a Voldemort (Para colmo con un simple Expelliarmus.) y que la sociedad, que era un grave problema en la Inglaterra mágica, se quedase tan corrupta y mal administrada.**_

_**Casi todos los políticos honestos fueron asesinados, dejando a ineptos que obviamente mejores que Fudge no eran. Solucionó un problema y dejo otro mas profundo que en esencia, fue el que CREO a Voldemort y a muchos otros villanos en primer lugar. **_

_**Cierto, Harry no estaba allí para crear una Utopía, pero no era el único personaje que estaba dispuesto a mejorar las cosas. Aunque a decir verdad, a casi todos los mató. **_

_**Ahora, **__**alguien me ha dicho que no entiende a Dumbledore, ni mucho menos que halla puesto que no apoye a McGonagall o reprima a Snape. **_

_**Te haré una sencilla pregunta, ¿Qué límites realmente le colocaba a Snape? El hombre tiene cabida libre para castigar, acosar, maltratar, perseguir, y muchas otras cosas en la institución. **_

_**Si bien lo hacia para cubrir su imagen ante los espías que existían entre el alumnado. **__**En muchas oportunidades percibí que Dumbledore confiaba más en Snape que en cualquier otro personaje en TODOS los libros. **_

_**Este Dumbledore que intentó**__** crear es redimible, o al menos si esta del lado del bien y con excelentes intenciones. **_

_**Pero el original lo encuentro mas como a un lobo en piel de oveja que "El gran abuelo" que daba a entender "era." **_

_**Dumbledore SABÍ**__**A que Harry era abusado en número 4, Probablemente no físicamente, (Eso ya es a interpretación del público, que por lo general crea ese ángulo. Pero el abuso existe en muchas formas, no solo el físico.) Y si mal no recuerdo, en una ocasión termina confesándole de SU CONOCIMIENTO SOBRE EL DESDÉN QUE LOS DURSLEY PROFESABAN HACIA HARRY. **_

_**Eso me daba **__**a entender, después de leer el último libro, Que Dumbledore necesitaba crear en Harry una imagen muy negativa del mundo Muggle, que por nada en el planeta quisiera regresar a el, Que observase al mundo mágico como un escape a su pasado de pesadilla. Con tal de que cuando sufra la presión de la profecía en sus hombros, no escapase al mundo Muggle y desapareciera. **_

_**El hombre **__**podía modificar memorias, no me digan que no pudo haber hecho un cambio aquí o allá para que los Dursley tratasen de lo mejor a Harry, pero aun así JAMÁS lo hizo ni se preocupo por hacerlo. **_

_**El hombre SABIA que la cicatriz de Harry era un muy probable Horcrux, **__**y claramente comento, que ese era su enlace hacia Voldemort, peor aun, Harry le pregunto si no podía quitarlo y el, tan bueno y amable comenta que No tiene el poder para hacerlo, pero que aun si lo tuviera, NO LO HARIA. (OH, que buen hombre.)**_

_**El fue quien LANZO el hechizo de FIDELIUS **__**en la casa de los Potter, sabia que SIRIUS no era el que guardaba el secreto. Que era PETER, pero aun así lo dejó pudrirse en la cárcel, sin siquiera haber tratado de realizar un juicio con tal de demostrar si en efecto, el hombre era culpable. **_

_**Dumbledore sabía lo que se le vení**__**a encima a Harry, pero en vez de entrenarle, lo dejo perder tantos años que pudo haber sido instruido con tal de enfrentarse a Voldemort, algo que aparentemente sería inevitable. **_

_**Pero, con tal de "redimirse" **__**dejó que Harry tuviera una "infancia" en Hogwarts, con tal de grabarle en su cabeza que el mundo mágico era su salvación, su escape del infierno en que se convirtió su residencia muggle en comparación. **_

_**Y por egoísmo propio, por conservar al ser qué más amaba, jamás elimino a Grindewald, los dos compartían todo, sus ideales eran uno solo, pero Grindewald tenía el coraje de llevar más allá de idealismos sus acciones, mientras que Dumbledore se quedo atrás, muy atrás. Si. Lo derrotó, pero en esencia, a pesar de haber visto la luz, sus fundamentos son los mismos que aquellos del enemigo que derrotó. **_

_**Con su influencia política pudo haber salvado a muchas personas, pero simplemente hizo la vista gorda y expresar**__** una "cara de dolor" ante las pérdidas que ocasionaba Voldemort. Nunca mostró demasiado interés en proteger a los de procedencia Muggle, no, sus ojos estaban puestos en Harry James Potter, y para él, el que el mundo entero este en llamas es un riesgo concebible a diferencia de "educar" a Harry. **_

_**No, por **__**más que lo intento por estos y por muchos otros motivos no encuentro a Dumbledore como un buen personaje. En esta historia si lo será, pero probablemente sea la única, lo veo más como un viejo manipulador que se ha acostumbrado a que el mundo haga lo que él ordena. **_

_**Regresando al tema de las parejas, **__**saben, me parece que no están leyendo bien, o soy yo quien no puede comunicarse a la perfección. Culpo más al segundo. **_

_**A ver, que dice en la barra de identificación de la historia, que nombres están allí arriba. SI mal no recuerdo dice Harry Potter & Hermione Granger ¿no? ¿Si o me equivoco? **_

_**Entonces porque en el nombre de lo que es sagrado, algunos están casi aterrados como si creyeran que la pareja será otra. Si bien ambos tendrán sus primeras experiencias amorosas, no es sino mucho luego que se verán como otra luz, sí habrá momentos entre los dos. Pero como dije, no esperen verlos besándose y devorándose muy pronto. Falta mucho para ello, convivirán, y crearan una amistad. **_

_**Para mí, el éxito de una relación, depende de que tan fuertes sean las bases de la pareja. Y que mejor base que la amistad.**_

_**Y viendo un programa muy interesante en discovery Channel llamado la ciencia del Sexappeal. **__** Descubrí, que si, lamentablemente la lujuria puede convertirse en amor, por lo que la relación "Hermione/Ron" no es tan descabellada como creía. **_

_**También olvidaba lo que es la adaptación, cuando uno ama por lo general se adapta a ese ser con tal de **__**agradarle más. Probablemente Hermione tuvo que hacerlo con tal de que su matrimonio prosiguiera con Ron, al igual que renunciar a algunas cosas al empezar a ser madre. **_

_**Aun **__**así, las Canon me agradan, pero no tanto como las que público a continuación. **_

_**Harry/Hermione/Luna**_

_**Harry/Hermione**_

_**Harry/Luna**_

_**Harry/Hermione/Luna/Ginny**_

_**Harry/Tonks**_

_**Harry/**__** otras chicas (Daphne, las hermanas Padma, Susan, etc.) **_

_**Se que a muchas de las chicas no les agradará que me gusten el genero Harem, pero existen personajes que tienen una vida TAN pero TAN patética, que parecieran MERECER tanto amor como se les pueda ofrecer. **_

_**Ahora, he intentado conseguirme buenos fics en español de Harry/Hermione, pero hasta ahora han sido una decepción para serles sincero. (Me quedo con las de inglés.) **_

_**¿Que historia me recomiendan?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota de Autor: El capí****tulo pasado fue editado, y se le añadió algunas cosas, sería recomendable que lo leyeran nuevamente. Demás información al final del capítulo como de costumbre. **

**E**l moreno corría entre los pasillos, siguiendo la pista de su amiga gracias a la diversidad de rostros que develaban su paso: Algunos estaban confundidos, otros enojados, y pocos pudo notar, se sentían como si estuviesen satisfechos de lo que habían observado.

Los últimos obviamente le enojaban, ¿Quién demonios se sentía feliz al ver a una niña llorar? Mas sabía que lo más importante era alcanzar a la jovencita, este tipo de situación puede ser estudiada luego, cuando sus amigos no estén lastimados en alguna forma.

Al final, su pista le llevó directo al baño para niñas, el lugar donde aparentemente podría llorar a gusto sin que ninguno de ellos pudiese alcanzarla por más que lo intentasen.

Frunció el ceño, ¿Cómo podría hablar con ella si no podía entrar en el lugar? Su educación y la vergüenza de ser atrapado en tal sitio, eran demasiado grandes como para atreverse tan siquiera a intentarlo. Suspiró profundo, y sin que nadie lo esperara, gritó no muy fuerte, solo lo suficiente como para que ella con seguridad le escuchase. "¡Hermione, soy yo, Harry! ¿Estas bien?"

El silencio fue su única respuesta, incluso podría jurar que escuchó un pequeño "No, no estoy bien" pero podría atribuirlo a su imaginación, "¡OK, admito que esa fue una pregunta estúpida!" Se dijo a si mismo mientras intentaba pensar en algo mejor.

La puerta se abrió, y de ella emergió una chica de cabello rojo y mirada refinada, Él retrocedió apenado por ser atrapado frente a la puerta del baño femenino, mas no mucho, no renunciaría hasta llegar a la chica.

La niña le analizó por algunos segundos, como escrutando y juzgando al mismo tiempo que pensaba el que hacer con esta situación. Sus túnicas eran genéricas, igual que las que el poseía, por lo que implicaba que era una novicia como él y muchos. Su rostro era inmaculado, su presencia imponente, como si exigiera respeto ante el solo acto de estar presente.

Recordando sus modales, y claro, su orgullo como Griffindor, recompuso su posición, planchó con sus manos su túnica intentando regresar a la normalidad, y comentó en el tono mas digno que pudiese portar en este tipo de situación. "¡Lamento esta hem… inoportuna, situación… sí, pero me temo que no puedo abandonar a mi amiga en un momento como este, hablaría muy mal de mi como hombre y camarada!" Intentó parecer lo más formal que podía, si mal no recuerda las enseñanzas de su abuela, el objetivo de una conducta circunspecta, era el adquirir respeto por medio de tu presencia y palabras, demostrarle a tu escucha que estas dispuesto a dialogar civilizadamente, mientras demostrabas tus respetos hacia tal persona, pero que lamentablemente con el pasar del tiempo, la práctica se fue perdiendo y los que aun la practicaban, la usaban mas como un método de intimidación hacia aquellos que desconocían los parámetros a seguir. Haciéndoles sentir inadecuados y en muchos casos, inferiores.

La niña alzó una ceja de la manera mas reservada que pudo, no sabía que los Griffindor conocían modales, mucho menos que el "Harry Potter" que su casa tanto despreciaba, practicase tal cortesía hacia un desconocido.

"¡Si, efectivamente hay una niña en el baño, pero puedo asegurarte, que en sus palabras no textuales, no desea verte!" Ella esperó ver una reacción adversa del chico, intentar ofenderla y tildarle de mentirosa, pero el moreno solo suspiró con resignación antes de concederle la razón. "¡Y no la culpo por ello, lo que escuchó fue… hiriente cuando mucho, no merecía en lo absoluto tales palabras!"

De nuevo la pequeña estaba impresionada, hasta el momento el chico había mantenido un aire aristocrático a pesar de que su pose estaba un poco fuera de lugar, y su mirada develaba mucho sus sentimientos. Accedió que pudiera mejorar con el tiempo y la práctica. Por un instante pensó en abandonar la escena y dejar a la extraña pareja en sus propios asuntos, con tal de dirigirse a su propia torre con tal de prepararse para su siguiente clase.

Pero el, demostrando de nuevo su galantería, le detuvo. "¡Lamento mi falta de modales, mi nombre es Harry James Potter! y espero que disculpes mi atrevida petición, pero sabes si alguien más, además de tu persona y mi amiga, ¿se encuentra en el baño?"

Ella consideró sus palabras, no solo le había pedido cortésmente su nombre, sino que le ofrecía una oferta de amistad, en conjunción con el futuro pedido de un favor, sus instintos, la razón por la cual fue ubicada en la casa de Slytherin, le gritaban el aceptar la oferta, y tener un as bajo su manga con el chico que vivió.

Curiosamente, no pudo evitar dejar en claro que estaba muy dispuesta a cobrar tal favor. "Sabes que soy un miembro de Slytherin, tarde o temprano acudiré a ti con una petición, que espero, llegada la oportunidad no niegues en honor a tu palabra."

El chico consideró levemente antes de contestar, "Si esta a mi alcance, y es legal, no veo el porque no pueda comprometerme."

Ella esperó al menos un poco de reticencia, pero su curiosidad siempre libre de nuevo alzó una ceja ante su comentario. "¿Si es legal? Supongo que consideras que el ser miembro de la casa de Slytherin, nos ubica en una categoría en general, como todos acostumbran"

El negó de inmediato, "No es por tu casa, mi maestra siempre me ha recomendado que el deber favores debe ser expedido con extremo cuidado, debido a que involucran mi honor y mi palabra. Y con respecto a lo que todos creen, el sombrero pudo haberme ubicado en Slytherin, o en cualquier otra casa, pero yo preferí quedarme donde ya había hecho amigos, uno de los cuales se encuentra en ese baño, sin dejar a un lado que Malfoy no me entrego una muy buena impresión de la misma con su conducta."

Ella concedió sus puntos, el chico sabía que no debía repartir favores que tarde o temprano no podría cumplir, o peor, no pensaba considerar realmente. "¡Ella esta sola allí adentro, me tomó por sorpresa cuando entro súbitamente llorando como si el mundo se hubiera terminado, no creo este de humor para conversar!"

El perdió todo decoro al escuchar sus palabras, definitivamente si estaba preocupado por la chica, hasta el punto de perder momentáneamente la imagen que intentaba crear ante ella. "¡Rayos, y como chico no puedo entrar al baño de chicas sin arriesgarme a perder puntos, o ser expulsado!"

La pelirroja no podía creer cuantas veces el chico estaba obligándole a arquear una ceja en sorpresa, "¡Disculpa si parezco impositiva, pero pensé que los Griffindor arremetían contra todo sin pensar en las consecuencias!"

El parecía abofeteado por sus palabras, antes de recuperar un poco la compostura, "Je, veo que no soy el único expuesto a prejuicios, pero concedo que tienes razón, si no os molesta, ¿puedo saber tu nombre?"

Ella admitió que le había tomado con sus propias palabras. "Daphne, Daphne Greengrass." El tomó y agitó su mano, omitiendo la costumbre de otorgarle un beso como reconocimiento a su estatus de dama y señorita, por ahora decidió pasarlo por alto. "Daphne, se que es mucho pedir, además de osado el que te llame por tu primer nombre, pero me temo que el favor que os pediré puede causaros problemas, te aseguro que en honor a mi palabra, intentaré recompensarte con creces cuando me toque el pagarlo."

Siendo inteligente, ella admitió de inmediato, "Haré guardia, pero solo tienes quince minutos cuando mucho, no puedo llegar tarde a clases por más que quiera ayudaros."

Algo remilgoso, el miró de un lado al otro y cuando supo que tenía el camino libre, se adentró al baño de las niñas, siendo resguardado por unos instantes por otra jovencita de su misma edad.

No le tomó mucho el escuchar los sollozos de Hermione, por lo que corrió en su dirección, ya había perdido mucho tiempo. Por lo que caminó con rumbo de la cabina y toco delicadamente la puerta. "¡Esta ocupado!" comentó decaída la chica, aparentemente no había podido escuchar la conversación que ocurrió en las afueras del sanitario.

"¡Lo se, pero igual deseo hablar contigo!" El escucho como ella exhaló aire sonoramente ante el sonido de su voz, y si creía al menos comenzar a conocerla bien, lo siguiente sería un regaño.

Valla que le sorprendió cuando expresó. "¡Vete! … déjame sola por favor." sus últimas palabras fueron casi imperceptibles al ser susurradas, pero aun así, pudo escucharlas a pesar de todo. "¿Qué clase de amigo sería si te dejase cuando obviamente me necesitas, Hermione?" Ella de nuevo exhaló profundamente, antes de reiniciar a llorar, de nuevo, no esperaba eso.

"Mentiroso, tarde o temprano te cansarás de ¡La mandona gusano de biblioteca, dientes de mula! Al igual que todos lo han hecho, como siempre ocurre."

El la escuchó sereno, antes de afirmar con más convicción. "Yo no lo haré, un verdadero amigo no te abandona."

"Como puedes decir que eres mi amigo, solo tenemos un día conociéndonos, eso no es suficiente para crear una amistad." Podía notar que de nuevo se había vuelto defensiva, no debía ceder a su petición de marcharse.

"¡Para mi lo es, como puedo probarte que lo que digo es cierto!"

Ella no dijo nada después de esto, solamente sollozó en voz baja, esta vez con un poco más de control, pudo notar.

El suspiró, necesitaba algo radical con tal de hacerle salir de la cabina, pero nada se le venía a la cabeza en este tipo de situaciones, busco palabras para expresar y confirmar que era su amigo, pero nada acudía, ¿Donde estaba la magia cuando se le necesitaba?

Aspiró aire profundamente cuando una escena de cierta película infantil vino a su cabeza, se sonrojó ligeramente, eso equivaldría a un momento vergonzoso que quizás no podría superar si alguien más llegase a enterarse. Solo esperaba que Daphne no se adentrara justo en medio de tal escena.

"Te probaré que soy tu amigo… pero primero, ¿necesito saber si eres fan de Disney?"

Los sollozos pararon en seco, probablemente le había tomado desprevenida con esa pregunta. ¡Bien, ya había llamado su atención!

"Harry, que tiene que ver…" Intentó ella preguntar, antes de ser interrumpida por el joven. "Solo contesta la pregunta Hermione."

Ella tardo un par de segundos en admitir, "No del todo, solo algunas de sus películas." El pudo sentir que se estaba incorporando sobre sus pies, bien, ahora solo faltaba un empujón mas.

Sus manos temblaban, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por la vergüenza que sentía ante solo pensar en la rutina que planeaba realizar, "Bien, espero que hallas visto esta película, y antes de todo debo remarcar, que pase lo que pase, soy muy hombre, y que lo que verás aquí jamás saldrá de este baño, ¡entendido!"

El seguro de la puerta resonó en el silencio del sanitario, ella abrió cautelosamente con tal de evitar que el se impusiera ante ella nuevamente, "Harry qué…" Ella freno en seco y abrió los ojos de par en par al ver la postura obviamente femenina que el chico había adoptado, y dispuesta a regañarlo por lo que sea tenía pensado hacer.

Al menos eso intentó, cuando sus palabras resonaron en sus oídos, "Espero que creas en hadas, (Sonrojo) porque yo te concederé el deseo que más ansías…"

Los ojos de la niña se abrieron como platos cuando el comenzó a tararear una canción que hacia años no había escuchado.

"Dividi… babidi… bu."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**D**aphne estaba nerviosa, principalmente porque ya habían pasado unos ocho minutos desde que Potter había ingresado al baño de niñas, y no había señal de que fuese a emerger en estos momentos.

Un par de chicas, de Hufflepuff habían intentado ingresar al baño, pero gracias a un par de palabras bien ubicadas, y utilizando el estereotipo de su casa, pudo espantarles con prontitud, mas sus acciones no harían más que conllevar a que la palabra se esparciese que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo en estos lugares.

Era simple cuestión de tiempo, el que uno de los profesores escuchara y se dirigiese a este sitio con tal de averiguar que ocurría.

La dicotomía en la que se encontraba era si abandonar al chico, o cumplir con su palabra y arriesgarse.

Por un lado, un favor hacia el último heredero Potter, podría ser muy provechoso en un futuro cercano, mas por el otro, el verla fraternizando con el no le haría muy popular en su casa. Quizás hasta le ganaría unos cuantos enemigos de cuidado.

Suspiró, por primera vez no tenía una elección fácil, un camino ofrecía una recompensa a largo plazo, que quizás podría conllevarla a una mejor situación en su vida, más el otro camino, que era más inmediato, estaba aferrado a su bienestar y comodidad en su casa de estudio.

…

La chica nunca notó cuando McGonagall emergió de la nada rumbó a su dirección.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**L**a risa de Hermione le indicaba que su vergüenza había valido la pena, y que su objetivo de poder hablar con ella con tal de arreglarlo todo estaba casi por lograrse.

Ahora el único problema sería hacer que dejase de reírse…

Transcurrido un par de minutos, decidió interrumpirla. "Espero que te sientas mejor Hermione." Comentó intentando ocultar su rostro, aun sonrojado por la vergüenza.

La chica se detuvo lentamente, recuperando la compostura, ignorando el sonido de una puerta abrirse, para cuando ella comentó. "¿Por qué haces todo esto por mi Harry? Apenas acabamos de conocernos, no debiste hacer tanto por una completa desconocida."

El chico no aceptó nada de esto. "Hermione, acabo de humillarme ante ti de la forma mas despectiva que puedo imaginar, todo con lograr una sonrisa en tu rostro, seguido de la oportunidad de poder hablar sobre lo que ocurrió. ¡Si, admito que eres impositiva, y que deberías relajarte un poco! Pero aun así me agradas, eres la primera persona de mi edad que conocí en el mundo mágico, le partí el rostro a Malfoy por insultarte de esa forma, y lo volveré a hacer a cualquiera que amenace con llamarte de esa manera nuevamente. ¿Qué clase de amigo, o mejor, que clase de persona sería si lo permitiese?"

Ella agachó su cabeza, no tenia palabras para refutar eso, pero obstinada agregó, "No todo se soluciona con violencia." El concedió que ella tenía razón, pero recordando una de las lecciones que su abuelo le había entregado, vociferó su opinión. "Hermione, hay momentos en los que la inactividad hacen mucho más daño que cualquier golpe, mi abuelo suele decir, que la maldad triunfa verdaderamente, cuando los hombres buenos, no hacen nada por detenerla."

Ella le observó, esta vez con el rostro repleto en lágrimas, de nuevo este chico le confirmaba que realmente había conseguido un amigo, y que no importa lo que pasara, afirmaba estar a su lado.

La niña no pudo evitar arrojarse sobre él, abrazándolo como nunca antes se había atrevido a hacer con otro chico, llorando tanto por la alegría de su hallazgo, como por la tristeza y dolor acumulados por experiencias pasadas.

Ninguno de los dos escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse nuevamente, solo se mantuvieron allí, abrasados por un par de minutos mientras ella recuperaba la compostura, y Harry recordaba que afuera había alguien esperándole bajo el riesgo de perder puntos y reputación por sus acciones.

Sin perder tiempo, se separó de su ahora confirmada buena amiga, y tomándole de la mano, le guió rumbo a la salida, antes de que ella negase con su rostro. "Tengo que lavarme la cara, no puedo salir así, debo ser un desastre." El concedió que debía otorgarle algo de espacio personal, por lo que se dirigió a la puerta y emergió con cuidado de revisar de un lado para otro, lástima que junto a una sonrojada Daphne, descubrió ahora se encontraba una silente McGonagall, que le fulminaba con su mirada por sus acciones.

Se detuvo allí, congelado en la puerta mientras miraba a la mujer directamente a los ojos, Hermione, sin saber que ocurría preguntó "¿Qué ocurre Harry, porque?" cuando se posicionó detrás de su recién adquirido mejor amigo, pudo ver la razón por la cual este parecía petrificado.

No lo culpaba por ello, ella palideció ante las implicaciones de esto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**D**espués de administrarle un merecido castigo, dígase en unos cuantos puntos retirados por su conducta indecorosa. (A cada uno de ellos) McGonagall decidió otorgarles un poco de espacio, y reconocer que el chico tenía buenas intenciones, a pesar de haber roto una buena cantidad de reglas en el proceso.

Ella había llegado justo cuando el chico participaba en una actividad, que de ser presenciada por otro adulto, pondría en serias dudas la sexualidad del joven Potter, no obstante, las palabras y acciones que se transmitieron una vez finalizada la… extravagante rutina, ella debía admitir que a pesar de ser un diablillo, el chico tenia su corazón bien ubicado.

Sonrió para si misma, James y Lily estarían tan orgullosos de su hijo, y a pesar de que ahora los custodiaba en dirección de sus salas comunes con tal de que reingresaran en su rutina educativa, ella decidió cobrarle al chico, y con creces, los pequeños comentarios que deliberadamente le otorgó en su salón de clases.

¿Qué como lo hizo, se preguntaran?

Todo el camino rumbo a su destino, ella tarareaba una canción en particular, que lograba que ambas chicas (aparentemente Greengrass, pudo "escucharlo cantar" mientras ella entraba al sanitario.) contuviesen a como de lugar sus carcajadas.

Harry, siendo tan inteligente como su madre (Cuando le convenía) comprendía que esto era venganza, simple y dulce venganza.

Y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, sin romper su palabra, por lo que guardaba silencio e intentaba ignorar a las chicas.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Huum, considero el cap**__**ítulo pasado un fracaso, en comparación al segundo, probablemente por mi opinión acerca de Dumbledore, pero bueno, quiero aclarar que eso no implica que haré "Bashing" en mis historias, sería bastante Hipócrita de mi parte no lo creen. **_

_**No es la primera vez que escribo un personaje que no me agrada, **__**lo he hecho con Beastboy y Starfire (Teen Titans Tv series) Sasuke (Naruto) y definitivamente podré hacerlo con Dumbledore. **_

_**Algunos pensará**__**n que mi opinión del hombre es demasiado extrema, pero no es así. Como dije, pudo haber hecho mucho, pero hizo todo lo contrario. **_

_**Hay dos citas que se aplican perfectamente a Albus (muchos nombres y títulos) Dumbledore. Helos aquí. **_

_**1) "**__**El poder corrompe, el poder Absoluto corrompe absolutamente." **_

_**2) "**__**El camino hacia el infierno, esta pavimentado de buenas intenciones." **_

_**No conozco a los creadores de ambas citas, pero **__**si alguien si lo hace, por favor no dude en publicar su review informándome. **_

_**A que me **__**refiero con esto. **_

_**Albus Dumbledore **__**es un ser humano, como todo ser humano, tiende a perder con el pasar del tiempo sus metas iniciales, el hombre es el director de la escuela mas prestigiosa del mundo Mágico, consejero del ministerio de magia (hasta que este le dio la espalda) El símbolo Epitome de la luz, y para colmo Supremo Mugwunp o como se diga (siéntanse libres de corregirme) Que le da presencia internacional, y jefe o "juez" del consulado de magia. (Donde las cabezas de las casas deciden las reglas.) **_

_**A poco me dirán, que el hombre con todos sus años en esas posiciones, no perdería el cam**__**ino ante el llamado del poder, no se acostumbraría a que todos hicieran lo que el indica, casi hasta el punto de idolatrarlo, y que eso no afectaría su forma de ser. **_

_**Es por eso que hizo vista gorda de los consejos de McGonagall, concernientes a los relativos de Harry, **__**No creía estar equivocado, y que esperaba que la mujer, se guardase su propia opinión y le obedeciera al él saber, lo que estaba haciendo. **_

_**(Como les dije, condicionando al chico para ver el Mundo Mágico como su salvación, además de hacerlo un completo inepto en el mundo Muggle, **__**si intentase escapar, de que viviría, que techo obtendría, donde obtendría trabajo y alimento, cuando no se le educó para desempeñarse en tal mundo. **_

_**No, uno de los motivos por los cuales, realmente creo que obligaron a Harry (aunque el epílogo no profundiza demasiado.) a quedarse en el mundo Mágico, es su miedo a regresar a un lugar que aun poseía a sus torturadores, donde no tenía las ventajas que ahora el mundo mágico le ofrecía.) **_

_**La segunda Cita, es clara. **_

_**Cuantas guerras, matanzas, maldades, y demás condiciones negativas del ser humano, se han hecho "Por el bien mayor" **_

_**Cuantos movimientos iniciaron con buenas intenciones, pero que con el tiempo se transformaron **__**en algo terrible. **_

_**Los Nazi al principio tenían como objetivo el ensalzamiento de su propia cultura, el hacer notar al mundo que sus costumbres no tenían nada que envidiarse, y sí, mucho que enseñarle a muchas otras. **_

_**Hasta que el tiempo pasó, los objetivos fueron los mismos, pero la forma de hacerlo se volvió agresiva, los ideales se distorsionaron, los objetivos se volvieron horribles, y todos los que participaban en ello, creían fielmente que hacían un bien al mundo. Hasta que la brutalidad de la realidad en que ahora estaban inmiscuidos, los golpeo sin anestesia alguna, muchos se revelaron, pero el daño estaba hecho. **_

_**El mundo entró**__** en caos, porque algunos pensaron que "Era por el bien mayor." **_

_**Dumbledore, no fue mejor que esto, años en el poder, acostumbrado a que todos siguiesen sus palabras al pie de la letra, y con su mente en "Todo lo hago por el bien de la mayoría" no hizo mas que enceguecerse a si mismo con sus ideales, ignorante del daño que estaba causando con ello. Después de todo, a pesar de sus poderes, también erraba como cualquier otro ser humano y recuerden el dicho. **_

_**El ser humano es el único ANIMAL, capaz de tropezar más de dos veces, con la misma piedra. **_

_**Ahora, entrando en temas má**__**s agradables, con respecto a que tipo de historia me gusta, Leo de todo, romance, drama, sexo, ciencia ficción, lo único que me interesa es que estén bien escritos, y que no omitan detalles solo porque los consideran tontos. **_

_**No me agra**__**dan las historias donde la cursilería predomina, puedo soportarla, pero no cuando es cliché, tras cliché. (En estos momentos algunos deben estar diciendo, ¡Mira quien habla! ¿Has leído lo que escribiste allí arriba?) **_

_**Me**__** caen pesadas las historias donde Harry anda, "OH, Hermione/Ginny/Luna/o cualquier otro personaje que se les venga a la cabeza. Cariño, mi vida, amorcito corazón." **_

_**Sean francos, cuando han usado esas frases con su novio (a) el empleo de palabras cariñosas, por lo general lo aplican las parejas que ya tienen tiempo juntas (AÑOS) por lo general las que ya tienen una relación muy avanzada, en su mayoría casados. **_

_**De hecho la mayoría de las veces, es bastante vergonzoso el solo pensar en decirlas. Por temor a espantar al otro (amado (a) con cursilerías, o por simplemente ser un chicle. **_

_**Historias donde Hermione **__**acepta que reduzcan su nombre, a Mione, o Herm, o Hermy, sin dar batalla o enojarse por ello. (En varias ocasiones en el libro protestó que destajaran su nombre o le aplicasen un apodo.) Mione es más aceptable en cierta forma, pero Herm me recuerda mucho a la palabra "Gérmenes" y Hermy solo el hermano de Hagrid lo mencionaba por su incapacidad de habla. (Estaba aprendiendo). **_

_**Historias donde olvidan, **__**que la fecha en que se realiza la trama de Harry Potter, fue en los 90, y colocan, artefactos, grupos, situaciones, eventos, ropa, y modismos que no son de la época, sino mas bien de hoy en día. (Sin al menos advertir en la declamación, que lo hacen adrede.) **_

_**La primera historia que leí en español, **__** me causó que dejara de intentar buscar buenas historias en la sección de habla latina. **_

_**Lamento si la autora (O autor) es una de mis lectoras, (es) o si es una historia que realmente les gusta mucho, (no recuerdo su nombre a decir verdad, creo es algo como, ¿tú finges yo finjo, quien finge? **_

_**La escena que simplemente me "**__**hastió" por decirlo así, fue ver a Hermione gritar como loca, al escuchar una noticia por la radio, mientras Harry la observaba asustado, la mujer saltaba, gritaba y exclamaba por el grupo de Maroon 5, (agrupación que salió mucho después de los 90.) Hermione gritaba emocionada por que darían un concierto, y decía "Oh "inserte nombre de cantante aquí que al no ser mujer, no logro recordar, o no le presto atención." DAME UN HIJO." **_

_**Apenas leí eso, no pude evitar otorgarme una palmada en la frente, **__** enojado borre la historia, y me olvidé del asunto. **_

_**Si, se que muchos de ustedes dirán, (Harry nunca bailaría la escena de Cenicienta, **__**por lo que no puedo discutir mucho.) Y a lo que tampoco puedo decir que es algo que el Harry original haría, porque realmente no lo es. **_

_**Pero el Harry que he creado si, **__**ha sido educado en la cultura muggle, obvio que como niño verá toda película animada que se cruce en su camino, se aprenderá las canciones hasta el punto de memorizarlas, porque es lo que todo niño de su edad hace. (He allí la popularidad de High S. Musical) **_

_**Además de que soy creyente de que un verdadero amigo, es aquel que no teme hacer el ridículo con tal de sacarte una sonrisa, y hacer que te olvides de tus problemas. **_

_**En fin, mientras la historia este escrita bien (y no sea Yaoi**__** o Yuri, sorry, pero no.) y su desarrollo este bien planteado, la leeré y si me agrada, dejaré un review con gusto. **_

_**Cualquier chica como pareja de Harry esta bien, **__**aunque prefiero como puse en el capítulo pasado. **_

_**Harry/Hermione**_

_**Harry/Luna**_

_**Harry/Ginny**_

_**Aunque mi preferido es Harry/Hermione/Luna, gracias a las últimas historias que he estado leyendo. (En inglés) **_

_**Dato curioso: los niños de 12 años en adelante, pueden ser sexualmente activos, todo depende de la educación que se les ha brindado, y de los amigos con los que se juntan, esto es obviamente mal visto, porque se supone, es una actividad adulta. **_

_**La prueba a esto, la veo muchas veces aquí en Latinoamérica, mi padre trabaja en el hospital, y en mis visitas (también por sus comentarios) nunca ha faltado el ver a una adolescente (distintas edades, la mas pequeña que vi tenia 11) en distintos estados de embarazo. **_

_**El varón, para quienes no conocían este detallito, es fértil desde el punto en que alcanza la pubertad, no al 100% pero lo es, y lo es en su mayoría hasta que el cuerpo se degrada al envejecer, pero aun así hay muchos o pocos, que aun son fértiles a una alta edad. **_

_**En Inglaterra, (Curioso a decir verdad) un niño de 13, se ha hecho "infame" (Ya que a eso no se le puede llamar fama) por ser el padre mas joven del mundo. Ya que junto a una (creo prima o amiga de 15) tuvieron un pequeño. (¿Promiscuo el muchachito, no?)**_

_**Ahora tomando otro tema, como tengo una mentalidad abierta en lo que se refiere a "que chica emparejar con Harry" He visto las ventajas y desventajas de cada una de las parejas, en mis primeras notas, vieron las desventajas de Ginny, Según ustedes, cuales son las desventajas de emparejarlo con Hermione, o Luna o cualquier otra chica.**_

_**Concerniente a la razón por la cual modifique el capítulo pasado, es obvia, estaba repleto de errores ortográficos, fallas en la trama y continuidad. **_

_**Gente, no solo publiquen su opinión de que "tan bueno esta el capitulo," díganme donde fallo, o no podré mejorar, o corregir mis escritos. **_

_**PUBLICIDAD BARATA (Tan barata, que no me cuesta nada):**_

_**Necesito un lector beta, responsable, atento (a) y dispuesto (a) a ayudarme a mejorar la historia, (No alguien que solo quiera saber que viene antes que los demás) **_

_**También necesito a alguien honesto, que no guste de las historias Harem, que lea mi otra publicación TECHNOPATH, y me diga que tan realista es la relación que planteo. **_

_**No escribí la historia con un motivo de "Oh, macho que tiene mujeres hasta en la sopa," Sino que aplique una razón real, por la cual ellos terminaron juntos. Además de que es mi segundo intentó en escribir algo Pseudos-Yuri. (Hermione es Bisexual, teniendo una relación con Luna y Harry.)**_

_**Con un amigo trabajo en crear situaciones fidedignas al tema de "viaje en el tiempo" (sus consecuencias, con posibilidades e imposibilidades.) Además de claro, ser una historia más adulta, (por ahora) que TLH, donde un Harry Potter que aplica sus conocimiento tanto en la magia Blanca como en la Negra, intenta corregir una situación que me temo, en los libros, la autora no mostró interés en solucionar, al colocar que todo el problema en si, era Voldemort.**_

_**Admito estar más interesado en desarrollar TECHNOPATH que To Love Him, debido a que va más acorde al tipo de trabajos que hago. (Por lo general algo oscuros, repletos de muerte, realidades y de vez en cuando gore… a quien engaño muchas veces gore.) **_

_**Pero no ha llamado mucho que digamos la atención, por lo que se queda en segundo lugar. **_

_**Ahora un dato curioso acerca de mis publicaciones, en la sección de Naruto, en mi historia A Different History, publique que la historia que tuviera más reviews, seria mi prioridad, por ahora ADH tiene una ventaja bastante grande a TLH, con mas de 250 reviews, mientras que TLH cuenta con unos respetables mas de 70. **_

_**Ambas son historias de larga duración, por lo que compiten mucho por mi atención en cual actualizar y preparar primero. Por ahora ADH es mi prioridad, a si que lamento si mis actualizaciones (que no son regulares, y a veces pueden tomarme hasta mas de mes y medio.) No tomaran una rutina de 1 capitulo por semana. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**R**onald Billius Weasley estaba molesto, no, enojado era una mejor palabra para describir lo que sentía en estos instantes, aunque en realidad, confundido era una definición mucho mas adecuada para describir el tumulto que arremete en contra de su pecho.

Estaba ofendido por lo que Harry había hecho, escoger a esa "niña" en vez de a él, decirle tonto, (Aunque en realidad, aun no sabía sí lo había hecho al no comprender del todo sus palabras.) Y más ofensivo aun, dejarlo allí, en medio del pasillo, confundido, herido, y a merced de las miradas de todos aquellos que fueron espectadores.

Por primera vez desde que ingresó a Hogwarts, sus inseguridades salieron a flote ante la forma despectiva en que muchos de esos espectadores le habían observado.

Como si no valiese nada, como si fuese un estúpido, y que su presencia no era mas que una molestia ante ellos, y que nada de lo que hiciese de ahora en adelante, cambiaría ese hecho irremediable.

…

Tal y como se sentía en la madriguera.

No era tan popular y guapo como Bill, ni mucho menos era una estrella en Quidditch como lo fue Charlie, (Ni siquiera tiene la edad para ingresar al equipo, o tan siquiera intentarlo.)

No era tan "Ilustrado y refinado" como Percy, ni mucho menos poseía un gemelo que lo convirtiera en único, a pesar de que existiese otro "yo", de igual apariencia.

Mucho menos era Ginny, quien solo por ser niña se había ganado un puesto a resaltar en la familia, aun sin haber intentado hacer algo para merecerlo. Solo con ser fémina le bastaba para superarle, sin siquiera intentarlo.

Entonces, ¿Qué le quedaba a él? Cuando vivía bajo la sombra de todos, y cada uno de sus hermanos, sin aparente posibilidad de poder resaltar de forma alguna sin que parezca que este imitando a alguien. Fue allí cuando la oportunidad se le presentó a la puerta, y un verdadero amigo (o lo que al menos creía era uno) Apareció ante él y le otorgó un nuevo sentido a su vida.

Él Ronald Weasley, no William, no Charlie, Percy, los gemelos y por sobretodo Ginny, ÉL, se había hecho amigo de Harry Potter, la leyenda en vida, el niño que vivió, no ninguno de sus hermanos, ni sus padres, él, sin la ayuda de nadie fue capaz de congeniar con alguien de tanto prestigio.

Pero entonces tenía que aparecer esa niña y robarse a su amigo con cada una de sus acciones, ¡No era justo! Harry era SU amigo, no el de ella, no tenía el porque arrebatárselo, ni mucho menos eclipsarlo de tal manera que al igual que sus hermanos, se sintiese inadecuado, inepto, estúpido.

Insignificante...

Intentó ignorarla, pero la chica es insistente, hacía donde girase allí se encontraba, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras portaba libros aferrados a su pecho, saltando y hablando sin parar, intentando robarle a su amigo con sus habilidades de sabelotodo.

¿Como puede competir con algo como eso?

Intentaba interesar a Harry en sus conversaciones de Quidditch, pero a pesar de llamar su atención, no lograba que se alejara de la niña, que para colmo de males, se atrevía a hablar mal del juego, de su vida, su pasión y si es posible, su religión.

De bárbaros, ¡HUH! Que sabe una niña de deportes, mucho más una que no sabe tan siquiera elevar su nariz más allá de las páginas del libro más cercano.

Se convenció de que al ser de padres Muggle, al menos él la superaría en la realización de hechizos, pero la varita heredada de su tío, en conjunción con su incapacidad para comprender palabras complicadas, no le ayudaron en mucho, y la niña a quien trataba de superar con tal de impresionar a Harry, terminó por osar en corregirle, eso fue la gota que derramó el baso.

Le habría dicho un par de verdades de no haber sido por la intervención de Harry, que como un verdadero amigo, le enseñaba a como hacer el hechizo apropiadamente, a él, a nadie mas, eso implicaba que le prefería como amigo... ¿cierto?

Pero entonces, llegó aquella conversación, esas palabras que lo confundían, esos actos que le asustaban, y por sobretodo, la realidad de que Harry estaba más apegado a Hermione por ser Muggle, que a él por ser del mundo mágico.

Fue en ese momento en que Harry intentaba ayudar a Neville de todas las personas, ¿quien ayuda a alguien que cuando intentas hablarle, suda por todas partes, nunca te mira al rostro, jamás quiere jugar a lo que lo invitas y por sobretodo, no responde a tus preguntas? Era un caso perdido, pero aun así Harry intentaba convencer al chico de unirse al grupo.

De nuevo no era justo, Harry estaba ganando mas amigos, y si lo hacía, descubriría mucho mas rápido cuan estúpido era, y si lo descubría no querría estar mas con el, por lo que volvería a estar solo, aun cuando muchas personas le rodeasen, a ser el niño que todos dan por sentado.

El que no es Bill, Charlie, Percy, los gemelos o Ginny, solo otro Weasley, como Draco lo había dicho en el tren.

Un simple chico de cabello rojo, rostro repleto de pecas y ropajes desgarbados de segunda mano. Lo más bajo en el mundo mágico.

No quería regresar a ser ese niño nuevamente, no cuando por fin había conseguido un amigo, estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando esas terribles palabras emergieron de la boca de quien menos esperaba ocurriese.

Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el destructor de, Él que no debe ser nombrado, mejor conocido como ¡Tú sabes quien! Hablaba a plena luz del día sobre el terrible, y peligroso lado oscuro.

No pudo soportarlo más, su mejor amigo, su único amigo estaba jugando con aquello con lo que no se debe tocar ni en juegos, tenía que corregirlo, alejarlo de esa maldad tal y como su madre hacía cuando ellos hacían algo malo. Le gritó para someterlo a su juicio.

No esperó la mirada de sorpresa y confusión que le entregó, y para empeorarlo todo, Hermione se reía de lo que ocurría como si fuese gracioso, e intentaba corregirle en algo de lo que estaba seguro, hacía exactamente lo correcto, como lo aprendió de su madre.

Perdió la paciencia, y dejó salir todo aquello que acumuló, tenía que poner en su lugar a esta sabelotodo, que comprendiese que su presencia era innecesaria, y que su constante corregir, regañar, parlotear y perseguir estaba colmándole la paciencia. Nunca esperó su rostro de dolor, mucho menos que saliese corriendo del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.

Y por sobretodo, jamás imaginó que Harry la elegiría a ella por sobre él. Quien hasta ahora creía, era su mejor amigo.

"_**¡RON YA BASTA!"**_

Las cosas no se suponían que debían salir así, que Harry lo apoyaría a él en vez de a ella.

Era su mejor amigo... ¿Verdad?

"_**Sabes Ron, a veces eres un gran tonto lo sabías, era una frase del mundo Muggle, no había ninguna mala intención en ella, solo bromeaba con Neville para que se relajara y se uniese a nosotros. Pero tenías que arruinarlo insultando a Hermione, ¿acaso piensas antes de decir las cosas? es nuestra amiga, no tenías porque decirle eso."**_

El solo pudo observar como su amigo, su mejor amigo partió detrás de la niña, mientras que Neville se alejaba un par de pasos del lugar, nervioso ante la mirada que todo el mundo parecía entregarle.

¡El descaro! Claro que piensa antes de decir las cosas, ¿Qué no se supone que así es como se habla? ¡El cerebro forma las palabras y estas salen por la boca! Y como se supone que el sabría que estaban hablando de algo del mundo Muggle, no estaban allí, y en este lugar el lado oscuro era algo malo, terrible.

No podía imaginar que clase de lugar era el que los Muggle habitaban para considerar el lado oscuro como algo bueno, merecedor de risas y bromas.

Lo oscuro era malo, y si ellos pensaban lo contrario, entonces simplemente estaban todos completamente locos.

Pero entonces, eso significaría que Harry estaba igual de demente, pero eso no podía ser posible, era el niño que vivió, a él no podían pasarle este tipo de cosas, ¿O sí?

--

"**T**--Tenemos que irnos, Ro--Ron." Dijo Neville, completamente nervioso, mientras observaba al impactado pelirrojo ante el. El chico no parecía responderle, pero estaba seguro de que al menos le había escuchado.

Las miradas y cuchicheos constantes le estaban poniendo nervioso, no estaba en lo absoluto acostumbrado a recibir tanta atención, por parte de nadie.

Pero no podía abandonar al chico a merced de toda esta gente, no cuando algunos de ellos le miraban con tanto desdén y desprecio.

Tímido, se acercó al chico, tocando su hombro con tal de llamar aun más su atención, el respingo que recibió como respuesta no se lo esperaba, creía que había hablado lo suficientemente alto como para que algunos de los espectadores le hubiesen escuchado.

El pelirrojo se apartó un par de pasos de el, ignoró eso, sabía que no le agradaba mucho, pero según Harry, los amigos deberían estar juntos ¿No?

Sus ojos se encontraron por un breve instante, y pudo jurar que reconoció un destello de soledad y tristeza el cual le era íntimamente familiar. (Como no hacerlo cuando es tu única compañía) El regordete retrocedió un par de pasos, aterrado por la similitud que pudo vislumbrar en los ojos del pelirrojo.

Mas al mismo tiempo, una pequeña chispa nació dentro de él, no estaba solo, alguien le comprendía, y mejor aun, un grupo de chicos intentaba ser sus amigos, verdaderos amigos, no del tipo que habla gracioso y bebe mucho té contigo.

Sino de aquellos que en serio, muy en serio son tus amigos, tus camaradas, tus hermanos en todo menos sangre.

No quería perder eso, y si de algo estaba seguro, Ron tampoco lo deseaba. Pero ninguno de los dos hacia lo correcto con tal de corregir lo ocurrido. No lo acostumbraba, y la mera idea le era incomoda, pero decidió ser firme, tal y como su abuela tantos años ha intentado enseñarle con fría estrictez.

"Un líder no titubea, un líder no duda, un líder comanda y avanza sin detenerse." Recitó en su cabeza las palabras que constantemente le hacia repetir en sus lecciones. Intentando transferir un poco de el valor del que hablan, en si mismo.

Con un paso pequeño, pero firme, avanzó hacia Ron, "T--Tenemos que ir a buscarlos, R--Ron." Se sorprendió de que esta vez no tartamudeó demasiado, y que su voz fue mas impositiva que antes. No por mucho, pero era un logro. Uno personal que pensaba superar dentro de poco.

Ron reaccionó en esta oportunidad, mirándole extrañamente, titubeando de seguirle como le decía que hiciese, "¿Por qué debería, él se fue detrás de Hermione?"

Neville estaba nervioso, el chico estaba regresando a ser el mismo que conocía de antes, debía aprovechar ahora que estaba confundido, era su única oportunidad de convencerlo. "Porque son nuestros amigos, n--no solo Harry, Hermione también." Sabía que lo había tomado con las defensas bajas cuando sus cejas se alzaron hasta ocultarse detrás de su cabello.

Eso pareció enojarle un poco, no pudo evitar retroceder un par de pasos, era su costumbre. "YO NO SOY AMIGO DE ESA SABELOTODO." Gritó enojado el pelirrojo, recuperando su temperamento más rápido que su cordura por lo que pudo ver.

Curioso preguntó, "¿Quieres decir que solo eres amigo de Harry?" ocultó el resto de su pregunta, sabía de antemano que no querría ser amigo suyo, quien lo quisiera.

"¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI, SOY SU MEJOR AMIGO!" los espectadores miraban con cada vez mas desdén la escena, aparentemente al igual que él todos ellos pensaban lo mismo, de nuevo su cobardía se esfumó y su recién adquirido valor reapareció momentáneamente.

Nunca supo que sus ojos tomaron una tonalidad fría y rencorosa. "Ya veo, eres amigo, Del niño que vivió, no de Harry." Los curiosos exhalaron ante sus palabras y posición, Ron parecía confundido con esto. "¿A que diablos te refieres? Harry es el niño que vivió" comentó el pelirrojo, cavando aun mas su tumba sin siquiera saberlo.

Neville entrecerró sus ojos, si Ron en realidad conociera a Harry, sabría cuanto odia esa fama, y porque razones lo hace. No, Ron había conocido al "héroe", al niño que vivió gracias a que coincidencialmente le rescató de las manos de Malfoy y sus dos gorilas.

Al parecer Harry no había conversado con el al respecto, y como la mayoría de los niños, pensaba que el chico era un héroe de leyendas, alguien a quien debían emular y con el cual debían congeniar para demostrar su aprecio como era debido.

Ron necesitaba saber la verdad, "Si realmente fueras su amigo, sabrías cuanto odia que le digan el niño que vivió, tú no conoces a Harry, solo la imagen del ídolo que nuestra sociedad ha creado en tu cabeza, y si yo fuera tú, me disculparía de inmediato con Hermione, y pediría perdón por lo que he dicho, de lo contrario…"

El pelirrojo tomó sus palabras como una amenaza, por lo que se acercó lentamente al regordete, con tal de demostrarle que no estaba intimidado. "¿De lo contrario, que? Neville" El moreno no retrocedió un paso ante su presencia.

"De lo contrario no eres en lo absoluto mejor que Malfoy." Sus palabras ocasionaron que el chico se abalanzara sobre el, sujetándolo de su camisa y alzándolo ligeramente del suelo, le sorprendió su fuerza, pero no debía echarse para atrás, no cuando necesitaba decir esto. (A pesar de que su conciencia le gritaba a todo pulmón el que retrocediera de inmediato.)

"Como te atreves…" Neville no le permitió culminar sus palabras, o hablaba ahora que aun le quedaba algo de coraje, o se dejaba intimidar por el chico, logrando dañar aun mas la amistad entre el cuarteto. "¿En que estas actuando distinto Ron? insultas a otros por no ser pura sangre como nosotros, me atacas físicamente cuando te sientes insultado, dímelo Ron, que te diferencia de Malfoy en estos momentos."

Esto lo tomó por sorpresa, su agarre se debilitó de inmediato, mientras que sus oídos eran apaleados por la oleada de murmullos y carcajadas que emergían de los espectadores.

"YO jamás seré como Malfoy."

"¿En serio? Porque hace poco insultaste a Hermione bajo la misma excusa de superioridad mágica que Malfoy usa, o acaso ya no recuerdas lo que gritaste."

Las manos del pelirrojo soltaron de inmediato sus ropas, su rostro pálido, suponía que la reminiscencia de lo que dijo surcaba por su cabeza en estos momentos.

"_**NO Hermione, no sabes, hay algunas cosas con las que no se juega, y la magia oscura es una de ella, podrás creer que lo sabes todo ¡PERO NO! Es todo lo contrario, no sabes NADA, apenas acabas de llegar a la escuela y actúas como si fueras la dueña del lugar, me sorprende que tengas a."**_

La comprensión cayó como un balde de agua fría en el pelirrojo, tal vez no eran tan despectivas, pero en esencia, sus palabras poseían el mismo veneno, solo que en una dosis mucho más moderada.

Por primera vez se sintió merecedor del rango de estúpido e insignificante.

"Soy un terrible amigo." Confesó sincero mientras miraba en dirección del suelo, apenado de si mismo.

Neville intentó decir algo, para cuando la presencia de alguien más avanzo de entre los espectadores, robándole con su mera presencia todo valor que halla podido acumular. Jamás esperó que hablase.

"No, no lo eres, solo tienes malas costumbres, pero te aseguro, que con nuestra ayuda, mejorarás mucho hasta ser el mejor de todos… tú también Neville." El pelirrojo dio un respingo por la sorpresa, jamás esperando que Harry quisiera hablar con el nuevamente, no cuando no lo merecía.

"L--lo siento H--Harry." Dijo después de un par de minutos en silencio. EL moreno de la cicatriz le observó por unos instantes, antes de negar con la cabeza y romperle el corazón al chico ante lo que el creía, era el rechazo de sus sinceras disculpas.

Al menos hasta que abrió su boca, "Estoy enojado contigo, pero aun así eres mi amigo, no pienso cambiar eso, no obstante no es conmigo con quien debes disculparte, Ron."

La mirada del pelirrojo se alzó en dirección del chico, observando que curiosamente el escenario se había despejado por alguna razón, buscó con sus ojos y pudo vislumbrar la silueta de McGonagall de inmediato, comprendiendo que había despachado a todos los curiosos del lugar.

A su lado estaban dos niñas, una de ellas de largo cabello rojo y fría presencia, no le conocía muy bien, pero sabía que no era alguien con quien debía meterse si deseaba salir ileso.

Luego sus ojos se posaron en la niña restante, su largo e imposible cabello castaño, su rostro sonrojado, sus ojos algo rojos y sus manos temblorosas, por primera vez la observó por lo que era, una niña, no la sabelotodo dientes de mula que intentaba robarle a su amigo.

De nuevo se sintió avergonzado, y por más que luchó, no pudo contener las lágrimas que emergían de sus ojos. Por más que lo intentaba seguía siendo un completo estúpido.

"Lo siento." Su voz estaba débil, quebradiza, la presión en su pecho finalmente desaparecía del todo, pero sus ojos insistían en derramar lágrimas a pesar de que no lo deseaba, no quería parecer más patético de lo que ya era.

Los cerró con fuerza, intentando con el solo acto el encerrarlas dentro de él con tal de que no le humillasen, escuchó un par de pasos, remilgosos, pero eran pasos, posiblemente Hermione se acercaba a su persona.

Le sorprendió cuando un par de brazos se envolvieron a su alrededor, por lo que abrió sus ojos encontrándose con un mar de cabello color castaño.

"Estas perdonado," dijo ella, temblorosa, confundida de porque hacia esto a pesar de que parte de ella no quería acercarse a el. "¿Por qué? Después de todas esas cosas horribles que dije."

Harry, no le dio oportunidad a la chica de responder, cuando alegó con una voz firme y serena. "¡Porque somos amigos, y un verdadero amigo aprende a perdonar!"

Si el moreno de la cicatriz estuviese prestando más atención a sus alrededores, hubiese descubierto que McGonagall ocultaba feliz un par de lagrimas de regocijo, Daphne parecía contemplativa de lo que había observado, y Neville complacido de que tan rápido se solucionó la primera disputa del cuarteto.

Desde una ventana cercana, desde donde Malfoy había observado la escena desde el primer momento, frunció el ceño en enojo.

No solo porque le habían insultado en varias oportunidades, sino por el sentimiento de rechazo que lo consumía por dentro. Sobre los celos que le devoraban ante la devoción y amistad que el niño que vivió le demostraba a aquellos que consideraba sus amigos.

Una amistad, que por derecho y gracias a su posición, desde un principio, debió haber sido suya y de nadie más.

Asqueado y confundido por la escena ante el, se marchó del lugar cuanto antes, ignorante de que todos sus movimientos estaban siendo finamente calculados y observados por nadie mas que su padrino, Severus Snape.

_**Continuará… **_

_**Notas de Autor: **_

_**Quiero aclarar, de que no hay nada, en lo absoluto nada Yaoi en mi historia, si mal no recuerdo, a esa edad, veíamos a nuestros amigos como una posesión, algo que temíamos perder ante otros niños, y por sobretodo, que envidiábamos en gran medida cuando observábamos que tan buenos amigos eran otros niños en comparación a lo que teníamos. **_

_**Ron tiene la desgracia de parecerse a **__**mí en muchas cosas, (Por ende que me cae tan mal algunas veces.) Se siente eclipsado por sus hermanos (yo también.) Es codicioso, desea lo mejor pero no hace nada en lo absoluto por intentar alcanzar sus metas. (Yo también) Es flojo hasta la medula, y come como si no tuviese fondo. (Yo también, aunque yo engordo a diferencia del personaje que milagrosamente, parece no ganar una onza a pesar de tragar como un elefante.) **_

_**Yo se que no merecería una chica como Hermione, pero realmente, **__**tampoco puedo decir, no me he encontrado con una. (Mi pueblo esta minado de Lavenders, aunque no tan bonitas físicamente, en lo único que piensan es maquillaje, el carro, el dinero etc, bastante plásticas por decirlo así.) **_

_**En fin, espero que esto no halla sido cursi, en serio espero que no. **_

_**Ahora, entrando con lo que termine la nota pasada. **_

_**Los momentos en los que Harry, perdió a Hermione. **_

_**1) A pesar de que la defendía ante las palabras de Draco, se reprimía de hacer algo físicamente, lo cual Ron no dudó, pago por ello, pero igual se gana mucho en el corazón de una niña, joven, mujer, el que hallas intentado defenderla, y mucho mas si has salido herido en el proceso. **_

_**2) **__**Su ineptitud ante los sentimientos y relaciones, lo alejaban de ella cuando mas necesitaba apoyo moral. Cuando una amiga tuya esta tan destrozada emocionalmente como lo estuvo Hermione después del enfrentamiento con Ron después del baile, no la abandonas a pesar de que te lo pida, te quedas a su lado, escuchas sus insultos, soportas uno que otro golpe pero aun así te quedas hasta que sepas que esta bien. Harry no demostró interés en hacer esto, de hecho, era obvio que estaba ampliamente incomodo. **_

_**3) **__**A pesar de toda la ayuda que Hermione le entregó, para Harry, la cosa mas valiosa seguía siendo la amistad de Ron, es como si por más que ella lo intentara, no lograse acceder a un lugar mucho mas profundo en su corazón. Que siempre estaría destinada a un segundo lugar, y que mujer en sus cabales, sería tan masoquista para vivir una vida amorosa donde aparentemente todo el tiempo serás la número 2. (Aunque eso no les ha impedido el hacerlo.) **_

_**Continuaría pero estoy algo deprimido con lo que ha sucedido últimamente en **__**él manga de Naruto. Díganme ustedes, ¿cuales otros momentos desperdició Harry con Hermione? **_

_**Fallas de la relación Hermione/Harry. **_

_**Una de las fallas mas graves de esta pareja, es que la mayoría de quienes la escriben, proclaman que ambos son perfectos, nunca discuten, siempre están de acuerdo, Harry se convierte en una especie de versión masculina de Hermione y Hermione se vuelve en algunas oportunidades su anti-tesis. **_

_**Ninguna relación es perfecta, si lo fuesen, no existiría el divorcio. **_

_**Huuum, en realidad no son muchas las fallas, pero aun así, ambos funcionan muy bien juntos. **_

_**Díganme algo, si publicara un fanfic múltiple, donde colocase varias historias que no he desarrollado, (prólogos) **__**con tal de que las consideren un reto, o voten por cual debería desarrollar al ser más atractiva, ¿lo harían?**_

_**Nótese que cada una de ellas, a excepción del CROSSOVER ligero con RANMA. Estarían abiertas para todo tipo de relación, (Heterosexual, aunque modificándolas algo cuadrarían con cualquier tipo.) **_

_**¿Se atreverían a tomar una de las tramas que he creado y desarrollarla por cuenta propia?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**E**l problema con los niños, es que aun descubriendo verdades que abrían sus ojos a la realidad, constantemente tendían a olvidar o dejar detrás suyo lo aprendido con tal de regresar a sus costumbres usuales.

Esto es lo que ocurría con Ronald, si bien las primeras semanas comenzó a pensar antes de comentar sus ideas o pensamientos, y sus discusiones con Hermione habían disminuido considerablemente, pero aun estaban presentes, de hecho podía notarse mucho la competencia entre los dos por Harry era notoria.

Ambos necesitaban por razones propias sentirse más importante a los ojos de Harry, una tonta manera de competir por alguien que ya de por sí les brindaba su amistad, pero parte suya necesitaba sentirse más necesitado, por lo que sus peleas fueron en aumento nuevamente con el pasar de las semanas.

Neville, quien a pesar de haber adquirido un poco de valor, seguía siendo el más intrínseco del grupo. Por lo que constantemente se convertía en el réferi entre la pareja.

Harry mientras tanto, enfrentaba su castigo con todo el "orgullo" que pudiese demostrar, no obstante, por mas valerosos que fuesen sus esfuerzos, nadie resistía el limpiar tantos calderos sin maldecir una o dos veces al causante de tal sufrimiento.

Draco por su parte, nunca sufrió un insulto más grande que ser el ayudante de limpieza del conserje de la escuela.

--

**A**lbus Dumbledore caminaba decidido en dirección del ministerio de magia, en su cabeza y sus bolsillos, se encontraba una propuesta escolar que cambiaria radicalmente la escuela.

Varias reuniones con el personal administrativo del instituto, abrió muchos caminos y posibilidades que antes no hubieran sido posibles de haber sido presentados de manera individual. Y el, quien obligatoriamente tenía que conocer la política, sabia que finalmente había llegado el momento de implementar cambios en la estructura educativa de la Inglaterra mágica.

El como se lograría esto es sencillo, el político promedio es avaricioso, puede ser "cebado" con nuevas propuestas que le den mayor renombre ante peces mas gordos.

Pero muchos de ellos tenían una visión perfecta para ver un desastre político a largo plazo. Por lo que no se podría entregar un plan que involucraba cambios drásticos en el modo de vida escolar de los vástagos de alta alcurnia, sin prever un golpe político que arruinaría la carrera de cualquiera.

Por lo que muchos rechazarían su proyecto escolar, si este estuviese conformado únicamente por tales ideas.

Mas Dumbledore no era estupido, conocía que la codicia era un motivador importante en tales entrevistas, por lo que entrevistó a sus profesores con tal de descubrir qué podría ser mejorado en la escuela, que ventajas se le podría otorgar al ministro de magia con tal de eclipsar por breves momentos las desventajas que esta reforma presenta.

Poppy ofreció un curso introductor sobre las artes curativas, nada especializado, pero si lo suficiente como para tratar heridas mínimas. El como reconocer una situación de alto riesgo, y como contactar ayuda lo antes posible en caso de una emergencia.

La profesora de herbología Pomona S, apoyó unánimemente esta propuesta, agregando que el área medicinal dependía en gran parte de los ingredientes que se cosechaban en su huerto, por lo que podría enseñarles en su tiempo libre, o como parte del curso mismo, aquellas plantas que tienen gran presencia e importancia en la creación de ungüentos medicinales, pociones y demás menjurjes curativos.

Madame Hooch, sacó a relucir la necesidad de mejor equipo escolar, mejores escobas ocasionarían un aumento en la calidad de los jugadores y una mejor apreciación del fino deporte. (Cuando tales jugadores no temían desplomarse en medio del juego gracias a un desperfecto.)

Quirrel, no comentó nada al respecto, simplemente se dedicó a observar atento lo que ocurría ante sus ojos.

Snape, tampoco agregó mucho, simplemente vigilo de cerca al tartamudo, por alguna razón, algo en el hombre le daba mala espina. Y no podía permitir que un cualquiera acudiese a Hogwarts a hacer de las suyas.

Flitwick propuso la creación de un club de duelos, un lugar donde aquellos que estén interesados en el arte, pudiesen estudiar y aprender en su tiempo libre, donde los hechizos contra la magia oscura pudieran ser practicados de forma segura ante la vigilia atenta de los tutores.

Tanto Snape como Quirrel olvidaron por algunos instantes sus metas al escuchar esto, definitivamente las cosas cambiarían si esto llegase a ser real, para uno de ellos significaba oportunidades, para el otro, problemas que debía solucionar de inmediato antes de que se convirtiesen en una molestia.

McGonagall y la profesora Vector, ofrecieron la creación de un grupo de estudio, un lugar donde aquellos que desean aprender extracurricularmente pudiesen juntarse a practicar y desarrollar sus habilidades.

Sorpresivamente, (Sobretodo para McGonagall) La tutora en predicciones ofreció su opinión en un área que sería de gran ayuda para los estudiantes, la práctica y el aprendizaje de distintas lenguas e idiomas. Probablemente mostrarles un poco de las culturas extranjeras con tal de que no resaltasen tanto en nuevas comunidades.

Quirrel sonrió ante las posibilidades de tal materia, si bien enseñaría a sus enemigos una ventaja que su amo preferiría para si mismo, también inculcaría a sus seguidores, creando mejores **devoradores de la** **muerte***, aquellos que pudiesen ocasionar mucho mas daño en la estructura Muggle y en las comunidades extranjeras con tal de hacer sentir su poderío.

Snape también pudo ver ese punto, por lo que decidió otorgar un movimiento sorpresivo que nadie esperaba.

Sus palabras exactas fueron, "Es un disgusto la calidad con la cual los estudiantes de hoy en día se dirigen a sus superiores, una clase de etiqueta sería lo mejor con tal de corregir su, inaceptable conducta."

Varios de los presentes comprendieron de inmediato sus palabras, aunque no en el sentido que Severus intentaba enfatizar. McGonagall frunció el ceño ante las implicaciones que el profesor de pociones alegaba. "Enseñar a los de padres Muggle su lugar," cuando en realidad, en la mente del sujeto, sus objetivos principales eran aquellos niños que creían tener el mundo servido a sus pies.

Si quería salvar a su ahijado, debía iniciar ahora, que sus pensamientos estaban confusos y esparcidos. Una vez que el niño crezca con ciertas ideas en su cabeza, sería prácticamente imposible el salvarlo, y se necesitaría de algo extremo para provocar en el chico una reacción adversa al camino que estaba tomando.

Algo que abriese sus ojos a lo que estaba haciendo.

Quirrel luchó por apaciguar su sonrisa en auge, su amo a pesar de estar desconfiado de Snape, se mostraba complacido por el modo de pensar de su seguidor encubierto. Una clase de etiqueta podría transformarse rápidamente en un club único, donde la gente de alta alcurnia o aquellos que se vanagloriaban de serlo, se reunirían los unos con los otros, como una manada de ovejas esperando a un pastor para guiarles, en el camino a seguir.

Si algo había aprendido en el pasado, es que las promesas de un futuro brillante, donde el oro fluiría hasta de sus narices, lograba que sus filas se incrementaran de a decenas, gracias a la simple codicia y a promesas vacías que no pensaba cumplir.

La codicia era buen motivador, y el sabía que decir, que usar y que ofrecer con tal de tenerlos comiendo en la palma de su mano, hasta el punto de ordenarles saltar, para solo ser contestado con la pregunta de "¿Cual alto?"

Si, definitivamente había muchos caminos que esta nueva estructura estaba creando, muchos de los cuales, aun siendo para el bien común, podrían ser retorcidos a su conveniencia.

Solo faltaba darle un mensaje a uno de sus seguidores con tal de que apoyase de inmediato los cambios, el problema sería, cuando, y como hacerlo, ya que gracias a sus descuidados pasos, Severus comenzaba a sospechar de él, situación que no le era agradable en lo absoluto. No si deseaba conseguir lo que necesitaba.

Y lo que necesitaba era la piedra filosofal que tontamente Albus había ocultado en algún lugar de la escuela. (Mejor conocido como el tercer piso)

La reunión de allí en adelante, se tornó satisfactoria para el hombre centenario, habían muchas ofertas que podrían ser "retorcidas" o malinterpretadas debido a la forma en que se explicarían, y esto era adrede, necesitaba que los cambios sonasen jugosos para aquellos puristas, que pareciesen ser leyes que los favorecerían aun mas, cuando era todo lo contrario.

--

**E**s por eso que Albus caminaba en dirección del hombre más corrupto políticamente que haya conocido. Cornelius Fudge.

Estaba conciente de que el hombre no era más que una simple marioneta de uno de sus antiguos estudiantes, La cabeza de la familia Malfoy si mal no recordaba, buen muchacho, muy en el fondo sabía que lo mas importante era su hijo y esposa. Pero que por ahora tales metas estaban obnubiladas y sepultadas bajo toneladas de prejuicio, desdén y codicia.

El documento que portaba en sus manos, debía ser aprobado de inmediato, por lo que el director recurrió a un hechizo simple, pero poderoso.

La compulsión, un hechizo que obligaría a prestarle su máxima atención, a pasar por alto las estipulaciones y pautas de cómo y porque deben implementarse estas nuevas reglas escolares.

Un hechizo que haría que Fudge leyera el documento mas no lo firmase, eso debía hacerlo por si mismo, después de todo, era contra la ley el hacer tal acto. Dumbledore por su parte, simplemente, impulsaba al hombre por el camino correcto, sabiendo que sus prejuicios, codicias, miedos y estupidez le llevarían a ver tales cambios como una ayuda únicamente creada para los que son pura sangre, cuando en realidad era lo contrario.

Por supuesto, que a pesar de estar aprobada por el ministerio de magia, fácilmente sus leyes y estatutos podrían ser derogados por el consejo de magos. Por lo que al igual que ahora, debía aprovechar sus influencias políticas con tal de ganar no por manipulación como lo hacia con Fudge, sino con votos adquiridos.

Longbottom, Bones, Crouch, (quien estaba desesperado por cambiar su estatus gracias a las acciones de su hijo.) Diggory, Weasley, esos eran algunos de los nombres que había arrastrado hacia su circulo.

Greengrass, cuya hija, quien curiosamente lentamente se volvía más amigable con el cuarteto de Harry, (a escondidas,) era una familia neutral que poco a poco se inclinaba a su lado gracias a que pensaban de igual forma que Fudge, que esto beneficiaria a los que son de pura sangre, Zabini otra familia neutral, necesitarían mas trabajo con tal de que se decidieran, pero estaba seguro de que ganaba terreno a medida que avanzaba el tiempo.

Y si las cosas salían como deseaba, incluso Malfoy podría apoyar la causa, hasta al punto de querer ser parte del sistema en si. Situación que las pautas internas del nuevo reglamento, establecían que debían ser aprobadas por un voto unánime de los profesores y miembros administradores del colegio.

Una vez aprobado los cambios en el consejo de magos, la ley seria irrevocable, mientras mantuviera el apoyo de al menos cinco votos. Los cuales, ya tenía asegurados.

Si, definitivamente las cosas cambiarían de ahora en adelante, y para evitar contrariedades, su visita se efectuó en pleno horario de clases, donde todos sus profesores estarían ocupados y vigilados por sus estudiantes, con tal de que nadie intentase acceder a la piedra sin delatarse.

Una sonrisa complacida se formó en su rostro, por primera vez todo apuntaba a que las cosas irían como lo había planeado. Ahora solo restaba el descubrir si tales planes sobrevivirían al encuentro con el enemigo. Lo cual sinceramente, dudaba.

--

**L**a escuela estaba completamente en silencio, nadie caminaba por los pasillos salvo el malhumorado conserje y su felino. Lo cual era perfecto para el par de bromistas que surcaban a gatas los recovecos de la escuela, algunos de ellos olvidados con el pasar del tiempo.

Harry les había retado, (aunque en realidad no lo hizo.) y por su orgullo no podían retroceder a tal desafío. El chico comentaba entre sus amigos, el que nadie se atrevería a acudir y descubrir que es lo que ocultaban tanto en el tercer piso.

Alegación que pronto fue detenida en seco por Hermione, al ser una clara ruptura de las reglas el tan siquiera intentar averiguar que contenía ese lugar, y que nadie en sus cabales desobedecería una advertencia de "Si no quieren sufrir una muerte dolorosa." Con tal de adquirir fama completamente efímera.

Ahora que Fred y George lo pensaban bien, fue el comentario de la pequeña lo que mas los motivó a descubrir que es lo que ocultaba el staff administrativo de Hogwarts que ameritaba tal advertencia para disuadir a los curiosos.

Y quien en sus cabales les diría a un montón de niños y adolescentes "NO TOQUES, PROHIBIDO." Conociendo que el grupo de jóvenes hará todo lo contrario y tocará lo que no pueden.

Ja, de locos, como su pequeño y aparentemente celoso hermano solía comentar últimamente. (La mayoría en referencia a los actos de Hermione y Harry, que en su opinión mutua, encontraban… ilustrativos, hasta el punto de que ambos desarrollaron un interés que rivalizaría con el de su padre por la cultura Muggle.)

Todo pensamiento, palabra o respiración se detuvo de inmediato cuando ambos adolescentes se ubicaron justo al frente de la "puerta prohibida," anuncio que incrementaba su anhelo de descubrir que ocultaba tras ella.

"¿Listo, oh hermano menos hermoso?" Agregó George, lo cual provocó en su gemelo una sonrisa y un gesto de fingida educación cediéndole el primer paso. "Como nunca, oh egocéntrica copia mía."

"Solo envidias mi belleza inigualable,"

"Si debo añadir, eres hermoso, tan hermoso que duele, oh copia idéntica mía."

"Es bueno saber que piensas lo mismo, ¿procedemos?" Exclamó George mientras sujetaba la manija de la puerta.

"¡Procedemos!" Concluyo Fred al ubicarse detrás de su hermano, con tal de adentrarse en aquello que les habían prohibido, jamás esperando que apenas abriesen la puerta, un enorme cerbero se despertara ante el sonido, alzándose de golpe y arrojándose sobre la entrada con tal de eliminar a los intrusos que osaban invadir su territorio.

_**Continuará…**_

_***Devoradores de la muerte, (DEATH EATERS) conocidos en español como Mortifagos, leí los libros en ingles, por lo que el nombre en español no me agrado mucho después de haberme acostumbrado al original. **_

_**Otro capitulo que retoma el ambiente político, pero que como dije, no abandonare con tal de solo hacer un romance, si bien no predominara la trama, de vez en cuando habrá capítulos así, pero debo advertir, como he escrito en capítulos pasados. **_

_**El tono rosa de la historia ira disminuyendo a medida que pasen los capítulos y los años. Volviéndose más oscura y agresiva, como es en mí estilo escribir. **_

_**Y por el amor del cielo, **__**no se como o cuantas veces explicar ya cual es la pareja de esta historia, Arriba en la barra hay dos nombres, dense a una idea de quien terminara con quien. **_

_**No los puse para simplemente adornar. **__**Muchos parecen haberse espantado en el capítulo pasado por mi nota de autor.**_

_**Que en parte fue una prueba para aquellos que deseaban ser lectores Beta de mi historia y que lamentablemente ninguno pareció captarlo, o siquiera intentarlo. **_

_**Mi lector tiene que tener una mente abierta, **__**no solo estar concentrado en Harry y Hermione, que apruebe de lo que sea que los involucre a los dos, y que no le preste atención a los demás personajes de la historia. **_

_**Yo soy lo que algunos Llaman un Shipper, alguien que disfruta ver los PRO y los CONTRAS de una pareja determinada. Me ayuda a ver que hay que hacer con tal de que parezca factible, que se sale de las líneas y que no cuadra en lo absoluto. **_

_**No emparejo por simplemente emparejar, juzgo sus caracteres y que tan bien calzan el uno con el otro. Y para eso hay que conocer donde falla la relación o podría hacerlo en un futuro cercano. **_

_**Conocer lo malo en mi pareja favorita me evita caer en redundancias, y repeticiones que lamentablemente muchos fics, tanto en español como inglés poseen. Que en su mayoría es el perfeccionismo que ocurre con esta pareja. **_

_**Es algo irreal que dos adolescentes no peleen entre ellos, mas cuando están en una relación amorosa, el varón admito, tiende a decir lo menos apropiado de vez en cuando, enojando a la chica. Es la capacidad que tienen para sentarse y hablar sobre lo ocurrido, lo que garantiza o destruye las posibilidades de que el noviazgo, pueda evolucionar a algo más fuerte y estable. **_

_**En fin, no se quejen de lo corto de los capítulos, con capítulos de 5 a 7 hojas cada uno, puedo mantener un ciclo de actualización de 1 capítulo por semana. **_

_**El incrementar su numero implica que tendrán que aguantarse como los lectores de A DIFFERENT HISTORY, quienes esperan alrededor de a 2 semanas, 1 mes, o 2 meses de espera con capítulos de mas de 20 paginas cada uno. **_

_**No se que tipo de actualización prefieren, LARGA pero que tarde en llegar, (compensado la espera con cuan larga es) a corta y frecuente. La verdad estoy más cómodo con la segunda. Tengo menos presión. **_

_**Y POR QUIEN SABE CUANTA VEZ, NO; no será una historia YAOI, Harry y Draco, no tendrán un momento entre los dos para descubrir cosas. NO ES MI INTENCIÓN ESCRIBIR ALGO ASI. **_

_**Y mucho menos emparejar a Draco Con Hermione, **__**sin ofender, porque sé, tengo lectores que prefieren esa pareja. (Lo cual considero raro y a la vez un honor porque no hago alusión a la misma.) **_

_**Pero no encuentro lógica en tal unión, esta mas enfocada en la típica fantasía femenina adolescente de "Mujer dulce e inteligente que Doma a chico malo y rebelde." **_

_**Es lo mismo que pasa con el "ZUKO/KATARA" de AVATAR, los unen por la misma fantasía de chico malo, chica buena que lo cambiará. Ignorando que en personalidades, en amistad, en ideales y metas no se llevan en lo mas absoluto.**_

_**Pero en fin, en este mundo hay libertad de escoger con quien se va a la cama, por lo que puede deducirse que también hay libertad para escoger que pareja leer en los fictions. **_

_**Nos leemos en otra oportunidad. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Este capitulo lo escribí esta mañana, en un arranque de inspiración, si tiene errores por favor déjemelos saber. **

**L**os primeros días fueron extrañamente calmados en lo que concierne a los gemelos Weasley, muchos consideraron esto como una alarma de algo grande por venir, los "Bromistas Weasley" no se comportaban al pie de la letra de las reglas de conducta escolar, no, cuando al menos se traían algo entre sus manos.

Lee, siendo uno de los amigos mas cercanos al dúo, se mostraba incierto, aparentemente no lograba descubrir o sacarles la información a la pareja, lo cual incrementaba la tensión en su año escolar.

Grandes cantidades de victimas anteriores, temblaban ante la mera idea de que podrían estar maquinando en esas perversas cabezas suyas. Otros, no tan confiados de su conducta, se mostraban cautelosos de no garantizarse el ser un objetivo de lo que sea estuviesen planeando.

Pero la verdad, al final de cuentas, el silencio y carencia de bromas se origino de una fuente más básica y primal; simple y puro miedo.

Los gemelos son una pareja de bromistas, (eso todos lo saben,) su ingenio para conseguir reemplazos de ingredientes que su familia no puede costear, es inigualable, y aunque sus productos no poseen la misma fuerza, tienen un resultado símil, extravagantemente símil al de la pócima original.

Esta cualidad es desconocida por muchos, debido a que el dúo es extremadamente receloso de sus experimentos, y cualquiera lo seria, debido a que sus objetivos podrían revolucionar al mundo mágico, logrando abrir una brecha de magia que existía hoy en día solo para aquellos que pudieran costearla.

Regresando al tema original, ambos jóvenes a pesar de su aparente conducta temeraria, no eran mas que eso, un par de jóvenes, adolescentes que apenas están pisando el terreno de los adultos, y que como todo chico de su edad, una buena sacudida los sacaría de "onda" hasta que lograsen recuperarse de lo que sea los "sacudió" en un principio.

En este caso, el conocer íntimamente a la muerte en garras de un cerbero, basto para mantenerlos calmos y bien portados por un par de días, hasta que su flama de la vida regresare a la originalidad, lo cual no tardo demasiado, antes de que considerasen tal peligro, un reto a superar.

Los primeros intentos fueron por completo, infructuosos, aparentemente el animal era extremadamente sensible a cualquier movimiento o sonido, y las rondas del conserje se habían incrementado por la zona ante los rumores de que algunos estudiantes habían sido capturados husmeando por el lugar.

JA, novicios. Creen que las cosas son tan sencillas como para simplemente ir por el camino principal y averiguar que es lo que hay en una zona prohibida con solo husmear un poco.

Es por eso que ahora encontramos a este dúo de bromistas en su "guarida secreta," planeando y desenmarañando las posibles formas en que podrían engañar al animal.

"Bien Gred, todo lo que hemos intentado en las ultimas semanas ha sido de inutilidad, ese animal es un rival de cuidado, y un perfecto guardián para lo que sea este custodiando debajo de esa puerta."

El referido no tardo en contestar, "Muy buena pregunta hermano Forge, pero me temo que hemos estado tomando este asunto desde el ángulo equivocado, sabemos que los Cerberos son nada mas que un perro sobrealimentado y con más cabezas de lo usual, con excelente vista, monocromática debo añadir, como descubrimos al intentar confundirlo con colores brillantes y llamativos."

Una sonrisa se forjo en su Fred, "Afirmativo oh hermano menos dotado, descubrimos de mala manera que el mastodonte no puede identificar distintos espectros de color, y no podemos utilizar esto a nuestro beneficio debido a su muy desarrollado sentido del olfato."

"Oh, no olvides el oído, hermano menos hermoso, esa bestia posee un oído excelente."

Ambos guardaron silencio, sumergidos en un profundo pensar, gustaban de los retos, y este se había transformado en uno de los más fieros que jamás hayan experimentado.

"¿Que tal si intentamos polymorfearnos en Hagrid?" Exclamó George, el rostro de Fred se ilumino por algunos segundos, antes de decaer. "Es una buena idea hermano mío, tanto que me hace preguntarme porque no se me había ocurrido, el único problema que representa es que es posible que nuestro titánico contendiente pueda distinguir la diferencia, en ese caso estaríamos en un dilema francamente, fatal."

George concedió, "Debo admitir que si, al tener una mayor masa corporal seremos mas lentos, y no sabemos del todo si la bestia podrá identificarnos."

Ambos sonrieron, no menos esperanzados que antes. Mientras mas difícil el reto, mas motivados se encontraban con tal de resolverlo.

--

**U**n hombre de una edad aparente entre los treinta y los cuarenta, de largo cabello rubio y conducta refinada, caminaba de un lugar a otro, intentando descubrir que es lo que estaba ocurriendo en Hogwarts.

Hace tan solo un par de horas, el decrepito amante de los Muggles había ganado una reforma en el consejo de magos, una alteración en la estructura de cómo se enseñaba que francamente, la encontraba sumamente perjudicial para su modo de vida.

Pero los estúpidos del consejo no lo vieron como una amenaza, no; se dejaron engañar por las posibilidades que esto brindaría, cayeron en la pantomima que el anciano ubico delante de la realidad, que esto beneficiaria al mundo mágico, en especial a los sangre pura. Cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario.

Lo peor del caso es que se dieron cuenta de la jugada demasiado tarde, solo cuando esta fue aprobada y Dumbledore revelo su objetivo primario, los "muggle," fue que se dieron cuenta de que habían hecho.

Por supuesto que de inmediato intentaron revocarla, no podían permitir que los inferiores tomaran más poderío en el sistema mágico, de hacerlo, no tardarían en desplazarlos y si es posible, eliminarlos como tanto ha ocurrido en tiempos pasados.

Por lo general, en tiempos de "invasión" el ganador elimina por completo todo rastro de la cultura nativa con tal de instalar su visión propia del mundo.

Eso es lo que ocurriría si los que son de sangre sucia, llegasen al gobierno mucho mejor preparados que aquellos que los de alta estirpe.

Todo sería rápidamente consumido por la cultura Muggle, todas las reglas, todo decoro, todo logro que los de alta estirpe hallan logrado se ira a la basura, consumido por las creencias paganas de entes inferiores con creencias de grandeza.

Ellos eran la raza superior, los magníficos que poseían todo lo adecuado para gobernar a esos seres inferiores, esos que no cuentan con las cualidades necesarias.

Pero la revocación fue negada, el decrepito fue lo bastante inteligente y manipulador como para establecer, que mientras tuviese el apoyo de al menos cinco familias con un puesto en el Winzegamot, esta estaría vigente hasta nuevo aviso.

Lo cual le llevaba a tomar medidas drásticas, demasiado para su gusto, si deseaba eliminar esta treta a su futuro, debía eliminar a algunas de las familias que apoyaban esta burla.

El problema es que Dumbledore parecía esperar esto, con un solo cruce de miradas, con unos míseros segundos de contacto visual entre ellos, le basto para comprender que las familias esperaban un ataque por su posición. Que los remanentes de los Devoradores de la Muerte, atacarían de inmediato con tal de eliminar las tretas que se estaban cruzando en su camino.

El anciano no solo había hecho esto para cambiar el sistema educacional de Hogwarts, sino que también era una forma de capturar a todos aquellos que se apoyaron en el señor oscuro, sabía que algunos estarían lo suficientemente desesperados para cometer la locura de atacar a una de esas familias. Y que Sinistra Bones no titubearía en utilizar su fuerza política además de su posición, para ejercer todo el peso de la ley en los pobres diablos que lleguen a ser capturados.

Maldito sea Dumbledore y su cruzada por destruir todo aquello que es preciado para nosotros.

Maldito sea Harry Potter por no aceptar la cordial invitación a un mundo mejor por parte de su hijo, sus planes no estaban saliendo para nada como lo había esperado.

Necesitaba hacer algo que rozaba en los terrenos de la desesperación, pero no se atrevía por miedo a ser descubierto, al no poder alegar en esta ocasión el que estaba bajo la influencia del Imperius.

Pero aun así, contaba con contactos en el inframundo, la escoria de la escoria era fácil de manipular, solo debía otorgarles una buena cantidad de oro y ellos harían el trabajo sucio por el, solo debía asegurarse de nunca entrevistarse en persona con tal de que de ser capturados, le llevasen a el.

Si, eso es lo que debía hacer… eliminar a las familias lo antes posible por medios mas adecuados, medios que no lo arrastren a su perdición en caso de fallar.

--

Su carcajada resonaba por todo el salón, y debía admitirlo, me agradaba escucharla reír, era un logro para mí, que alguien que aparentemente no sabe divertirse, disfrute de mis payasadas como ella lo hace.

Lentamente se esta convirtiendo en mi mejor amiga, no puedo negarlo, tenemos distintas opiniones con respecto a muchas cosas, si bien me gusta estudiar, por lo general lo hago para cumplir con mi labor, para salir mas rápido a jugar y tener mas tiempo para divertirme.

Ella encuentra divertido el aprender, lo cual ante los ojos de mi otro mejor amigo, es demencial, ¿A quien en sus cabales le gustaba divertirse haciendo labores? Se que yo no, no es mi costumbre, pero la de ella si, por eso pelean constantemente, o al menos por ello me imagino es que lo hacen.

Ayer fue una de esas ocasiones, donde un simple par de palabras los conllevo a discutir como nunca antes y como siempre, Ron parece decir lo menos adecuado, lastimando a Hermione y enojándome en el proceso.

¿Ya debería estar acostumbrado no? Al igual que ella, pero al parecer no es así, de hecho hay puntos en los que yo también me agoto de su necesidad de ser la mejor en todo, es como si necesitara probarse a ella y a todo el mundo que su condición de bruja con padres Muggle, no la hacia inferior a otros.

El problema es que muchas veces competía con nosotros, y a Ron no le agradaba ser aplastado metódicamente por una niña, a ningún niño le agradaba incluso a mi.

Fue por eso que cuando Ron le grito este hecho, y ella volteo a verme con tal de confirmarlo, no supe que decir, estaba atrapado entre mentir y acceder, ambas elecciones la lastimarían, presumo que ella supo identificar mi titubeo como una afirmación…

Odio ser superado por una niña, Susan era alguien más bien normal, se dedicaba a ser niña y pocas veces se unía al juego cuando este es muy agresivo. Sin embargo seguía siendo nuestra amiga.

Con ella aprendí que no todo lo que haces con los chicos, lo puedes hacer con una chica, que muchas veces lo que dices con tus amigos, resulta ofensivo para tus amigas.

Sinceramente es un desastre, pero algo que si se, es que a pesar de que no me agrada ser superado por una niña, aunque a veces admito que no me importa demasiado mientras no sea mucha la diferencia. No me agrada verlas llorar, hay algo en sus rostros que me lastima profundamente, el verlas sonrojarse de vergüenza mientras sus ojos se inundad de gordas y enormes lágrimas, como su nariz y ceño se arrugan en un vano intento por contener los llantos.

Eso crea una incomoda sensación en mi pecho que no me agrada en lo absoluto, y eso, es lo que me lleva a desear que rían, se carcajeen con todas sus fuerzas, con tal de que olviden lo que sea las halla lastimado.

Es por ello que me someto a esta vergüenza, es por esto que Ron me mira anonadado, de hecho completamente pálido.

Escucho que los gemelos se carcajean fuertemente en el fondo de la sala común, que las niñas cuchichean a todo pulmón, que mis amigos me observan con ciertos grados de aprehensión.

No me importa, con tal de verla reír… Con tal de corregir el error que cometí al no decirle la verdad al creer que la lastimaría. Fue tonto de mi parte, creer que no comprendería mi situación.

Ella no tardo en aparecer en la sala común, arrastrada por su naturaleza inquisitiva en saber que es lo que provocaba tantos gritos, abucheos y celebraciones en la sala común de los Griffindor.

Sus ojos se posaron en mí de inmediato, como no hacerlo cuando mis ropas eran tan coloridas como lo son ahora.

Por unos segundos pude ver su incredulidad, seguida de su curiosidad e incertidumbre, una ligera sonrisa se esbozo en su rostro, pequeña, no lo que esperaba, pero era mejor que nada.

Salte en su dirección, asegurándome de moverme tal y como lo hacia el actor de la serie.

La profesora McGonagall me observaba desde la puerta, ocultando su sonrisa bajo un rostro de inmutada seriedad. Ella era mi cómplice, quien transfiguro mis ropas para asemejar lo que ahora luzco, al principio se negó, eran demasiado "reveladoras" para sus gustos, pero le pude convencer ante mis intenciones de reparar lo que he roto con Hermione.

Esta vez logre que se carcajeara a medida que me acercaba a ella, mi antifaz no hacia nada por esconder el sonrojo que quemaba mis mejillas, me incomodaba como algunas chicas, (y para mi terror chicos,) me miraban con estas vestimentas.

Hermione misma poseía un ligero sonrojo en su rostro, quizás avergonzada por mis acciones. Con dos pasos largos finalmente me puse frente a ella, colocando mis manos en mi cintura, portando una pose heroica preparado para lo que hasta ahora, ha sido lo más humillante en mi vida.

"Allí estas Mujer Maravilla, la liga de la Justicia me ha enviado para asegurarme de derrotar al monstruo que te ha robado la sonrisa." La mención de mi error aplaco un poco su buen humor, pero podía ver que estaba dispuesta a perdonarme y seguir adelante.

"Afirmativo Robin, la bestia conocida como el rojo perezoso se encuentra a unos… huuum, quince metros de distancia a tu derecha, asegúrate de encargarte muy bien de el." Eso me agradaba de ella, siempre inteligente y dispuesta a seguirme el juego.

Tal vez no le gustaban las historietas, o las caricaturas como a mi, pero sabia lo suficiente como para seguirme el juego y eso me bastaba.

Voltee en dirección de Ron, quien palideció aun más al ver la sonrisa en mi rostro. "Santos agujeros sin fondos, me encargare de ese perezoso cuanto antes Mujer Maravilla." Y sin decir no más, corrí en dirección de un ahora aterrado Ron, quien corría de un lugar a otro, esperando que le hiciera algo terrible, solo para recibir la ira de mi varita y un hechizo de cosquillas por sobre su estómago.

Si hice el ridículo, y probablemente esto regresaría más tarde para morderme en el trasero, pero no importaba, en lo absoluto mientras la pudiera escuchar reír entre todas esas voces.

Había recuperado a mi mejor amiga de nuevo, no obstante, acababa de encontrar a Neville, y veo que el también necesitaba un poco de tortura risueña cuanto antes.

--

**L**as semanas pasaron y poco a poco el clima enfriaba concordé se acercaba el invierno.

El cuarteto había entrado en una rutina de estudios y juegos, (algunas veces incluyendo a una tímida Hermione en los últimos,) para cuando ocurrió lo que menos esperaban.

Halloween, la escuela parecía brillar de emoción y festividad, incluso los espectros se comportaban mas acordes al festejo. Los gemelos payaseaban con sus bromas de un lugar a otro, Lee detrás de ellos, Hermione sonreía mas a menudo a pesar de intentar instalarlos en la cabeza la historia y el origen del ALL HALLOW DAY, hoy en día conocido como HALLOWEN, una cruza de nuestra antigua cultura celta con otras creencias extranjeras, en su mayoría romanas. (Al ser quienes conquistaron estas tierras en aquel entonces, trayendo consigo sus costumbres, creencias y religión, integrando algunas costumbres paganas de los que fueron conquistados a su rutina con tal de que se adaptasen más rápido al nuevo régimen.)

Ron por supuesto, no deseaba saber esto, solo le importaba el banquete que se darían en la noche en celebración a esta fecha. Nada más y nada menos, lo cual ofuscaba a Hermione.

Gracias al cielo que Neville y mi persona aun podemos calmarla, al prestarle atención.

Al llegar la noche, nos sorprendió ver el comedor de tal forma, los murciélagos eran un completo desastre, si me lo preguntaban, divertido, pero debías vigilar tu comida en caso de que alguien quisiera incluir guano en su menú.

Hermione aclaro que eran animales transfigurados, que no defecaban como los originales, pero yo no estaba seguro del todo. Algunas costumbres mágicas eran… asquerosas si me lo permitían decirlo. Dulces con sabor a estiércol, vomito, cera de oído… repugnante.

Todos estábamos dispuestos a proseguir y pasar la noche como esperábamos, cuando ocurrió un contratiempo en la mesa de los Slytherin, aparentemente Daphne se encontraba en problemas, Draco y sus camaradas no gustaron de algo que aparentemente dijo.

Probablemente tenga que ver con las nuevas reglas de la institución, intente levantarme para cuando el prefecto noto mi intención, Percy si mal no recuerdo es su nombre, uno de los hermanos de Ron. "No intentes nada Harry, le harás mas daño a su posición social en su casa si alguien de Griffindor intenta socorrerla."

Fruncí el ceño, eso es completamente estúpido, somos amigos, porque no he de ayudarla. Pero debía conceder que estaba en lo correcto, ella estaba en una casa totalmente alejada de nuestra compañía y protección, sola, si entrábamos ahora y le ayudábamos empeoraríamos su vida. Draco no disfrutaba de mi compañía, sentimiento que es mutuo.

Daphne finalmente se levanto, su rostro enrojecido por furia, se marcho del lugar y no regreso por el resto de la noche, me preocupe, al igual que los chicos, pero nada se comparo a lo que sentimos cuando el profesor Quirrel entro en el lugar anunciando la entrada de un Troll en el castillo.

_**Continuara… **_

_**Tuve un bloqueo, o más bien faltas de escribir, me he dado cuenta de que mis últimos capítulos no han gustado en lo absoluto, cuando apenas llego a los seis u ocho reviews. **_

_**Curioso, los de Naruto aumentan y aquí bajaron… curioso realmente. **_

_**En fin, saben, me he preguntado últimamente, ¿Por qué necesito que otros comprendan el porque gusto de Harry/Hermione, o Naruto/Hinata o etc? **_

_**Porque tengo que explicarle al mundo mis gustos, justificar las razones y los motivos que me llevaron a gustar de una pareja. **_

_**Cual es mi necesidad de que otros "vean la luz" cuando se que por mas que la ridiculicen, me llamen loco, y otros términos despectivos, soy yo quien decide que es lo que me gusta, sin importarme si el resto del mundo lo acepta o no. **_

_**Yo, estuve por ese camino, y saben algo, no tengo porque explicarle al mundo el porque Harry y Hermione debieron estar juntos, no necesito que me comprendan, solo que acepten que mi punto de vista es distinto, y que deben respetarlo. **_

_**Me gusta y que, estoy orgulloso de ello, supongo, que muy dentro de mí quien se sentía incomodo por no seguir el "canon" era yo mismo. Pero de nuevo… ¿Y QUE? A mi me gusta, y eso me basta para seguirla. **_

_**ALL HAIL TO HHR.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Escribí esto, de nuevo en la madrugada, de hecho, comencé a las 11, y termine a las 06:49 AM, de que debe contener errores, los tiene. **

**Sean sinceros y dejen su opinión, no aprendo con solo halagos. Aunque igual, los agradezco de corazón. **

**P**ercy no tardó en obedecer las órdenes del Director, reuniendo en un solo lugar a un mar de niños en un intento desesperado por controlar, tanto sus temores, como el suyo propio.

Tan estresado estaba por controlar a los niños e impresionar a los adultos, que jamás notó cuando Hermione y Harry partieron entre las sombras, seguidos muy de cerca de Ron y Neville. Los dos últimos se encontraban remilgosos, ambos por motivos propios.

Ron como era de esperarse, no se llevaba del todo bien con Daphne al ser esta miembro de la casa Slytherin; eso, y que la chica no perdía oportunidad alguna en responderle de vuelta a sus comentarios recalcitrantes.

Neville, por miedo a ser descubierto y como resultado, ser expulsado de la escuela (sentimiento que compartía con Hermione,) y traer vergüenza a su familia.

Harry no escuchó nada de esto, sabía que Daphne, a quien le debía un favor, estaba en problemas, y haría todo lo posible no solo por devolverle la cortesía, sino salvarle la vida. Nadie merecía morir a manos de un Troll, de hecho, nadie merecía morir del todo.

Se deslizaron entre aulas y corredores, todas vacías debido a la hora y situación, en un intentó por descubrir a donde ha escapado la chica con tal de difuminar un poco de la ira que de seguro la consumía.

Dudaban que estuviese descansando en la casa Slytherin, al ser sus torturadores miembros de la misma, lo más probable es que estuviese lejos, por lo que el Troll que según pudo escuchar se encontraba en los calabozos (Donde residían los aposentos para los miembros de la casa de la serpiente.) Estaban excluidos, eso solo dejaba toda la demás escuela a su disposición y búsqueda… un trabajo fácil.

"Harry, que hacemos, no podemos correr por todo Hogwarts buscando a Daphne, las posibilidades de que nos encuentren los profesores son enormes." Dijo Hermione, vociferando parte de sus pensamientos, no le extraño en lo absoluto.

Ron, quien jadeaba ligeramente, (en comparación con Neville quien lo hacia con la lengua afuera.) afirmó profusamente, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Neville solo se dedicó a respirar.

Un grito, en conjunción con un gran golpe detuvo toda palabra de emerger de sus labios, aparentemente el Troll no estaba donde se suponía debía estar.

Todos palidecieron por unos instantes, creyendo que habían llegado demasiado tarde, para cuando un nuevo grito, esta vez disparando un hechizo, resonó en los pasillos, seguido muy de cerca por el gruñir de la bestia.

Todos emprendieron en carrera nuevamente, desenfundando sus varitas lo más rápido que podían, mientras acudían en dirección de la estruja.

Dos minutos luego, se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado a las cercanías de las escaleras de Hogwarts, y que Daphne, algo desarreglada y llena de esquirlas de roca, intentaba alejarse lo más que podía del Troll, quien sacudía y azotaba su mazo en cada oportunidad que la chica se detuviera por unos segundos, apenas fallando por meros centímetros al esta saltar fuera de su alcance.

Una escalera se movió en su dirección, y ella corrió presurosa a subirla lo más pronto posible, sus piernas temblando aterradas, su ropa perdiendo en el camino algunos de los trozos de roca que portaba encima, el Troll cerca de ella, a punto de sacudir el mazo sobre su frágil cuerpo.

Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar, "_Wingardium Leviosa_," su hechizo impactó de lleno en el mazo de la bestia, distrayéndola por unos segundos mientras examinaba el porque se había detenido en medio del aire.

Daphne aprovecho de inmediato la distracción para subir las escaleras, atrayendo de nuevo la atención de la criatura, que con un grito descomunal, tomó el mazo en el aire, rompiendo con mera fuerza bruta el hechizo que lo mantenía a flote, y azotándolo directamente sobre la niña, quien saltó todo lo que pudo fuera de su trayectoria, obteniendo el ansiado resultado, pero ignorando que la escalera no pudo soportar tal impacto y lentamente comenzó a desplomarse junto con ella, que al finalmente notarlo, comenzó a gritar en básico terror.

"_WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA_," Gritó Harry, ignorando a la bestia que ahora miraba en su dirección, alzaba su mazo y se disponía a demoler al insolente mocoso.

Dos nuevos gritos emergieron desde atrás del chico, mientras este estrujaba con el poco control que poseía con tal de mantener a la chica aun flotando sobre el aire, al ya no haber nada que pueda sostenerla bajo suyo.

Ron y Hermione fueron los dueños de tales gritos, deteniendo y elevando el mazo lo más lejos posible de las manos de la temible criatura, que enfurecida por perder su preciado objeto, tomó con sus gigantescas manos uno de las armaduras que adornaban la pared, ignorando que esta había alzado sus brazos para defenderse, levantándola como si fuera de papel, y arrojándola en contra de los molestos niños.

Con tal de evitar ser aplastados por la misma, ambos niños saltaron hacia los lados, Ron impactando contra una pared aledaña, mientras que Hermione rodó por los suelos del pasillo.

El problema es que la criatura no pudo conseguir su mazo a tiempo, y este se desplomo rumbo al suelo, fallando por míseros metros a la aun aterrada Daphne, que podía notar como poco a poco las fuerzas del chico estaban disminuyendo ante la presión y el miedo de la situación.

La pelirroja alzó la vista para ver a su salvador, solo para descubrir que el Troll estaba alzando su brazo con tal de azotarlo con el, probablemente asesinándole en el acto y por consecuencia, a ella.

"¡POTTER CUIDADO!" Gritó asustada, viendo en cámara lenta como la bestia intento proceder a moler a su último enlace con la vida, solo para ver a quien menos esperaba, realizar un hechizo. "_RICTUSEMPRA_," gritó con fuerza Neville, atacando por breves momentos a la enorme bestia con un simple hechizo de cosquillas, el Troll se carcajeaba con fuerza, retrocediendo un par de pasos antes de recuperar lentamente la compostura, sin embargo el hechizo continuo, lo suficiente como para que Hermione y Ron se alzaran en pie, y gritaran al unísono. "_RICTUSEMPRA_."

Tomado por desprevenido, el enorme Troll de montaña retrocedió gritando y carcajeándose al mismo tiempo, ignorando que poco a poco se acercaba al borde de las escaleras que él mismo había roto.

Y todo iba bien, hasta que tomó un gran trozo de roca (El pasamanos de la escalera para ser más exactos,) entre sus puños, lo arrancó y en un movimiento extrañamente inteligente para la criatura, lo arrojó en dirección de sus atacantes, no dando en el blanco con la roca en si. Más si golpeando a los chicos con las esquirlas producidas por el mismo, noqueando a Neville e hiriendo a Ron y Hermione en el proceso.

Los hechizos terminaron, por lo que la bestia se tomó algunos minutos para recuperar el aliento, mirando con una furia casi palpable a las presas que tanto trabajo le ha costado conseguir.

Harry, habiendo aprovechado los momentos de distracción de la bestia, intentaba dirigir a Daphne hacia la escalera más cercana, que se movía en dirección de la chica, como si conociera sus intenciones. "Vamos, solo un poco más." Se dijo para si mismo.

Nunca pudo terminar de bajarla con delicadeza, cuando un enorme puño lo sujetó con violencia e interrumpió por completo su concentración, Gritando al mismo tiempo que Daphne, quien caía unos buenos cinco metros hacia la escalera más cercana.

El por su parte gritaba de dolor cuando su brazo izquierdo resonó en conjunción con muchos otros de sus huesos, al haberse fracturado ante el agarre firme del Troll. Pudo ver que la enorme criatura comenzó a abrir la boca, y dirigirlo hacia ella, intentando seguramente morderlo hasta matarlo.

Escucho a Daphne caer con un enfermizo crujir, pero sus gritos y llantos de dolor le decían que al menos aun estaba con vida, quizás lo suficiente como para que alguien mas le salvara. Escucho a Hermione gritar un hechizo, pero pudo ver por la comisura de su ojo que estaban en una posición donde no podían hechizar a la criatura directamente, su vista comenzó a nublarse y ya no podía sentir sus piernas.

Neville no se movía, y Ron intentaba levantarse, pero sus piernas al igual que el brazo de Hermione, sangraban profusamente al haberse incrustado un filoso trozo de roca en ellos.

Harry, recordando uno de los hechizos en las anotaciones de su padre, decidió intentarlo como último recurso, probando concentrarse lo mejor que pudo, y dirigir su mano derecha (gracias a Merlín, la que portaba la varita.) a la boca del Troll, dijo en voz baja antes de perder el conocimiento. "_Diffindo._"

Sin saberlo, el chico lanzó un hechizo cortante a la boca de la criatura, no muy poderoso, pero si lo suficiente como para hacer pequeñas laceraciones en la misma, y provocando que el Troll lo suelte al intentar cubrirse por mero instinto el área afectada.

Harry cayó como un simple muñeco de trapo al suelo, ignorando en su inconciencia los gritos aterrados de sus amigos. Mientras la criatura retrocedía lo suficiente como para dirigirse rumbo al borde, y caer como una piedra hacia el fondo del colegio.

Hermione se acerco a Ron, intentando ayudarlo a detener el sangrado en su pierna cuanto antes, con tal de verificar la salud del moreno. Estaba aterrada, su brazo no paraba de sangrar a pesar de haberlo vendado con fuerza gracias a sus prendas escolares, y Harry no se movía por más que ella y Ron le gritaran.

Fue en esos momentos en que Dumbledore y los demás miembros educativos del colegio, llegaron al lugar.

--

**M**adame Pomfrey estaba encolerizada, jamás había visto tanta imprudencia, (excluyendo a los Merodeadores,) en unos primerizos.

Harry Potter tenía que ser, el mocoso portaba múltiples huesos fracturados: dos costillas, su brazo izquierdo y un daño severo en su cadera y columna, nada que no pudiera solucionar con algunas pociones y hechizos, entre ellas el filtro para los muertos en vida, con tal de promover a las defensas naturales del cuerpo a mejorar los resultados de sus pociones.

Hermione Granger, poseía una leve contusión en su cabeza, quizás producto del impacto contra el suelo, solo supone; además de un par de arterias principales perforadas en su brazo derecho. Un par de pociones para reabastecer la sangre, y agregando una para limpiar la herida. Lamentándolo mucho, por más avanzadas que sean sus técnicas, el daño fue lo suficientemente grave como para ocasionar una cicatriz, diminuta, más sin embargo, sigue siendo una marca.

Ronald Weasley, al igual que la pequeña antes mencionada, poseía un grave daño en su anatomía, un trozo de roca se alojó en su rodilla, dañando considerablemente el cartílago, tuvo que retirar el mismo con tal de que se reconstruyera con un par de pociones, entre ellas, una pócima para la sangre, una poción para la contusión menor en su cráneo, y mucho descanso.

Neville Longbottom fue un caso más sencillo, el chico sufría una ligera laceración en su cuero cabelludo, en conjunción con una contusión que le provocó la perdida de conocimiento. No obstante, la jaqueca que sufría el pobre ameritaba hospitalización hasta nuevo aviso, con tal de cuidarlo como es debido.

Y sorprendentemente, Daphne Greengrass, quien contaba con ligeros cortes en su piel gracias a pequeñas, pero afiladas rocas producto de los impactos cercanos de la maza de la temible criatura, su brazo izquierdo se encontraba dislocado, y la hinchazón estaba disminuyendo gracias a un buen par de pociones, su pierna derecha presentaba fracturas múltiples, por lo que tuvo que extraer los huesos y darle a beber _Skele-gro_ con tal de que recuperase su estructura ósea perjudicada.

Respetaba las acciones de los niños, pero las cosas pudieron ser mucho, mucho peores si no hubiesen contado con tanta suerte. Seguía considerándolo imprudencia claro esta, en vez de una muerte lamentable (que agradece no ocurrió,) pudo haber habido cinco, y eso es en lo absoluto impensable para alguien especializada en la salud como ella.

El problema, y la razón de su ira, era el hombre que había llegado esta mañana a la institución, demandando respuestas del porque su primogénita sufría tales lesiones. Maldiciendo y jurando retribuir con mucho más perjurio a los niños que "sospechaba" eran los causantes de esta "felonía."

El hombre no escuchaba razón alguna, y para evitar más escándalos, fue llevado a la oficina del director, donde seguramente exige pomposamente un castigo hacia los que "perjudicaron" a su hija.

Otra de las razones por la que estaba molesta, es que podía ver que el hombre trataba a su propia hija, más como un objeto a ser vendido, (en este caso, comprometida en matrimonio con tal de adquirir una ganancia, quizás política o monetaria; según, sea su conveniencia,) Como tantas otras familias tenían acostumbrado hoy en día.

El que haya sufrido la posibilidad, de ser "mercancía dañada," bajaría las posibilidades de contraer matrimonio al alcanzar la mayoría de edad, y por tanto, seria de menos utilidad al nombre familiar. Por lo cual, Dumbledore con una sola mirada, le dejo en claro que debía procurar el dejar a la niña, incluso en mejores condiciones que antes de que sufriera el ataque. Con tal de apaciguar el dilema político que se avecinaba gracias a un petulante miembro de la alta sociedad.

A veces, este mundo en el que vivía, le parecía de lo más injusto hacia las mujeres.

--

"Exijo retribución, no puede esperar que mi primogénita salga lastimada de esta manera, y no reciba una merecida retribución." Espetó con fiereza el señor Greengrass.

Albus suspiro nuevamente, realmente algunos miembros de su sociedad suelen ser tan malcriados como cuando eran niños, incluso más hoy en día que son adultos. "Y exactamente, mi buen señor, ¿como planea cobrar retribución por el hecho de haber salvado la vida de su hija?" Conocía a Jonas Greengrass, principalmente su verdadera intención, que era poner manos a como diese lugar en Harry.

El referido infló su pecho, como deseando ser de mayor imponencia, o tal vez por simple pomposidad, "El chico arruino a mi niña, es lo mas considerado que se encargue de ella." Pudo ver en sus ojos un leve atisbo de codicia, quizás planeaba absorber lentamente la fama y poder que el niño representa.

Albus no permitiría que algo así ocurriera, no mientras el pudiese evitarlo, el joven no debía ser inmiscuido (por ahora,) en el ambiente político del reino unido mágico, no cuando su mente era tan libre para la manipulación.

Y si en algún futuro existe alguna relación entre esos dos, (lo cual dudaba por ahora, viendo su cercanía con la chica Granger.) debía ser por decisión de el propio jovencito, no por la de cualquier inescrupuloso con ambiciones de mas poder del que ya posee.

"Lamento informarle que el causante de el in fortuito, que ha sufrido la joven Daphne, es en esencia, Draco Malfoy. No Harry Potter, como usted ha concluido, el joven Potter no es más que el salvador de su hija, al acudir, en su auxilio junto a sus amigos más cercanos, de hecho, puedo concluir que de no ser por el chico, me temo que la joven Daphne habría sido victima de esa despreciable, pero estúpida criatura."

Por el enrojecimiento en el rostro del hombre, podía ver el enojo de que sus "presunciones" habían finalmente probado ser infundadas, pero que la inclusión de un Malfoy empeoraba aun mas la situación, al tener una relación bastante delicada con la esa familia en particular.

No obstante, al ver que recobraba su compostura, pudo ver en su rostro (sin la necesidad de leer su mente, no cuando lo plasmaba tan abiertamente en su expresión.) que estaba a punto de declarar algo mas con tal de sacar provecho de este infortunio.

Decidió atacar primero. "Sin embargo, esta situación es en particular, sospechosa, ninguna criatura ha penetrado las paredes de esta, conmemorada institución en muchos años, lo que me hace sospechar de que todo esto fue, un movimiento premeditado con tal de desprestigiar a la institución, y por asociación, mi trabajo, al haber no solo permitido que ocasionara daño a una estructura histórica, sino que hiriese a nuestros, irremplazable alumnado. Créame, que no descansare hasta que esto sea debidamente castigado, ya sea alumno o profesor, la penitencia de sus acciones será apropiada si llego a poner mis manos sobre el culpable."

Retrocediendo a una mirada neutral, el hombre añadió, "Si llega a descubrirlo claro esta."

Albus fingió estar sorprendido por tal alegación, "Me sorprende profundamente Señor Greengrass, que dude usted de mis capacidades para manejar el asunto."

Jonas simplemente inclinó su rostro con ligereza, más en mueca que una señal de respeto, "Nunca se me ocurriría tal cosa, director." Y con eso decidió marcharse de la sala, no antes de escuchar las últimas palabras del centenario.

"Bien, bien, porque de así serlo, entonces realmente no ha estimado bien, mi querido señor, la verdadera extensión de mis habilidades."

Eso detuvo por un par de segundos al sujeto, que comprendía bien el significado de tales palabras. "Buenas tardes, director." Y sin decir no mas, partió rumbo a su hogar, maldiciendo por lo bajo el fracaso temporal de sus planes.

En su cabeza retumbaba una y otra vez la advertencia de Dumbledore.

_No me subestimes. _

--

**S**everus Snape se encontraba en una encrucijada, por un lado, sentía que debía reprender al chico, debido a que sus acciones fueron las que ocasionaron indirectamente el accidente entre Greengrass y el Troll.

Por el otro, tenía una reputación que cuidar, una que estaba bajo estricta vigilancia por parte de los hijos (de todas las edades) de aquellos que conoce, apoyan las artes oscuras y a su mayor representante hasta la época.

Debido a las nuevas reglas, no podía actuar como antes, no ahora que lentamente comenzaban a mostrarse cambios tan radicales en la estructura social.

Pero aun así, tras algunas concesiones con McGonagall, (Quien inevitablemente, tuvo que ser arrastrada hacia la verdad de su posición, con tal de asegurar la completa libertad de sus acciones.) podía demostrar una gran preferencia hacia los miembros de su propia casa, no tanto como en antaño, pero si la suficiente para apaciguar las dudas que aparentemente comenzaban a merodear por la cabeza de sus vigilantes.

Por supuesto, que aun era la pesadilla de Griffindor, muchos de los mocosos allí presentes, (Junto con otras casas, para su orgullo son pocos los Slytherin que encajan en esta categoría.) son una bola de nervios, que no ponen en lo absoluto atención a lo que hacen, hasta que sea el último momento.

Si los mocosos podían trabajar y lograr buenos resultados, bajo la pobre educación, favoritismo y presión que él ejercía en sus clases, entonces podrían triunfar en cualquier lado, sean de la casa que sean.

Creían que al finalizar la escuela, las cosas mejorarían, JA, valla sorpresa se encontrarían al descubrir el nepotismo en el que esta sumergida la sociedad en que viven. Solo buenos resultados, (si es que se aplicaron en estudiar la materia.) Les conseguirían trabajo, solo aquellos que mostraban verdadero interés en aprender las sutiles artes de la profesión, merecían su atención absoluta, debido a que serán sus productos los que saldrán al publico, y un pobre resultado no solo hablaba mal del estudiante, sino del profesor y si es posible la escuela misma.

Es por eso que probaba y sacaba del camino a aquellos que no resistirían la imposición y el estrés de la profesión, solo aquellos con la más absoluta y férrea convicción lograran pasar sus clases. Y por lo general, lo hacían, a pesar de las quejas, el acoso y claro, el favoritismo.

Pero regresando al tema principal, del cual se ha desviado, no encontraba como dirigirse a Draco, sin levantar alarmas en el chico, quien sin dudas se dirigirá de inmediato rumbo a su padre, informándole de lo que sea le diga con tal de reprenderlo. Y ocasionando problemas con el hombre, con el cual ya estaba en líneas rojas.

Pero la presencia del padre de Greengrass, le proporcionó una oportunidad dorada de reprenderlo bajo la excusa de provocar la disminución en puntos que sus acciones provocaron.

"Greengrass no habría escapado, si _tú_ no hubieras abierto la boca e insultado a una compañera de casa. _Tú _ eres el culpable indirecto de que hayamos perdido _50, 50 malditos puntos_ por su imprudencia, la cual _tú _le obligaste a cometer. Espero que estés orgulloso de haber sido el causante de la mayor baja en puntos de Slytherin en _años_."

El chico actuó como si no le importase, pero pudo ver en sus ojos, y en la reacción de algunos de sus compañeros, que muchos estaban de acuerdo con sus palabras.

Y que en el fondo, a pesar de su crianza, el joven parecía sentirse, ligeramente mal por ser el culpable indirecto de lo que esta ocurriendo. ¿Lo cual era una buena señal? ¿No?

--

**H**arry abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo en su pecho un peso al cual no estaba acostumbrado. Su visión a pesar de estar desenfocada y por ende, borrosa, pudo identificar con claridad que algo peludo estaba reposando a los costados de su pecho.

Parpadeo varias veces, esperando a que sus ojos se enfocaran de nuevo, solo que para cuando lo habían logrado, conseguirse con el hecho de que Hermione, estaba dormida junto a su cama, en una posición en extremo incomoda. Revelándole que tuvo que haber estado vigilándole hasta caer rendida.

Alzó su mano en su dirección con tal de despertarla lo más callado que pueda, al ver que es de noche y aun no sabe que tan tarde es. La agito ligeramente, generando que ella se quejara e intentara acomodarse a una mejor posición. "Hey, Hermione… Despierta." Susurró Harry, logrando que la chica alzara la cabeza ligeramente ante la continua interrupción. "Q-qué, oh me quede dormida, disculpe señora…"

"¡Buenas noches, Hermione!"

"¡Harry, estas despierto!" Dichas palabras fueron prontamente seguidas por un característico abrazo por parte de la jovencita, logrando que un par de uniones resonaran ante la presión ejercida. "Urg, Mio…ne, Airg" intentó comentar el chico, solo para respirar profusamente cuando la niña se separo de inmediato, algo sonrojada por la llave de lucha que ella solía llamar abrazo.

"Lo siento Harry," dijo la chica, mientras lentamente se sentaba en la silla, esperando a que el chico se recompusiera.

Una vez logrado su objetivo, el de ojos verdes se recostó por un momento, antes de mirarla directamente al rostro, observando un par de lágrimas en los bordes de sus ojos chocolate. "¿Hermione, porqué lloras?"

Ella con una rapidez endemoniada, alzó su brazo y limpio sin piedad a las rebeldes gotas de sus ojos. Suspirando profundo y confesando la razón de su situación. "¡Estaba tan asustada Harry! Verte allí, tendido en el suelo, sin responder a mis gritos o a los de Ron, pensé que te habías ido… Que había de alguna manera echado todo a perder y…" Su voz se quebró ligeramente al intentar proseguir.

Harry por su parte intentó decir algo, para cuando otra voz interrumpió su aparentemente, no tan privada plática. "Tonterías Granger, si no hubiese sido por mi inmadures, ninguno de ustedes habría sufrido por intentar salvarme, debí enfrentar a Draco en ese instante."

Ambos chicos saltaron en sus lugares ante la voz de Daphne, ninguno esperaba que ella estuviese despierta. Y sospechaban que era la única hasta que, "¡Lamento mucho si interrumpo! ¿Pero que dijo Malfoy que te enojo tanto?" agregó Neville en voz baja, al menos no tanto porque todos los presentes le escucharon.

"¡Si, todo esto tiene que ver con lo que sea te halla dicho ese malcriado!" Esta vez fue Ron quien vocifero. Daphne no tardó en responder. "Lo siento, pero es cosa de chicas, no entenderás."

"Pero… Draco es un chico, ¿Como puede ser algo de chicas, cuando el problema fue con un niño?" Dijo el pelirrojo, logrando sacar un ligero quejido por parte de Daphne.

El dúo solo pudo guardar silencio ante la escena, antes de reír por un buen par de minutos, arrastrando consigo a un tímido Neville y a una extrañamente más abierta Slytherin, Ron mientras tanto, solo bufo en frustración, mientras decía en voz alta. "¿Qué? ¡Que! que dije… ¿porque se ríen? ¡Dementes, te digo, todos están dementes!"

No tardo para unirse a la cacofonía, todos bajo la estricta vigilancia de los retratos y una sonriente enfermera, que intentaba a como de lugar ubicar un rostro serio y represor con tal de detenerles y que vuelvan a dormir.

Hermione notó que Harry sujetó su mano por unos segundos, antes de soltarla avergonzado al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Esa noche volvió a dormir con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

--

**A**lbus Dumbledore se encontraba molesto, no enojado, mucho menos furioso, solo… molesto, quizás preocupado o incomodo.

Lo que ocurrió con el Troll, provocaría un gran daño en su imagen política, quizás la suficiente como para ocasionarle un gran golpe si no es cuidadoso en como maneja la situación.

No deseaba hacerlo, pero tenia que desviar por ahora la posible fatalidad del accidente, hacia el hecho que Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, lo ha hecho de nuevo y a la tierna edad de once años, ha enfrentado junto a sus amigos, a un Troll de montaña y vivido para contarlo, salvando en el proceso a una compañera de instituto. (Que convenientemente resulto ser Slytherin.)

El porque de esta decisión es sencillo, había ganado a muchos enemigos en el Winzegamot, discrepantes con su nuevo método de dirigir la escuela, uno que hasta ahora le ha dado unos buenos resultados, al haber una disminución entre las hostilidades entre los alumnos de distintas casas.

No han desaparecido, y sospechaba que jamás desaparecerían del todo, después de todo, el sistema fue creado para incentivar la competencia entre los alumnos.

No solo eso, sino que la calidad de muchos de los alumnos habían mejorado considerablemente al estar más vigilados y contenidos, en vez de darles rienda suelta para que practiquen más la hostilidad entre congéneres de distintos escudos. Al triplicar las materias y crear más salones de practica donde los estudiantes puedan liberar el estrés de las teorías (Además de practicar lo que aprenden.) ha ocasionado que algunos cuyo currículo no ha sido en lo absoluto impresionante, hallan mejorado hasta el punto de impresionar en una o dos oportunidades a los docentes.

Cierto, tampoco era un cambio demasiado dramático, mas bien, uno sutil que gusta de exagerar con tal de verlo mas seguido. Pero con el pasar del tiempo podría mejorar las cosas para mucho mejor, eliminando la ignorancia que carcome las mentes de aquellos consumidos por los prejuicios y el desden.

No obstante, lo que le preocupaba en realidad, es que el señor Quirrel fue visto en este lamentable "accidente," intentando entrar al tercer piso. Y de no haber sido por el hecho de que alguien ubico una complicada broma en la puerta de la misma, (sospechaba quien, exactamente.) El hombre quizás se habría salido con la suya.

Lo cual le llevaba a cometer, una decisión drástica, una que quizás termine en batalla y con el deceso de alguien.

Dirigiéndose a su fiel camarada y profesor, expreso su preocupación. "Es hora de aumentar las defensas que ubicamos para proteger, nuestro… asuntito, Severus."

"¿Qué hay con la seguridad de los mocosos Weasley? de seguro eso no los detendrá de seguir intentando entrometerse en lo que no les incumbe." Profesó sereno el de cabello grasoso.

"Por ahora dejémoslos en paz, todavía han probado ser incapaces de superar al Cerberos, no dudo que lo hagan, pero por ahora, creo que lo mejor es colocar una barrera mágica en la puerta misma, con tal de incrementar la imposibilidad de que penetren las defensas."

"Eso no los detendrá por mucho, y si Quirrel intenta algo, estaré allí para detenerlo. No pienso permitirle otra oportunidad de intentarlo."

--

**L**as semanas transcurrieron, convirtiéndose en meses, sin ningún mayor acontecimiento que el primer juego de Quidditch de Harry. Quien después de unos contratiempos; que fueron solucionados con rapidez gracias a Daphne, Pudo lograr una victoria para su equipo.

El intentó de "Snape" fue catalogado como imprudente y procedió crear curiosidad en el grupo.

Tal curiosidad llevo a una serie de descubrimientos que llevaron al equipo por aventuras sorprendentes, ignorantes de que eran manipulados por el Director de la escuela, que los instaba a participar en fabulosos sucesos con tal de alejarlos del verdadero tesoro.

Los gemelos por su parte, resultaron no ser tan inocentes, por lo que traspasando los hechizos de compulsión que arrastraban hacia otras metas, finalmente habían, tras mucha prueba y error, comprobado una manera segura de traspasar la aparentemente infranqueable defensa que representaba el cerbero.

Todo fue perfectamente planeado, Dumbledore saldría en dos minutos con dirección a una reunión con el consejo de la institución, y tendrían el lugar para ellos solos, y cualquiera fuese su rival, en sus intentos por descubrir lo que resguardaba el enorme canino, hoy perdería ante su inigualable ingenio.

Con sigilo ambos se desplazaron por pasillos escondidos, u olvidados con el tiempo, con tal de movilizarse a su objetivo, solo para escuchar una temible explosión que remeció ligeramente el suelo de la habitación donde estaban.

Curiosos, y ligeramente asustados, se dirigieron rumbo al sonido, que provenía de la habitación que tenían como objetivo, George, quien iba por delante, se detuvo en seco ante la puerta abierta de par en par. Una expresión de angustia, pena y dolor en su rostro ante lo que había descubierto.

Fred se aceleró y se puso a las espaldas de su hermano, descubriendo lo que lo había puesto en tal estado. No tardo en sentirse igual, al ver a Hagrid llorando silente a la pobre criatura que yacía sin vida contra la pared.

La puerta que protegía estaba abierta de par en par, y podían escucharse las señales de una estruja de gran poderío ocurriendo a donde sea que llevase, ellos solo podían ver como un rival que habían llegado a respetar con el tiempo, estaba tendido en el suelo, su mirada vidriosa indicaba claramente el uso de un hechizo imperdonable.

_El_ hechizo imperdonable.

No saben cuanto tiempo transcurrió, pero para cuando la voz de Dumbledore surgió desde el fondo de la trampilla, supieron que quien sea haya sido el criminal, había pagado finalmente el precio de sus acciones.

Adoloridos, y en extremo confundidos, decidieron quedarse y enfrentar las consecuencias, era lo menos que podían hacer por "Magnánimos," como ambos acordaron llamar al Cerberos.

Mas tarde ese día, descubrirían que quien salio con rumbo a la reunión era Snape bajo la influencia de una poción polymorfica. Y que el verdadero Dumbledore se encontraba esperando en el fondo de una cámara reservada para proteger un tesoro importante.

Nunca supieron que tesoro en específico era, ni Harry se enteró que su peor pesadilla, se había vuelto una realidad.

Ni Voldemort, de la protección con la que aun contaba el chico.

_**Continuara… **_

_**Si ya se, ya se, me imagino que ese salto temporal tan LARGO, además de el poco detalle en que sucedieron las últimas escenas, les han dejado un mal sabor de boca. **_

_**Pero al igual que muchos otros lectores, me estaba agotando del ritmo de la historia, Por lo que decidí resumir los últimos meses en una narrativa simple. **_

_**Ya TODOS, sabemos que ocurrió después del juego de Quidditch, y creo que es monótono el repetirlo nuevamente. **_

_**Y Para Aquellos puristas del libro, les diré algo sincero. "Es una tristeza que uno lea fanfictions, y los autores, tengan miedo de separarse mucho del canon… Tantos temas interesantes y caminos por tomar, y muchos no se atreven siquiera a intentarlo." **_

_**Así como les dije a los que leen mi historia de Naruto, "¿Para que leen fanficion, si quieren una copia idéntica a los libros? (O en aquellos casos, manga.) **_

_**Pero déjenme explicarles algunas cosas: **_

_**Dumbledore a pesar de que es "bueno," en esta historia, sigue siendo un maestro manipulador, es parte de su carácter. Por supuesto, que tiene mejores intenciones que el original y claro, es más fuerte en el sentido, de mejorar las cosas, en vez de dejarlas "para que otros se den cuenta de sus errores y rectifiquen." **_

_**Harry sospecha de Snape, y a un cierto nivel, de Quirrel, pero los cambios en las trampas, desviaron a los menos "capacitados" en este caso, los que no tengan el poder para liberarse del hechizo compulsión, (son remarcablemente poderosos para ser niños, pero no al nivel de liberarse porque lo desean de un hechizo realizado por Dumbledore.) Fred y George fueron mas bien ingeniosos, no poderosos, para sobrellevar los hechizos de Dumbledore. **_

_**Si, aun se llama Fluffy, pero ellos no lo sabían.**_

_**Antes de que me salgan con "Las propiedades mágicas del Troll" fíjense que busque bastante, a ver si los hechizos no le hacían efecto, y no conseguí tema alguno. **_

_**Prácticamente todos concuerdan con el "Son grandes, apestosos, Feos y Estúpidos." **_

_**Antes de que me digan "MACHISTA DESVERGONZADO," por lo que publique sobre Daphne (Es un personaje REAL, del libro, de hecho si buscan en el seleccionador de nombres, y presionan la letra "D" creo que una de las primeras en aparecer es DAPHNE G, me sorprende realmente que no la recuerden. "La reina de hielo de Slytherin" mis únicos OC, son los abuelos de Harry, y sus amigos Muggle.) ¿Piénselo primero, de veraz creen que en una sociedad que esta retrasada por lo menos 100 años, las mujeres tendrán mejores derechos que en la sociedad Muggle? Inglaterra o reinos unidos, es un lugar donde si estudian la cultura del país en aquel entonces, eran en lo absoluto, "Hombre trabaja, mujer en casa a cuidar los niños." De hecho toda la estructura mágica es machista de por si, con "Merlín", como el chico bueno y "Morgana" su hermana, como la mala de la película. (Siempre lo es) Es eso muestra alguna (al ser base de su cultura.) de igualdad entre sexos. **_

_**Ni la propia J. K. Rowling se lo cree, al final, ¿no convirtió a una mujer independiente y poderosa, en una pobre e indefensa dama que no sabe ni RESPIRAR sin su "amado" a su lado? (Y que para convertir insulto, en injuria, hace que lo reciba con los brazos abiertos como si no hubiese hecho nada…) **_

_**Y mejor le paro, porque se me sale el "I MUST KILL THAT WOMAN." Aunque ese sentimiento esta últimamente concentrado en otra mujer y sus afeminados vampiros. (Bueno… mas afeminados de lo que ya es usual hacerlos.) **_

_**Ahora a responder algunas preguntillas, Soy, desgraciadamente, de San Fernando De Apure, Estado Apure. Venezuela. Un pueblo… ¿bueno, mi indiferencia y desden lo dicen todo, no? **_

_**Lo que publique en las notas de autor en el capitulo pasado, fue mas para convencerme a mi mismo. (Debido a una carta que le había preparado a una amiga en la que confió mucho, con tal de convencerla de porque me gusta la pareja, (ellas es estrictamente canon en TODO.) Y como tiene un excelente punto de vista de porque algunas parejas deberían estar juntas. Pensé saber su opinión. **_

_**No envié la carta, porque literalmente me dio flojera en esos días, para cuando pude ir al ciber café, la releí para ver si no había errores, y me di cuenta de que… Sonaba tan desesperado, como si necesitara con urgencia la aprobación de alguien para que me gustase algo. Y realmente, no me gusto verme así, me hizo preguntarme ¿desde cuando necesito permiso de otras personas, para que me guste tal cosa? Por ende la creación de esa notilla en especifico.**_

_**INSULTOS, REGAÑOS, PLEGARIAS POR REESCRIBIR EL FINAL DEL PRIMER LIBRO EN ALGO MAS DETALLADO, por favor, dejar Review. Si les enojo mucho, quizás lo haga. **_

_**PUBLICIDAD EGOCENTRICA Y DESVERGONZADA… (Es que es una publicidad al desnudo.) **_

_**¿Recuerdan que dije que publicaría una historia donde pondría "mis Prólogos," como si fueran retos para otros escritores? Bueno, finalmente lo hice bajo el nombre de A WOLFMAN GRIMOIRE, publique algunos que tenia en mi PC (además de los que ya están publicados claro, solo uno, creo no estaba.) **_

_**TODOS SON EN ESENCIA HARRY/HERMIONE… Si alguien esta interesado, no duden en avisar, esas si no las publico por ganarme reviews. (La única historia que no es puramente, HHG, es Technopath, que es mi primer HAREM.) Y las que no estén en ese camino, quizás las identifique como tal. Tal vez un par de Harry/Luna. **_


	10. Chapter 10

**H**arry James Potter se encontraba sobre sus rodillas en el lodo, refunfuñando mientras labraba la tierra alrededor del jardín. El motivo de su enojo no era esta situación en particular, sino un hecho muy distinto, al que todavía no podía acostumbrarse.

Sus amigos, estaban poco a poco alejándose de él, no los culpaba, después de todo tenía que acudir a Hogwarts, y eso le costaba la mayoría del año, por lo que Ashton y los chicos, habían tenido que adaptarse a su ausencia, y conseguir nuevos amigos.

Debía admitir que estaba celoso, ¿Cómo no estarlo? Cuando tus amigos de toda la vida se habían marchado a pasar una semana en la casa de campo de uno de sus _nuevos_ amigos.

Sus padres prometieron que antes de que lo notase, estarían jugando en su patio trasero, recuperando algo del tiempo que habían perdido, pero que primero, tenían que cumplir con un compromiso en el cual lamentablemente el no estaba incluido, al no haber llegado a tiempo.

Eso fue hace tres días, y él, quien decidió que concluir sus tareas en los primeros días era una prioridad, (con tal de tener el resto de las vacaciones libres.) se encontró con el hecho de que en tres días, había terminado sus labores escolares, (algo sencillo de lograr, cuando tienes dos diarios con mesuradas anotaciones para guiarte.)

Escuchó el sonido de una campana, volteó en dirección de la puerta para descubrir que allí se encontraba su abuela, con un enorme y apetecible vaso de refrescante limonada.

Sonrió agradecido, levantándose del suelo con la agilidad que solo un niño podía generar, "¡Gracias Abuela, lo necesitaba!" La agraciada mujer, retiró el vaso de sus enlodadas manos, impidiendo que lo tomase. "¡Oh no jovencito! Primero debes lavarte las manos, están inmundas."

El detuvo sus intentos por alcanzar el embase, "Bueno Abuela, eso suele ocurrir cuando trabajas en el jardín." Su intento de broma murió de inmediato cuando observó el rostro fulminante de la anciana. "¡OK, ok, las lavo primero! Cielos."

Rachel negó con su cabeza, una sonrisa ahora adornando su rostro, como había extrañado al muchacho.

"¡Cuando termines con el jardín cariño, ven a la casa a comer un bocadillo! Prepare galletas."

Todo aletargamiento que él chico estaba sintiendo hacía poco, desapareció en un santiamén, todas sus esperanzas concentradas en la recompensa que aguardaba por su duro trabajo.

Rachel sonrió de nuevo al entregarle el vaso de limonada, realmente sabía como motivar al chico después de un día monótono. Además de que como mujer, y madre, nada le satisfacía más que esa sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Oh Lily, como desearía que estuvieras aquí, en mi lugar, viendo al pequeño convertirse poco a poco en un hombre!"

"¿Dijiste algo Abuela?"

"¡Nada cariño, solo murmuraba algunas recetas!"

--

**E**l día transcurrió sin ningún otro contratiempo, Harry devoró sin piedad sus galletas, y se dedico a leer de nuevo los diarios de su madre, intentando avanzar más allá de donde obviamente, McGonagall había hechizado las hojas para que no avanzaran, "¡Al menos hasta que tengas la edad para comprender lo que allí leerás! No antes." Recuerda, fueron sus palabras en el momento en que se encontró con esta barrera.

Por supuesto que no le agradaba que le censuraran, y ninguna de las explicaciones y charlas que sus abuelos le entregaban calmaba las ansias por saber mucho más con respecto a sus padres.

Aun le incomodaba, pero no podía hacer más nada, sus intentos por ser más maduro, más responsable y más confiable no funcionaban como creía, ¿Quizás era otro tipo de madures? Suspiró, realmente deseaba saber mas de cómo sus padres llegaron a conocerse, ya que los primeros tres libros de su madre, solo hablaban de cuan detestable era su padre, (y su padre, de cuan odiosa era ella.)

Eso solo generaba un mar de confusión en el, ¿sus padres se odiaban? ¿Cómo es posible, se supone que los padres se amaban y siempre estaban juntos? Pero las notas de su madre y padre (hasta donde podía leerlas.) Claramente indicaban que no soportaban tan siquiera el estar en la misma habitación.

Extraño…

Suspiró resignado a que por ahora no sabría más acerca de ellos, por lo que decidido a aprender a tocar el regalo que Hagrid le había proporcionado, procedió a tocar la flauta, muy pésimamente, pero creía que al menos estaba mejorando a diferencia de ayer.

Tres golpes sobre su puerta le detuvieron enseguida. "¡Adelante!" respondió, esperando a quien quiera que fuere, entrase. Su abuelo fue el ganador, una sonrisa en sus labios y un rostro candido que indicaba su buen humor. "Buenas noches Harry, he venido a salvar a ese pobre animal en agonía que tienes escondido en tu habitación."

El pequeño soltó una carcajada, tomando seriamente el comentario, "No es un animal Abuelo, es mi flauta."

El anciano fingió un rostro de sorpresa, "Oh, cierto, me había olvidado de ese detalle, y dime pequeño, ¿Por qué ese repentino interés en la música? Recuerdo que nuestros intentos porque tocases el piano, fueron muy mal recibidos de tu parte."

Harry asintió, no es que no le haya gustado el instrumento, fue más bien culpa de la profesora en si, que desarrollara algo de aversión a las clases. "No me agradaba mucho la señora Patterson." De nuevo, Richard afirmó sereno con el rostro, no culpaba al pequeño, dicha mujer contaba con un carácter férreo, que tendía a alejar a muchos de los niños que instruía.

Dirigiendo su agotado y ya no tan joven cuerpo hacia la cama del moreno, procedió a sentarse a su lado, observando el instrumento en si, por las marcas sobre su superficie, pudo deducir que era tallado a mano, lo cual ameritaba mucha pericia, no obstante su diseño servia bien para tocar las notas más básicas.

Por un instante trató de sugerirle el tomar clases para aprender a tocarlo, pero su agenda no le permitiría asistir una vez iniciare el nuevo año escolar, o que el chico demostrare verdadero interés en tocar un instrumento.

"¿Y quieres aprenderla a tocar para agradecerle a quien te la ha regalado no es cierto?" Harry por algunos segundos exhaló aire, sorprendido por lo rápido que descubrió sus motivos, Richard dejo escapar un musitado carcajeo, Es sorprendente la facilidad con la que los niños tienden a asombrarse con detalles, que en la madures, son simple lógica de observar e interpretar. "¿Cómo haces eso Abuelo? Siempre sabes que estoy pensando… ¿Estas seguro que no eres brujo?"

Esta vez su carcajada fue más audible, negando con una sonrisa en su rostro, "Cien por ciento seguro campeón, pero me alegra que este viejo costal de huesos aun pueda sorprenderte, después de haber vivido en un mundo de fantásticas criaturas y magia."

Harry sonrió, "Siempre lo has hecho Abuelo, y por muy fantástico que sea el mundo mágico, tu siempre sigues siendo el mejor."

"¿Oh, y que hay de tu abuela?"

"¡También, ya verán, que cuando sea mayor, lograre que vivan en un gran castillo, casi, no, MAS grande que Hogwarts, y… y les mostrare los animales y todo lo que no existe aquí!"

Richard sonrió, sinceramente halagado por su oferta, pero temiendo que quizás, y solo quizás, no tendría la resistencia de soportar hasta que el chico fuese mayor de edad, por supuesto que nada le impediría intentarlo, pero uno debe ser un completo tonto para ignorar las señales del envejecimiento.

No obstante, ¿Quién era el para romper tan precozmente los sueños de su nieto? "Yo también lo esperare con ansias campeón, pero por ahora, debes ir a la cama, mañana será un día agitado, y me agradaría contar con algo de ayuda en las compras."

Harry afirmó, algo ansioso por ir él mismo al mercado, el mundo mágico es grandioso, pero sus dulces, no se comparan a los que podía conseguir en su hogar.

Richard apago la luz, se despidió y cerró la puerta, pensando para si mismo cuanto había extrañado al pequeño.

--

"¿**H**arry, porque no visitas el estante de los dulces y te procuras un buen botín, he campeón?" comentó Richard, mientras empujaba el carrito de compras, complacido de ver ese brillo en los ojos de su nieto ante su sugerencia.

"¡SI, vuelvo enseguida Abuelo!" Sin decoro el chico arrancó a correr en dirección de tal estante, ocasionando que el hombre sonriera, entretenido de ver como el chico podía saltar de un lugar a otro sin agotarse.

Nunca vio cuando su carrito iba en vías de colisión con el de una mujer que recogía algunas compras por si misma. El impacto fue corto, pero sirvió para llamar la atención de los dos presentes.

El alzó su rostro para disculparse por su descuido, cuando su corazón se detuvo de golpe al mirarla al rostro, esos ojos, tan fríos y distantes, tan crueles y despectivos. Tanto que le robaban el aliento, y el color se drenaba ligeramente de su rostro.

--

**E**l moreno intentaba a todo dar el alcanzar un cereal en específico que contaba con la caricatura de un capitán de barco, para cuando una inmensa mano emergió desde su espalda, tomando la caja y arrastrándola para si mismo, Harry siguió con su mirada al dueño de tan gigantesco apéndice, encontrándose con un mastodonte de enorme proporciones, no tanto como Hagrid, pero lo suficiente como para ser intimidante, a su lado, un niño demasiado obeso para su edad, saltaba y gritaba en emoción por la caja de cereal, logrando que Harry frunciera su rostro en molestia, al ser la única caja de dicho cereal que estaba a su alcance.

Y así lo era, hasta que el empleado del pasillo procedió a bajarle otra caja del estante, entregándosela de inmediato con tal de regresar a su puesto como vigía, sonriéndole en el proceso y lanzándole una mirada de indignación en dirección de la ahora en marcha pareja de padre y supuesto hijo.

Harry solo ignoró el hecho y se dirigió, con cereal en mano y un par de bolsas con sus golosinas favoritas, a donde esperaba su abuelo debía estar, solo para encontrarse con que una mujer de largo cuello y apariencia desgarbada estaba discutiendo en voz alta con él, de hecho, ella hacía todo el escándalo, mientras su abuelo intentaba calmarla sin lograr resultado.

Su sangre se heló en furia reprimida, nunca nadie le había hablado de esa forma a su abuelo, y el no estaba dispuesto a permitir que esta mujer lo siguiese haciendo.

Corrió en dirección de la pareja, arrojando su carga en el carrito, atrayendo la atención de la mujer inmediatamente, quien parecía palidecer ante su presencia, en especial cuando ella le miró directamente a los ojos.

El estaba enojado, hasta el punto de que sus nudillos estaban bastante blancos por la presión, miraba directamente a los ojos de la mujer, notando que eran (de una forma perturbadora debía añadir) del mismo color que los suyos propios, el estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando el corpulento hombre de antes, apareció desde atrás de la pálida mujer. "¿Sucede algo Petunia?"

Al ver que su mujer no respondía en lo absoluto a su pregunta, siguió su mirada para encontrarse con el mismo niño de antes, solo que esta vez, al igual que su mujer, pareció palidecer por algunos segundos, antes de alzar la vista en dirección del hombre mayor que estaba a su lado, viendo con extrema tristeza la situación, el mastodonte recuperando su color y tornándose de hecho, más rojo a medida que continuaba el tiempo.

"Harry, campeón, debemos irnos, no queremos seguir importunando a la pareja." Comentó su abuelo, reconociendo que las palabras y acciones futuras de Vernom, no harían más que empeorar las cosas. Ya bastante público había atraído su hija con su histeria.

Vernom levantó su brazo, agarrando la rejilla de su carrito, impidiendo que avanzare o escapase de su lugar, "NO VAS A NINGUN LUGAR ANCIANO, LA LEY NOS AMPARA, Y EXIGIMOS QUE SEAS PUESTO BAJO CUSTODIA POR ACOSO, Y ROMPER…"

Harry perdió los estribos en esos instantes, lanzando una patada en dirección de la espinilla del corpulento hombre. Quien al impacto, liberó un alarido de dolor, al mismo tiempo que soltaba el carrito, creando un espectáculo más engorroso aun.

El hijo del mastodonte, ofendido de que su padre haya sido golpeado ante su presencia, se lanzó en dirección de Harry, solo para que el moreno acertara un imponente derechazo a su mejilla izquierda, al sentirse amenazado por sus avances.

Fue allí que la seguridad del centro comercial apareció, "¡ALTO, ALTO, EXIJO QUE SE DETENGAN EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!" Petunia no dejaba de intentar el alzar a su retoño, fallando terriblemente ante su enorme peso, Vernom por otra parte, parecía estar a punto de que su cabeza estallara gracias a la ira que transcurría por sus venas.

"¡Oficial, exijo que arreste a este hombre por incumplir la ley, Y a ese pequeño monstruo por atacar a mi hijo!" Esgrimió Petunia, mientras que su padre le observaba con distintos ojos en este instante.

Harry fue el primero en hablar, "¡MENTIRA, MI ABUELO ES EL HOMBRE MAS HONESTO QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR JAMAS! ES USTED LA QUE ESTABA GRITANDOLE CUANDO LLEGUE AQUÍ."

Un coro de afirmaciones por parte del público demostraban cuan reales fueron sus palabras, el hombre de seguridad vio a la mujer por unos segundos y se dirigió rumbo a Richard. "Lamentamos que haya tenido que experimentar algo así en nuestras instalaciones, por favor proceda rumbo a las maquinas registradoras para pagar su compra mientras lidiamos con ellos."

Vernom gritó ofendido, "COMO SE ATREVEN," antes de que un par de oficiales aparecieran en el área y lo arrastraran junto a su esposa e hijo, a la oficina de seguridad, con tal de sortear el asunto, gritando y protestando en todo el camino.

Richard algo impactado, solo asintió, tomó de la mano a Harry y con un paso bastante acelerado para su edad, procedió a llevar sus cosas a la caja registradora.

Harry se quejó en todo el camino de vuelta a casa, Richard solo comentaba alguna que otra pregunta, mientras afirmaba con un simple. "Huh um"

Esa noche, junto a su esposa, Richard Evans, lloró como nunca ante los brazos de su esposa, quien también soltaba libremente sus llantos debido a la experiencia vivida, todo esto a escondidas, con tal de no perturbar aun más al pequeño Harry.

--

**E**l primer mes paso, y Harry lentamente recuperaba lo perdido con sus amigos, Ron, quien le había llamado por teléfono hace dos días, le invitaba a la madriguera, con tal de que no se aburriera en el mundo Muggle.

Harry le insistió que lo pensaría, además de dejarle en claro que el mundo Muggle no era aburrido, lo cual provocó una pequeña disputa debido a su incredulidad.

Al final concordaron en que les enviaría su respuesta por medio de Hedwig dentro de unos días, y prontamente terminaron la conversación.

Esto llevó de inmediato a que Harry llamara a Hermione, invitándola a quedarse en su casa un par de días, con tal de discutir algunas cosas con respecto al mundo mágico, y como harían para convencer a Ron de que el mundo Muggle, no era en absoluto, lo que el imaginaba.

Tras un par de minutos, en el que el sospechaba que ella estaba preguntándole a sus padres, la chica contestó, su voz mas animada, informándole que estaría allí dentro de dos días.

Y eso nos lleva al hecho de que Harry, acompañado de Eric, Mike, Ashton, Susan y Emily (Quien él aun cree esta allí solo para reemplazarlo.) Esperaba ansioso la llegada de Hermione y sus padres, con tal de que la chica se quedase algunos días en su casa y pudiese hablar con alguien sobre magia. (Lo cual sus abuelos sabían que existía, más no comprendían del todo, mientras que no podía contarles nada a sus amigos.)

"¿Y esta niña, es bonita Harry?" Preguntó Susan, su mirada algo baja, como si estuviera renuente a verlo al rostro, de hecho desde que regreso ella había comenzado a actuar raro, hablando en voz baja con Emily, quien miraba a Eric de forma extraña.

Ashton respondió antes que el, "Asco, porque Harry debería saber si una niña es bonita, lo que mas importa es si es divertida."

Eric y Mike afirmaron, completamente de acuerdo con el, Harry por otra parte, pensó por un momento. "Creo que si, ella es mi primera amiga en mi escuela, por lo que siempre estamos juntos, le gusta estudiar y mucho, es la primera de la clase y mi mejor amiga."

Susan alzó de inmediato su rostro hacia el suyo, "PERO, YO SOY TU MEJOR AMIGA." Su tono tomó por sorpresa a todos los presentes, mas aun porque en la comisura de sus parpados podían notarse lagrimas en desarrollo.

"Si lo eres, aquí, pero allá Hermione es mi mejor amiga."

"TONTO." Grito Susan, enojada por su respuesta, saliendo disparada rumbo a su casa, seguida muy de cerca de Emily, quien le arrojaba una mirada sucia al de cabello azabache.

Harry solo observó la escena, sinceramente confundido. "¿Qué fue todo eso, que dije algo malo?"

Ashton su hermano, estaba igual de confundido, "No lo se Harry, cuando te fuiste no paraba de llorar, después conoció a Emily y todo regreso a la normalidad, cuando supo que habías regresado era una pesadilla, Harry esto, Harry aquello, te juro que me estaba volviendo loco. Pero desde que se enteró de que tienes amigas en tu escuela, no deja de hablar con Emily, ya no quiere hablar conmigo, incluso le pregunte a mamá, pero ella dice que es normal, que las niñas de su edad necesitaban a otras niñas para conversar. De hecho creí que le agradaría la idea de que otra niña se uniera al grupo, aunque sea por pocos días."

Eric afirmó, Mike alzó los hombros, igual de confundido que Harry, antes de agregar su propio comentario. "Mi hermana mayor se porta muy extraño ahora que es "adulta," siempre que estamos solos tiende a hablar con alguien por teléfono y se pone toda, rara y chillona, a veces tengo que subir el volumen de la tele para poder estar en paz, pero eso la enoja mucho."

Harry solo los miró, sinceramente confundido, en su cabeza una información que sus Abuelos le habían otorgado cuando leyó "las mil y una noches," intentaba salir de su confinamiento, pero el aun no deseaba recordar eso que tanto le incomodó de pequeño.

Pero pudo notar, que en esta oportunidad, le fue más difícil ignorar su existencia.

Toda la plática que esta escena había traído, fue rápidamente echada a un lado cuando Hermione gritó desde el asiento trasero de un auto, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, Harry sonrió, agitando el brazo en el aire para señalarle su presencia.

Cuando el auto se estacionó frente a su casa, la chica emergió del vehículo en carrera, impactando y aplicando esa llave de lucha que suele llamar abrazo en el cuerpo del chico. Quien intentaba separarse con tal de seguir respirando, ignorando el rostro de aversión que sus amigos mostraban por la escena.

Al menos hasta que escucharon la columna de Harry emitir un sonoro "plop", impresionándoles y olvidándose por un segundo que la del cabello castaño era una niña.

"Vaya, no quisiera ser yo." Dijo Ashton, imaginándose que tanta fuerza se necesitaría para que tu espalda sonara así.

Hermione, apenada al haberlo escuchado, liberó a Harry, quien aspiraba con fuerza, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Daniel Y Emma Granger solo miraban desde la lejanía de su carro, sonriendo por la acciones de su pequeña y única hija, reconociendo que Harry a diferencia de sus amigos, no demostraba el estar aun en la etapa en que las niñas les son desagradables.

"No muestra atracción, más si aceptación, es un comienzo." Pensó para si misma Emma, antes de voltear en dirección de la señora Evans, que emergía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al escuchar el bullicio.

Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, ambos Granger sintieron que su decisión de permitirle a Hermione asistir a Hogwarts, fue la apropiada.

_**Continuara… **_

_**Bueno, aquí comienza el intermedio, aventuras propias, o más bien, vivencias en el mundo Muggle, ya viene el segundo libro, tengan calma, solo recuerden que en los libros originales, este tiempo desaparecía porque nadie quería ver a un Harry, esclavizado, pero aquí su vida es otra, por lo que puedo usar a gusto las vacaciones del chico. **_

_**Es hora de educar a los "mágicos" sobre el mundo Muggle y su cultura, sobretodo a Ron. **_

_**Por lo que tengo que ponerme a investigar un poco que era popular en Inglaterra en aquel entonces. **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Curiosamente, no hay nota de autor, así que sí, es un capitulo largo, el próximo probablemente termine con las "vacaciones de verano" y maneje el regreso al Segundo año. **

**U**na pequeña criatura se escurría entre las sombras, con una misión firmemente impregnada en su cabeza, "Salvar a Harry Potter." Una tarea monumental para el diminuto ser, pero necesaria.

Se estaba jugando el pellejo en esto, pero de nuevo, la supervivencia del chico era primordial para el mundo, su mera existencia les daba esperanza a los más desamparados, a todos los que sufren las secuelas de aquellos terribles tiempos.

Un rayo de luz en medio de tanta nube gris.

Frunció el ceño para cuando se acercó a su hogar, jamás en su vida había observado bardas mágicas tan poderosas como estas, tan vivaces, sanas y por sobretodo, infranqueables.

Reaccionaban a su presencia, a su intención de penetrar sin permiso las tierras que protegen, le consideraban un intruso, un problema que ameritaba su completa destrucción, si osaba a tan siquiera pisar el terreno que cubren. La diminuta criatura liberó pequeños quejidos, inaudibles para cualquier humano, pero lo suficientemente altos para que los perros del vecindario aullaran y ladraran enojados.

Guardó silencio al ver que la señora de la casa encontró el escándalo digno de su atención, procedió a salir al porche principal, una obra peligrosa en estos tiempos, cualquiera podría hechizarla, encantarla o maldecirla, con más razón aun debía prevenir que Harry Potter regresara a Hogwarts, si sus protectores se mostraban así de irresponsables ante tan excelsa tarea, ¿Cuan irresponsable podría llegar a ser el chico, al no conocer el peligro en el cual se está introduciendo?

Se prometió a si mismo proteger al niño, por lo que desapareció entre los arbustos, aprovechando que la familia de brujos malos no necesitaba de él, debía hacer su mejor esfuerzo por impedir que Harry Potter, regresara a Hogwarts este año.

--

**H**ermione estaba completamente aterrada, ante ella estaba una gran cantidad de desconocidos, y en su mayoría niños para su más profundo horror. Todos le miraban y le preguntaban de donde: ¿Provenía? ¿Donde estudió? ¿Que le gustaba? ¿Que hacia para divertirse? y ella, de manera mecánica y carente de la pasión que la caracteriza, respondió a cada una de sus preguntas. Sinceramente intimidada por el nivel de atención que le estaban otorgando.

Tampoco ayudaba a que la única niña en el lugar le mirase con tanto desprecio y rencor, ¿Qué había hecho, acaso algo que dijo le ofendió? ¿Cómo rectificarse? Una mano sobre su hombro logró sacarla de su trance, al mismo tiempo que lograba darle un susto de muerte que pudo jurar le arrancó un par de años de vida.

"¡Hermione tranquila, estas respirando agitada!" Por un segundo solo miró al moreno, a su seguro y protección entre estos desconocidos, ignorando la mirada sucia que la niña le arrojó a ambos por este acto. Hermione estaba asustada, las peores experiencias de su vida las ha vivido al lado de niños de su edad, temía que esto se convirtiera en el material con el cual sus pesadillas estaban formadas. Que Harry viese que tan aburrida, plana y que tan NO interesante realmente era.

Lo observó directo a sus ojos color Jade, encontrando por un segundo el valor que había adquirido en Hogwarts, ya no era la misma, ahora realmente tenía amigos que la apoyasen y no tenía nada que temer, solo al miedo mismo.

Sonrió, y volcó su completa atención a los chicos, respondiendo honestamente sus preguntas, evitando y dirigiendo la atención a otros temas con suavidad cuando trataban de sacarle información acerca de Hogwarts.

Con el tiempo pudo notar que los chicos perdían interés debido a su actitud mandona y su mala costumbre de corregirlos cuando cometían un error, no lo demostraban, pero podía verlo en sus ojos, que cualquier encanto que pudo haber ganado hace unas horas, lo estaba botando rápidamente por la ventana.

No pudo evitar poco a poco retraerse dentro de sí misma nuevamente, no era su culpa, solo su mecanismo natural de defensa reaccionando ante lo que ella esperaba sería un completo fracaso.

--

**R**achel Evans era una mujer inteligente, debía serlo para sobrevivir en la época en que ella vivió, rodeada de incertidumbre, miedo y tragedias. Una época en que las mujeres no tenían derecho alguno, donde se les pasaba de mano en mano al mejor postor, o mejor dicho al mejor partido, y ellas, quienes solo podían lucir bonitas, obedientes y hogareñas, no tenían nada que protestar, solo asumir y tomar las cosas como la vida las arrojaba.

Tuvo suerte de casarse con Richard, era un buen prospecto: educado, atento, algo obstinado en sus años mozos, al punto de ser engreído, pero el hombre que con el tiempo aprendió a amar con toda su alma.

El nacimiento de sus hijas incluso trajo una nueva faceta a su vida, al punto de que el matrimonio se volvió mas flexible, dejó de ser una convivencia a ser una sociedad, una donde su opinión y experiencia (Para eso se le había educado, para criar a sus hijos.) eran tomadas en cuenta. No fue fácil, existieron las noches de llanto, de gritos y discusiones, pero ambos perduraron a cualquier dificultad, y lograron sobreponerse a los tiempos difíciles con más experiencia que antes.

Finalmente su opinión era escuchada, y vaya que el hombre le prestaba atención cuando ella lo deseaba, después de todo conocía cada centímetro de su piel, cada gusto, peculiaridad y pericia de la que era capaz, después de todo, al envejecer tiendes a notar cosas que antes cuando eras joven e impertinente, pasabas por alto. El modo en que sus cejas tienden a moverse cuando lee el periódico y consigue una noticia digna de su atención, cómo la comisura de sus labios tiende a temblar cuando esta tramando algo, como evita mirarla a los ojos cuando tiene alguna diablura planeada a sus espaldas.

Si, envejecer como un ama de casa tiende a darte poco que hacer además de las labores del hogar, por lo que intentando conseguir compañía humana, tiendes a enseñarte a ti misma el leer los cuerpos como si fueran palabras escritas en papel.

Lo que veía en esta pequeña niña, era un gran monstruo devorándola por dentro, uno que probablemente ella misma había creado, con tal de evitar más situaciones vergonzosas en su vida.

Sí, la pequeña podía llevar una conversación sana con un adulto, pero lamentablemente, no sabía como ser una niña, aparentemente lo había olvidado, o dejado atrás con tal de no repetir más incomodidades en el futuro. Lo cual ahora le estaba costando caro, al no poder seguir la corriente con los chicos… Tampoco la culpaba demasiado, eran chicos, se supone que las niñas debían jugar con las niñas, y los niños con los niños. Es así como le habían criado, pero la falta de ellas (Y el hecho de que Emily y Harry no se llevan en lo Absoluto.) Disminuían la cantidad de niñas con las que Hermione pudiera relacionarse y ser ella misma.

El problema es que Susan parecía demostrar los primeros síntomas de una atracción hacia Harry, que la estaban volviendo bastante posesiva del chico. Si, era lindo debía admitirlo, y fuente futura para atormentar a su nieto. Pero algo que debía solucionar cuanto antes.

Suspiró al ver la poca imaginación que comenzaban a demostrar los niños de hoy en día, en su época no existían tantos juguetes o entretenimientos como ahora (Al ser la mayoría, demasiado costosos) una simple muñeca bastaba, un simple balón para los chicos hacía el truco, nadie se quejaba, pero tampoco implicaba que no supieran algún truco o dos para mantenerse entretenidos.

"¡Hermione Linda! ¿Puedes venir a la cocina un momento?" No le sorprendió mucho el ver que la niña prácticamente voló a su lado con tal de salir de la mira. "¿Si señora Evans, en que puedo ayudarle?" Contestó agradecida, casi al nivel de lágrimas por la presión que estaba sufriendo.

Rachel sonrió, sacando un paquete de golosinas que le fascinaban a su nieto, los ojos de la pequeña demostraron confusión, aparentemente no conocía que era el paquete. O quizás sus padres no le permitían el comer dulces gracias a su profesión. Una lástima, porque incluso ella disfrutaba de este producto en específico, aunque claro, en secreto.

Sirvió el polvo en varios vasos de plástico que había comprado para este tipo de ocasiones, jamás les daría el dulce en vasos de vidrio, que podría jurar jamás sobrevivirían la noche. "¿Por qué no les llevas esto cariño?" Dijo la anciana, ubicando cada uno de los contenedores sobre una charola de plata. Hermione extendió sus brazos de inmediato, su mirada guardaba un sentimiento que le hizo parar en seco por unos instantes.

Mirándola por algunos segundos decidió que luego tendría una conversación con la pequeña, tal vez necesitaba verla interactuar con Harry a solas, ver su verdadero yo oculto bajo tantos nervios y miedos. Le entregó la charola y la niña reingreso en la sala, los chicos liberaron un grito de euforia al reconocer el polvo rojizo que portaban los vasos. Harry siendo el más escandaloso de todos ellos.

Sonrió al ver que la pequeña parecía sorprendida de verlo de esta forma, su lado infantil curioso de saber que pudo haberlo motivado a actuar de esa manera, y deseando incluso descubrirlo por ella misma.

Cada uno de los niños tomó su propio vaso, pudo notar que Ashton tuvo que tomar dos, uno para él y otro para su hermana, que testarudamente se negaba a acercarse a Hermione. Dejando a la chica con un solitario envase sobre la charola, remilgosa se dirigió hacia la mesa y depositó la charola sobre su superficie, ojeó por algunos segundos el vaso y lo tomó, algo temerosa de lo desconocido.

Volteó hacia su dirección, preguntándole con sus ojos si realmente debía hacerlo, Rachel asintió ligeramente, notando que solo había disminuido un poco su nerviosismo, la pequeña volteó rumbo a los chicos, observando que todos esperaban a que ella se uniese a ellos para devorar gustosos el dulce.

Pudo notar que la pequeña fijó sus ojos en Harry, buscando seguridad en el, y que su nieto no tardó en otorgársela al sonreír ligeramente, esparciendo sus miedos infundados hacia el olvido.

Ashton contó regresivamente desde el cinco, todos concordando devorar el polvo al mismo tiempo, al finalizar la cuenta, Hermione llevó a su boca el producto, encontrando su dulce sabor apetecible, incluso con un toque acido en el, mas la sorpresa vino después, cuando dicho producto comenzó a resonar en su lengua y garganta con ligeras explosiones.

Liberó un grito sorprendida, asustada al comienzo, pero complacida de la sensación que le ocasionaba en su garganta, volteó a ver a los chicos para verlos con las bocas abiertas, las lenguas pintadas de colorante, y cada uno con una sonrisa enorme, mientras escuchaban los pequeños estallidos.

Incluso Susan parecía olvidar su enojo para con la chica, todos simplemente se enfocaron en la sensación y los sonidos que emergían de sus gargantas.

Rachel sonrió, era tan fácil hacer que los niños se olvidaran por algunos momentos de sus rivalidades cuando se estaban divirtiendo.

Dos horas después, cuando los chicos tuvieron que marcharse a su casa, pudo notar que Susan y Hermione parecían finalmente haber roto las barreras que las separaban, y que poco a poco algo se estaba forjando entre ellas. No mucho, pero es un comienzo.

--

**H**arry cepillaba sus dientes con un furor con el cual Rachel jamás le había notado, a su lado, vestida ahora con su piyama, se encontraba Hermione, su invitada, sus mejillas totalmente rosadas por la vergüenza de compartir este momento con alguien más, probablemente acostumbrada a hacerlo completamente sola.

Harry escupió los restos en el lavamanos, abriendo el grifo con tal de que el agua se los llevase, Hermione no tardó en imitar esta conducta, el moreno pensó para si mismo antes de expresarlo, "¿Cómo crees que los brujos se limpian la boca?"

La castaña se puso en forma recta, dispuesta a contestar, antes de parar en seco, realmente no estaba segura, "¡No lo se! ¿Un hechizo quizás?"

El del cabello azabache arrugo la frente intentando pensar más a fondo, estrujando los ojos fuertemente como si deseara exprimir de su cabeza la respuesta. "Es otra cosa que tendremos que preguntarle a Ron y Neville, pero no es de importancia, vamos aun tenemos media hora antes de la hora de dormir, conversemos en mi habitación."

Hermione aspiró profundamente, sorprendida por su sugerencia, nunca había entrado en la habitación de un chico, y su educación exigía el no entrar a los aposentos privados de alguien más. Pero de nuevo, el que Harry le haya tomado de la mano y arrastrado sin esfuerzo ni decoro alguno, era una forma bastante directa de ignorar tales enseñanzas, además, subir las escaleras siendo arrastrada de esta manera puede ser realmente desafiante.

Al entrar se encontró con algo completamente inesperado, y eso era completa y simple normalidad. Una cama en medio de ella, cortinas azul petróleo adornando las ventanas, una mesa de noche con una pequeña lámpara, estante con algunos libros… era el anti-estereotipo de lo que ella imaginaba debía ser la habitación de un niño.

Ella esperaba desorden, caos, una desorganización tan monumental en la cual no podría tan siquiera caminar dos metros sin tropezar, pisar o destruir algún artefacto olvidado entre kilos de ropa.

En cambio, aquí frente a ella se encontraba la prueba fidedigna e inequívoca de que su visión, su creencia, todo lo que había aprendido por boca de otros, o en alguno que otro libro, no era del todo cierto. ¡Curioso en realidad! ¿Tal vez Harry era la excepción a la regla?

"Vaya, que distinta se ve tu habitación sin todas esas historietas inundando la vista." Bromeó Rachel, destruyendo sin desearlo la epifanía que acababa de sufrir la pequeña Hermione, reinsertando sin saberlo, el estigma que todo lo que ha aprendido, supuesto y analizado, es cien por ciento real e incapaz de equivocarse.

Al igual que Harry, la chica luchó sin saberlo por ocultar este hecho en lo mas profundo de su ser, sepultarlo bajo toneladas de ideas remilgosas por desaparecer, ignorando que tan solo esperaba el momento preciso para emerger a la superficie.

"¡Oh vamos abuela, no es tan malo!" Confesó Harry, algo apenado de que su abuela delatase sus intentos por impresionar a su amiga, después de todo no deseaba que supiera cuan desordenado podía llegar a ser de vez en cuando. La anciana sonrió, complacida de ver que al menos el chico poseía suficiente sentido de la decencia para limpiar el desastre que solía hacer con sus historietas, no que fuese algo de proporciones magistrales, Dios no, solo las suficientes como para cubrir la superficie de su cama nada más.

Impulsando a los chicos con sus manos, se preparó para partir antes de advertir, "La puerta se mantiene abierta a toda hora, lo que piensen discutir, háganlo pronto, porque se acerca su hora de dormir."

Hermione afirmó, conociendo este tipo de reglas en su hogar, a excepción de la puerta abierta, esa regla en específico se podía interpretar por si sola.

"¡Oh, le aseguro señora Evans que nos comportaremos a la perfección, quizás repasar un poco nuestras labores escolares!" Comentó firme la castaña, mientras miraba directamente a los ojos a la mujer, quien afirmó complacida y decidió ir a marcharse a la sala de lectura, con el único motivo de esperar a su marido que de seguro no tardaba en llegar.

Harry miró incrédulo a su compañera, no podía creer que lo primero que quisiera hacer en el fin de semana era revisar sus labores. "Wow Hermione, realmente te gusta hacer la tarea." La chica se sonrojó, pero no le miró directamente a los ojos, Harry no le prestó atención, quizás se sentía apenada.

"¡Es lo mejor, contigo al menos podré discutir las posibilidades de lo que estamos por aprender! Estando sola solo puedo dilucidar e imaginar el qué puedo hacer."

Harry pensó por algunos segundos, realmente no le había visto desde ese ángulo, solo deseaba cumplir con la labor y estar libre para otras cosas. "Yo ya terminé mis asignaciones… ¿Qué, que? ¿Por qué me miras así?"

La del cabello incontrolable bufó en resignación, "¡Oh Harry, espero ese tipo de excusas por parte de Ron con tal de no revisar tu tarea, pero jamás espere que llegases al mismo nivel!" Harry alzó una ceja, la tonalidad en que lo comentaba era de aserción a la idea de que estaba mintiendo, incluso un reto a demostrarlo, no esperó a que dijera más.

Se dio la vuelta bruscamente, alarmando a Hermione, que silente se llevó la mano a la boca, insultándose a si misma por su lengua rebelde. Le sorprendió ver que abría la parte inferior de su mesa de noche y emergía con un par de libros y mucho papel ya escrito a su lado.

"Muchas de las asignaciones las he respondido gracias a las notas que me han dejado mis padres al haber ya vivido la experiencia."

Ella parecía alarmada, "¡Pero Harry, eso… eso es trampa!" El solo alzó una mano para frenarla en lo que sabía era una de sus lecturas sobre moralidad. "Hermione, no es trampa en lo absoluto, es información impresa en páginas que cómodamente reúne en su mayoría las respuestas a las preguntas que nos asignaron, considéralo como un par de libros que omiten toda la parafernalia de la magia, y pasan directamente al asunto, nada de palabras bonitas adornando los párrafos, nada de historia inútil de cómo se creó, y que tan terrible era la vida sin el hechizo, nada de ensalzar al autor como un genio venido del cielo, cuyos descendientes ahora forman parte de la alta sociedad. Lo que yo poseo no tiene valor monetario alguno, pero si mucho a nivel de instrucción, no se tú Hermione, pero no necesito leer cuan fabuloso es un hombre, ni sus logros para saber que disfruto de lo que ha creado, si, estoy agradecido, pero no por ello debo aprenderme la vida de Thomas Alba Edison, para poder usar el bombillo, o Benjamín Franklin para disfrutar la electricidad, o la de Abraham Bell para usar el teléfono."

"Graham," Dijo la castaña.

"¿Disculpa?" Respondió Harry.

Hermione aspiró profundamente, quizás en un intento por controlar su humor y principios a un nivel aceptable. "Alexander Graham Bell es considerado como el padre del teléfono, pero en realidad lo que invento fue el telégrafo, una forma mas arcaica de transmitir información por medio de…" Frenó en seco al verlo mirarla a los ojos, "Ok, me estas poniendo nerviosa,"

El suspiró, "¿Hermione, dime, realmente necesitas saber tanto solo para usar el teléfono?" Ella parecía ofendida por su pregunta. "¡Por supuesto que no! Es absurdo, pero no existe excusa alguna para la ignorancia, no cae mal el tampoco saber sus orígenes."

"¿Y que ganas con eso?" Esto parecía enojarla aun más, "El saber es una ganancia de por si, una que no tiene precio, una que incluso puede ser más valiosa que el mineral más precioso, somos lo que somos hoy en día Harry porque aprendimos a aprender, no entiendo el porque no puedes entender esto."

"Por que mi querida niña, no todos somos iguales," dijo una voz masculina y profunda desde la puerta de la habitación, asustando a ambos chicos, Hermione volteó de inmediato con tal de recibir al intruso que pudo deducir por su edad y apariencia, era el señor de la casa. "¡Bue-buenas noches señor Evans!" Dijo cortés, con un atisbo de alteración en su tono, aun agitada por el susto.

Harry por su parte, salió disparado en dirección del anciano, abrazándolo en el acto. "¡Por fin llegaste Abuelo, pensé que no lo harías con lo que te estabas tardando!" El hombre dejó escapar una diminuta carcajada, envolviendo en sus brazos al animoso pequeñuelo. "¡Tranquilo campeón! ¿No querrás romper al Abuelo?" el chico retrocedió, admitiendo el asunto.

Hermione de nuevo miró a Harry desde otra perspectiva, en la escuela era: educado, cortés, fiel, incluso caballeroso cuando Daphne estaba cerca, pero aquí todo eso pasaba a ser un acto del pasado, sí, seguía siendo impulsivo, incluso sagaz en la compañía de sus amigos de la infancia y familiares, pero jamás le notó tan afectuoso y jovial, no a este nivel.

El carraspear de una garganta la substrajo del mundo en que ella misma se introdujo, "¡Eh! ¡OH! Disculpe, solo estaba replanteando un problema, si, eso." El anciano alzó una ceja en curiosidad, la chica era mala para mentir. De hecho si fuera una jugadora de naipes, hace mucho que estaría en las calles, pobre y sin hogar. Negó con el rostro para librarse de esas imágenes que su imaginación produjo.

"¡Vaya, vaya campeón, no sabia que tenías una novia tan bonita!" La reacción que esperaba por parte de ambos no tardó en salir a la superficie, Harry se sonrojó por completo, negando con su rostro y exclamando abiertamente que solo era su mejor amiga en el colegio, Hermione por su parte miraba directamente a sus pies, de hecho la chica estaba completamente colorada y tan tensa, que parecía una roca.

Se carcajeó, disfrutando la ligera tensión que había creado, haciendo que se olvidaran por ahora de la férrea discusión en la que se estaban adentrando. "Ok, rectifico, solo buenos amigos… Por ahora."

"¡Señor Evans!"

"¡Abuelo!"

--

**Y**a acostados los dos pilluelos, cada uno en su habitación respectiva, Richard Evans reposaba al lado de su mujer, leyendo un libro mientras intentaba ignorar las señales de Rachel hacía con tal de charlar, no lo hacía por maldad, mucho menos por desidia, simplemente le gustaba alterar un poco los nervios de la misma.

"¡Se completamente que estas ignorando mis señales apropósito!"

O tal vez no.

"¡De acuerdo!" Cerró el libro y lo ubicó en la superficie de su mesa de noche, apagando la lámpara y dándose la vuelta para ver directamente a su mujer. "¡Soy todo oídos!" Ella suspiró, no sabía como abordar el tema.

"¡Richard, quiero que me digas la verdad, y nada más que la verdad!"

El hombre alzó la ceja, ligeramente sorprendido por como había comenzado la conversación. "De acuerdo, su señoría." No pudo evitar bromear un poco, es su naturaleza cuando estaba nervioso, y esa mirada en los ojos de su esposa indicaba problemas por venir.

"La madre de Susan me dijo que te vio discutir con una mujer en tú oficina, una que coincidencialmente, es la abogada de la compañía."

Richard suspiró, realmente detestaba que otros se metieran en sus asuntos, "Si, efectivamente Estefanía solicitó mi presencia esta tarde, nada de que preocuparse cariño."

"¡Oh, no sabía que una demanda era un asunto tan ínfimo que no amerita preocupación alguna!"

"¡Maldigo a la boca floja de tu amiga, mujer, no pensaba preocuparte con mis problemas!" se reclinó en su almohada, realmente frustrado por lo que estaba pasando.

"Creo que en el momento en que dije "Acepto," muchos de tus problemas pasaron a ser los míos, y viceversa, principalmente cuando son causados por Petunia y su "adorable" marido." Ella se alzó, posando su mano en el pecho agitado del hombre, realmente le era difícil el tener que discutir esta situación.

"Es debido a lo que ocurrió en el supermercado, han lanzado una demanda por daño y perjuicio, además de desacato a la ley, ¡Supongo que sacaste la información de boca de la misma Estefanía!" Su mano de inmediato se elevó hacia la de ella, sujetándola ligeramente con tal de conseguir algo de apoyo, tanto físico como moral.

"El ver a Harry ha hecho que Vernon, exija retribución económica, según lo que pude entender, intenta apoderarse del negocio, dejarnos en la ruina con tal de desquitarse."

Rachel frunció el ceño, preguntándose por un momento donde había fallado con Petunia, "No creo que tengan el poder o el peso necesario para ganar un litigio legal de esa índole."

Richard apretó su mano, hasta el punto de lastimarla ligeramente, al comprender lo que hacía, la liberó, besando el apéndice de inmediato como retribución a su descuido. "¡Lo siento! No mido mi propia fuerza."

"¡Tranquilo Hércules! No hay daño irreparable, ahora concerniente a tu reacción, eso si me preocupa en realidad."

El suspiró, realmente preocupado, "Vernon por si solo no posee el poder legal para ganar la demanda, pero esta utilizando sus contactos en la empresa en que labora, lo cual si me preocupa, al tener al menos el dinero para comprar al jurado si es necesario."

Rachel guardó silencio, antes de comentar, "Si lo piensas bien, no creo que tenga tanto poder como para que su empresa llegue a esos niveles, ¿Qué ganancia obtendría una empresa que crea taladros con adquirir nuestro negocio? vendemos mercancía para el hogar, ¿que ganan con adquirir por la fuerza nuestro establecimiento?"

Richard volteó a mirarla de frente, reposando sobre su costado y aun sujetando su mano. "Con el negocio, nada en lo absoluto, pero el terreno donde estamos ubicados, eso si sería una ganancia para la empresa, piénsalo, lo adquirimos cuando la ciudad no era tan grande, estamos en una posición magnifica para ellos, y no creo que duden en desaprovechar la codicia de Vernon para lograr sus propios objetivos."

Rachel cerró los ojos, pensando en una solución posible para este dilema, "Si luchamos con nuestro dinero, saldremos perdiendo a ser la empresa menor, si luchamos limpio lo más probable es que utilicen de igual forma una toma hostil por medios legales, y no hablemos de los métodos ilegales que podrían emplear para convencernos de "vender", pero aun nos queda una solución a la que ellos no pueden acceder."

Richard apretó ligeramente su mano, no demasiado para lastimarla, pero si para demostrarle que tanto le desagradaba la idea. "No quiero deberle nada a ese hombre, es una idea casi tan terrible como el problema al que nos enfrentamos."

Rachel hizo uso de su mano libre para acariciar el rostro del hombre que yacía junto a ella, intentando calmarlo un poco. "Cariño, debemos tomar en cuenta de que debemos hacer esto por Harry, no por nosotros, si no por él, ya incluso nos cuesta levantarnos por la mañana para ingresar a la rutina, y puedo asegurarte que no es producto de la pereza."

Richard exhaló, realmente no deseaba involucrar al director de la escuela de hechicería, "Pero eso significa que le deberíamos un favor, y se que tarde o temprano volverá para cobrarlo y con intereses, no necesito ser brujo, ni adivino para ver lo que planea, lo puedo ver en sus ojos, lo puedo sentir en mi piel, no tiene pensado hacerle mal a Harry, pero tampoco el bien, es como un ser que ha decidido ser neutral en lo que sea que ocurre en el mundo mágico. Su advertencia para cuando aceptamos a Harry no hizo mas que confirmarme este asunto."

"_La presencia de Harry es de VITAL importancia para nuestro mundo, sería un error el intentar negarle al chico lo que es parte de su ser, de eso pueden estar seguros."_

Rachel admitió, "No fue una amenaza directa, pero si había una promesa por debajo de la superficie, "No interfieran," fue lo que pude interpretar, de hecho, me temo que incluso Minerva es una simple marioneta que "cree" haber cortado sus cuerdas, no estoy segura, pero algo tiene planeado y por mas que nos duela, no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo, solo esperar por lo mejor."

Ambos guardaron silencio, cada uno con pensamientos símiles, pero a su vez absolutamente distintos.

"¿Haz notado que la personalidad de la amiga de Harry? …"

¿Es símil a la de Lily? ¡Si lo he notado! aunque hay grandes diferencias que separan a la una de la otra." Concedió Richard mientras cerraba los ojos y comparaba en su corazón y recuerdos a las dos pequeñas.

"Lily era igual de obsesiva con el conocimiento, pero no tenía esta, digamos, necesidad de probarse a si misma, de demostrar que es alguien, le gustaba estudiar, pero no dejaba que se convirtiera en su todo." Dijo el hombre, logrando que su mujer se carcajeara libremente por lo dicho.

"¿Qué, que dije?"

"Cariño, ¿Estas seguro de que hablamos de la misma persona?"

"¡Absolutamente!"

Rachel suspiró acurrucándose en el pecho del hombre, intentando conseguir un poco de confort en su cuerpo. Quizás alejar los escalofríos que el rememorar le ocasionaba. "Tal vez a tus ojos ella no era competitiva, pero te puedo asegurar que era una mujer bastante convencida de que tenía que ser la mejor en todo lo que participaba, incluso solía retarme cada vez que podía a cocinar un mejor platillo."

Los ojos de Richard se iluminaron, "¡Oh, es por eso que de vez en cuando llegaba a la casa para conseguir dos pasteles!" Ella asintió, "Lily estaba convencida de que mezclar pociones y cocinar no eran muy distintas la una de la otra, ambas necesitan que se siga un recetario para conseguir el efecto deseado, pero en su obstinación, jamás consideraba que en la cocina la improvisación juega un papel fundamental en la creación de nuevos platillos, y por lo que solía contarme de sus clases en pociones, el más ligero error o falla solía resultar en una catástrofe, lo cual es un detrimento para muchos que desean "improvisar" una nueva receta o brebaje, no cuando lo que preparas te mantiene aterrado de perder la vida."

El hombre se carcajeó ligeramente, ganándose la curiosidad de la mujer, "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

Después de calmarse, confesó, "Admito que en los primeros meses de habernos casado, temía mucho por mi vida ante los "brebajes" que solías preparar." De nuevo arranco a reírse cuando ella ligeramente ofendida alzo su cabeza y con su mano libre golpeo su pecho sin mala intención, sacando su labio en falsa tristeza, reconociendo que al principio el cocinar no era lo suyo en lo absoluto.

De hecho, incluso ella temía por su vida cada vez que entraba a la cocina.

No obstante, el aire juguetón se marchó cuando ambos trajeron al frente de sus cabezas lo que habían percibido en la niña. "Siento que debemos intervenir, pero no es asunto nuestro el corregir la conducta de la niña, es difícil verla interactuar con otros niños y verla temblar, (muy disimuladamente por cierto) ante el miedo de decepcionarlos o cometer un error, cuando la llamé a la cocina, sus ojos me pedían con urgencia que le ayudara, que la mantuviera alejada de la presión a la que estaba siendo sometida. Literalmente ha olvidado como ser una niña, hasta el punto en que se siente más a gusto al lado de niños que alguien de su propio sexo."

El afirmó, "Pero eso también puede ser producto de la animosidad que Susan demostró hacía ella, si era tan malo como me lo dijiste, no dudo que una niña tan perspicaz como ella no pudiera notarlo tampoco."

Ambos guardaron silencio, pensando cada uno una forma de solucionar el inconveniente. Rachel suspiró, apretando esta vez la mano de su esposo, dubitativa de ofrecer su idea. Richard solo esperó a que se decidiera, normalmente este tipo de situaciones le eran más fáciles de solucionar a las mujeres que a los hombres.

Finalmente su mujer llegó a un acuerdo consigo misma, "Creo que lo mejor sería invitar a Harry y sus amigos del mundo mágico a nuestra casa de campo, no quiero separarlo de sus amigos de la infancia, pero Hermione se veía tensa intentando desviar las preguntas con respecto a la "academia" donde estudian, quizás necesitan primero superar la novedad del mundo mágico, para lograr sentirse más a gusto en la normalidad del nuestro, eso y que quizás así podríamos llevarlos a la feria y dejarlos ser niños."

Richard lo pensó muy bien, "Con los problemas que enfrenta la empresa, creo que lo más seguro es que no tenga tiempo para ir con ustedes, la casa de campo es lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a ocho personas, los padres de Hermione estarían extasiados de convivir un poco más con su hija, y sospecho que con lo poco que pude escuchar de sus conversaciones…"

Ella le reprendió de inmediato con un ligero golpe en la muñeca, "Oh Richard, no puedo creer que quebrantases de esa manera su privacidad."

El hombre solo alzó los brazos en rendición, "Sabes bien que adoro al campeón, pero aun me pone nervioso el dejarlo a solas con una niña en una misma habitación, los niños de hoy en día no pierden el tiempo."

La mujer concedió, "Pero ambos sabemos que Harry apenas está superando la etapa en la que encuentra asquerosas a las niñas, no creo que haya avanzado mucho en un solo año, y lo hemos educado mejor que eso."

"Cierto, pero regresando al tema principal, creo que intentan convencer a uno de sus amigos en que nuestro mundo no es aburrido en lo absoluto, tal vez es un niño que no ha salido nunca de su casa, o quizás del mundo mágico, si mal no recuerdo, Lily solía escribir furibunda acerca de la ignorancia de algunos con respecto a nuestro mundo, creo que piensan que vivimos en cuevas o algo parecido."

Rachel lo pensó bien, eso es lo que mas o menos ella había podido recolectar de los chicos, por supuesto que ella no lo llamaba espionaje, solo, prevención paternal. No podía evitar sentirse incómoda con el hecho de que ambos fuesen de distinto sexo y estuviesen en una habitación. Sabía que faltaba mucho para preocuparse por ello, pero aun así no podía evitar repetir las mismas acciones con las cuales fue criada.

"Creo que finalmente debemos comunicarnos con el director, y cuanto antes mejor, dudo mucho que guste de la idea de que salgamos de la "protección" sin avisarle, además de que creo que querrá asignarnos un guardián mágico a donde quiera que queramos ir." Dijo la anciana, pensando delicadamente el asunto.

A Richard seguía sin gustarle, "Lo más probable es que quiera invitar a uno de los familiares de los niños a quienes inviten. Lo cual no me da mucha confianza que digamos, no cuando posiblemente intente tomar el control de nuestro hogar, creyendo que sabe más que nosotros, los pobres e ignorantes… he, ¿como es que nos llaman?"

"Muggles, nos llaman Muggles," respondió sincera la mujer, igual de confundida de cual era el significado en específico de la palabra.

"Eso, lo mas probable es que quieran guiar a los pobres e ignorantes Muggles en el arte de la paternidad."

Rachel frunció el ceño, realmente no le agradaba la idea de alguien más llegando a su hogar con intenciones de decirle que hacer y que no hacer. Por lo que tendrían que implantarse algunas reglas para quien quiera que fuese haría de su vigilante mágico.

"Mañana a primera hora le enviaremos una carta al director, solicitando su presencia cuanto antes con tal de discutir esto lo más pronto posible, ¡Lo siento por Petunia y mi segundo nieto, pero no dejare que destruyan lo que nos costo sangre, sudor y lagrimas por construir, gracias a la codicia de esa… bestia con la que contrajo matrimonio!"

Remilgoso, Richard solo pudo aceptar.

--

**A**lbus Dumbledore es un hombre inteligente, de eso no hay duda, pero aun así debía admitir que la edad y posiblemente la senilidad, de vez en cuando nublaban su juicio y cordura.

El que simples Muggle hayan visto sus planes sin necesidad de magia alguna, solo usando simple deducción, era algo totalmente fascinante de por si.

¿Quién diría que con unas simples palabras, se puede deducir tanto?

Aparentemente ambos familiares de Harry Potter, estaban concientes de que había cedido a las peticiones de Minerva por decisión propia, no por convencimiento, era de alabanza, incluso estaba tentado a borrarles aquí mismo la memoria, eliminar todo rastro de duda en ellos, pero eso sería completamente innecesario.

A pesar de lo que han descubierto, tienen la suficiente cordura y raciocinio como para comprender que estaban a la merced del mundo mágico, y más importante, a su completa disposición si el así lo desease.

Pero eso era innecesario, la única utilidad que poseían ya la estaban realizando sin necesidad de que se les fuerce, de hecho las bardas de este lugar son completamente impresionantes, no tanto como las de Hogwarts, pero definitivamente lo suficientemente poderosas como para causarle un grave daño si lo que desease es el mal hacia el niño.

No, necesitaba que Harry Potter fuera la anti-tesis de lo que fue Tom Riddle, que el chico conociera lo que el otro no pudo, ni quiso conocer, que fuera el polo opuesto del monstruo que repta en las sombras, esperando una oportunidad para resurgir.

Haría todo lo posible, incluso reformar a Hogwarts con tal de que Harry James Potter fuera todo lo que Riddle pudo ser y no en lo que se convirtió.

Injusto dirán unos, pero jamás les negó educación, no mostraba preferencia hacia el chico, incluso había mejorado el sistema educativo con tal de lograr mejores resultados. Si bien Minerva no le convenció, si logró hacerle ver algunos puntos ciegos en su plan, ¿Por qué esperar a que sean adultos para corregir sus errores, si estaba en su poder cambiarlos cuando eran niños? Cuando tenia una posibilidad aun mayor de que tal ayuda sea permanente.

Ayudarlos, antes de que necesiten su ayuda.

No obstante, lo que ocurría con el sistema legal debía ser solucionado cuando antes, Petunia estaba importunando demasiado, al punto en que lograría crear un rencor en el chico tan profundo, que no le importaría en lo absoluto herir a su propia familia, y eso, es uno de los caminos en los cuales no permitiría que transitase el chico.

Ojo loco sería el hombre perfecto para solucionar el inconveniente de la compañía, un buen par de modificaciones de memoria y conducta, bastarían para detener toda esta locura.

Como guardián mágico, los Evans eliminaron de inmediato a su posible candidato incluso antes de mencionarlo.

Molly definitivamente querría dominar el hogar donde habitase, aun cuando fuera la invitada, y la matriarca de la familia Evans claramente especificó que no permitiría que un desconocido intentase mandar en su territorio.

Eso y que Molly definitivamente traería consigo a todos sus niños, no solo a Ronald, lo que implicaba un abuso de proporciones magistrales. No, Molly Weasley tendrá que tragarse su orgullo y aceptar las reglas de otra madre y dejar que su hijo acepte la invitación.

Ronald Weasley necesitaba aprender con urgencia algunas lecciones, el chico estaba demostrando algunas tretas que iban más con los Slytherin que con un Griffindor, y eso, gracias a su nuevo currículo, debe ser corregido.

Neville por su parte, dejarlo escapar de las garras de su abuela sería beneficioso para el joven, hasta el punto en que quizás desarrolle más confianza en si mismo. Su magia era en lo absoluto inestable por el poco esfuerzo que el chico aplicaba para domarla, ya se había rendido a la idea de que era un inútil, y nada parecía eliminarla. Quizás convencer a la matriarca Longbottom y Weasley, de que comprarles varitas más apropiadas a los pequeños era una necesidad, no un capricho.

Ninguno de los dos seria un reemplazo para los familiares que han perdido, por mucho que le entreguen la varita para intentar lo contrario.

"No tengo inconveniente alguno con permitir este viaje, de hecho, lo apruebo con todo gusto, y con respecto a ese asunto tan desagradable, no os preocupéis mas, de inmediato me encargare del mismo, les puedo asegurar que para mañana en la tarde, todos los cargos serán retirados." Dijo Albus, intentando realmente parecer amigable, o al menos eliminar la animosidad de la pareja hacia el.

Un trabajo difícil, cuando dicha pareja había perdido a alguien bajo su cuidado.

Apresurándose a interrumpir cualquier comentario jocoso por parte del hombre, prosiguió, "En vista de sus peticiones, he descartado a los familiares de los niños que invitarán a tal travesía, Ambas matriarcas suelen ser, algo dominantes en lo que respecta, y creo que de inmediato existiría un conflicto entre la señora Evans y las mencionadas."

Richard se apresuró a preguntar, "Niños, espere un minuto, Harry solo ha hablado de invitar a un solo niño, porque ahora de la nada aplica el plural."

Albus levantó la mano, en un gesto de paz, "Si conozco bien a los niños que duermen allí arriba, ninguno de los dos invitaría a Ron, y excluiría a Neville adrede, mucho menos a la señorita Greengrass, pero me temo, que la última se vera imposibilitada de asistir, y lo mas recomendable es no enviar una nota, su familia no es de las mas… comprensivas hacia aquellos que no cuentan con el don."

Rachel alzó una ceja de inmediato, comprendiendo la implicación, "¿Quiere decir que sus padres no aprobaran que su hija viva por un tiempo con nosotros por ser Muggles? No la maltratarían, ¿O si?"

Albus pensó muy bien el que decir, "Tristemente, algunas familias cuentan con una opinión lamentable con respecto a los no dotados, me temo, que eso es algo que no podemos evitar en ambos mundos, y en cuanto a su preocupación, no, no creo que la lastime físicamente, eso seria un detrimento para aquellos que mas tarde querrían contraer matrimonio con la heredera de la familia."

Richard captó de inmediato, "Quiere decir que no lastimará a la niña con tal de venderla al mejor postor he, sin ofender, ¿pero aun así tienen el descaro de creer que somos nosotros los que vivimos en cuevas?"

"¡RICHARD!" Espetó enojada Rachel por la forma en que su marido se estaba comportando, si, ella también estaba enojada con esta noticia, pero ninguno de los dos podían decirles a las otras familias el como criar a sus vástagos.

De nuevo Albus lo permitió, "No hay de que preocuparse, señora Evans, le aseguro que no existe ofensa alguna en sus palabras, de hecho es una triste realidad de que parte de nuestro sistema puede considerarse inadecuado, pero créame cuando le digo que lucho con todas mis fuerzas por cambiar las cosas para mejor…"

Todos guardaron silencio cuando el imponente anciano no continuó, de hecho Rachel libero un pequeño quejido en asombro cuando el hombre se levantó repentinamente, y desapareció con un simple POP, el cual se repitió poco después en las afueras de su hogar.

Ambos se apresuraron de inmediato a descubrir que había ocurrido, solo para ver al imponente hombre mirar a sus pies a una extraña criatura, de largas orejas y piel gris, con harapos desgarbados como prendas de vestir. Que yacía inmóvil ante la varita del director, Rachel temía que estaba muerto debido a su inmovilidad.

Con un leve agitar de su varita, la criatura de encogió, el director la levito hasta su bolsillo y se dirigió hacia ellos, apuntando con su varita en su dirección, levantando alarmas en la pareja. "Lo siento, pero esto si no puedo permitir que lo recuerden."

Minutos después, todos se encontraban de nuevo discutiendo las condiciones en las cuales podrían marcharse a la casa de campo. Acordando que Minerva seria la escogida debido a la familiaridad que contaba con los adultos que asistirán.

Una vez que cada uno estuvo satisfecho, se marchó rápidamente con dirección a su oficina privada con tal de interrogar al elfo casero que merodeaba en los límites de la propiedad.

Dependiendo de lo que descubra, la decisión de si vive, o muere, no lo había arriesgado todo para luego perderlo gracias a un Elfo casero.

--

**H**ermione jamás había leído algo igual, de hecho, las notas eran tan precisas, la información tan concisa y extraordinaria que realmente no tenías problema alguno en entender los hechizos, de hecho, algunas de las teorías que podía leer en estas páginas incluso abarcaba ideas que aun no habían sido inculcadas, pero la forma en que eran descritas y expuestas, reducían el trabajo a la mitad.

Simplemente era una genialidad.

"¡Quien escribió estas notas es un genio!" Expresó impresionada la jovencita, mientras pasaba las hojas con un entusiasmo desmedido.

Harry por su parte intentaba no saltar sobre ella, al estar completamente nervioso por la forma en que la chica pasaba las hojas con demasiada fuerza para su gusto. "¡Hermione, calma, calma, es delicado!" Intentó decir mientras evitaba arrojarse en rescate del diario.

La chica al menos tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse por su sobre entusiasta conducta, recordando que lo que tenía en sus manos eran los escritos de la madre de Harry. "¡Oh, lo siento mucho Harry, en serio lo lamento, no fue mi intención!" Agregó mientras cerraba el diario y lentamente lo depositaba sobre la superficie de la mesa en la que estaban sentados.

El silencio fue de minutos, pero para ella fue una eternidad antes de que tuviera el valor de decir algo más. "¡Harry, crees que! … ¿Crees que pueda corregir mi tarea usando las notas de tus padres?"

"Claro, de hecho me sorprende cuanto has tardado en preguntármelo para ser sincero." No supo el porque sus palabras procuraron un enorme sonrojo por parte de la chica. "De acuerdo, de acuerdo, solo si aceptas ayudarme con mi proyecto secreto SIN protestar, rezongar, refunfuñar o gruñir."

El instinto de conservación en Hermione alzó alarmas descomunales ante esta propuesta, advirtiéndole que no debía aceptar, que primero tenía que descubrir de que se trataba antes de introducirse en un embrollo de proporciones colosales.

Pero con mirarlo a los ojos, ver su emoción contenida, ver una invitación a lo desconocido reflejado en sus irises, demolió toda duda y sospecha, era su mejor amigo, alguien que no la lastimaría adrede, afirmó con el rostro, de manera lenta y descuidada, incapaz de emitir sonido alguno en ese preciso momento.

El por su parte sonrió, disparando un mar de sensaciones que ella no supo describir, su piel se erizó, su estómago parecía retorcerse y en su pecho su corazón latía presuroso.

Harry no lo notó, de hecho salió disparado rumbo a las escaleras, subiéndolas a un paso alarmante mientras ella miraba fijamente el puesto donde hacía poco él se encontraba. Apretó el diario en su pecho, intentando protegerse de esta amalgama de sensaciones desconocidas que recorrían su cuerpo, por su espalda transitó un escalofrió que le hizo tiritar por un par de segundos.

Para luego todo desaparecer ante el sonido de la puerta de su cuarto cerrarse con brusquedad, parpadeó, sintiéndose desubicada por los momentos, agitando su cabeza de un lado a otro intentado recuperar la compostura, escuchándolo correr por el pasillo superior con dirección a las escaleras, viéndolo prácticamente saltar los escalones de a tres por vez, su corazón alarmándose ante la posibilidad de que saliera lastimado, solo para suspirar aliviada al verlo aterrizar sano y salvo en el suelo.

Se preparó para administrarle un escarmiento por su conducta descuidada, para cuando sus ojos se posaron en el libro que cuidaba celosamente en sus manos, las sonrisa en su rostro emanaba alegría y trepidación al mismo tiempo, lo que sea que ese objeto poseyera entre sus páginas, era lo suficiente como para ponerlo ansioso.

No pudo evitar que su curiosidad emergiera de forma intempestiva, deseando por si misma ver que estaba escondido en esas hojas que pudiera motivarlo de esta manera.

"¿Harry, que es eso?" Preguntó ansiosa, realmente estaba muriendo por saber que era lo que tenía en mente. El sonrió, angustiándola un poco más, el muy pillo estaba haciéndolo adrede, "Vamos Harry, dime que es."

El se sentó junto a ella, apretando aun mas el objeto en su pecho, no cediéndolo todavía, "Tienes que prometerme que me ayudaras pase lo que pase," Sus ojos de nuevo portaron esa intensidad que hacían desastres en su estómago. Pero esta vez con una intensidad mucho menor, una que estaba obnubilada por su curiosidad natural, "¡Lo juro Harry, en serio prometo ayudarte!" El chico asintió con su rostro y lentamente despegó el libro de su pecho, abriendo lentamente las hojas del mismo y con cuidado volteándolo para poder acceder a su lomo, introduciendo su dedo entre la rendija de la portada de cuero y las hojas de papel, sacó una hoja gruesa, teñida con el tiempo y de frágil apariencia.

La curiosidad de Hermione se disparo a cifras alarmantes, realmente estaba enloqueciéndola con la lentitud con que tomaba las cosas. Al final, el chico sacó su varita, asustándola de inmediato al punto en que estuvo por advertirle que no lo hiciera, cuando la posó sobre la superficie de la misma y dijo. "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas," no hubo magia, y por mas que esperó un par de minutos no llego una lechuza del ministerio reclamándoles por el uso indebido de magia fuera de Hogwarts, solo una sonrisa petulante por parte del moreno y una mirada pícara ante la situación, hasta cierto punto burlona por hacer algo que nadie más que ellos dos podían hacer… por ahora.

"¡Harry, que es todo esto, como es que no han llegado lechuzas con una advertencia por parte del ministerio!"

El chico contestó con un aire jovial, "Tranquila Hermione, el nivel de magia para activar y desactivar este papel es tan diminuta, que el ministerio no la toma en serio, tal vez asumen que soy yo puliendo mi varita, pero lo he hecho en varias oportunidades y jamás recibí, regaño, notificación o advertencia alguna, por lo que puedo asumir que estoy a salvo."

Ella pensó por un momento, dispuesta a preguntarle de que se trataba todo esto, para cuando el chico abría un borde plegable en la página que estaba segura, hace un momento no estaba allí.

De hecho, se asemejaba mucho a la forma en que un mapa estaba plegado, pero podía ver que nada más había letras e instrucciones en su superficie. Intrigándole aun más, "¿Harry que es todo esto?"

El chico sonrió de una forma casi animal, "Esto Hermione, son los pasos que mi padre y sus amigos emplearon para poder transformarse en Animagos."

Ella exhaló audiblemente, sorprendida y alarmada ante lo que le había prometido, "¡Harry, no podemos, aun no estamos listos, esto es mucho para tan siquiera intentarlo!"

El joven alzó una ceja, realmente sorprendido de su renuencia, "Hermione, en uno de los diarios de mi padre, confiesa que en su tercer año lograron acceder a sus formas animales sin ningún inconveniente. No veo el porque no podamos intentarlo nosotros mismos, mira, incluso está una receta detallada de la poción que debemos tomar, el como prepararla y cuanto tiempo debemos dejar que "madure" hasta que tenga la potencia suficiente."

Hermione alzó una mano, deteniéndolo en el acto, "Harry piénsalo bien, las posibilidades de que tengamos una forma animal son mínimas, el que tu padre y sus amigos tuvieran todos una… ¡Espera un minuto! las posibilidades de que todos sus amigos posean coincidencialmente una forma animal son aun más improbables."

"Exacto, la técnica normal es por medio de la transfiguración, aumentada a su máxima expresión con la ayuda de una pócima, tienes que ser un as en transfiguración para hacerlo en la forma rudimentaria, en la cual aparentemente mi papá resaltaba, sus amigos, por otra parte, eran buenos, pero no lo suficiente."

Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron ante la implicación, "Lo que quiere decir que idearon una manera de lograr el cambio sin requerir demasiada habilidad en transfiguración, quizás una pócima que incite un cambio de forma natural, o inducida."

Harry afirmó, antes de perder la sonrisa de sus labios, "Incluso estaban intentando desarrollar una manera de mejorar la poción para lograr distintas formas animales, intentando inducirlas a la fuerza por medio de agregar: sangre, cabello o la piel de una de ellas, pero aparentemente." Sus manos se dirigieron en dirección de una de las esquinas de la gigantesca página, acariciando el espacio en blanco que resaltaba entre tanta tinta negra.

"Aparentemente se olvidaron del proyecto al entrar en su séptimo año, no es mucho lo que puedo leer en sus diarios, pero… supuestamente mi padre se enamoró de mamá y, bueno, dejó muchos de sus planes a un lado, por lo que esta incompleto."

Ella intentó animarlo, "Alégrate, aun tenemos la formula para adquirir nuestra primera forma animal, ¿lo que es bueno, no?" No supo que hacer cuando eso no logró el resultado deseado.

El chico la miro fijamente a los ojos, observándola por algunos instantes con una intensidad que tan solo empleaba cuando protegía a sus amigos, no cuando era referente a una tarea. "¡Con tu ayuda quiero terminar el proyecto de mi padre!" Dijo firme, sin parpadear o titubear, aparentemente esto era bastante en serio.

Hermione no supo que decir, de hecho sus instintos le estaban gritando que se negara, que esto es algo en lo que únicamente Harry podía participar, pero su hambre por conocimiento, uno que incluso no esta publicado en ninguna otra parte del mundo, se sobrepuso casi de manera inmediata a sus miedos.

"De acuerdo, podemos comprar los ingredientes esta misma tarde, si le pedimos el favor a tu abuela, si dividimos la tarea en dos, podemos comprarlos por separado sin atraer demasiada atención hacia nosotros. A ver," sin siquiera pedir permiso, se levantó y de forma automática se posicionó a su lado, leyendo con una velocidad endemoniada la fácil caligrafía, consiguiendo exactamente lo que necesitaba en cuestión de minutos.

"Debemos comprar un caldero de alta calidad, y un par de llamas de campamento para poder mantenerlo ardiendo por más de cinco meses, lo cual es peligroso si no tenemos cuidado."

Harry pensó por un instante, tomando una decisión inmediata, "Podemos pedirle ayuda a mis abuelos, si se lo explico estoy seguro de que entenderán."

"Pues, claro que lo entenderé, al menos me alegra de que decidas incluirme en algo que de seguro involucra una olla ardiendo en mi hogar." Dijo serena, Rachel, mientras se regocijaba al ver saltar y gritar a ambos niños, mientras intentaban a duras penas ocultar la enorme hoja a sus espaldas. Hermione respiraba agitada mientras sus mejillas se tornaban color carmín por la vergüenza de ser atrapada con las manos en la masa, Harry por otra parte, portaba un aire de completo terror y miedo en sus ojos.

¿Abuela, cuanto tiempo tienes allí? ¿Como sabías que estábamos aquí?" Pregunto su nieto con clara curiosidad en su tono, ella alzó una ceja, obviamente asombrada de la pregunta. "Respondiendo en orden, desde que bajaste como un cimarrón las escaleras de mi casa jovencito, y la segunda se responde por si sola al escuchar la primera."

En esta oportunidad sus ojos portaban un sentimiento de resignación y completa decepción, quizás en si mismo al delatarse de esa manera y ni siquiera notar la presencia que su escándalo atrajo hacia el lugar donde esparciría su secreto. Ella al menos intento disipar el aire serio con algo de humor, y claro educación. "Al menos así aprenderás a estar más atento a tus alrededores, la frase "_las paredes tienen oídos" _puede aplicarse a la perfección en esta escuela tuya, querido."

Hermione tomó muy en serio este consejo, mientras que Harry se aseguraría de ahora en adelante el ser más discreto a la hora de revelar sus secretos. De hecho incluso estaba dispuesto a dialogar con su abuela, cuando la notó caminar hacia el sillón más cercano, y sentarse con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

"Ahora querido, creo que interrumpí justo en el momento en que utilizaste la cabeza, para algo más que sostener ese incontrolable pero adorable cabello tuyo."

Harry se sonrojó, principalmente por la escueta sonrisa que Hermione a duras penas pudo contener ante el mismo. Suspiró, al menos esto sería más rápido. "Estaba pensando en utilizar el sótano abuela, dejar en el un caldero con una poción que garantizaría…" Ella no le dejo proseguir. "Si, si, si cariño, eso ya lo escuché a la perfección, y no me sorprende, en las fabulas de Merlín que abundan en nuestro mundo, se dice que el hombre poseía la capacidad de transformarse en distintos animales, incluso hasta en nuestro entretenimiento abordamos esta idea, aunque por lo general el suele lograrlo con el simple movimiento de su varita, lo cual puedo suponer por la mirada en Hermione, esta muy alejado de la verdad."

La chica se sonrojó al ser atrapada con las palabras en la boca, "Es mucho mas complicado que eso, algunos podrían decir que se transfiguraba a si mismo, pero eso le imposibilitaría el manejar su varita, al no tener mas manos humanas con que sostenerlas, además de dejarlo indefenso ante sus enemigos, o en este caso, Morgana."

Harry frunció el ceño, "Hermione, no recuerdo que en la historia de Merlín se mencionaren varitas, de hecho se dice que el hombre era tan poderoso que no necesitaba de una."

Ella concedió el punto, aunque agregó. "Pero también los escritos que relatan sus travesías no son confiables por completo, pueden estar exageradas o tergiversadas, En algunos relatos, Morgana es su hermana, en otros su aprendiz, en algunos su esposa aunque esos son pocos y considerados de poca validez, en la versión Muggle Merlín esta a las ordenes de Arturo, un hombre bendecido por las deidades para gobernar Inglaterra."

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron ante la idea que cruzó por sus cabeza, "Hermione, podríamos lanzar una investigación para descubrir Excalibur…" Ella no le dejó proseguir. "Algunos afirmarían que es la espada de Griffindor, pero eso no tiene sentido en lo absoluto, las eras no concuerdan para nada, por lo que puede ser otra reliquia de leyenda, o un objeto perdido en la historia, y si, sería interesante, pero debes recordar que la mayoría de nuestro tiempo lo expedimos estudiando, por lo que quizás sería una aventura para después de que nos graduemos."

"Rayos,"

"Queridos, esto es muy interesante, en serio, pero me temo que nos estamos alejando del tema." Comentó Rachel mientras miraba a los jóvenes frente a ella.

Hermione decidió tomar el liderato, sorprendiendo a los dos presentes, "Se que es mucho pedir, pero realmente destacaría mucho el poder conseguir algo que muchos otros no pueden, principalmente aquellos que creen que no puedo hacer lo mismo debido a mi procedencia."

Rachel ya estaba convencida, solo jugaba con ellos un poco con tal de hacerlos sudar, pero esas palabras le trajeron muchos recuerdos que preferiría no rememorar ante ellos, muy en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que debía ayudarles, en un intento por ayudarlos como Lily hubiese querido. "De acuerdo, pero me temo que primero hay que discutir el riesgo de que esta cosa estalle y consuma mi precioso hogar, recuerden que no estarán aquí en la mayoría del tiempo."

Esta vez fue Harry quien proporcionó una respuesta, "Podemos escribir instrucciones precisas de cómo puedes tratar la pócima abuela, a diferencia de las otras ramas de la brujería, el crear pociones necesita destrezas manuales para conseguir un resultado, la magia es simplemente innecesaria."

Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron, "Lo que quiere decir que la señora Evans puede encargarse de la pócima, la cual según los datos no posee peligro de estallar, derretir, o cualquier efecto dañino que pueda ser un riesgo para ella o la casa, lo único complicado es el grado de atención que hay que prestarle, lo cual, según las notas es la clave para lograr un optimo resultado… me sorprende que ellos hayan podido conseguirlo estando en clases y no ser descubiertos."

"Si, en verdad impresionante, pero de nuevo nos estamos yendo por la tangente," Comentó Rachel mientras observaba la interacción, realmente era interesante, pero lo que mas importaba era regresar al camino correcto. "Tienen mucho tiempo para conseguir los ingredientes que necesitan, por ahora tienen otros problemas que abordar que necesitan una atención mas inmediata."

Ambos chicos parecían confundidos, aparentemente habían olvidado el porque habían concordado el reunirse en primer lugar, no los culpaba, la idea de transformarse en un animal es altamente llamativa. "Me refiero a su intención de demostrarle a sus amigos que nuestro mundo no es lo que imaginan."

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe, aparentemente si se había olvidado por completo ante la oportunidad de abordar un nuevo tema de estudio, Oh cuanto le recordaba a Lily la pequeña.

"Es correcto pequeña, yo lo se todo, como toda buena madre suele hacerlo, ahora, esto es lo que les propongo, y en serio espero les agrade, verán he notado que están un poco tensos escondiendo la verdad de los chicos, por lo que me pregunte a mi misma ¿Por qué no ir a la casa de campo y dejar que inviten a sus amigos mágicos?"

Harry saltó emocionado, "Abuela eres fabulosa, ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido?" logrando sacarle una sonrisa agradecida a la mujer, que miró en dirección de Hermione y comentó mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la chica. "Las mujeres siempre tenemos la razón Harry, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que te des cuenta de este hecho de la vida."

"¿Aun cuando están equivocadas?"

Rachel simplemente asintió, y se dispuso a responder para cuando la voz de Richard irrumpió desde la cocina. "¡Rachel, Harry, estoy en casa!" provocando que la mujer solo sonriera y se alzara lentamente sobre sus pies. Mirando directamente a Harry antes de decir, "Ya aprenderás querido, a medida que madures comprenderás a que me refiero cuando digo que las mujeres siempre tenemos la razón."

Su nieto parecía perplejo, y no lo culpaba por ello, la chica por un lado, poseía una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios que le daba a entender que si bien no comprendía de lleno el significado oculto de sus palabras, sabía que al menos interpretaba bien el hecho de que una mujer inteligente, sabía como ganar en todas las batallas, AÚN cuando sabía que estaba errada.

Después de todo, para todo hombre es monótono dormir sobre el sofá.

_**Continuará… **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Gracias a PGranger por el Beteo... y soportar mis errores... **

"¡**Q**uien llegue de último a su habitación es un huevo podrido!" Comentó Harry mientras corría a todo lo que le permitían tanto sus piernas, como el equipaje que portaba encima.

Ron, quien estaba a pocos pasos tras de él, sonrió de manera gloriosa ante el reto, mientras decía, "No es justo, tú sabes dónde está, yo no." No obstante, nunca frenó ni desaceleró en el camino, Neville, quien miraba nervioso a Minerva, se mostraba dividido entre seguir a los chicos e intimidado por la mujer, quien miraba la situación con un aire de aparente indignidad.

Hermione bufó ligeramente, algo agotada de cargar con sus propias manos su equipaje, mientras sus padres la veían desde la comisura de sus ojos, extrañamente satisfechos por verla indignada de que sus amigos no esperaran ni ofrecieran ayuda con su equipaje.

Rachel decidió solucionar esto. "¡Harry James Potter! Cuántas veces te he dicho que no corras en la casa, creí haberte educado mejor que esto."

"Pero Abuela…"

"Nada de eso señorcito, te limpiarás los zapatos, y AMBOS caminarán rumbo a su habitación, la segunda a la derecha, recuerden limpiarse los zapatos ANTES de entrar a la casa, ¿y qué pasó con sus modales? una niña necesita su ayuda, demuestren su cortesía y ayúdenle."

"No es necesario señora Evans, yo misma puedo con mi equipaje," Respondió Hermione de inmediato, aun luchando por llevar de forma testaruda el enorme bolso. Rachel sólo alzó una ceja ante tal comentario. Daniel Granger, o Dan, como prefería ser llamado, intervino antes de que estallara una guerra de voluntades entre su hija y la matriarca. "Descuide señora Evans, yo llevaré su equipaje, no es molestia alguna."

Emma, quien sabía de antemano las intenciones de su marido, posó una mano a forma de reprender a su hija de cualquier queja o respuesta que pudo haberle entregado a su padre con tal de seguir insistiendo, sabiendo que la chica odiaba ser menospreciada o tratada como una niña.

Minerva por su parte, examinaba el perímetro con tal de asegurarse de que las protecciones y alarmas que Albus y Flitwick ubicaron, aún seguían en pie, nunca supo cómo fue que terminó de chaperona de Ronald Weasley, sólo sabía que Molly cavó su propia tumba al exigirle a Rachel dominio total del hogar donde residirían, y al considerar que Harry y Hermione estaban demasiado delgados para su gusto.

No falta decir que la matriarca de la familia Evans estaba severamente ofendida ante tal alegato, por lo que expresó un rotundo rechazo hacia la mujer en s**í**, hecho que disparó una discusión en la que incluso Augusta Longbottom estuvo lamentablemente incluida.

Todo gracias a la manía de Molly por controlar y dominar todo aquello que involucrase a su prole.

Bueno, la mujer se encontró la horma de su zapato al conocer a Rose Rachel Evans, y no culpaba a la matriarca de la familia Evans en ser tan agresiva, a ninguna mujer le fascina la idea de que una completa desconocida ingrese a su hogar con intenciones de hacer y deshacer a sus anchas.

Por decir que Augusta portó una disimulada sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, era un estatuto que implicaba que a pesar del estatus de la señora Evans, la poderosa matriarca Longbottom aprobaba con creces su conducta, educación, decoro y por sobretodo, que tuviera los ovarios para oponerse a Molly Weasley y salir victoriosa.

Ella misma debía admitir que muy pocas personas se salían con la suya al lidiar con la entrometida de Molly, pero ahora finalmente comprendía de donde sacó Lily su carácter, no obstante, la discusión que aconteció lejos de los oídos ajenos a la orden enervó en coraje la piel de su cuello.

¿Cómo se atrevía Molly a sugerir el separar a Harry de su familia? ¿Abuso, qué Abuso? Rose nunca abusaría del chico, mucho menos lo transformaría en un purista o al lado oscuro, ¿qué demonios ocurría con Molly, y qué tiene que ver su hija con todo esto?

Al final, la relación entre Dumbledore y Molly terminó severamente lastimada, mucho más cuando éste tuvo que acceder a su poder como líder en la orden, para dictaminarle a Molly que la presencia de Ron en la vida de Harry era primordial para mantener al chico honesto y sencillo. Y que Ginny, al no estar invitada, no tenía derecho o reclamo alguno con respecto a la materia.

Al final fue la presencia de Arthur la que controló a Molly, de hecho, Minerva jamás vio tan enojado al hombre, mucho menos que éste llegase a controlar a su mujer, por lo que debía asumir que la posición de líder en su familia era la clave de todo esto.

Pero en fin, eso fue semanas atrás, y ahora debía estar preocupada por recordar lo que Rachel le estaba diciendo mientras ella tontamente estaba perdida en sus reminiscencias. "¡Oh, lo lamento Rachel, pero me temo que estaba atrapada en mis memorias y no pude escuchar lo que has dicho, querida!"

La matriarca Evans parpadeó un par de veces antes de asentir ligeramente, "Te estaba preguntando si querías una tasa de té, Minerva, Richard esta hirviendo el agua y en unos minutos estará listo."

Minerva sonrió, jamás pudo rechazar una buena tasa de té, "Por supuesto querida, muy amable de tu parte, pero por ahora lo primordial es el guardar mis cosas en mis aposentos, ¿si no es mucha molestia?"

Rachel negó con el rostro, "Por supuesto que no, ¡De hecho! ¿Por qué no me permites guiarte hasta tu habitación Minerva? Hace mucho que no disfrutábamos del tiempo suficiente como para charlar amenamente."

La profesora sonrió, ciertamente, no le caería mal una charla entre mujeres.

--

**R**on estaba anonadado, no, ignoren eso, no existían palabras para describir lo que sentía en estos instantes, ante el estaba la mayor obra que jamás hayan visto sus ojos, era fantástico, indescriptible y gracioso como jamás había visto antes.

"Ron, no mires tan de cerca la televisión, dañarás tu vista." Dijo Harry mientras desempacaba su ropa interior, asegurándose de que estuviera fuera del alcance visual de sus compañeros.

Ron parecía no escuchar, y Neville estaba dubitativo entre seguir mirando de costado el intrigante artilugio, o por apartar a Ron del mismo al estar éste, justo en medio de la pantalla. Al final se decidió por no optar por ninguna de estas opciones, por lo que volteó en dirección de Harry. "¿Cómo dices que se llama esta cosa Harry?"

El aludido, al haber finalizado de guardar su ropa interior en el armario, se dio la vuelta con tal de responder la pregunta. "Televisión, se llama televisión, y el aparato rectangular en el que introduje una cinta, se llama VCR, o video casetera. Se usa para colocar películas."

Algunos, podrían decir que Harry está un tanto obsesionado con sus caricaturas de fin de semana, pero él prefería llamarlo sana afección, una que lo obligaba a colocar al menos una cinta apenas llegase a la habitación. Nada obsesivo, por supuesto…

Neville parecía contemplativo, de hecho estaba confundido con los extraños nombres que estos artilugios poseían, Ron por su parte, no escuchó nada de lo que sus compañeros de cuarto decían, al estar completamente sumergido en la trama.

Minutos luego, Harry tuvo que interponerse entre la Tv y el pelirrojo, apagándola de inmediato al ver que el chico aún no se movía del lugar. "¡HEY! ¿Qué sucedió? ¡Harry, creo que tu caja se estropeó!" Tanto Harry como Neville pudieron notar que Ron no podía evitar masajear sus ojos mientras parpadeaba repetidas veces. "Ron amigo, en serio, no es necesario que te pongas al frente de la pantalla, así sólo dañarás tu vista." Dijo Harry.

Neville agregó, "Eso, y que no has siquiera comenzado a desempacar tus cosas amigo, pensé que querías ir al estanque junto con nosotros."

Ron parpadeó por un par de segundos, "¿El estanque? Pero para que ir a un simple estanque cuando tenemos esto aquí, que no viste, ¡los dibujos se movían y hablaban por sí solos!"

Harry negó con el rostro, "Ron, tendremos tiempo suficiente para mirar las películas que tengo, pero por ahora quiero ir al estanque, hace calor y no me caería mal el refrescarme un poco." Ante la mención de esto, el pelirrojo tuvo que al menos admitir, que realmente hacía más calor de lo usual, de hecho, mucho más del que jamás haya sentido en su vida.

Tomando el cuello de su camisa, y apartándolo un poco de su cuerpo en un vano intento por refrescarse, comentó. "Harry, amigo, ¿Qué sucede con los encantos de la casa? Está haciendo un calor terrible en este lugar."

Neville quien por simple cortesía no había preguntado lo mismo, se conformó con afirmar ligeramente. Harry respondió, "Estamos en una simple y normal casa Muggle, aquí no hay hechizos, o encantos que mantengan la temperatura agradable dentro de la misma, hace calor porque estamos en verano, se supone que hace calor en esta época."

El pelirrojo parecía incómodo con la situación, "Cielos amigo, sin ofender, ¿Pero como sobreviven?" Neville aun con las mejillas coloradas no pudo más que asentir tal estatuto, ya que tal temperatura le recordaba mucho los momentos en que trabajaba en el invernadero.

Harry arrojó su camisa al cesto de la ropa sucia, tomó una toalla y le dio un par de vueltas en el aire mientras aún la sujetaba en su mano. "Tenemos nuestros métodos, pero el más divertido es sumergirnos en un estanque de agua fría." Sonriendo entretenido mientras se marchaba con dirección a lapuerta, ignorando el apuro con el cual Ron se despojaba de su camisa y hurgaba entre sus ropas con tal de conseguir la apropiada para nadar.

Neville siendo un poco más organizado, decidió terminar de desempacar, mientras comentaba, "Ron, será mejor que guardes tu equipaje, no queremos enojar a la señora Evans con nuestro desorden." Tanto Harry como Ron se detuvieron en el acto, observando sus maletas a medio hacer, tragando saliva en preocupación y corriendo en dirección de las mismas con tal de terminarlas.

A ninguno de ellos le agradaba la idea de enojar a dicha mujer, no les tomó mucho terminarlas, cambiarse y salir disparados rumbo a la parte trasera de la casa, todos dirigidos por Harry.

--

**U**na quejosa Hermione desempacaba su ropa, murmurando entre dientes el hecho de que sus padres aun la considerasen una niña pequeña. "Por todos los cielos, tengo ya doce años… es hora de que me traten como un adulto, pero no ~~, aun tienen que tratarme como a una niña."

No había finalizado cuando escucho un desastre que no podían ser más que los chicos, por lo que se apresuró rumbo a la puerta, con tal de averiguar que ameritaba tanto apuro y desenfreno, sólo para ver ante ella a sus mejores amigos, apenas cubiertos por un largo short y nada más, los vio correr rumbo a las escaleras, mientras ella ignoraba el saludo que Harry le arrojó. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas por lo visto, con mesurada lentitud cerró la puerta, mirando la perilla por algunos segundos, antes de soltarla y dirigir sus manos rumbo a su sien, masajeándola repetidas veces mientras ignoraba lo acelerado de su corazón y el fuego en su rostro.

"¡Salvajes, son todos unos salvajes!" Dijo para sí misma mientras intentaba ignorar los extraños síntomas en su cuerpo. Al menos hasta que escuchó un sonoro 'Splash' seguido muy de cerca por gritos, todos en dirección de su ventana, acudió a ella con tal de soltarles un par de gritos por el escándalo, antes de observarles jugar en el agua, aliviando el calor que, hasta ahora no había notado, consumía su cuerpo.

"No es mala idea el refrescarse un poco, pero apenas acabo de llegar, aun no he ordenado mis ropas y no he decidido los libros que leeré mientras estoy aquí, falta mucho por hacer, no tengo tiempo para divertirme." Apretó sus manos, ignorante de la batalla interna que recorría en ella, la niña que era, deseaba divertirse, pero la adulta que se creía le negaba tal libertad ante la cantidad de labor que aún no se había realizado.

Fue una estruja que no duró mucho, la niña apenas tenía poder sobre Hermione, no cuando tantas veces había sido lastimada en el pasado, siendo reemplazada por la versión adulta que impedía que tal daño se repitiera nuevamente.

Lo único que fue capaz la pequeña Hermione, fue de otorgarle un agudo sentimiento de angustia y vacío, que rápidamente fue oprimido bajo toneladas de trabajo futuro.

Hermione simplemente regresó a su equipaje, ignorando los sonidos de infantil diversión que acontecía en las afueras de su ventana.

--

**D**an y Emma Granger observaron la escena con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, ansiosos de ver cuánto tardaría Hermione en sucumbir a los mismos instintos que los chicos.

Por quince minutos, esperaron ansiosos de ver a la pequeña actuar como una niña de su edad.

A la media hora, la sonrisa desapareció, y ambos se dieron cuenta de que Hermione, simplemente no saldría a jugar con sus amigos. Dan regresó a su equipaje, intentando ocultar su tristeza de su esposa, Emma, quien sabía controlar un poco más sus emociones, decidió acudir rumbo a la cocina, en búsqueda de una taza de té que relajara sus desquebrajados nervios.

--

**M**inerva y Rachel charlaban en voz baja en la cocina, ambas satisfechas de que Richard estaba afuera vigilando a los chicos de cualquier peligro probable. (Dicho sea, que su emoción los lleve a la parte más profunda del estanque.)

Rachel que discutía cosas triviales con su vieja conocida, no podía ignorar el hecho de que estaba esperando ansiosa la salida de la pequeña Hermione, ocurrencia que nunca llegó a concretarse a medida que transcurría el tiempo.

Al final Minerva decidió exponer lo obvio, "Por más que la esperes, lo más probable es que no se una a los chicos, Rachel." La aludida miró su taza por un par de segundos antes de comentar. "La pobre no sabe como ser una niña, y me temo que el hecho de ser la única niña en el grupo en este momento, sólo la inhiba mucho más de compartir con los chicos."

"¿Por qué lo dices Rachel? en la escuela no la he visto tan siquiera titubear en unirse en cualquier actividad que incluya a los chicos."

Rachel esperó por algunos segundos, sorbiendo una minúscula porción de su taza antes de agregar, "Puedes salir de las sombras querida, ambas sabemos que has estado allí desde hace poco, por ende, nuestro tema de conversación actual."

Emma, propiamente avergonzada de ser atrapada espiando, simplemente se unió en la mesa, sonriendo ligeramente cuando Rachel procedió a servirle una taza de té. "¿Un terrón o dos?"

"Uno por favor, y un poco de leche no caería mal tampoco."

La matriarca Evans esperó por algunos segundos antes de seguir, "No tengo intenciones de ofenderte querida, pero creo que sabes que Hermione es el tema a conversar, así que si me disculpas, déjame terminar primero antes de que saques una apresurada conclusión, porque, aunque no lo creas, sé por lo que estás pasando."

Emma suspiró, como madre no podía evitar sentirse fatal, más aún cuando sabía que no lograba conseguir el resultado deseado. Afirmó, esperando que al menos un consejo entre mujeres, y mejor aún aquellas ya experimentadas en el área de la maternidad, le ayudase en su problema.

"Hermione me recuerda a mi pequeña Lily, al menos en lo que a conducta se refiere, es una pequeña impositiva, incluso podría decirse algo obsesiva con su modo de vida, sus creencias y su cultura. Rasgos impresionantes para una pequeña de su edad, pero, que a mi parecer, al igual que Lily, son empleados para ocultar la verdad."

Emma miraba a la mujer de manera fija, sabía que estaba elogiando a su hija, pero parte de sus palabras, por más dulces que parezcan, estaban siendo empleadas para sugerir que su pequeña estaba dañada, algo, que por más real que sea no estaba dispuesta a aceptar. Se mordió la lengua, sabiendo que nada de lo que saldría en respuesta sería bueno.

Supo de inmediato que fue la opción correcta, cuando ambas mujeres asintieron en su dirección, aprobando su moderación. "Lily tenía el mismo problema, aunque puedo decir que a una escala mucho menor, usaba su inteligencia, su testarudez y habilidades para destacar ante sus amigos, desconociendo que, efectivamente, tal conducta tendía a alejarlos con el tiempo, y que sólo los más fieles permanecían a su lado. El problema radica que en vez de admitir este hecho, ella se esforzaba aún más por demostrar que podría ser una amiga espectacular, estudiaba más para dejar en claro que no era tonta, redoblaba sus esfuerzos en cualquier área posible con tal de demostrar este punto, pero por más que lo intentó, nunca fue muy popular entre los niños de su edad, admito que inclusive a su tierna edad, ya existían fuertes asperezas entre Lily y Petunia…"

Rachel guardó silencio por algunos segundos, consumida en sus memorias y culpa por no haber solucionado algunas cosas a tiempo, agitando su cabeza ligeramente, a la vez que sorbía un poco más de su té.

"… Resumiendo, Hermione necesita aprender a divertirse, a actuar acorde a su edad, lo cual no es fácil, si lo ordenamos, lo verá como una imposición por lo que no pondrá todo su empeño en ello, el hecho de que por ahora sea la única niña, también es un detrimento para ella, es una niña en desarrollo y ya ha comenzado a notar que está cambiando, lo más probable es que se sienta insegura de sí misma, o avergonzada de estar en bañador al lado de los chicos."

Minerva comprendió el tema, "Y al ser la única niña es obvio que los chicos la notarán de inmediato, haciéndola aún más conciente de este hecho."

Emma frunció el seño, comprendía, pero deseaba buscar una solución, "¿Entonces debemos conseguir más niñas?"

Rachel negó, "No necesariamente, he aquí lo que propongo."

--

"**O**k, ya voy, ya voy." Dijo Hermione en aparente desespero, al escuchar el continuo tocar de la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta, la pequeña no pudo evitar soltar el libro de inmediato al ver a su madre vestida de tal forma. De hecho sus mejillas se colorearon en vergüenza al verla usar su bañador de una pieza y nada más. "¡MAMÁ, QUÉ ESTÁS VISTIENDO!" Exclamó escandalizada, mientras sujetaba a la mujer de su mano y la obligaba a entrar en su habitación con tal de que nadie la viese vestida de esa forma.

"Vengo a avisarte que voy a bañarme junto con los chicos en el estanque cariño, sólo quería saber si querías unirte a nosotros, estoy segura de que empaqué tu bañador antes de venir."

La sola implicación de su madre tan poco vestida al lado de Harry y los chicos le bastaba para provocarle un extraño sentimiento en su estómago, además del sonrojo en sus mejillas. "Pero, pero, ¿y qué hay de papá?"

El grito de los chicos, en conjunción con el de su padre que claramente pudo escuchar estaba por las líneas de, "Bala de cañón ~," le entregaron una respuesta a su inquietud. "Oh vamos cariño, sé que te gustará," dijo Emma mientras procedía a dirigir a su pequeña con dirección al armario con tal de lograr que se cambiase.

La mujer estuvo satisfecha de ver que a pesar de las numerosas protestas vocales, la chica nunca renegó o rechazó la idea de cambiarse.

--

'Splash', Salpicó el agua sobre el rostro de Hermione, "HARRY, deja de actuar como un…" 'Splash', volvió a salpicar el agua, esta vez el monto fue superior gracias a la ayuda de Ron.

"En serio, ya basta," 'Splash', salpicó una tercera vez, esta vez un sonrojado Neville se había unido a la diversión al arrojarle agua a la ahora empapada jovencita.

Hermione, completamente indignada en su modesto traje de baño, de color castaño al igual que su cabello, miraba enfurecida a los chicos mientras su cabello se aferraba a su rostro.

"No seas tan aguafiestas Hermione, diviértete un poco." Dijo Ron mientras le arrojaba un poco más de agua a la chica.

"¡OK, ESO ES TODO LO QUE PUEDO SOPORTAR!" Gritó la pequeña mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba en dirección de la casa, Emma intentó detenerla para cuando vio la sonrisa en sus labios.

"¡Oh lo siento Hermione! en serio no lo volve… Oh Diablos, ¡CUBRÁNSE!" Gritó Harry al verla frenar en seco, darse la vuelta y emprender en carrera rumbo en su dirección, Gritando todo el tiempo al igual que su padre. "BALA DE CAÑÓN ~"

Tanto Emma como Dan no lograron el dejar de sonreír por las dos horas que estuvieron nadando.

--

"**L**uke, yo soy tu padre."

"NO ~" El grito de Ron resonó por toda la habitación en conjunción con el del personaje, provocando una serie de reacciones adversas debido a esto.

Minerva intentaba apartar al chico a un lado, completamente consumida por que sucedería luego, Harry presionaba insistentemente la tecla de pausa mientras Neville, de todas las personas, calmaba a Ron al estar ya exasperado de las veces en que el chico había interrumpido a lo largo de las dos películas.

Hermione no dejaba de girar sus ojos mientras decía "Seriamente, Ronald," Dan y Emma en conjunción con Rachel y Richard, solo sonreían, disfrutando más las reacciones del chico a lo que acontecía en la película, que la película misma.

Una vez que todos se calmaron, regresaron a ver el final de la película… Ronald no tardó más de cinco minutos en volver a interrumpir.

--

'**S**heeon, sheeon.' Decía Ron mientras agitaba el brazo de un lado a otro, fingiendo que en sus manos portaba un letal sable de luz.

Neville, consumido por la emoción, jugaba al otro lado de la cama, mientras imitaba las mismas acciones, salvo, claro, los efectos de sonido. Le avergonzaba un poco imitar a Ron en ese aspecto.

Harry y Hermione por su parte, se carcajeaban de forma amena ante las acciones de sus amigos, al ver que lento pero seguro, su opinión del mundo Muggle, cambiaba.

"¿Qué haremos mañana? ¡Hoy parece que lo hemos hecho todo!" Preguntó Harry, bostezando ligeramente. Hermione no tardó en bostezar por su parte, cubriendo su boca a diferencia de Harry. "Mi papá dijo que en el pueblo hay una feria, podríamos ir mañana."

El moreno lo pensó por unos momentos, antes de admitir que la idea de la montaña rusa y otras atracciones era realmente algo que no podían perderse.

Ron y Neville se detuvieron por unos instantes, agotados de tanto saltar de un lugar a otro, "¡Rayos, tengo hambre!" Dijo Ron, sonrojado cuando su estómago rugió fuertemente al finalizar sus palabras, como secundando su opinión.

Neville, de nuevo sonrojado porque minutos luego su estómago trató a duras penas de responder al llamado, afirmando que efectivamente, tenía hambre.

Harry estuvo a punto de decir algo, para cuando Emma abrió la puerta con tal de avisarles que la cena estaba servida.

Esa noche, todos los mágicos cayeron rotundamente enamorados con lo que se había servido. Ron por su parte, simplemente pensaba si era realmente posible casarse con una Pizza.

--

"¡**E**rm, Huum, Harry! ¿Estas seguro de que ésto es 'gulp' seguro?" Comentó Ron desde el asiento trasero del inmenso aparato Muggle, que para su consternación y la de Neville, lentamente subía más arriba de lo que pensaron posible.

Hermione, ignorando que estaba asiéndose terriblemente al protector de seguridad del asiento, intentó decir. "Ronald tiene razón, Harry, esto no se ve muy seguro ~" La chica no pudo evitar alargar el final de esa última "O" cuando dicho aparato, comenzó a caer en el carril. Ignorando que por mero instinto se aferraba a Harry como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Neville y Ron, ignoraron el hecho de que ambos eran chicos, y completamente aterrados, se aferraron el uno al otro, mientras gritaban a la máxima capacidad que sus pulmones les permitían.

--

**E**mma observaba ansiosa el artefacto, jamás había escuchado gritar a su pequeña con semejante horror, no, espera, esa no es Hermione… no, es… es acaso ese… ¿Ronald? Pobre, cuando termine el viaje tendrá la garganta adolorida.

"Juraría que cuando subieron al aparato, tan solo uno era una niña." Comentó Dan mientras observaba a los pequeños dar vueltas en la estructura. Minerva, que estaba absolutamente pálida ante el artefacto que los Muggles utilizaban para divertirse no más, nunca supo que inconcientemente asintió con su cabeza. No que culpara a los pequeños por gritar de forma tan aguda.

"Oh, y lo dice el valiente hombre que se negó a acompañarlos, ¿huum?" Respondió cortante Emma, viendo como su marido otorgaba un ligero respingo ante tal comentario. "Oh, mira, creo que Richard me llama por aquel costado." Dijo el hombre antes de salir disimuladamente veloz en dirección del aludido, que acompañaba a Rachel mientras compraban un poco de algodón de azúcar.

"¡Hombres!"

--

"¿**Q**uieren un poco de algodón de azúcar chicos?" Comentó con cierto dejo de malicia Rachel mientras observaba a los chicos palidecer ante la idea de comer algo más, ella les había advertido que no estaban listos para tal atracción, ¡pero le escucharon! NO, bueno, al menos ésto les servirá de lección.

"Huuum, nunca vi correr tan rápido al joven Longbottom como ahora." Agregó Minerva mientras observaba a los chicos correr en dirección al trasto de basura, con tal de depositar en el mismo sus intestinos.

"Eso les servirá, les dije que no debían subirse a nada de esa magnitud después de haber comido tanto, en especial el joven Ronald." Dijo La matriarca Evans mientras le ofrecía un poco de su algodón de azúcar a su vieja conocida.

Minerva aceptó gustosa el aperitivo, realmente estaba encantada con lo que los Muggles odian lograr y preparar. "Creo que los chicos se han divertido lo suficiente por hoy, ¿no creen?"

Richard sonrió, "Nah, denles un par de minutos y estarán como nuevos, aún les queda una atracción más por experimentar, una en la que todos podremos subir sin sufrir daño alguno."

Minerva alzó una ceja, hasta ahora, todas las atracciones que han visto han sido demasiado agresivas para su gusto, las sillas voladoras, carro chocador o algo por el estilo, las tazas giratorias, un barco que se desplazaba como péndulo, una casa del terror que sinceramente casi la mata, pero de risa claro está. Y un sin numero de aparatos que eran demasiado agitados para alguien de su edad.

¿Que otro aparato podrían necesitar?

--

**Q**uince minutos luego, Minerva debía admitir que la rueda de la fortuna no estaba nada mal, de hecho era agradable, romántico si se atrevía a decirlo.

--

**H**ermione estaba sentada en su cama, analizando y leyendo las notas que el padre de Harry había dejado a su disposición, algunas notas eran demasiado avanzadas para ella, principalmente porque desconocía algunos de los principios o teoremas a los cuales hac**í**a cita.

No obstante, ella nunca se había distinguido por ser alguien que renuncia a los estudios con facilidad, aun cuando los chicos estaban afuera nadando en estos instantes, ella decidió pasarlo por alto, sus músculos dolían como nunca ante tanto salto y diversión, ciertamente no se arrepentía de ello, pero necesitaba algunos momentos para sí misma.

Eso y que estaba preocupada por el hecho de que Harry aún no le había contado a los chicos con respecto a su proyecto privado. No quería ocultarles nada a los chicos, pero a pesar de ello, se sentía extrañamente satisfecha de saber algo que ellos no. De compartir algo con su primer amigo mágico.

Sabía que no duraría mucho, y que ella tendría que romper esta falsa ilusión, la ayuda de Neville al conseguir ciertos ingredientes era una necesidad, si bien podían ordenarlos, lo mejor serían ingredientes frescos, aquellos que puedan ser cosechados en el momento preciso. Y sólo Neville tenía conocimiento del asunto.

Ron, a pesar de que intentó conseguirle utilidad, no tenía nada que agregar, por más lamentable que parezca. El chico era buen amigo… bueno de vez en cuando, por lo general cuando no desacreditaba sus estudios o forma de ser, lo cual gracias al cielo estaba disminuyendo día a día gracias a Harry y más recientemente, Neville. Pero aún así, no contaba con algo que pudiera ayudarlos a finalizar la pócima.

Lástima que sus pensamientos no estaban destinados a completarse hoy en día, sobretodo al escuchar el grito por parte de su madre.

Hermione prácticamente voló en dirección al patio, mucho más al escuchar sus gritos con respecto a una serpiente. Su padre de inmediato en conjunción con el abuelo de Harry, gritaron el qué no se moviera mientras ellos se encargaban de ella. O al menos eso intentaron hasta que algo impresionante ocurrió.

"_No te muevas, no te haremos daño." _

Hermione apresuró el paso, incluso mucho más cuando la profesora Minerva comentó. "¡Señor Potter! ¿Que cree que esta haciendo?"

Para cuando Hermione emergió, Harry estaba respondiendo. "Evitando que la serpiente muerda a la señora Granger, está asustada y piensa atacar si alguien se le acerca demasiado."

"¡ELLA ESTA ASUSTADA!"

"Querida, creo que al menos deberías calmarte y escuchar al chico…"

"¡CALMARME! COMO CREES QUE VOY A CALMARME CON UNA SERPIENTE A MIS PIES."

"_¡ALEJATE SOY PELIGROSA, PARA NADA APETITOSA Y ESTOY DISPUESTA A PELEAR POR MI VIDA!" _

Todos guardaron silencio al escuchar reír a Harry.

"Harry James Potter, espero que exista una buena razón por la cual te burles de todo esto."

El chico al menos parecía avergonzado, "Lo siento, es que ella cree que vas a comerla, o al menos lastimarla."

Hermione decidió entregar su opinión, "No me importa quien, pero alguien haga algo para alejarla de mi madre."

Harry fue el primero en reaccionar. "De acuerdo, no se mueva señora Granger." Dicho esto, el chico se acercó a la serpiente, ignorando los gritos de advertencia y preocupación por parte de sus abuelos y amigos. "¡_ALÉJATE! O VOY A MORDERTE." _

"_No vengo a hacerte daño, ven conmigo si quieres vivir…" _Todos de nuevo trataron de ignorar la escueta carcajada que emergió de Harry luego de finalizar lo que sea que haya dicho.

"_¿Puedes entenderme? Que peculiar, ¿Puedes hacer algo con la hembra frente a mi? Su aroma me esta mareando." _Siseó la serpiente.

"_Sólo si prometes no morderla, ni hacer ningún movimiento brusco." _Respondió Harry, mientras dirigía su mirada a la aterrada mujer._ "_Puede alejarse señora Granger, pero hágalo lento y sin movimientos bruscos._" _Lentamente la mujer se alejó de la escena, corriendo a los brazos de su expectante marido, que la abrazaba aterrado de lo que pudo haber pasado.

Harry por su parte regresó su atención al animal._ "¿Puedes alejarte de este lugar? los mayores no gustan de las serpientes." _

"_¿Pero este es mi territorio, porque he de escucharte?"_

"_Cierto, ¿al menos podrías hacerlo mientras aún estamos aquí? me temo que los mayores no dudarían en lastimarte si te capturan en su territorio de nuevo." _

"_Si me atacan los morderé, no me iré sin pelear." _

"_Créeme amigo, hay maneras en las que podemos lastimarte sin estar cerca de tus quijadas." _

Ante la mención de este detalle, el animal parecía reconsiderarlo, antes de acceder y marcharse del lugar, asegurándose de ir a máxima velocidad y lejos de cualquiera de los bípedos. Harry por su parte, solo sonreía al escuchar las maldiciones y expletivas que la serpiente liberaba a medida que se perdía con dirección del bosque.

"Vaya boca se gasta ese animal." Dijo Harry, solo para frenar en seco al voltear y ver la mirada desaprobatoria que portaba su abuela en el rostro. Por un instante, no supo porque todos le miraban de tal forma, al menos hasta que lo que acababa de hacer entró en su cabeza.

"Ohh, no sabía que podía hacer eso."

--

**H**arry, Ron, Neville y Hermione subían las escaleras después de lo que fue una enorme, y larga plática sobre el asunto.

Al principio los mágicos estaban algo remilgosos de estar junto a Harry, al menos hasta que las explicaciones saliesen al aire. Minerva, comprendiendo que ésto no haría nada de bien a la imagen del chico, decidió tomar los asuntos sobre sus manos.

Promoviendo de inmediato la idea de que ésto debía permanecer en secreto, explicando como tal don, era muy mal visto en su cultura, principalmente cuando muchos recuerdan que los mayores villanos en la historia de la magia, tuvieron este don en particular.

Rachel entonces procedió a despejar dudas, alegando que no es el don el que lo convierte en un ser maligno, sino lo que hace con él lo que lo convierte en un malvado. Ron agachó la cabeza por unos segundos, Minerva pudo notar que Rachel había percibido con rapidez qué es lo que estaban pensando algunos de los jovencitos presentes. Se regañó a sí misma por no haber visto eso, y procedió a explicarles a los niños con un mejor punto de vista lo que deseaba dejar en claro.

Las preocupaciones desechas, y la curiosidad luego satisfecha, todos decidieron dejar a los chicos subir a sus habitaciones, observando que al igual que otros días, ya les estaba costando mantenerse despiertos después de un día agitado.

Los chicos entraron todos en la misma habitación, guardando silencio por algunos segundos, un incómodo silencio que ninguno supo cómo romper, al menos hasta que Hermione decidió ponerse en marcha. "Harry, se que no es un buen momento para hablar de esto, pero creo que es hora de incluir a los chicos en nuestro proyecto."

Ron alzó la vista de inmediato, sus orejas enrojeciéndose en indignidad al ser excluido de lo que sea hayan estado haciendo hasta ahora, Neville, extrañamente más perspicaz, notó esto con rapidez, y decidió preguntar de inmediato para evitar otra discusión. "¿De qué proyecto hablas Hermione?"

Harry, captando las intenciones de Neville, prontamente agregó, "Aún no hemos iniciando Ron, así que puedes dejar de sentir celos por alguna vez en tu vida y escuchar lo que tenemos que decir."

Esta vez toda la ira del chico se desinfló ante el comentario, "¡NO estoy celoso!"

"Sí, sí lo estás, pero eso no es importante por ahora, lo que más importa es que Hermione y yo estábamos planeando hacer algo muy riesgoso, creía que primero comprobaríamos entre ella y yo qué tan seguro era antes de incluirlos chicos, nunca tuvimos intenciones de excluirlos." Comentó Harry, mientras miraba atentamente a Hermione, que parecía algo entristecida por sus palabras.

"Pero ahora estás enojado conmigo," Dijo la chica, algo incómoda de que todas las miradas se posaran en ella. Harry, pensó bien lo que dijo, antes de suspirar resignado, realmente tenía que decir esto. "Ron, no te enojes por lo que voy a decir, pero al principio no pensaba incluirte… no espera, ESPERA, déjame terminar primero." La última parte la agregó al ver que dicho chico de inmediato se había erguido con tal de protestar, en su rostro se expresaba un profundo sentimiento de traición.

Harry decidió seguir, "Ron, ¿Cuando estás molesto, que es lo primero que haces?" Dicho chico respondió a pesar de que esa no era su intención. "COMO…" Harry lo frenó en seco al alzarse en pie también, ambos imponiendo sin saberlo su presencia sobre el otro. Hermione estaba aterrada de la situación, casi al punto de las lágrimas por considerarse la culpable de esto.

El moreno prosiguió, "Exacto, cuando te enojas, gritas, y por lo general lo que dices es lo que menos debiste haber dicho. ¿Que pasa si Draco y sus payasos te retan de nuevo? Se vanaglorian de un nuevo hechizo que sus padres les han enseñado, y tú, para contrarrestar les cuentas sin intención lo que estamos haciendo, solo para nivelar el escenario."

"YO NUNCA…" Comenzó el pelirrojo, antes de ser nuevamente interrumpido, esta vez, sorprendentemente, por Neville.

"Eso es lo que probablemente ocurriría, eres un buen amigo Ron, sobretodo ahora que te conozco más, pero algunas veces, sueles ser un poco… desagradable."

El pelirrojo retrocedió, en su rostro estaba una amalgama que ninguno supo interpretar, Hermione veía traición, Neville dolor y Harry enojo, mucho enojo. "Lo que estamos por hacer es muy importante para mí, Ron. Más de lo que nunca podrás imaginar, lo que planeo hacer me unirá más a mi padre, o al menos eso, es lo que considero ocurrirá, no quiero que los adultos se interpongan en ello porque alguno de nosotros olvidó que lo que estamos por hacer es un secreto. No se lo puedes decir a tus hermanos, no se lo puedes decir a tus padres, tampoco a tus compañeros de clase, mucho menos a tus profesores, todos aquí deben jurar que pase lo que pase, seguiremos adelante, sin importar lo que ocurra."

Esta vez fue Hermione la que decidió vociferar su descontento, "Harry, sé que esto es importante para ti, pero un juramento para nosotros es algo delicado, podemos perder la magia, la vida, o Merlín lo prohíba, nos podrían expulsar de ser descubiertos."

Neville se alzó en sus pies, tomando a todos por sorpresa al ver como la situación se estaba tornando hostil, al parecer, sea lo que sea que tenían en mente, era lo suficientemente importante como para que Harry fuera precavido, incluso ante sus amigos.

Le dio la espalda a todos, logrando sacar un par de aspiraciones a su espalda, suponía que eran de Harry y Hermione, los ignoró por unos segundos mientras abría la puerta del guardarropa que se le había asignado, consiguiendo casi de inmediato su varita. Se dio la vuelta y caminó un par de pasos antes de pronunciar. "Juro solemnemente que guardaré el secreto de Harry Potter, de cualquier persona que él no apruebe, aún al costo de mi vida y magia." Un brillo rodeó al chico uniendo su magia a su promesa, al final cuando sintió la pulsación en su pecho que significaba la culminación del tratado, recitó. "Que así sea." Cerrando su destino y el posible secreto que Harry decidiera contarle dentro de unos minutos.

Hubo silencio por algunos segundos, al menos hasta que Ron reunió el valor para decir algo. "Diablos amigo, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

Harry a pesar de estar impresionado, pudo notar que Hermione debía estar aterrada ya que la chica nunca corrigió a Ron por su lenguaje.

Neville por su parte decidió responderle a todos, "Lo hice por que Harry es mi amigo, y porque creo que él vale la pena… Antes siempre estuve solo, y conocerlos a ustedes fue lo mejor que me ha sucedido, si tengo que jurar con la poca magia que tengo, o incluso mi vida, por conservar su amistad, lo haré mil veces, o las veces que sean necesarias para conservar eso."

De nuevo reinó un silencio profundo, al menos hasta que Ron decidió tragarse su orgullo y correr en dirección de su varita con tal de no quedarse atrás. Repitiendo el proceso y las mismas palabras que Neville, aún a pesar de la reticencia de Hermione o de Harry.

Al final decidió agregar, "Tal vez no seré el chico más listo, pero no traicionaré a mis amigos, ni hoy… ni nunca."

Harry se movió en dirección de la mesa de noche, con tal de conseguir su varita, solo para ser detenido por Hermione. "Harry, no lo hagas, no es una buena idea."

Tanto Neville como Ron parecían sorprendidos por lo que ella comentó, Harry no volteó a mirarla. Eso, debía admitir, le causó un incomodo dolor en el pecho. "No el juramento, no, sino el que tú lo hagas, tarde o temprano querrás agregar a tus nuevos amigos, y no podrás porque el juramento te lo impide. Gracias a Merlín los chicos no juraron una tontería como lealtad eterna."

Ron parecía ofendido. "Cómo puede ser la lealtad eterna una tontería Hermione."

Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse en enojo, intentando contenerse de gritar su opinión, sabía que no podía atraer la atención de los adultos en esta materia. "¿En serio crees que no existirán momentos en los que no estén en desacuerdo? ¿O que nunca discutirán al punto de poner en riesgo su amistad? La lealtad puede ser interpretada de muchas formas, pero jurar por tu magia y por tu vida te lleva al significado literal, Que sucedería si tu magia interpreta que estás siendo desleal hacia Harry si te enamoras de una chica y decides pasar más tiempo con ella que con él, sé que son buenos amigos, pero no creo que ninguno de ustedes quiere vivir TODA su vida al lado del otro."

Ron palideció ante la posible implicación, Harry parecía contemplativo, y Neville se sentó de golpe, al ver lo que casi había hecho.

"Si vamos a hacer esto, debemos ser más cuidadosos, apoyo la idea de un juramento de magia, así ninguno podrá decirle a nadie sin que nuestra magia nos avise que estamos rompiendo el juramento. Solo les pido que sean más cuidadosos chicos, no… no soportaría la idea de ir al funeral de uno de ustedes solo porque fuimos descuidados e infantiles."

Todos decidieron sentarse, incluido Harry, la cruda realidad que ella acababa de mencionar no les había cruzado por la cabeza, al creer tontamente que la muerte les era indiferente.

Hermione se alzó, sus manos temblorosas y sus ojos casi llorosos por la experiencia que procuró al revelar el secreto, no titubeó ni un segundo en pronunciar el juramento, al igual que Neville. Pero al finalizar se desplomó sobre la cama, realmente estaba al borde del llanto por los nervios.

No esperó que Harry se sentase a su lado y le otorgase un incómodo abrazo, mientras decía, "Lo siento, en serio lo siento, fui un tonto." Ella aceptó sus disculpas, a pesar de que en el fondo ella sentía era la que debía disculparse. Debió al menos consultarle primero, no tomar la decisión por cuenta propia. Ron intervino en el momento en que ella había decidido vociferar esto.

"¡No quiero ser aguafiestas! ¡En serio! pero, aún no nos han dicho qué es lo que están planeando, solo que es peligroso."

Harry se separó de Hermione, conciente de que estaba demasiado cerca de la chica en el momento en que Ron había comentado su opinión.

El moreno afirmó, "Planeamos convertirnos en Animagos."

El silencio reinó por unos segundos, antes de que Ron dijera lo obvio. "Genial." Y Neville preguntara preocupado. "¿En serio creen que el procedimiento funcionará?"

Hermione decidió dejar las cosas así, "No lo sabemos Neville, no es algo que podemos preguntarle a la profesora McGonagall, sin meternos en problemas o revelar nuestras intenciones, lo más probable es que debamos seguir las notas de el padre de Harry al pie de la letra, y practicar lo mejor que podamos con tal de conseguir lo que queremos. Tenemos todo un año para prepararnos, ¿Creo que es tiempo suficiente para conseguirlo, no creen?"

Neville algo pensativo decidió agregar, "No es que quiera ser aguafiestas, pero ¿Dónde lo haremos? la casa de Ron esta fuera de consideración, lo siento amigo, pero dudo mucho que tu madre nos dé el tiempo necesario para hacer lo que debamos hacer."

El pelirrojo al menos tuvo la decencia de admitir que eso era cierto.

Hermione esclareció, "De hecho, la señora Evans está al tanto de nuestras intenciones, no se necesita mucha habilidad para lograr la pócima, sino tiempo para lograr que madure. La señora Evans entonces enviará nuevas invitaciones a cada uno de nosotros para pasar una semana en la casa de Harry. Con su ayuda y algo de suerte, podremos realizar todo esto sin meternos en ningún problema."

Neville parecía pensativo, antes de agregar. "¿Qué sucede si nos transformamos en animales, pero somos demasiado grandes? No quiero transformarme en lo que quien sabe que, y terminar destruyendo el hogar de Harry y sus abuelos."

Hermione se desinfló ante esta posibilidad, al igual que Harry, al parecer ninguno la había tomado en cuenta. "Eso es algo que debemos considerar."

Al final, los chicos decidieron ir a dormir después de un largo periodo de debatir sobre el asunto. Ninguno notó al gato que escuchaba desde las afueras de la ventana.

--

**R**achel Evans sorbía un poco de Té mientras esperaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, su esposo y los Granger, ya estaban en cama, algunos más agotados que otros debido a lo acontecido hoy en día.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió para darle paso a una alterada Minerva, que observaba sorprendida a la mujer sentada en la mesa. Mucho más porque en dicha mesa, estaban preparadas dos tasas de té, una para ella obviamente, y el otro, sospechaba le pertenecía.

La matriarca Evans decidió ser la primera en hablar.

"Siéntate querida, debemos hablar sobre este hábito tuyo de espiar a mi nieto."

Minerva no sabía si estar ofendida o apenada de ser descubierta con las manos en la masa, decidió obedecerle por ahora a la mujer, intentando calmarse en primera instancia con unos cuantos sorbos del relajante té de manzanilla. Rachel decidió proseguir.

"No es que no aprecie tu preocupación por el pequeño Harry, pero he notado de que tiendes a escabullirte al baño muy a menudo que los chicos deciden tener una de sus… "reuniones." Al mismo tiempo que un precioso gato o gata debo añadir, tiende a merodear por los alrededores de mi casa, principalmente las inmediaciones de ciertos pequeños."

"Rachel yo,"

"No me tomes a mal, sí, podré ser una completa ignorante con respecto a muchas cosas en tu mundo, pero soy al igual que lo fue mi hija, inquisitiva, y con la ayuda de mi nieto he descubierto un par de cosas que me han ayudado a atraparte en el acto, querida. Verás, he descubierto que algunos magos pueden transformarse en animales, más aún, gracias a los relatos de los pequeños, sé de antemano, que tú en específico querida, tienes la habilidad de transformarte en una gata con las mismas características que el supuesto, "animal salvaje" que merodea la casa de vez en cuando. ¡SÉ! Que sabes cuales son los planes de Harry con respecto a esta habilidad, ¡SÉ! Que sabes que yo estoy al tanto de sus planes, ¡SÉ! Que sabes mejor que él y que tratarás de impedir que logre su objetivo, aún cuando tengas que recurrir a Dumbledore. No obstante, también SÉ, que parte de tus planes comprendían en que Harry descubriera esta habilidad, una que tarde o temprano podría salvarle la vida. Fue por ese motivo el cual le entregaste los diarios de su padre. Lo que no estaba en tus planes, es que Harry considerara a sus amigos para participar en tal acto, lo cual, sinceramente me tiene consternada al no encontrar una respuesta a ese dilema."

Minerva suspiró, realmente no tenía otra opción, de hecho tenia múltiples opciones, pero la mayoría a excepción de una, implicaban distintos niveles de traición. "Debo admitir, que has comprendido en gran parte los motivos por los cuales le entregué el diario de su padre al pequeño Harry, y seré franca contigo, nuestro mundo no es el más seguro para tu nieto. Harry Potter es un objetivo primario para aquellos que apoyaron en su momento al que no debe ser nombrado. Aún cuando Harry no hubiera ingresado al mundo mágico, seguiría siendo un objetivo potencial, su leyenda es un detrimento para el que no debe ser nombrado. Por lo que eliminarla será uno de sus objetivos primarios."

Rachel suspiró, Minerva pudo notar que sus manos, a pesar de estar firmemente controladas, temblaban ligeramente. "Lo sé, siempre lo supe, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saberlo, sobretodo con los movimientos de Dumbledore, las protecciones sobre el hogar. El interés de alguien como Dumbledore sobre Harry. Todo apunta a que a pesar de todo, el peligro nunca desapareció definitivamente."

Minerva asintió, "Puedo asegurarte que Albus hace todo lo posible por evitar que algo le ocurra a Harry, y aún en el caso de que él falle, aún velo por su seguridad. No es mi intención ni jamás lo fue. el manipular a Harry."

Rachel alzó una ceja, "¿En serio? porque en multitud de oportunidades, Harry ha expresado su enojo por el hecho de no poder leer algunos párrafos y páginas en los diarios de sus padres."

Minerva depositó la tasa sobre la mesa, "Créeme cuando te digo, que lo que hago es por el bien de Harry, al menos el mental, algunas de las cosas que están… censuradas, tienden a tener un toque algo… inapropiado para un niño de su edad."

"Tarde o temprano tiene que exponerse a las verdades de la vida, de hecho, ya ha leído algo con respecto al tema."

La profesora observó a su amiga con algo símil a Horror e incredulidad. "Rachel, por todos los cielos, si es apenas un niño."

"No me acuses tan rápidamente, fue un error, y nada que no hayamos podido manejar, por ahora estamos a salvo, ya que sigue en su etapa de asco por todo aquello que involucre el acto en sí. O al menos eso creo."

"Entonces, créeme cuando te digo que lo que su padre y curiosamente, su madre, escribieron en esos párrafos y páginas es algo para lo que aún no esta preparado. De lo contrario hace mucho que podría leerlos."

"¿Oh, tan terrible es?"

"Creo que ambas recordamos nuestra época de adolescentes, y las ideas y fantasías que suelen frecuentar el mundo del amor."

"Cierto, si es así, entonces creo que Harry no está listo para saber como su madre deseaba a otros chicos, que no fueran su padre, pero regresando al asunto, que nos llevó a esta plática, ¿Porqué Harry puede participar en esta charada y sus amigos no? Minerva."

La aludida suspiró, "Harry es descendiente de un animago, las posibilidades de que haya heredado la habilidad de tomar una forma animal están en sus genes, por lo que el riesgo es menor, pero aún está presente. Sus amigos, bueno, no puedo asegurar nada con respecto a ellos.

"Créeme que conocen los riesgos, y Hermione tiene una buena teoría donde implica que el procedimiento de James y sus amigos, provoca un cambio seguro en animal, aparentemente las posibilidades de que todos los amigos tuviesen una forma animal para acompañar a Remus, creo es su nombre, se salen de la escala."

Minerva se detuvo en seco, sabía que existían notas en los libros acerca del cambio a animago, pero jamás se dignó, en dolor a las reminiscencias a leer tales anotaciones. "Eso… cambia muchas cosas, más de las que puedo imaginar. Pero el cambio sin la supervisión de un experto puede ser peligroso, la anatomía y el modo de pensar de los animales es diferente, no existe algo como una conciencia animal, no puedo pensar como gata porque no soy, ni me crié como una gata, pienso como humano, razono como humano, por ende, a pesar de que cambio, mis pensamientos siguen siendo humanos, mi conducta por otro lado, se aferra más al instinto, el cual ya poseemos, pero es incrementado al estar en forma animal. No queremos que por simple coincidencia, Harry y Hermione se transformen en un animal de la misma especie, lo cual es casi más improbable de adquirir que la forma en sí, y descubran que su forma animal considera… atractivo al otro, y dejen que sus instintos manipulen sus pensamientos."

Rachel sonrió, "Noto que has dicho el nombre de mi nieto y la pequeña, no los chicos, ¿puedo preguntar porque?"

Minerva accedió, "Puedo notar cierta química en ellos que me recuerdan mucho a James y Lily, por supuesto, que Harry y Hermione se llevan infinitamente mejor a esta edad que sus padres. Pero es demasiado pronto para asegurarlo."

"Cierto, dejémosles disfrutar más la amistad, ya por sí solos descubrirán si existe o no, la posibilidad de algo más allá de simple camaradería."

"Como decía, están acostumbrados a caminar en dos piernas, el perder las piernas al transformarse en una serpiente, o las manos al transformarlas en alas, puede ser traumático si entran en pánico. Y al estar asustados como animales, su instinto florecería, el miedo los manipularía y podrían herir a otros."

Rachel pensó bien lo dicho, "¿Entonces no tendrán un animal en su cabeza, merodeando por la primera oportunidad de salir y transformarse? ¿O la inmensa necesidad de estar en tal forma a menudo?"

"Oh por Merlín, no, de así serlo, la gata en mi cabeza ya me tendría absolutamente loca, solo podrán adquirir una nueva forma, quizás adquirirán algunas ventajas en su cuerpo humano, como mejor olfato o vista, pero nada más allá de eso, sí podrían ser un poco más posesivos, pero eso depende de sus propios instintos, no se transformarán de la noche a la mañana después de adquirir una forma animal, en salvajes que reaccionan primero por instinto al raciocinio, después de todo, siguen siendo humanos, a pesar del cambio."

El resto de la plática se mantuvo en temas minoritarios, al estar convencidas de que por ahora no había nada de que preocuparse. Ya llegará el momento en que deban preocuparse por los chicos, y ese es en año y medio.

Los tres días restantes, pasaron sin nada que reportar, Ron aprendió a disfrutar de algunas cosas Muggles, (Sobretodo el televisor) al igual que Neville.

La feria fue visitada en una última oportunidad, antes de que cada familia tuviera que regresar a la rutina diaria, con tal de prepararse para el nuevo año escolar que se avecinaba.

Para el martirio de Hermione, tanto Neville como Ron, fueron infectados por la afición de Harry con respecto a las caricaturas del fin de semana.

_**Continuará… **_

_**Mi computador había estirado la pata, o mejor dicho mi Windows, por lo que estuve un tiempo sin mi adorada PC. No saben lo duro que fue, ya que necesitaba mi dosis diaria. (En serio es una adicción.) **_

_**Espero que el capítulo fuera al menos satisfactorio, por favor, dejen Reviews, insultos, odas, poemas, confesiones de amor, fotos indecorosas (solo mujeres claro), sus cuentas bancarias, definitivamente sus fotos indecorosas… en serio. **_

_**Por cierto, aprovechando el descaro nuevamente, publicaré un OneShot de Hermione en el séptimo libro titulado "Él va a volver." Échenle un ojo, y opinen que tal. Miren que aunque no lo crean, me cuesta más el hacer un OneShot, que una historia larga. **_

_**Este es el fin de las aventuras De verano, ya por fin iniciamos el segundo libro en el siguiente episodio. Y claro, el conocer a más personajes que J K Rowling desperdició innecesariamente, principalmente uno en particular, que pudo haber sido muy útil en la búsqueda de criaturas extrañas. **_

_**A ver cuántos adivinan quién es… no es muy difícil, ya prácticamente lo dije. **_


	13. Chapter 13

**D**obby era la criatura más infeliz en el mundo, no sólo sus intentos por salvar al niño que vivió habían fracasado rotundamente, sino que el director de la escuela le había prohibido absolutamente el acercarse de alguna forma al pequeño.

¿Qué el gran anciano no comprendía la importancia de su misión? Nadie, en el mundo, podía detener el gran peligro que estaba por desencadenarse en Hogwarts, nadie excepto él y su amo. Quien ahora sonreía satisfecho, a pesar de su ojo morado, de haber conseguido su misión.

La cual era el primer paso para desatar el mal, que Dobby en un comienzo quiso evitar que el Gran Harry Potter enfrentara. Los demás niños no importaban, no, y si bien sus muertes serían lamentables, ninguna sería tan trágica como la muerte del niño que vivió. ¡Pero nadie escucha las advertencias de un Elfo Casero! Incluso cuando sus intenciones son buenas, nadie toma en cuenta al pequeño y pobre Dobby.

--

**R**achel agitaba lentamente en dirección del reloj, asegurándose de que la pócima adquiriera el color verduzco que las instrucciones especificaban. En su rostro estaba un improvisado tapabocas, uno encantado por la misma Minerva, con tal de que los hedores que emergían de la hasta ahora, asquerosa poción, no la asquearan más de lo que ya estaba.

Se detuvo con lentitud, las instrucciones especificaban que debía esperar quince minutos, antes de batir en dirección contraria al reloj, en esta oportunidad, con una cuchara nueva, preferiblemente de caoba. Asegurándose de hacerlo siete veces en dirección contraria a las manecillas del reloj.

Mientras esperaba que transcurriese el tiempo explícito, leyó con cautela las paginas del libro, aquellas que estaban repletas de notas con referencias a los errores cometidos, los resultados; algunos aparentemente humorosos para el hombre, otros, no tanto.

Por lo que aparentaba, ninguno de ellos estaba dotado en el área que este menjurje necesita, la cual, curiosamente, era una de las experticias de su pequeña. Pero de nuevo, leyendo entre las notas, pudo notar que entre James Potter y Lily Evans, no existía nada más que simple y pura repulsión.

Nunca supo qué fue lo que los atrajo luego el uno con el otro, pero estaba agradecida, ya que de no haber superado su desagrado mutuo, nunca abrían formado una relación y Harry, jamás habría nacido.

Suspiró, realmente debía intentar el dejar de vivir en el pasado, tratar de omitir su costumbre de seguirse preguntando por: ¿Qué pasaría si, esto o aquello?" Mucho menos el seguir preguntando, ¡Porqués! Ninguna de las dos opciones repararía el daño, o repondrían lo que ha perdido, pero a su edad, no podía evitar el seguir rememorando el pasado, preguntándose una que otra vez las mismas inquietudes.

Sospechaba, o al menos suponía, que lo que Harry y sus amigos intentaban, de hecho, probablemente ya se habría logrado, de aún seguir con vida James y Lily. Aparentemente según pudo escuchar de los reportes de Minerva, Hermione, sospechaba que era necesaria una combinación de varias artes, entre ellas Runas y Arithmancia, para lograr el resultado final deseado.

Minerva estaba en cada oportunidad, más nerviosa, debido al nivel de riesgo que los niños estaban tomando, la Arithmancia es el área donde los hechizos y encantos se reducen a un código numérico que pueda ser leído e interpretado, donde se puede crear y mejorar el modo de vida según sea la meta.

Un área, que efectivamente, cómo todas aquellas que rondan la innovación, está llena de riesgos y contrariedades, donde el precio del más mínimo error suele ser, en la mayoría de los casos, la muerte.

La campana de su reloj de cocina le informó que los quince minutos habían transcurrido, y apresurándose a introducir la nueva cuchara de caoba, asegurándose de que al batir siete veces en dirección contraria a las manecillas del reloj, el menjurje tomara de forma uniforme y concisa, una coloración azul marino. En la cual, debía esperar en esta oportunidad, catorce minutos, antes de agregarle los trozos de mandrágora.

Específicamente cortados en rebanadas, no cuadritos, ni mucho menos palitos, rebanadas, ovaladas preferiblemente. Teniendo cuidado de extraer la piel con tal de que no contamine el producto.

Aparentemente, el agregar mandrágora evitaba que el que beba la pócima, sufriera los efectos del congelamiento y asociados. Debido a que la masa muscular, aparentemente tiene que destruirse, reconstruirse y moldearse por la fuerza en el primer intento. Lo cual genera en el paciente, (o victima, como tan "amorosamente" colocó James en sus notas.) un severo caso de músculos atrofiados, al quedar estos entre la estructura animal y la humana.

La mandrágora, utilizada mayoritariamente para despetrificar a las personas, es un conocido relajante muscular, un ingrediente que tiene el efecto de revertir todo aquello que tenga que ver con la inmovilidad innatural. (Dicho sea, toda aquella paralización provocada por un hechizo o pócima, el daño provocado por un accidente o deterioramiento natural, es otra materia.)

Se aseguró de cortarla de la forma en que lo ha especificado, notando para su desagrado, que por alguna razón el tallo parecía retorcerse ligeramente cuando el cuchillo cortaba por primera vez. Decidió ignorarlo… ¿Es una locura pensar que las verdaderas mandrágoras eran seres vivos como los de la leyenda, cierto? Principalmente, porque se dice ésta nace justo debajo donde la justicia acabó con la vida de un hombre inocente (Creído culpable).

La campana volvió a resonar en el ambiente, y ella, ignorando la incomodidad que empezaba a sentir, decidió dejar a un lado sus sentimientos, justo como lo hacía a la hora de cocinar una langosta.

De nada servía el lamentarse por tener que hervirlas vivas, si sabes que luego, disfrutarás el alimentarte de su carne.

--

**D**aphne caminaba decidida entre los pasillos del expreso, con una sola meta en su mente, una que no podía fallar en cumplir, pase lo que pase. Su padre había sido muy específico acerca de este asunto, y ella no podía, no debía bajo ninguna circunstancia, fallarle a su padre.

No soportaría el volver a ser encerrada en la torre por todo un verano.

Escuchó las voces de su objetivo, hablando amenamente en su compartimiento, sin sospechar nada de lo que ella tenía planeado. ¿Cómo seria posible, si confiaban en ella? Apretó los puños, era necesario, una decisión en su vida que debía tomar, si deseaba complacer a su familia y circulo social.

La amenaza de ser casada a la fuerza con un hombre lo suficientemente mayor como para ser su padre, tampoco era una alternativa que deseare tomar. Una que su progenitor comenzaba a contemplar, en caso de que la torre no sea castigo suficiente para su rebelde e inútil _segunda_ hija.

Se detuvo por un instante, a meros metros de la puerta del vagón donde Potter y sus amigos se carcajeaban abiertamente, ¡Era tan injusto! Pero tal como su hermana solía decir, "La vida no suele ser muy justa, así que es mejor acostumbrarse rápido a ello." Por lo que tomando valor en su convicción, alzó su varita y se preparó para el ataque.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, notando que todos habían parado de reír al ella estar en la puerta, no obstante seguían sonriendo, recibiéndola cándidamente en el grupo, incluso Weasley (Lo cual, ya de por sí, es extraño). Introdujo su mano en el bolsillo, mientras desfiguraba su rostro en una mueca de desdén. "¿Que es tan gracioso? ¡_Potter_!" prácticamente escupió su nombre, sacando su mano de su bolsillo y arrojando una carta en manos del sorprendido Neville.

"¿Qué sucede contigo Daphne?" Preguntó Hermione, ahora atenta al igual que los otros, en el hecho de que la pelirroja portaba en su mano su varita. Daphne le observó por algunos segundos, dubitativa de seguir adelante, pero podía sentir en su cuello la mirada de Pansy, no muy lejos del pasillo. Esperando, analizando si tendría las agallas de hacer lo que es correcto, de desligarse de la basura.

Después de todo, su padre le dijo al suyo que ordenare a su hija el vigilar sus movimientos de ahora en adelante, con tal de que no trajera más vergüenza a la casa, tal y como lo había hecho en su primer año.

Sus ojos perdieron toda duda, y arrojó de forma fría y sistemática, "No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, _sangre sucia_." Cómo esperaba las sonrisas se esfumaron, la candidez desapareció y la expresión en Hermione cambió de simple curiosidad y extrañeza, a una de profundo dolor y cautela. Harry, por otra parte, parecía iracundo, dolido y traicionado, al igual que todos los presentes en el compartimiento.

Extrañamente fue Weasley el primero en reaccionar, alzándose con una rapidez que nunca supo poseía, portando en mano su varita, dispuesto a defender a su compañera, Harry le detuvo de proseguir. Posando una mano en su muñeca, sorprendiendo a todos por sus acciones. "No Ron, un hombre nunca debe levantar su mano en contra de una dama, aún cuando ésta lo merezca." Ron estuvo a punto de objetar, cuando Daphne interrumpió de nuevo. "Valientes palabras por parte de un _mestizo_, incluso a los animales se les puede enseñar a actuar como personas." Sus ojos se cruzaron, y ella deseaba tener la habilidad de transmitir pensamientos, con tal de decirle lo que realmente sentía, lo que sucedía en realidad.

Pero tenía que confiar en la amistad que poseían, esa que estaba destruyendo en estos instantes, posando toda su fe en que no destruirían la carta que les arrojó, antes de todo este fiasco.

Por un breve instante sus ojos viajaron sin que lo deseara a la carta que ahora era yacía olvidada en el suelo, justo debajo de los pies de Longbottom, tuvo un breve momento de pánico, uno que controló enseguida a sabiendas de que Pansy estaba observando a lo lejos.

Algo había sucedido entre todos ellos, algo que los unió más que nunca, y en su pecho sintió un dejo de celos y tristeza en no haber sido parte de ello, ¿Pero cómo podían siquiera haberla incluido? cuando ella estaba recluida en la torre de la mansión.

Lentamente retrocedió, portando un fingido aire de superioridad, uno que bien había practicado toda su vida, sonriendo a pesar de todo, fría, inexpresiva, completamente de hielo. "Más te vale cuidarte las espaldas _Potter_, no sabes cuándo alguien podría otorgarte tu merecido."

"Lo tendré en cuenta Greengrass… ahora largo."

Daphne obedeció de inmediato, asegurando de nunca mirar atrás, ubicando su rostro firme, rígido, casi tan frío como el hielo.

Porque eso es lo que sería de ahora en adelante.

La princesa de hielo de Slytherin.

Necesitaba serlo, por el bien de sus convicciones, de su futuro, y sus amigos.

Escuchó la puerta del compartimiento cerrarse, al igual que una gran discusión en los adentros del compartimiento, sonrió, no por gusto, sino porque se supone debía disfrutar el generar caos con sus acciones.

"¡Buen trabajo Daphne! aunque, por un segundo pude jurar que vacilaste." Comentó Pansy, una sonrisa cruel en su rostro, sus ojos firmes en la pelirroja, Daphne por su parte alzó su varita, ubicándola justo en la punta del cuello de la impertinente jovencita. "Te referirás a mi por Greengrass, Parkinson, no somos, seremos, ni fuimos amigas, para que oses llamarme tan familiarmente por mi primer nombre. Y en cuanto a tu inferencia, me gustaría ver como reaccionas al tener cuatro varitas apuntándote al rostro, y salir tan airosa como lo he hecho yo."

Retiró con brusquedad su varita, asegurándose de lastimar lo más posible a la impertinente mocosa, quien solo le arrojó una mirada sucia. Sabía que darle la espalda era un grave error, principalmente porque apenas lo hiciera, la muy estúpida le arrojaría una maldición, un encanto o un hechizo.

La aparición de cierto rubio impidió que la charada continuase, "Veo que finalmente has entrado en razón, y te has unido a la alta alcurnia del mundo mágico, Daphne." La pelirroja solo le miró, sabía que Pansy no se atrevería a atacarle en frente de Draco, al menos no por ahora. Ella por su parte solo asintió ligeramente, antes de seguir su camino con dirección a los baños.

Sabiendo que ambos miraban sus movimientos hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Nunca escuchó cuando Pansy comentó, "Hay que mantenerla vigilada, esperaré dos minutos y luego iré en su dirección." Draco negó con el rostro, "No, ella espera que la sigas de ahora en adelante, yo puedo seguirla sin que levante sospecha, al menos por un tiempo."

Pansy titubeó por unos segundos, pero supo que la decisión de Draco, quizás, era la más acertada, accedió, partiendo sin mirar atrás rumbo a su compartimiento.

Draco por su parte, la observó alejarse, asegurándose de que se había marchado antes de seguir en la misma dirección que Daphne. Entró en el baño para chicos, sacando su varita y lanzando un par de hechizos que jamás pensó utilizaría en el baño. (Después de todo, ¿Quién querría saber que hacen las niñas en el baño?) De inmediato supo que Daphne no atendía una necesidad natural.

En la soledad de la cabina del baño para niñas, Draco solo podía escuchar el llanto adolorido de su objetivo. Uno, que de vez en cuando solía escuchar en el cuarto de su madre, cuando ella creía que nadie le escuchaba, justo después de alguna gran discusión con su padre.

Altercados de los que estaba conciente, en gran parte eran por él.

Sólo se sentó allí, confundido y enojado, no entendía que tenía de especial Potter y sus amigos, ¿por qué? a pesar de que era lo correcto, una pura sangre de alta alcurnia como Daphne Greengrass, lloraba tan desconsolada al finalizar los lazos con el mestizo y su pandilla de perdedores.

Su padre se esmeró todo el verano en inculcarle el verdadero orden de las cosas, el cómo debía ser el mundo, y quienes, con su inmunda existencia, no tenían derecho a mancillar el mismo suelo sagrado que él y los de su clase pisaban.

Ella escogió el camino correcto, aquel en el que verdaderamente pertenecía.

Entonces… ¿Porqué su llanto era tan desgarrador?

Terminó con el hechizo, emergiendo apresurado del baño único, ignorando los gritos y expletivas que algunos le arrojaban en su dirección al arrollarlos en su camino.

Nunca le informó a Pansy y a sus asociados, de lo que escuchó en el baño de niñas.

--

**R**on gritaba enojado, y nadie le detenía de hacerlo, no había necesidad, él estaba en todo su derecho, y quizás, era el único con el valor suficiente como para decir lo que pensaba.

"¡ESA SUCIA TRAIDORA! NO PUEDO CREER QUE DESPUÉS DE LO QUE VIVIMOS NOS HAGA ESTO." El chico caminaba de un lado al otro en el compartimiento, ignorando que con cada paso que daba en dirección de la puerta, pisaba la carta que ahora yacía olvidada en el calor del momento.

Hermione parecía destrozada, Daphne a pesar de todo, era la única chica con la que había socializado dentro del grupo, no mucho, pero si lo suficiente como para sentir algo afín entre ambas, eran las chicas que resaltaban entre tantos chicos. Un dúo completamente disparejo que a pesar de las diferencias, sabían comprenderse y hasta cierto punto, respetarse.

Era la primera traición en su vida, al menos aquella por parte de lo que ella consideraba un amigo, un camarada, alguien en quien confiaba tanto, que arriesgó su vida por salvarle.

No podía asimilarlo, simplemente estaba anonadada, casi paralizada por lo que sentía.

Observaba a Harry de vez en cuando, quien, hasta ahora, a diferencia de ella, jamás en su vida había experimentado la traición de un amigo, su mirada era triste, un vano un intento por ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con recorrer sus mejillas, el año parecía prometedor, lleno de aventuras y diversión, pero que en realidad, comenzó amargo y descolorido.

Neville, simplemente miraba con dirección a la carta, confundido, dolido, enojado, todo en uno, disfrutaba como Ron pisaba el papel, sinceramente ella merecía esto y mucho más, pero parte suya quería creer que existía otra razón para que esto esté sucediendo, quizás, sólo quizás, la respuesta se encontraba en esa carta.

Intentó alcanzarla con su mano derecha, pero su movimiento atrajo la atención de Ron, quien, se apresuró a tomarla de inmediato entre sus manos, y herido y traicionado, emprendió a liberar su furia sobre el papel, rompiéndolo en pequeños pedazos, aplastando toda curiosidad en Neville de saber que pudo haber contenido esa carta en particular.

El sonido del papel rasgándose, llamó la atención de Harry, quien no paraba de pensar que había algo más en todo esto, debía haber un motivo ulterior en la conducta de Daphne, un simple verano no era suficiente como para cambiar así a una persona, ¿O sí? Observó por algunos segundos a Ron descargar su ira, antes de que varias alarmas se dispararan en su cabeza, alertándole de que la posible respuesta a todas sus inquietudes estaba o mejor dicho, estuvo, siempre ante sus narices.

"Espera Ron, ¡detente!" Dijo con simpleza, ya resignado a que la carta no tenía salvación alguna. Ron se detuvo de inmediato, mirando con curiosidad al moreno, "¿Qué quieres Harry? ¡Es solo la carta de esa traidora!" esto lo dijo rompiendo dicho objeto una última vez.

Hermione, con una ceja alzada ante la conducta de Harry, abrió los ojos enseguida ante lo que había escapado a su atención. "¿Para qué dejaría esa carta si se supone ya no le agradamos?" Ron se carcajeó, atrayendo la atención de todos en el cubículo. "No es obvio, estaba maldita, o probablemente no satisfecha con traicionarnos de frente, nos escribió una aulladora."

Neville palideció, en caso de que eso fuera cierto, él estuvo a punto de abrirla por sus propios medios. Harry alzó una ceja, el término de 'aulladora' resobaba en su cabeza, pero no lograba identificarlo. Hermione (Biblioteca ambulante) Granger, captó esto y decidió esclarecer cualquier duda. "Una Aulladora es una carta encantada para gritar su mensaje al receptor, es considerado una vergüenza recibir una en público."

Harry asintió, comprendiendo finalmente el significado, (Después de haberlo leído varias veces en los diarios de su padre, al ser, su madre (Lily) de todas las personas, la que en varias oportunidades le envió aulladoras a todo el grupo que conformaban a los merodeadores. Pero luego, al igual que Hermione, Ron y Neville, se dio cuenta de que enviarle una Aulladora donde solo ellos escucharían lo que ya han escuchado de ella en persona, no tenía sentido.

"Algo no esta bien aquí," Comentó Hermione mientras fruncía el ceño, pensativa de las múltiples posibilidades. Harry asintió, Ron por su parte decidió quedarse con su primera sugerencia. "Entonces eso nos deja con una carta maldita, probablemente para lastimar a Harry." Harry asintió nuevamente, y Hermione se vio forzada a acceder a que también fuera una posibilidad.

Neville pensaba algo totalmente distinto, "Quizás era algo más, algo que solo nosotros podíamos ver, algo que explique que esta ocurriendo realmente."

El silenció reinó por algunos minutos, Ron se sentó, frustrado y aún más confundido. "Bueno, si es así, ya no podremos saberlo."

Nadie tuvo el coraje de acusarlo por tal crimen.

"Es una lástima que no podamos repararla…" Agregó Harry, logrando que ambos pura sangre, en conjunción con la siempre educada Hermione, alzaran su cabeza al tener todos, la misma idea. "Harry, eres un genio." Comentó Hermione mientras sacaba de su bolsillo su varita, con tal de ejecutar el hechizo.

"¿Qué, de que hablas?" Preguntó confundido, antes de ver a la ahora única chica del grupo agitar su varita frente a los restos de la carta. "_Reparo." _Dijo Hermione con firmeza, observando deleitada como los pedazos dispersos por todo el lugar, comenzaban a lentamente unirse ante sus ojos.

No dijeron nada más, solo observaron la carta finalizar sus últimas piruetas, antes de yacer reparada y sucia sobre el suelo. Neville, decidiendo que no soportaba más la espera, ignoró toda conciencia y en un acto digno de Griffindor, alzó la carta en su mano y la rompió justo en el borde, extrayendo así una larga y pesada carta de sus adentros.

Nadie dijo nada, principalmente porque nadie esperaba que fuese una simple carta, Hermione, la más versada en literatura, decidió leerla primero, llevándose la mano a la boca después de algunos minutos de ojear sus contenidos.

Ron no pudo soportarlo más, "¡Oh por Merlín, Hermione! Lee en voz alta, que el suspenso nos está matando."

Sin refutar la niña asintió.

_Si están leyendo esto, es, que he sido forzada a tomar una posición en la que puedo asegurarles, no estoy del todo de acuerdo. _

_No tengo esperanzas de que después de cómo actué, si es que tuve el valor para hacerlo. Ustedes decidieran confiar en mí lo suficiente como para no romper esta carta. _

_Pero tomando en consideración a Weasley, lo dudo mucho. _

Ron bufó, avergonzado de que la chica pareciera conocerlo mejor que el mismo. Hermione prosiguió.

_Mi padre, quien como sabrán, intentó utilizar el incidente del Troll para el beneficio de nuestra familia, trató sin éxito alguno de lograr un contrato matrimonial entre Harry James Potter y mi persona; alegando que fue él quien, en un principio, me puso en riesgo de muerte. Cuando todos sabemos, no existe otro culpable que yo misma y mí estupidez de abandonar el comedor. _

_No, aún en esta precaria circunstancia, no deseo confesar que fue lo que me enojó tanto como para huir de allí, Hermione tal vez lo comprendería, pero dudo que los chicos, en esta etapa de su vida, puedan aceptarlo. _

Hermione sabía que todos le estaban observando atentamente, esperando a que esclareciera el misterio, aclaró su garganta antes de decir. "Sinceramente, estoy tan perdida como ustedes chicos, no se porque cree que yo sé la respuesta. Honestamente."

Prosiguió…

_El fracaso de mi padre en esta movida ocasionó que al llegar a casa, fuera afrontada por el, sobrellevando una rigurosa y denigrante inspección de cuerpo completo, por parte de las sirvientas de la mansión, con tal de diagnosticar si había sufrido algún daño que fuere un detrimento para mi futuro marido. _

_Aún sin determinar… Sé que Hermione investigará a fondo las costumbres de nuestra cultura, por lo que no me preocuparé en instruirlos al respecto. _

_Cómo decía, al verificar que mi cuerpo no poseía marcas que me desfigurarán, detrimentos en mi caminar, comer y porte. Se procedió a castigarme con todo el verano bajo encierro en la torre familiar, recapacitando mi insano juicio en amistades, o en todo caso, seguir con el plan de mi padre en intentar a cómo de lugar, conquistar, asegurar y mantener la atención amorosa de Potter. _

_¡Lo siento Potter, eres lindo, pero no eres mi tipo! Sin ofender… _

_Me negué rotundamente a proseguir con el plan, lo cual ameritó que terminara, bajo las órdenes de mis padres, todo contacto con Potter y sus camaradas, al ser estos enemigos de mi posible futuro esposo. Y posibles causales de una ruptura en el contrato entré las dos familias. Lo cual, en mi posición como segunda hija, es una deshonra y motivo de expulsión y repudio. Al no ser de utilidad alguna para la familia. _

_De nuevo, dejo la tradición de nuestro pueblo, en manos de Granger, estoy segura de que ella encontrará las respuestas rápidamente. _

_Está carta, esta fue creada con tal de pedir disculpas, que comprendo, pueden ser inexcusables para algunos de ustedes, principalmente para Weasley y su desdén por todo aquello que repte y sea escamoso. _

_A lo cual contraataco con un buen merecido escarmiento en cuanto a tus modales, ¡POR MERLÍN! Los PERROS de mi casa tienen más MODALES que Tú en la mesa, serias más atractivo si no tuvieses que inhalar todo aquello que sea comestible ante tus ojos. _

_Y No, mi comentario pasado no indica, bajo __**NINGUNA**____**CIRCUNSTANCIA**__, Qué me gustes en lo absoluto, o que me parezcas atractivo. _

_No puedo ser una amiga, pero se que puedo ser útil como una aliada, en caso de que necesiten mi ayuda, sepan que allí estaré, en las sombras del cuarteto dorado, apoyándolos en todo momento, aún cuando esto signifique mi muerte, de ser descubierta. _

_Les pido, no, les ruego, no intenten entablar contacto conmigo, o divulguen lo que aquí tan descuidadamente revelo. Esto podría significar el fin de mi vida como la conocen ahora, y francamente, no estoy tan siquiera cerca de estar lista para contraer nupcias. _

_Si los insulto, insúltenme de vuelta, si los encanto o hechizo, no titubeen, ni por un segundo en reciprocar el daño, ya que de hacerlo, ellos creerán que ustedes no tienen el coraje para lastimarme e intentaran usar esa debilidad. Ya sea forzándome, o tomando mi apariencia, con tal de lastimarlos severamente._

_Incluso, les ruego que en honor a la amistad que nos une, si es posible, intenten tomar venganza de mi traición, es lo que se espera por parte de ustedes. Pero conociendo a Potter, jamás abusará de un inocente, no importa las circunstancias. _

_Te advierto Potter, ese corazón de oro, tarde o temprano te llevará a tu ruina, al estar rodeado de buitres disfrazados con piel humana. _

_Estén atentos de Pansy, nunca confíen en ella ni en sus amigas, Draco es un peligro que no puede ser menospreciado, Potter. Su padre está desesperado por probar algo, y un hombre desesperado es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de lograr su objetivo. _

_No sean estúpidos, los amantes de las artes oscuras están en todos lados, no solo en Slytherin, sino en Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y aunque se nieguen a creerlo, en Griffindor. _

_Ahora que pienso esto, puedo asumir que Weasley creerá que, mis palabras son un justificativo para que todo nuevo niño o niña interesado en unirse al grupo sea, en realidad, un enemigo disfrazado, esperando infiltrarse para asestar un buen golpe. _

_Me estoy marchando por la tangente, y ya no me queda espació, ni coraje para seguir adelante, no cuando con cada palabra que plasmo en esta carta, puede nunca ser leída por ustedes… _

_Siempre me arrepentiré de la elección que he sido forzada a tomar._

_Sinceramente. _

_Daphne Greengrass. _

El resto del viaje transcurrió entre silencio y contemplaciones, en especial Harry. Quien al descender del tren, caminaba ligeramente más atrás del grupo, observando el camino con algo cercano a apatía.

El mundo mágico a sus ojos, acababa de perder mucho lustre, aquel mundo de maravillas que imaginó al leer los diarios de sus padres, lentamente se desmoronaba ante sus ojos.

El odio que su madre despreciaba y aborrecía, aún existía hoy en día, no era necesario Voldemort ni sus seguidores, para continuar con la desdicha que su madre, insistía, consumía este maravilloso lugar. ¿Acaso había tomado la decisión adecuada al regresar a Hogwarts? ¿Sería más feliz si ignorara todo esto?

Se detuvo en seco, ponderando esa pregunta, ¿sería realmente más feliz fuera de Hogwarts?

La respuesta vino de boca de uno de sus amigos, sus más recientes amigos, "¿Harry, vienes? vamos a llegar tarde." Comentó Ron, mientras se detenía unos segundos con tal de asegurarse de que el moreno continuase. Harry alzó la vista, observando que todos ellos se habían detenido con tal de esperarle.

Sonrió, no estaba seguro si sería o no más feliz de no haber acudido a Hogwarts; siguió caminando, ignorando los cuchicheos de los primerizos tras su espalda.

Sin embargo, cuando finalmente alcanzó a sus amigos, pudo ver que Hermione observaba curiosa a una pequeña niña, juguetear al frente de los carruajes, no aparentaba ser mucho menor que ella, pero su conducta, por otro lado, reflejaba aquella de una niña pequeña.

Ron palideció al ver a la chica, y comenzó a murmurar en voz baja, lo cual indicaba que de alguna manera, ambos se conocían. Neville por otra parte, no sabía qué es lo que hacía la pequeña niña en ese lugar, alzando las manos de un lugar a otro, como si estuviera jugando a acariciar una criatura, quizás un enorme perro.

"¿Quién es ella?" Preguntó Hermione, mientras se daba la vuelta y gritaba el nombre de Hagrid, con tal de que viniera a recoger a la rebelde jovencita. Después de todo, estaba rompiendo con sus juegos el orden de cómo debían ser las cosas.

"Luna Lovegood, vive justo después del bosque que demarca los limites de la madriguera, antes solía venir a la casa a jugar con Ginny, pero entonces murió su madre, y ella no volvió a regresar a jugar con mi hermana, tiempo después, cuando visitamos su hogar, descubrimos que ahora veía y hablaba de toda clase de criaturas inexistentes e imaginarias… fue divertido los primeros días, pero, bueno, ella jamás se detuvo… Siempre continuó viendo cosas." Hermione y Neville podían ver el punto que Ron deseaba esclarecer, principalmente porque veían la evidencia justo frente a ellos.

Harry por otra parte, respiraba agitado, mirando a la pequeña jugar con varias bestias de apariencia siniestra. Los chicos notaron esto y de inmediato alzaron su guardia, temiendo que Daphne había realizado su primer ataque. Nadie estaba cerca de ellos, al haber todos, en su mayoría, abordado distintos carruajes en dirección a las puertas de Hogwarts.

"¿Harry, amigo, qué sucede?" Preguntó Ron, mientras miraba de un lado a otro con tal de asegurarse que efectivamente nadie le había hechizado.

Harry miró al pelirrojo por algunos instantes, "¡Que diablos son esas cosas!" dijo el moreno, señalando en dirección de la niña, que jugaba entre ellos sin salir lastimada o agredida.

Ron sonrió, pensando que Harry le estaba tomando el pelo… "Vamos Harry, no es gracioso." Hermione apoyó de inmediato la opinión del pelirrojo. "Cierto, no deberías burlarte así de ella, no está bien."

Harry bufó indignado, caminando en dirección de las criaturas, preguntándose a si mismo cómo diablos le probaría a sus amigos la existencia de tales seres. Pero se detuvo al ver que dos de ellos… lo que sea que fueren, voltearon en su dirección, al igual que la pequeña, que le miraba directamente a los ojos, escondiéndose a como diese lugar del desconocido.

"Harry, espera, esto esta yendo demasiado lejos, no es justo que te burles de ella." Comentó Hermione, al seguir creyendo al igual que la mayoría, en que Harry les estaba gastando una broma, ignorando que tras de ellos estaba el enorme Hagrid, observando con algo cercano a tristeza el asunto.

"¡No estoy mintiendo, y puedo probarlo!" Tomando un poco del valor que caracterizaba su casa, dio dos pasos más alzando su mano con tal de tocar a la bestia, que le miraba desconfiada y remilgosa. Luna, interpretando la incomodidad del animal que hasta ahora le había proporcionado tal diversión, olvidó su miedo con tal de defenderla.

"Déjala en paz, tú… abusivo." Su voz era débil, casi quebradiza, sus ojos azul grisáceos portaban un eje de delicadeza, cubierto bajo toneladas de miedo y dolor. Harry, simplemente quedo paralizado al verla a los ojos, incapaz de ver hacía otra dirección, incluso, cuando sus amigos acudían a su lado, acompañados aún sin saberlo, por el cuidador de las llaves del instituto.

"Muy bien chicos, se acabó la diversión, pequeña, debes ir con los demás primerizos hacía el lago, y Harry, es un placer verte nuevamente." Comentó Hagrid interrumpiendo toda charla o regaño a punto de surgir. Hermione por su parte, no esperó a que Harry contestase, con tal de que una de las autoridades corrigiera a Harry de lo mal que estaba burlarse de una pequeña con un obvio problema psicológico producto de la muerte de su madre.

"Hagrid, me alegra verte, espero que seas capaz de decirle a Harry lo mal que es burlarse de otras personas." Hermione, en su apuro, nunca supo como la niña retrocedió intimidada por sus palabras, ni cuanto parecía herirla al asumir, como la mayoría que ha conocido hasta ahora, de que ella estaba absolutamente loca.

Hagrid asintió, "Oh, definitivamente esta mal, pequeña Hermione." La del cabello incontrolable asintió, esperando que Harry viera la luz y decidiera disculparse con la pequeña rubia.

"Definitivamente esta del todo mal que puedas verlos a tan temprana edad, Harry. No, de hecho, desearía que jamás hubieses obtenido la habilidad para verlos, y espero, que todos ustedes sean lo suficientemente afortunados, como para formar parte del pequeño club, incapaz de ver a los Thestrales."

El silencio imperó por algunos instantes, antes de que Neville, curioso, decidiera preguntar "¿Thestrales?" Hagrid le observó por unos instantes, antes de alzar la vista en dirección de las bestias y asentir. "Cuando cursen su tercer año en Hogwarts, podrán aprender sobre las distintas especies de criaturas mágicas que existen en nuestro mundo. Incluyendo los Thestrales, aunque, son pocos los desafortunados que tienen el honor, por así decirlo, de poseer la habilidad para verlos."

"Hagrid, hablas como si el poder verlo fuese algo malo." Dijo Hermione, casi nerviosa de saber el porque. Ron por su parte, murmuraba entre dientes, ligeramente celoso de las múltiples habilidades de su amigo.

Él mitad gigante, sonrió nostálgicamente, confesando en un tono neutral, carente de la afección que le caracteriza. "Eso es, pequeña Hermione, porque, para poder ver a un Thestral, debes, como requisito primario, haber presenciado una muerte."

Harry abrió sus ojos, comprendiendo de inmediato. "Mi madre…"

Nunca supo que los ojos de Luna estaban fijos en él.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Je, no puedo creer que sinceramente nadie se acordara o sugiriera a Luna en el segundo año. Recuerden, que ella ya estaba allí, pero que Rowling, decidió, no era necesaria hasta nuevo aviso, después de todo, entró junto con Ginny. **_

_**Es uno, de los muchos personajes secundarios que fue, y pudo ser un gran primario, pero que la autora decidió desperdiciar ampliamente. **_

_**Otro dato, aquí en este capítulo, he dejado en claro uno de los errores que capte en los libros de Harry Potter. **_

_**Los Thestrales, según el canon, para poder verlos, debes haber visto o presenciado una muerte. No especifica si debe ser humana, o si debe ser alguien que amas etc. **_

_**Harry, en reiteradas ocasiones, tiene pesadillas con la muerte de su madre, lo que revela que la presenció, también presenció la muerte de Quirrell en el primer libro, pero, de manera mágica e inexplicable, nunca los ve, hasta el quinto libro. Justo después de la muerte de Cedric. **_

_**No se ustedes, pero eso, para mi, es un error garrafal, porque Cedric no encaja mucho en "la muerte de alguien amado" como comúnmente lo he leído en otras historias, (Aunque, el apego del Harry canon con Ron, es, para mi, bastante sospechoso, principalmente a partir del 4 libro.) **_

_**El admiraba a Cedric, nada más, o al menos eso dejó a entender la autora, por lo que es desechable la teoría, de "es la muerte de un ser amado la que importa," Porque, el presenció la muerte de su madre y a esa edad, para un niño, no existe nada, NADA, más amado que su madre. (Para la tristeza y menuda consternación del padre.) **_

_**Si presenciar una muerte era el requisito (se presume humana.) Entonces Quirrell bastaba para desencadenar eso, ya que el no solo lo observó morir, sino, que fue el principal culpable de su deceso. **_

_**Por lo que Harry, desde un principio no solo observó mucha muerte, sino, que fue forzado a tomar otras vidas. **_

_**Pero al ser adolescente, tiene que sufrir y ponerse todo, EMOtivo, por ser forzado a matar a Voldemort y convertirse en un asesino yadda, yadda, yadda. Cuando desde la tierna edad de 1 año y medio, ya lo era, si mal no lo recuerdo. **_

_**TEMAN, en serio teman mucho, porque acaba de entrar el único personaje femenino que puede o no, poner en riesgo a la pareja principal. **_

_**Luna Lovegood. **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo sin Betear, que puede ser reemplazado tarde o temprano por la versión aprobada y corregida por mi lectora.**

**H**arry estaba parado frente al lago, su ceño fruncido en enojo y frustración, este año escolar ha resultado ser una completa pesadilla, tanto en los estudios como en su vida personal se refiere.

Todo empezó a decaer cuando conoció a la pequeña y dulce Luna, a la cual no culpaba en lo absoluto, pero no podía evitar marcar aquel día frente a los carruajes como el comienzo de lo que hasta ahora, ha sido su peor año en toda la vida.

Al parecer Hermione había desarrollado un desagrado absoluto por la rubia, quien en su extravagancia, había terminado en Ravenclaw, curioso, cuando el creyó que el valor que demostró al enfrentarle sería suficiente como para hacerle merecedora de la casa de los leones, pero quizás esa fue una de las muchas equivocaciones que últimamente colman su cabeza.

Sus amigos estaban enojados con él, y ellos podían estarlo cuanto gustasen, no tenia el derecho a quejarse, no después de todo lo que ellos han vivido a su lado desde que el escándalo del heredero comenzó a resonar por los pasillos y recovecos del inmenso castillo.

Él chico se agachó, tomando una pequeña piedra a sus pies, alzándola con rapidez y arrojándola en dirección al lago, observando como rebotaba un par de veces antes de hundirse en las profundidades del mismo. Por supuesto, que nada en el mundo mágico resultó como lo esperaba, al ver que la piedra fue arrojada fuera del mismo por una pequeña, pálida y aparentemente escamosa mano.

Alzó una ceja, viendo que la piedra cayó casi precisamente al frente de sus pies, volvió a enfocar su atención a la mancha que se movía de un lugar a otro justo debajo de la superficie del agua, y experimentando un poco, volvió a tomarla y la arrojó cerca de la probable criatura.

Para su placer culposo, la criatura de inmediato acudió en dirección del objeto y sin perder tiempo procedió a regresarlo en su dirección, Harry liberó una pequeña carcajada, pudo ver que el ser tenía la puntería precisa como para golpearle en la frente si lo deseaba (al caer la piedra casi a centímetros de donde había caído la primera vez que la regresó.) Por lo que presumió que la criatura solo deseaba jugar con él un poco, y ¿Quién era él para negarle tal entretenimiento?

Dejo su mente escaparse de los problemas que colmaban su vida.

De las ahora comunes discusiones entre Ron y Hermione, el pesimismo de Neville, la hostilidad de Hermione hacía Luna, y la obvia curiosidad de la rubia en charlar con él, pero que claro, oportunidad que nunca llegó a ocurrir.

Él por su parte pudo notar algunas características en particular en la rubia, sus ojos eran azul grisáceo, una extraña pero atrayente combinación, unos ojos que estaban en cierta manera colmados de dolor, de incertidumbre y por sobre todo, mucha, mucha soledad, no obstante lo que le estaba comenzando a enervar era el trato que la chica estaba recibiendo por parte de sus compañeros.

Él peleó muchas veces en contra de abusones en la escuela, (ignorando que de hecho, el también en cierta forma resultaba ser un abusador, uno que abusaba de los abusadores, pero aún siendo uno.) Por lo que sabía que Luna en cierta forma, estaba siendo maltratada, no sabía cómo ni porqué, pero algo muy en el fondo le estaba diciendo que debía hacer algo al respecto.

Pero Luna, quien se ha mostrado amigable hacía él, tiende a guardarse la información para ella misma, quizás comprendiendo el porque le pedía la información en primer lugar, cuando la enfrentó sobre ello, ella simplemente respondió con un enigmático. 'No quiero que lastimes a otras personas por mí, Harry, dolor es dolor, no importa la causa por la cual se infringe, no existe nada cómo dolor justo, y lo único en común entre todos estos tipos de dolor, es el sufrimiento.'

Intentó razonar con sus amigos, pero Ron sigue siendo un maleducado cuando el tema es referente a Luna, Neville se muestra claramente incómodo por la situación, y Hermione solo frunce el ceño y decide tratar de cambiar la conversación, concordando en pocas ocasiones con Ronald en su opinión de la chica.

Qué esto lo mantuvo decepcionado y ligeramente distante de ellos es recalcar lo obvio.

¿Qué demonios había sucedido este año que sus amigos parecían no ser siquiera los mismos del año anterior?

Draco si bien ya poseía animosidad hacia él, en esta oportunidad había decidido empeorar tal trato, transformándolo en completa hostilidad, teniendo las agallas de insultar a Hermione, estando ella frente a él y sus amigos no más.

Lo que el engreído jamás espero fue que él se le abalanzara encima, golpeando dos veces su rostro antes de que Crabble y Goyle intervinieran en el asunto, provocando una reacción inmediata por parte de Ron y Neville, que si bien estaban tensos con él, no le abandonarían en ningún momento.

Hermione por otra parte tomó sus acciones de manera diferente, gritándole una vez fueron separados que él no tenia que haber hecho eso, que ella podía defenderse por cuenta propia. Prácticamente enojada por lo que había hecho, en vez de al menos feliz con el hecho de que él saltó de inmediato no solo para defenderla a ella, sino a su madre por tal insulto.

Estalló, ambos gritaron cosas que nunca debieron haberse dicho gracias a la tensión que los consumía últimamente.

Más arrepentido de ello no puede estar ahora.

Luna no era un reemplazo, mucho menos una mejor persona que ella hasta ahora, no deseaba decirlo, pero igual emergió de sus labios al verla tan hostil en contra de la chica que hasta la fecha, no ha hecho nada más que comentar con respecto a algunas criaturas raras que solo ella puede ver aparentemente.

Sí, incluso el reconocía que no era sano, y Ron reiteró una y otra vez que incluso en el mundo de los magos no era muy buena idea decir que escuchabas voces o veías animales que nadie más puede ver.

Pero algo le decía que Luna no mentía, y su mirada le atraía de forma curiosa, recordándole irónicamente, a Hermione de todas las personas en el mundo. La chica era obviamente inteligente, de eso no hay duda, a través de los meses del año escolar sus pláticas que lentamente se han comenzado a incrementar, al él seguir en malos tratos con su mejor amiga, traían cierto alivio, o mejor dicho un nuevo enfoque a las cosas, uno que por lo general nunca se le había ocurrido a alguno de ellos.

Fue entonces que Andrew Smithson entró en el mapa, Harry no tenía que ser un genio para saber que el chico tenía sus ojos puestos en la pequeña Luna, la forma en que la miraba y luego cuchicheaba con sus amigos le traían un mar de reminiscencias de sus años en la escuela básica.

De un abusador preparándose junto a sus amigos con tal de enseñarle una 'lección' a algún chico en específico que no fuera de su agrado.

Y por lo poco que había podido recolectar en sus charlas con Luna, es que desgraciadamente, la chica no era del agrado de muchos, sino, de todos los miembros en su casa escolar.

Lo cual ahora que lo pensaba no era bueno, para nada bueno, toda clase de cosas puede suceder sin que nadie lo notifique o tan siquiera le interese.

Reunió a sus amigos para contarles lo sucedido, pero de nuevo se encontró con lo contrario de lo que esperaba, Hermione parecía incluso herida por su insistencia con Luna, Ron no podía soportarlo más, (Además del hecho que aún estaba enojado por el tema referente a su hermana.) Y Neville no sabía a pesar del pacto, a quien apoyar hoy en día, seguía siendo fiel a él, pero también lo era de sus amigos, y en este momento simplemente estaba demasiado confuso como para escoger un lado sin arriesgar una amistad que aprecia demasiado.

En esta oportunidad la discusión fue más intensa, más personal y tristemente, más dolorosa, ninguno se ha hablado (Ósea ellos a él y él a ellos,) Por semanas, y la presión, los cuchicheos, las miradas sucias, los dedos en alza y las miradas de miedo estaban llevándose lo mejor de él.

Y lo peor de todo, que nunca pudo evitar las bromas que fueron gastadas en la pequeña Luna, quien ahora portaba su cabello corto, debido a que varios hechizos fueron dirigidos a el con tal de dañarlo.

No necesitaba ser un genio para ver que el cabello es algo sumamente importante para toda niña, y que la 'broma' tal y como Andrew lo dijo, cuando él le enfrentó sobre el asunto, fue uno de los motivos por el cual se le arrojó encima con tal de reconfigurar su rostro a la manera antigua.

Pudo haber ganado hasta que sus amigos intervinieron en el acto, apaleándolo en conjunto hasta que Malfoy, de todas las personas acudió en su rescate, disparando algunos conjuros punzantes con tal de quitarles a los adolescentes de encima, Harry sabía que debió correr de inmediato ante tal acto de cortesía por parte de su tan autoproclamado rival.

Pero su cuerpo siempre rebelde de su intelecto se negaba a moverse demasiado rápido o tan siquiera moverse luego de tal paliza. Y lo peor de todo, es que así fue cómo Hermione los encontró, él tirado en el suelo, magullado y algo sangrante, Malfoy a unos cuantos pasos de él, sonriente y con varita en mano.

Él jamás vio a Hermione disparar sus hechizos de esa manera, mucho menos Malfoy, quien intentaba a como de lugar esquivar los conjuros, hechizos y demás parafernalia que la extensa mente de la chica le arrojaba en su dirección.

Fue así cómo Snape los encontró, seguido muy de cerca de Flinch, el cuidador de la escuela, (Y torturador, si sus ideas y quejas eran indicador alguno.) Por la vista en ambos miembros de la institución, supe que la chica no saldría bien parada de esto, por lo que la detuve de inmediato, alzándome en mis pies y gritándole lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerla.

Cómo nunca antes, a pesar de nuestras peleas, había hecho.

Ella se detuvo de inmediato, justo a tiempo para ser exactos, antes de que el hechizo siquiera emergiera de la varita del ahora alerta profesor.

Harry intentó explicar, lo cual resultó en muchas detenciones para él por su ataque injustificado hacía tres alumnos, Hermione estaba herida, no físicamente, sino sentimental, y él podía entenderlo, ella solo quería protegerlo ante lo que ella pensó era un obvio ataque contra su persona por parte de Malfoy.

Malfoy terminó siendo castigado por su remarca acerca de su sangre y sus modales, logrando que Harry apretara sus dientes en frustración, ahora le debía un favor al idiota, por lo cual tomó su castigo, para la sorpresa de Snape y Flinch, Hermione parecía horrorizada, y aún más herida, debido a que él no se ofreció a sufrir el castigo por ella.

Curiosamente Snape permitió que tal petición fuera arreglada, y Harry viviera la peor semana de su vida en medio de calderos y remarcas de los estudiantes por lo ocurrido.

Al parecer Harry Potter no es la gran cosa, como muchos creían, y para colmo, la pobre Luna ahora sufría el doble de penurias gracias a sus acciones, alejándola de él por miedo a represalias más crueles.

Todo parecía no poder empeorar más, cuando un ataque en específico ocurrió, Andrew Smithson y Arnold su mejor amigo, fueron encontrados en las inmediaciones del baño mejor conocido como el hogar de la chillona Mirtle, ambos completamente petrificados sin poder ser revividos de alguna otra forma que por medio de una poción a base de Mandrágora, (La cual tomaría mucho tiempo en estar lista.)

Fue allí que su vida realmente tomó un giro en dirección a 'el peor año de mi vida' las conversaciones se detenían cuando él entraba, las niñas corrían y gritaban aterradas cuando se lo encontraban en una esquina, y los adultos incluso sospechaban de él tras lo ocurrido con ambas victimas tiempo atrás.

Simplemente era demasiado.

Todo eso se esfumó lentamente de su cabeza, mientras jugaba con la extraña criatura en el lago.

Al menos hasta que la realidad llegó de nuevo a su presencia.

"¡Harry!"

--

**R**on no sabía cómo las cosas se habían echado a perder de esta forma, su mejor amigo no solo era el aparente heredero, (lo cual dudaba en extremo a decir verdad.) sino que para colmo, toda la escuela parecía dispuesta a ignorar o incluso maltratarle tanto a él, como a sus demás amigos por el simple hecho de asociarse a Harry.

Él resistiría a su lado no importa lo que pase, para eso estaban los amigos, pero luego empezó su cruzada por salvar a Lunática Lovegood, y todo se fue al campo de estiércol de dragones, si a él se lo preguntan.

No es que odiase a la chica, sino que realmente no le agradaba, su madre simplemente le había inculcado año tras año el alejarse de ella después de lo ocurrido con su madre y el asunto de las criaturas.

Y hasta ahora el consejo de su madre no ha resultado en vano ni falso, aunque le gustaría que dejase de compararlo con sus hermanos, o con Harry, lo cual si era sincero, estaba empezado a enojarle. Luna no parecía una mala niña, de hecho a veces podía ser simpática cuando no hablaba de criaturas alocadas y demás, pero el problema es que esas ocasiones son raras, eso y que nunca parecía capaz de poder mirarle al rostro, o de hablarle tan siquiera.

De hecho ella actuaba casi tan rara como Ginny este año, lo cual fue otro punto de discusión con Harry, Ron no deseaba que el grupo creciera tanto en lo que a niñas se refiere, y Ginny suele ser una pesadilla en la casa, lo menos que deseaba es estar con ella en el colegio las veinticuatro horas del día, comportándose toda rara y distinta cuando está junto a Harry.

No quería perder su amigo ante su hermana, quien desde que nació no solo tiene lo que desea, sino cuando lo desea, (O mejor dicho, cuando sus padres son capaces de conseguírselo.) Ya era injusto ser la sombra en la familia, comparado ante tus hermanos y eclipsado por tu hermana, para perder lo único que él ha luchado por adquirir por si mismo, que es la amistad de Harry.

Y que Ginny, reiteradamente tiende a recalcar, estaría mejor con ella al ser mucho mejor persona de lo que él podrá llegar a ser.

Pero Harry tenía que insistir en conocerla, a pesar de que ella obviamente no estaba preparada para hacerlo, (Por mucho que en privado le insista lo está.) Ya que en las pocas oportunidades en que trataron de hacerlo, ella o tendía a correr, o no era capaz de entablar cualquier tipo de contacto con el chico.

Sinceramente estaba aliviado, y eran varios los motivos por lo cual esto ocurría, en primer lugar, todas las mujeres en su vida son mandonas, de poco temperamento y para colmo, tenían una predilección por sacarle en cara sus fallas, una y otra vez, recordándole que tan imperfecto era en comparación con tal o tal persona.

Así lo eran su madre, su hermana y más recientemente, aunque no en el mismo nivel ni forma, Hermione.

Estaba cansándose de ello, de ser comparado con sus hermanos, con Harry y para colmo con Neville.

Era por eso que últimamente no se llevaba bien con ninguno de ellos, estaba dolido por las continuas remarcas de qué tan imperfecto es, pero la vida lejos de sus amigos no ha resultado de todo amable con él, Si bien Seamus y Dean son buenos compañeros, no eran en lo absoluto, sus amigos, y la forma en que solían excluirlo de vez en cuando dejaba bien en claro ese asunto.

De pronto Hogwarts ya no era un santuario de tranquilidad y diversión, sino una pesadilla interminable de que tan inadecuado realmente era.

Es por eso que estaba acostado sobre la superficie de su colchón, pensando en calma, (algo de lo que su familia cree, es incapaz,) para cuando Seamus y Dean entraron de golpe, gritándole algo que jamás creyó escucharía de boca de un Griffindor, apretó los puños y los dientes en indignación ante la noticia y se alzó rápidamente sobre sus pies, abalanzándose sobre Dean al escucharlo remarcar despectivamente al aparente culpable.

Sus manos se posaron en el cuello de la camiseta del chico, alzándolo ligeramente para la estupefacción de todos, (incluyéndole.)

De su garganta, que estaba seca y comprimida por su furia, emergió un tono suave y peligroso, cómo nunca antes se le había escuchado. "¡Sí vuelves a decir algo cómo eso, te juro que no habrá suficiente de ti como para cubrir un Doblón, me escuchaste Thomas!" Él aterrado chico afirmó, ignorando cada ligero empujón que él había otorgado con cada palabra, el pelirrojo lo soltó, arrojándole una mirada sucia a su otro compañero de habitación, informándole que la amenaza también le incluía en cierta forma.

Satisfecho y extrañamente orgulloso, emergió presuroso con tal de encontrarse con Harry, lo que había escuchado no podía ser cierto, y él debía enterarse cuanto antes de que era lo que ocurría.

Su núcleo mágico se fortaleció enormemente gracias a ese pequeño instante de fidelidad ciega, producto del pacto sin que él tan siquiera lo supiera.

--

**N**eville estaba furioso, no, simplemente estaba colérico, estaba cansado de oír remarcas y murmuraciones acerca de sus amigos, (Principalmente de Harry,) sabía que no estaba en buenos términos con todos ellos al no escoger un lado que apoyar en ninguna de las discusiones, pero eso no significaba que los seguiría abandonando.

No cuando rumores tan sucios y perversos circulaban a su alrededor.

No supo cuando fue que sacó su varita, mucho menos cuando lanzó los hechizos y conjuros, (De hecho no recuerda haberlos dicho, solo sabía que le dejaron bastante agotado después de haberlos realizado, a pesar de su simpleza.) impactando en Crabble y Goyle, causándoles que sus mocos emergieran de su narices para atacarles, (Goyle) y pinchándolos con algo símil al aguijón de una abeja, (Crabble.) Solo sabía que el comedor se había quedado en absoluto silencio después de que concluyó su ataque, ignoró los gritos encolerizados de las victimas y sus acompañantes, (Incluyendo algunos profesores que habían recuperado la compostura.) para cuando con una frialdad no característica en su persona, espetó enojado su opinión.

"Harry Potter JAMÁS haría algo como eso, retira lo dicho."

--

**H**ermione estaba entristecida, adolorida, y por sobretodo, avergonzada de si misma, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida e irracional? ¿Cómo pudo creer que Harry estaba intentado reemplazarla con Luna? ¿Cómo es que se sentía amenazada por la chica, cuando obviamente no había hecho nada malo para ameritar tanta cizaña de su parte?

¿Acaso era tan superficial? ¿Acaso era igual que Parvati y Lavander, que se creen dueñas y futuras esposas de Harry James Potter? ¿Acaso estaba comportándose como una soberana idiota, dejando que sus sentimientos infantiles intervengan en la importante amistad de Harry?

Un año atrás hubiera respondido un firme NO a todas esas preguntas, ahora no estaba tan segura, no podía negarlo, a pesar de que no lo deseaba, sentía algo muy extraño alrededor de Harry, que era aceptada, que había encontrado un igual, y que por sobretodo, que Luna amenazaba la armonía que existía entre ellos, el equilibrio, eso y que estaba harta de alejar a niñas con malas intenciones de su lado…

Una niña no debería saber tanto de sexo como ella ha estado averiguando en estos últimos meses, pero las cartas de propuestas, de exhibición y completa perversión que Parvati y Lavender suelen discutir la una con la otra cuando ellas creen que nadie les escucha, dejan poco a la imaginación. (Principalmente cuando están enfocadas tanto en Lockhart como en Harry.)

Es por eso que tenía un gran rencor hacia las chicas, sino más bien, desagrado, principalmente cuando los rumores de que Harry poseía una atracción hacia Luna comenzaron a repartirse en los dormitorios.

Nunca debió escuchar esas conversaciones, pero no pudo evitarlo, estaba aterrada, y las pocas veces que ha intentado hablar con Harry sobre el tema, (lo cual nunca fue abordado de la forma apropiada para ser sincera.) no resultaron muy bien que digamos, de hecho fueron un total fracaso, y ella, aterrada y extrañamente irracional, no pudo más que echarle la culpa a la chica, aún cuando ella no tenía nada que ver con el asunto.

Luego todo empeoró gracias a la incompetencia de Lockhart (Su atracción hacía él, murió en el momento en que su evento, en conjunto con su ahora obvia ineptitud, provocaron que la habilidad para hablar parsel fuera revelada al mundo. Y de la peor manera posible.)

Los ataques ya estaban ocurriendo, pero luego de eso incluso el más mínimo susto era atribuido a Harry, y ella, consumida con la culpa intentó reconciliarse con él, pero no estaban en los mejores términos.

Además de que no deseaba admitir que el hecho de que Harry buscara consuelo en Luna primero que en ella, le hirió profundamente. Por lo que en cada oportunidad ella le busco con menos intensidad, hasta que finalmente se dio por vencida.

Fue allí cuando lo encontró a los pies de Malfoy y su mundo pareció detenerse, su boca sangraba, (más precisamente sus labios,) y estaba obviamente en mal estado, además de que el albino portaba su varita a la vista de todos. Perdió la razón sobre si misma, deseaba ver lastimado al chico y nada le impediría lo contrario.

Pero el chico era rápido, eso al menos debía admitirlo, fueron pocos los conjuros y hechizos que impactaron en él antes de que Harry le detuviera y todo se fuera rumbo a la basura nuevamente.

¿Quién lo diría, Harry defendiendo a Draco? ¡A DRACO! De todas las personas.

Se sintió traicionada al ver que él tomó el castigo del chico a pesar de merecerlo, ¿Qué acaso ya no le importaba que fuera insultada por su sangre?

¿Qué acaso lo había perdido?

Los días consiguientes fueron un infierno personal, Daphne parecía estarse adentrándose cada vez más en su papel, y sus remarcas crueles en conjunción con algunas bromas a sus expensas estaban ocasionando que su vida fuera casi igual a cuando era una niña.

Aún tiene la carta de renuncia bajo su almohada, esperando a que ocurra el inevitable final con tal de reunir el valor necesario para ser enviada al director de la escuela.

Pero ahora que corría por los pasillos, ignorando a un furioso Flinch que hacía todo lo posible por perseguirla, no podía más que pensar en Harry, a pesar de todo y de cuanto estaban distanciados, no podía pensar en nada más que conseguirlo con tal de avisarle de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Emergió a los terrenos exteriores de la escuela, en dirección de lago, donde sabía que últimamente acudía a pensar, lo observó arrojando una roca al agua, cuando de su garganta emergió un grito que no pudo contener.

"¡HARRY!"

Eso lo sacó de lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, ignorando que sus gritos espantaron a la criatura con la que hace poco se divertía como un niño normal.

Él no le remarcó esto al ver su rostro, conocía bien a Hermione para saber que algo realmente malo acababa de acontecer, por lo que inmediato corrió hacía ella, ignorando los gritos de Flinch, además de sus expletivas y amenazas de un castigo severo.

"¿Hermione, qué sucede?" Su voz era demandante, deseaba saber que es lo que ocasionaba que su mejor amiga (A pesar de todo,) estuviese en tal estado.

La chica corrió un par de pasos más antes de abalanzarse sobre él, llorando por estrés, por alivio, y por volver a hablar con él después de tanto y a pesar de las pésimas noticias que portaba.

Esto alarmó al chico, quien intentaba reiteradas veces el sacar de tal estado a la adolescente en crecimiento, solo para perder el color en su rostro al escuchar finalmente que es lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Es Luna, Harry, alguien atacó a Luna."

**_Continuará… _**

**_Deben disculparme por el retraso, pero finalmente he conseguido un trabajo y este ha decidido que mi tiempo es más valioso en el, que escribiendo fics, por lo que tuve que esperar hasta que este decidiera digno de el compartir su tiempo con mis historias. _**

**_Debo aclarar, que este año y el que viene pasarán algo rápidos, principalmente porque no varían mucho de lo que Rowling escribió, a excepción de algunas cosas, eso y que también deseo llegar con otras áreas de la historia que no pueden ser abordadas con ellos siendo tan jóvenes. _**

**_No deben temer de Luna por ahora, el interés de Harry por ella es completamente inocente por ahora, y más tarde será explicado el porque. Aunque para quienes son buenos deduciendo, sabrán el porqué Harry decidió que Luna es interesante. _**

**_Una pista monstruosa con esto…_**

**_Los ojos son la ventana hacía el alma. – Leonardo Da Vinci._**

**_Para quienes esperaban que Draco fuera incluido rápidamente en el club (Somos amigos de Harry) lamento decepcionarlos, pero no será algo que ocurra de la noche a la mañana y sobretodo, para aquellas chicas que guardan una ligera esperanza de que el albino sienta algo por Hermione y ella por él, (al menos como primera experiencia,) están leyendo la historia equivocada, porque no ocurrirá jamás, en ninguna de mis historias._**

**_Con quien emparejar a Luna, no lo se, podría ser Ron, también Neville, o podría no decirlo y dejarlos sufrir sin saber si Harry realmente es una posibilidad. _**

**_SI soy así de sucio… _**

**_ Y por ahora Daphne esta cumpliendo su palabra al pie de la letra y sin demostrar arrepentimiento por ello, al menos mientras sea espiada, lo cual ocurre incluso en su casa… De hecho la chica esta jugando un juego muy peligroso que puede o no, explotarle en la cara y costarle caro, muy caro. _**

**_Mis disculpas para los lectores que sabían el hecho de que ella es la hermana mayor y no la menor, Pensé que Astoria (con quien según Rowling fue con quien Draco se casó y tuvo a Scorpio y según ella después en una entrevista, tuvo a Hiparión su segundo hijo.) Por alguna razón me dio el sentimiento de que ella era mayor que el, lamento la confusión y por favor colaboren conmigo como si esto fuese real y Daphne es la segunda hija mientras que Astoria la primera._**

**_Después del cuarto libro, olvídense del canon, porque no seguiré la historia de Rowling, ya hemos leído esa, y repetirla constantemente en los fanfics se me esta haciendo aburrido, eso y que tengo buenas excusas para reemplazar las historias que los libros posteriores comentan. _**

**_Comencé a leer fanfics porque quería algo distinto, y eso lamentablemente esta perdiéndose con tanto refrito de lo refrito. (Error que incluso yo, no soy inocente, ni negare o insistiré serlo.) _**

**_En fin, alguien ha notado que Hermione comienza a ser bastante cruel en los libros posteriores, incluso Ginny se une al partido, humillando a Fleur cada vez que pueden, resaltando y comentado de manera sucia y baja sobre la mujer. No lo se, pero esa no me pareció Hermione, pero claro, no soy mujer, y una amiga tiende a decirme que es normal que las mujeres tiendan a degradarse unas a otras con tal de sentirse mejor con ellas mismas. _**

**_Que si pienso que eso es una matanza, que mejor me siente en una peluquería y presencie lo que ella califico como un campo de desmembramiento total. _**

**_Otra cosa que no me gusto de la post Hermione, es que parecía que alguien le había aplicado una operación a cráneo abierto o peor aun, una lobotomía, ¿Qué demonios le paso a la chica inteligente de los primeros libros? _**

**_Y por si no lo han notado, no soy muy fan de Molly, de hecho pienso que ella es la culpable de que el final de HARRY POTTER, fuese UNA GRAN Y FELIZ FAMILIA WEASLEY. _**

**_De hecho me deja mucho que pensar que tanto Harry, como Ron, terminen con versiones (de una forma u otra) de sus madres. _**

**_Ginny es supuestamente casi la imagen de Lily según muchos… (¿Será que Arthur y Lily tuvieron un amorío sin que nadie lo supiera? ¿Para que tal semejanza exista principalmente? ¿Y Luego un plan maquiavélico haciéndole creer a Molly que la pequeña bastarda que nació del amorío era de ella?_**

**_No, no es un insulto, Bastardo es el nombre de un hijo nato fuera del matrimonio._**

**_Y Hermione era prácticamente la versión joven de Molly Weasley, en lo que a carácter se refiere, nadie más tiene razón que ella… Lo que a decir verdad, me da un poco de lastima con Hermione, ya que puedo verla gorda y deprimida sobre el hecho de que sus hijos están todos crecidos y ya no tiene a nadie en la madriguera a excepción de su esposo que decidió que ser un trabajador en la tienda de su hermano, era mejor trabajo que Auror. _**

**_Según Rowling Hermione es el enlace entre los Muggles y los mágicos, y la que vota por los derechos de los nacidos de padres no mágicos, pero, de que demonios sirve, si al final, todos los purasangre seguían en el poder y mandando justo como al principio de la historia. _**

**_De hecho para ser francos, si Rowling quería que todos estos hechos fueran CANON, debió escribirlos en los libros, no comentarlos en entrevistas o visitas a eventos relacionados con libros o entretenimiento. _**

**_Por lo que podemos decir que simplemente, todo lo que dijo de Astoria, Hiparión, la profesión de Harry, Hermione y Ron, se puede ir al demonio, ya que no está en los libros, y si ella no lo consideró importante para ir en ellos, ¿Por qué deberíamos tomarlos en cuenta? _**

**_Quejas, que se que habrán, dejarlas en un review. _**

**_Gracias._**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo sin BETEAR…**

**E**l moreno miraba en dirección del techo, intentando movilizar su cuerpo aun estando conciente de que era en vano, el veneno ya recorría por sus venas a una velocidad impresionante, ¿Cómo no lo haría con la cantidad que había ingresado en su torrente sanguíneo?

No muy lejos podía escuchar los pasos y los gritos de sus amigos llamando, llorando y maldiciendo en su nombre, no supo si en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa ante el hecho de que Hermione nunca alzó su voz para corregir el lenguaje soez que Ron estaba empleando en estos instantes.

Pero tampoco culpaba al chico, vaya vista que les debe estar otorgando, él allí, golpeado, inmóvil, y sobretodo sangrante, justo al lado de la hermana menor de Ron, quien a pesar de no estar tan lastimada como el, no lucia en mejores condiciones tampoco.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, admitiría que deseaba llorar, que estaba asustado por el hecho de que ya no podía moverse luego de haber apuñaleado el diario, no era estúpido, sabía que a pesar de ser agraciado con las lágrimas de un fénix, la cantidad de veneno que estaba en su cuerpo era enorme, de hecho, proporcional al tamaño de la bestia que lo portaba y producía en primer lugar.

Pudo sentir lentamente como el veneno desaparecía en gran parte, pudo ver con satisfacción que Luna portaba en sus brazos a dicha ave, aforrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, Hermione estaba a su lado, llorando y gritando en su dirección con tal de lograr una respuesta suya, quería complacerla, pero no tenia fuerzas y las pocas que le restaban estaban escapando de él rápidamente.

Luna se reclinó un poco, y pudo sentir que de nuevo, el fénix derramó más lágrimas sobre su hombro, el lugar donde aún restaban algunos fragmentos del enorme colmillo que hace unos minutos estaba incrustado en su piel. (Y que él mismo arrancó de allí, con tal de apuñalar el diario y borrar esa sonrisa del rostro de Riddle.)

De hecho ahora que lo piensa, (mientras intentaba ignorar el rostro de desesperación en ambas chicas al ver que no había cambio drástico en él.) Venció a la bestia por mera suerte, apuñalando su cráneo por dentro de su gigantesca boca con una reliquia del pasado. Y por mucho que evitó sus colmillos, la caída en conjunto con la bestia, bastó para alojar dicho apéndice muy dentro de su cuerpo, demasiado cerca de su corazón, y por ende más letal.

De hecho, recuerda que le era difícil respirar y su visión estaba ennegreciendo para cuando Fawks, (el fénix del director,) se presentó una segunda vez con tal de ayudarle. (La primera siendo, cuando le arrojó el sombrero antes de abalanzarse sobre los ojos de la bestia.)

"¡HARRY, HARRY, POR FAVOR CONTESTA!" De nuevo un atisbo de esperanza en su corazón, hace unos segundos no era capaz de escuchar la voz de Hermione, y en estos instantes, a pesar de no escucharla bien, estaba seguro de que la castaña estaba completamente aterrada por él.

Sonrió, o al menos intentó hacerlo, no supo si dio resultado, pero si pudo sentir levemente el peso de alguien sobre su pecho, al mismo tiempo que los sollozos reverberaban en sus oídos.

Pudo ver en la comisura de sus ojos que Neville estaba ayudando a Ron a levantar a su hermana, ambos intentando no quebrantarse como las chicas, pero fracasando miserablemente debía admitir.

Pudo ver que estaban aterrados del enorme cuerpo del Basilisco que yacía desplomado a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraban, y no los culpaba, ¿Quién en sus cabales diría que no le aterraba una serpiente de esa envergadura?

Fawks liberó un pequeño chirrido, una señal para que Luna le liberase de sus brazos, ella reluctante asintió y dejó ir al ave, que luego de alejarse lo suficiente, desapareció con una simple llamarada en el aire, a pocos centímetros de la chica.

Hermione pudo ver que la rubia estaba temblando profusamente, por lo que extendió su mano en su dirección, intentando reconfortarla y conseguir algo de confort propio a cambio, la chica no dudo en aferrarse a esa oportunidad de reconciliación, por lo que más satisfecho no pudo haber estado, finalmente ambas se estaban llevando bien, o mejor dicho, finalmente Hermione había bajado las defensas lo suficiente como para aceptar a la pequeña en el cerrado grupo.

Neville y Ron se acercaron a él, Ginny en los brazos de su desolado hermano, ambos pronunciaban su nombre, no podía escucharlos, pero podía leer sus labios, solo sonrió, intentando darles todo el alivio que puedan necesitar, a pesar de no ser capas de hacerlo efectivamente.

Nunca cruzó por su mente el hecho de que hace unos segundos, fue capaz de oír a Hermione y en cierta extensión, a Luna, pero que ahora todo sonido estaba bloqueado por un fuerte chirrido en sus oídos. De hecho, todo estaba en silencio, a pesar de que estaba seguro de que había bastante sonido en la cámara.

Tampoco se preguntaba que sucedió con Lockhart, ese gusano fue la causa de que el grupo se separara en primer lugar, tomando a Neville como Rehén y robando su varita, amenazando con abandonarles luego de borrar todas sus memorias, por un breve instante casi lo consiguió, hasta que Neville decidió otorgarle una buena patada en su espinilla, logrando que fallara el hechizo y este impactara en uno de los muros de la cueva, el temblor fue lo suficiente como para propiciar un desplome en el techo, separando a Harry de sus amigos, y lastimosamente, aplastando al gallo que habían salvado para lidiar con el basilisco.

Un gallo que Daphne les había entregado sin que nadie más lo supiera, suspiró, notando que tal acción atrajo la atención de todos sus amigos, de hecho, pudo ver que sus rostros habían recuperado algo de vida con esa simple acción.

Desconociendo que hasta ahora, por mucho que estaba convencido de que había sonreído u observado anteriormente, en realidad, tales acciones no se reflejaban en su cuerpo, pareciendo siempre una entidad sin vida ante la mirada adolorida de sus amigos, ignorante de que en el momento en que dejó de escucharles, su alma había comenzado a abandonar su cuerpo sin que nadie lo supiera, detectando los últimos rasgos de vida a su alrededor mientras aún existiera una conexión entre alma y cuerpo.

Por supuesto, todo de esto era imperceptible para los presentes, incluyendo a Harry, quien seguía convencido de que sus observaciones las realizaba desde su cuerpo.

Al menos hasta que la segunda porción de lágrimas de Fénix entró en acción, salvando al chico justo antes de que todo acabara, su suspirar no fue más que una reacción natural de su cuerpo al sentir su alma reingresar en el mismo, renovando con ese simple acto el hecho de que estaba vivo.

En ese instante en que la vida regresó a él, Harry no pudo hacer nada más que rememorar como fue que las cosas llegaron a como están en estos instantes.

--

"¡Es Luna Harry, alguien atacó a Luna!"

Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, no importa que en estos momentos esté corriendo por los pasillos junto a Hermione, (quien curiosamente no protestaba el hecho de que en esta oportunidad, él la esté arrastrando consigo en dirección de la enfermería por medio de su mano.) En lo único que podía pensar, era en el hecho de que Luna, alguien que a pesar de las circunstancias, consideraba su amiga, había sido atacada.

Ignoró los gritos agotados y lejanos de Flinch, quien en vano intentaba alcanzarles luego de semejante infracción en sus adorados pasillos.

Ignoró las miradas sucias, aterradas, enojadas y ofendidas que muchos estudiantes le profesaron tanto a él, como a Hermione gracias a su brusco avance, nada de eso importaba en este momento.

Su corazón se retorcía adolorido en su pecho, por el simple hecho de imaginar a Luna petrificada, su rostro delgado y pálido completamente detenido en una expresión de sorpresa, quizás miedo o terror, como las últimas victimas poseen.

Pero lo que encontró allí no era producto de un hechizo, mucho menos una criatura sobrenatural, lo que encontró allí no era más que simple y pura estupidez humana expresada de la forma más cruel que jamás haya visto.

La chica simplemente estaba irreconocible, cruelmente maltratada lejos de lo que alguna vez fue su apariencia natural.

Sus labios una vez rosados y de apariencia tersa, estaban ahora pálidos y quebradizos, su piel que era pálida como leche, estaba amarillenta portando gran cantidad de manchas y hematomas alrededor de sus mejillas. Sus ojos que en algún momento irradiaron tenacidad, ingenio y algo de coraje, (a pesar de su ligero aire excéntrico) estaban apagados, carentes de la vida que le caracterizaban.

Harry no pudo hacer nada más que observar a la niña que estaba frente a él, apretando fuertemente la mano de Hermione en el proceso, ignorando el rostro adolorido que la chica estaba portando gracias a ello.

"Harry," la voz de la castaña sin embargo, a pesar de estar sumisa y adolorida por su agarre, fue lo único capaz de sacarle de tal estado. De inmediato volteó en su dirección, viendo con horror que en medio de su desesperación estaba haciéndole daño a la chica.

Se separó de ella, mirándole directamente al rostro por algunos instantes, tratando de disculparse lo más que podía sin mediar palabra alguna, simplemente carecía de fuerza alguna para expresarse con algo más que con su rostro. Ella asintió, afirmándole que no necesitaba disculparse para ser perdonado, el suspiró, antes de regresar su atención en la chica.

Pudo darse cuenta de que al lado de ella residía la enfermera de la institución, una mujer de amplia apariencia que movía su varita de un lado a otro mientras murmuraba constantemente.

No muy lejos de ella estaba McGonagall, su mirada completamente enfocada en la estudiante maldecida, a su lado el profesor Flitwick estaba sereno, calmo, casi colecto a pesar de la situación.

Le impresionaba ver con cuanta calma se manejaba el otrora impresionable y algo inquieto sujeto, no muy lejos de ambos profesores, estaba un hombre de apariencia desgarbada y descuidado cabello. El moreno supuso que no era nadie más que el padre de Luna.

Atrás de él, estaba el director, que aún (a pesar de haber pasado ya algún tiempo.) no apartaba la vista de el, podía sentir sus ojos hurgando en los suyos a pesar de que su atención no estaba centrada en el, sino en la pequeña rubia. Estaba preocupado, impactado y ofendido por lo que Hermione le había dicho en el camino.

Alguien atacó a la pequeña Luna, maldiciéndola, maltratándola, y por lo general, encerrándola por un largo período de tiempo en un armario de la escuela.

Todo bajo sus propias narices, mientras el estaba ocupado culpándose de alejar a sus amigos en los últimos días… Bajó la cabeza en vergüenza, de haber sido más maduro, quizás habría evitado esto, quizás seria él quien estuviese en problemas y no ella… O tal vez serian los culpables los que estuvieran tendidos sobre la cama, mientras el director se encargaba de el.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, estaba tan ensimismado en sentir lastima por si mismo, que dejo a un lado aquello que siempre prometió proteger.

¿Qué clase de amigo es, cuando no puede conservar una simple promesa para una pequeña?

Sus manos temblaban a medida de que su culpa y frustración crecían, sus ojos estaban fuertemente apretados, y por mucho que los adultos le dirigían la palabra, Harry James Potter simplemente estaba paralizado por aquello que circundaba por su cabeza.

Al menos, hasta que sus manos sintieron el agarre suave y delicado de otra mano, una que se aferraba firmemente a él y no planeaba soltarse por nada en el mundo.

Su corazón no necesitó decirle de quien se trataba, ya lo sabía sin necesidad de verla, suspiró, relajando sus tensos músculos en el proceso, dejando escapar el par de lagrimas que tanto trataba de evitar emergieran al mundo.

Sintió que alguien le envolvía con sus brazos mientras sus últimas defensas se derrumbaban, dejó escapar un sollozo, luego dos, al final sin importarle el publico que le miraba, el moreno dejo libre algo del estrés que había acumulado en los últimos meses luego de ser declarado el heredero de Slytherin.

Sus manos se aferraron a la cintura de quien le abrazaba, intentando asirse a ella lo más que podía con tal de no desplomarse en el suelo.

Ella no dijo nada, solo se quedó allí, abrasándole y apoyándole en su momento de quiebre. Él no pudo más que apreciar el hecho de que ella olía ligeramente a canela y almendras.

Filtró tal información a la parte posterior de su mente, quizás para luego ser analizada más detenidamente, por ahora, solo quería estar en los brazos de su mejor amiga y nada más.

--

_**H**__arry respiraba con dificultad debido a la inmensa cantidad de polvo que se había levantado gracias al derrumbe, abrió los ojos con lentitud, algo confundido y desorientado. _

_Un grito por parte de sus amigos fue lo que le regresó a sus cabales._

--

**R**achel observaba con algo símil a desdén el menjurje que estaba frente a ella, de hecho, si no fuera por la máscara industrial que portaba en estos momentos, obviamente para bloquear su boca y nariz, estaba segura de que su fosa nasal estaría sufriendo severamente.

Tampoco estaba muy feliz con el hecho de que el valiente de su marido, (a quien haría pagar caro luego,) nunca encontraba tiempo 'libre' para ayudarle en la ahora muy desagradable tarea.

OK, comprendía su razonamiento inicial sobre el asunto, el hombre era un completo desastre en la cocina, su mayor logro culinario, siendo tristemente un par de huevos fritos, (que por desgracia siempre tiende a romper, si mal no recuerda.)

De acuerdo, incluso ella estaba convencida de que era una pésima idea el que él ayudase en algo tan delicado como esto, pero aún debió al menos ofrecer su ayuda, no que ella la hubiese aceptado del todo, pero, se sentía bien el simple hecho de que pensara en ella en esa forma, por más tonto que fuera.

Respiró profundamente intentando recuperar la compostura, sabía que estaba frustrada, y que no debía pagar su enojo con Richard, pero en ALGO debía verter todo lo que ha acumulado en estos últimos meses.

No, eso tampoco es saludable en una relación, el verter tus problemas sobre quien te ama, por lo general tiende a tener el efecto contrario a atraer o reforzar la relación.

Sí, un amor fuerte puede superar incluso la tormenta más férrea, pero incluso la mujer o el hombre más testarudo tienen un punto de quiebre, sí, es cierto que la tormenta más férrea puede sin lugar a dudas ser superada a pesar de los daños que ocasiona, pero esto solo ocurre si la embestida es esporádica, dejando al menos tiempo para reparar los daños y superar el dolor. Pero sin embargo, si el embiste es uno tras otro, si el problema tiende a repetirse demasiado cerca del anterior, incluso el hombre o mujer más paciente tiende a encontrarse con que su paciencia tiene un limite.

También hay que aceptar, que te guste o no, hay que madurar, muchas veces es imperativo que aprendas que tus gustos y orgullo, pueden alejar a quien amas, por lo que hay que aprender a tolerar o abandonarlo por completo.

Eso NO implica que tengas que cambiar por completo quien eres, nunca es amor verdadero si tus costumbres, hábitos y Hobbies son del desagrado de tu pareja, donde la convivencia es imposible, porque es cambiar o el fin de todo… No, ella jamás gustó de ese tipo de relaciones, donde tienes que venderte a ti mismo solo para complacer a alguien más.

Si, bien por tu pareja… ¿Pero que hay contigo entonces?

Se detuvo de seguir pensando cuando escuchó sonar la campana de cocina que había programado hace unas cinco horas. (Suspirando en alivio al estar cerca de un gran descanso.) Se levantó y de inmediato procedió a agregar quince gramos de lengua de perro, (para su consternación y sufrimiento al ser una persona más apegada a los canidos que cualquier otro animal, al menos, y gracias al cielo por ello, los ingredientes más… 'peculiares', eran enviados por medio de una lechuza, evitando que ella tuviera que procurarlos por sus propios medios.) Aparentemente esto le proporcionaría equilibrio a la ahora burbujeante poción, otorgándole además siete días de descanso, al tener que dejar la pócima fuera del fuego con tal de que los ingredientes se asentaran en el fondo del caldero, mientras que los elementos indeseados emergerían a la superficie, donde ella podría disponer de ellos.

Una vez transcurrido el tiempo, tendría que moler ocho gramos de patas de araña para invertir el ahora letal veneno en que se convertiría la pócima, de hecho el color debería ser para aquel entonces, un rosado tenue; una vez agregadas las patas de araña, tendría que batir en dirección contraria al reloj por dos horas con una cuchara de madera de arce, concluido esto, debía batir en dirección de las manecillas del reloj por quince minutos con una cuchara diferente en esta oportunidad, de roble para ser más precisa.

Una vez finalizado esto sabría si meses de arduo trabajo fueron fructíferos, cuando la poción tome un color perlado ante el fuego lento. Una vez alcanzado esto, debía agregar el último ingrediente, ochenta gramos de aconita, toda troceada con un cuchillo de plata de la más alta pureza y calidad con tal de lograr la reacción química deseada, la cual le dará un color jade a la poción. (Para el desagrado de Sirius y James por supuesto, quienes esperaban que tomara un color semejante al rojo.)

Pero para eso faltaba mucho todavía, por ahora solo quería un baño con tal de liberarse del aroma que estaba segura no solo impregnaba sus prendas, sino su piel y cabello también.

Una vez finalizó de asearse, vestirse y acomodarse en su sofá preferido, la mujer decidió proseguir con sus pensamientos anteriores.

Donde estaba… ¡OH, si! Si tu pareja no gustaba de tus gustos, tus hábitos, tus ideales, principios y costumbres, entonces… ¿Qué le atraía de ti?

Obvio que lo que todo hombre, sin importar su posición social, moral, cultural o económica deseaba. Y cualquier mujer que se respete a si misma sabe que una relación basada solo en deseos carnales, está destinada al fracaso.

El cuerpo envejece, y la belleza es efímera, al menos aquella que se goza solo en la juventud.

Alguien que solo gusta de cómo luces nunca te podrá ofrecer lo mismo que alguien que te ama por lo que eres.

El respeto mutuo también es un asunto primordial en TODO tipo de relación, si no respetas a tu pareja, compañero, cliente, amigo; entonces, ¿Qué los hizo tratarse el uno al otro? Existe una gran diferencia entre criticismo constructivo, a simple criticismo, existe un mundo de diferencia entre burla inocente, a ridiculización.

He incluso, en muchas oportunidades, hieren más las bromas inocentes entre amigos, que el ridículo entre extraños, primariamente porque confías más en los primeros y tiendes a bajar más las defensas.

Aunque eso depende de que tanto te conozcas a ti mismo.

Es difícil estar conforme con tu propio cuerpo, nunca nos encontraremos bien (en especial las mujeres) siempre nos valoramos más por la opinión de terceros o extraños, que aquella dicha por parte de familiares y amigos cercanos.

Triste pero cierto, tendemos a creer que los seres más allegados a nosotros son incapaces de decirnos una verdad, o al menos, la 'verdad' que queremos oír.

Es extraño en cierto modo, a veces pareciera que esperamos más la denigración a la aceptación, es como si tuviéramos a la segunda en un peldaño inalcanzable para nosotros, solo disponible para unos pocos elegidos.

Regresando a las relaciones personales, debía admitir que había que pasar por muchos 'señores indicados' para alcanzar AL señor indiciado. Y que muchos de los problemas actuales y de antaño por supuesto, residen en que los jóvenes quieren vivir el amor perfecto YA, ignorando en su apuro e impaciencia, los riesgos que corren hasta que desgraciadamente, ya es demasiado tarde.

Muchos olvidan que en el mundo habitan aquellos que no escatiman ni pierden oportunidad alguna en aprovecharse del inocente e inexperimentado.

Tampoco debemos dejar por afuera los celos, ¡OH los malditos celos! Ente culpable de tantas rupturas, tragedias y dolores.

El problema radica en la ignorancia de que la gente con respecto al tipo de celos que experimentan, sí, podrá parecer algo tonto, pero al igual que el amor, los celos tienen distintas etapas y formas.

Existe la envidia, que no es más que celos de aquello que otros poseen, que en su máxima escala se transforma en codicia.

Existen los celos afectivos, aquellos cuando deseas a la pareja, amigo o familiar de alguien más, o al menos como evoluciona su relación con estos a diferencia de la tuya propia.

Un celo peligroso que lleva a la fatídica exigencia de, 'Si me amas, harías esto por mí,' En su opinión, un monstruo ponzoñoso que tiende a disfrazarse de amor, también puede aplicarse a las amistades.

Existen los celos laborales, aquellos en los que te enoja el éxito de otros, ese en el que crees merecer más lo que le ocurre a otros, incluso, cuando no has hecho nada para merecerlos, esos donde no puedes aceptar el triunfo de tu pareja por sobre ti mismo, al sentirte por lo general, eclipsado, inferior e incapaz.

También están los celos imaginarios o enfermizos, aquellos en los que amigos, familiares, compañeros e incluso hasta la mascota preferida, tienden a convertirse en amantes o reemplazos para nuestra pareja, esos donde una llamada al número equivocado conlleva a una discusión que ponga en duda la relación u fidelidad.

Esa donde…

"¡AMOR, YA ESTOY EN CASA!"

La voz de Richard le saca de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta de que han pasado una hora y media desde que salió del baño.

Sonrió, sí, hay muchas razones para que una relación se ponga en riesgo, ella tuvo sus momentos de desesperación con Richard, pero ambos fueron lo suficientemente valientes para sentarse y hablar civilizadamente con tal de solventar el problema.

Para ELLA, la solución a todos los problemas maritales se centran en la comunicación, la conversación tiene que iniciar desde antes del matrimonio, proseguir en la luna de miel (aunque lo que menos se hace es conversar para ser sincera.) hasta las bodas de plata, diamante, etc.

"Rachel querida, pensé que estabas en el sótano…"

Ella sonrió, su ofensa olvidada a estas alturas, con su mano le señaló a su marido que se sentara a su lado, quizás estaban agotados para 'dormir' juntos, pero nada les impedía que compartieran un momento juntos, uno al lado del otro.

--

_**L**__a puerta que cubría la entrada de la cámara no ayudaba en lo absoluto a calmar sus nervios, la piel que encontró hace poco era enorme, pero la espesa capa de polvo por encima de ella era un claro signo de vejez, por lo que lo más probable es que el animal sea mucho más grande de lo que sospechaban._

_§ Abre § Siseó, observando como una serie de rendijas, manivelas y engranajes se movilizaron ante su orden, la puerta se abrió con frustrante lentitud, dando paso a un oscuro y húmedo corredor._

_A lo lejos pudo vislumbrar un cuerpo sobre el suelo, no perdió tiempo y corrió hasta el, ignorando en el peligro en el que se había adentrado. _

--

**D**umbledore estaba decepcionado, no solo por los problemas que le agobian desde los ataques, (a pesar de que el cuerpo de directores no les importase en lo absoluto la salud de los afectados, salvo claro, sus propias reputaciones y la posible mancha que este desafortunado evento representa.) No obstante, para sí mismo esto significaba una derrota tanto personal, como política.

No necesitaba ser un genio, para saber que aquellos que se oponen a su causa, se estaban agrupando y conspirando en su contra, empleando los ataques como señal de que sus facultades para proteger y dirigir a la prestigiosa institución, estaban decreciendo gracias a su avanzada edad.

Cierto, debía admitir que ya no era el brujo de otrora, que su cuerpo lamentablemente ya no puede con la voluntad de su espíritu. Más nunca ha sido un incompetente en lo que a labores administrativas le concierne.

Si, les ha fallado a los jóvenes que yacen en estos instantes en la enfermería, sobretodo a aquellos que han sido atacados por el 'heredero'. Y en cierta parte, a la joven Lovegood le debe una profunda disculpa de una índole totalmente distinta. Lo ocurrido con la pobre no es más que el fruto de la ignorancia, el prejuicio y peor aún, la histeria del cuerpo estudiantil.

Sabes que algo está muy mal, cuando una niña de apenas diez años es atacada de esta manera solo por su conducta peculiar.

Intentó descubrir al culpable o culpables de este atentado, pero la pequeña Lovegood ha demostrado poseer una habilidad tan inconfundible y única como su conducta, inmunidad para con la magia mental, o mejor dicho, Legilimencia.

Un don curioso debe admitir, pero leyendo el historial de la joven, estaba seguro de que era lógico el pensar que la pequeña guardaría o ganaría mejor dicho, semejante habilidad.

No que la envidiase en lo absoluto, de hecho, es algo lamentable realmente, ya que por más útil que le sea esa habilidad, de nada servia cuando el precio era demasiado alto para adquirirla.

Ahora, lo que realmente le ha llamado la atención, era el como el joven Potter tomaba esta situación, debe admitir que su reacción inicial es preocupante, que quisiera lastimar en retaliación no es lo que buscaba en él.

Aunque le complacía ver que el toque de sus amigos bastaba para calmar toda posible tormenta.

Luego de observar como Pomfrey, lidió con ellos y la joven Lovegood, (Quien debía quedarse en la sala bajo su cuidado.) Procedió a comenzar una necesaria reunión entre los colegas de cada casa en Hogwarts.

No era estúpido, sabía que este ataque a un miembro de una familia purasangre, (una no muy popular, pero una no más.) le costaría la posición de director, nada definitivo, pero si por el tiempo suficiente como para que ocurra una tragedia terrible.

Por tanto, preparar a los miembros del profesorado se había convertido en una prioridad inmediata.

--

_**C**__ontuvo la respiración cuando la bestia estuvo a meros centímetros de devorarle, arrojó la piedra esperando alejarla de su persona._

_Funcionó, apenas pero lo hizo, intentó salir de allí solo para recibir el susto de su vida cuando una enorme mandíbula se cerró a meros centímetros de su cara, la bestia estaba jugando con él. _

_Alzó su mano lo más rápido que pudo y sin dudarlo, golpeó el orificio donde residía anteriormente su ojo derecho._

_La bestia se retorció en agonía, pero el poco espacio de la alcantarilla evitaba que se sacudiera demasiado como para lastimarlo, nunca esperó que sus manos quemaran la piel del animal, no fue mucho el daño, pero si lo suficiente como para hacerle retroceder. _

_Una vez libre, de inmediato huyó a la salida más cercana, intentando en el camino el frotar su mano lo más posible contra la pared, intentando librarse de la sangre y restos._

--

**F**red y George son jóvenes problemáticos, nadie negaba eso. Dos pilluelos que para la desgracia de muchos, tenían no solo la habilidad, sino, la inteligencia para modificar o crear lo que sus insanas imaginaciones pudiese procurarles.

Por dos años seguidos han sido fuente de temores y pesadillas, de nervios y risas, gracias a sus bromas, gran multitud de indeseables se han mantenido a raya, no deseando ser victima en ves de victimario.

Simplemente nadie, en lo absoluto, nadie, ha salido airoso de sus maquinaciones, mucho menos cuando existe un tiempo 'neutral' entre cada broma.

Todos aquellos que han creído estar a salvo gracias a que no han sido 'inmediatamente atacados', han descubierto de mala forma, que, entre más tiempo tardaban en efectuar la broma, solo significaba que esta sería más grande, vergonzosa, estruendosa y definitivamente complicada, hasta el punto de ser casi imposible de detectar o detener.

Cabe decir que el hecho de que los gemelos no hayan hecho una broma en más de cinco meses, bastaba para romper los récords de paranoia y expectativa entre el alumnado.

De hecho, sin que lo supieran, los gemelos se habían convertido en una fuente de distracción para los estresados estudiantes, si muchos, sino todos, deseaban ser los espectadores y no las victimas.

Aunque ser victima de una ingeniosa, pero humillante broma, era mucho mejor que ser atacado por Potter.

Y para ser francos, la gran mayoría esperaba que la 'victima' no fuera otro más que el otrora héroe del mundo mágico, (Siendo el resto restante, una minoría donde esperaban Lockhart fuese el objetivo.)

Desgraciadamente, o al menos para aquellos que esperaban una retribución hacía el moreno. La inactividad era en realidad ocasionada por el simple hecho de que la meta en la vida de los gemelos había cambiado.

La muerte del cerberos ha sido un impacto que ninguno de los jóvenes había podido superar, el animal sin sospecharlo, les había ofrecido algo que ambos jóvenes habían anhelado desde hace mucho.

Un reto.

Una meta que aparentaba ser, tanto inalcanzable como insuperable, un objetivo que portaba una dosis mortal de riesgo, emoción y aventura.

No que las bromas estaban fuera de su sistema, Merlín lo prohíba, de hecho en lo absoluto, aún eran un par de incorregibles, pero no TODA su atención estaba centrada en las bromas como antes.

No, los meses que tardaron en burlar las defensas ANTES de conocer a Cerberos, fue cuando mucho, un golpe directo a sus sobre-desarrollados orgullos. No eran tan diestros en Aritmancia como Bill, sí, juntos eran una fuerza creativa temible, pero solo podían hacer eso, CREAR. Pero burlar, desaparecer, mover o circunnavegar bardas y defensas mágicas es algo que todo bromista mágico profesional debía saber.

Moverse con sigilo y velocidad lleva AÑOS de entrenamiento y práctica, además de que siempre depende de forma TOTAL del escenario desplegado, las oportunidades disponibles, y que TAN lejos deseaban llegar para lograr lo que deseas.

Es por eso que era necesario SABER y ESTUDIAR lo apropiado para progresar en sus metas.

No obstante, sus calificaciones NUNCA subieron en lo que a calidad se refiere. Eso sería demasiado obvio, buenas calificaciones NO garantizan que el estudiante ha comprendido verdaderamente el tema.

Solo indica una buena memoria de su parte, más nada.

Ellos comprendían lo que estudiaban, y de hecho para alejar más sospechas aún, (A pesar de lograr el efecto contrario.) Sus calificaciones bajaron, no lo suficiente como para ser expulsados, pero si las necesarias para aprobar y seguir al siguiente nivel.

Más bizarro aún, ambos han tomado un rango distinto de clases, cada uno intentando instruir al otro a escondidas, o en algunos casos, cambiando de salón e identidad para asistir a las clases más practicas.

O al menos lo estuvieran haciendo, hasta que cierto evento ocurrió en la escuela.

Luna Lovegood es una niña extraña, divertida pero extraña no más, sin embargo, algo en la forma en que fue agredida, simplemente les ofendía.

Sí, algunos les llamarían hipócritas al ser en cierto sentido, una especie de abusivos, imponiendo sus habilidades por la fuerza en otros que no lo deseaban en lo absoluto.

Pero esos elementos jamás se han preocupado en aclarar que sus bromas NUNCA, lastimaron físicamente a nadie, si, orgullos y estima fueron lastimados, pero nada drástico o definitivo, en cambio, lo ocurrido con la pequeña no solo se sobrepasó en todo sentido de lo moral y aceptable, sino que fue hecho con el único objetivo de lastimar a la chica.

Y eso era inaceptable para ellos, en lo ABSOLUTO.

Es por eso que ambos no solo descubrieron a los culpables de tal ataque, sino, que como esperaban la escuela entera, ambos gemelos se dedicaron a crear la broma más grande y merecida que esta escuela haya visto desde los merodeadores.

--

_**No**__ pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar el grito de sorpresa por parte de Riddle cuando su cuerpo fue quemado por su toque, no sabía que tipo de magia estaba empleando, pero había debilitado al joven al mismo tiempo que regresaba algo de color en Ginny. _

_Estaba confiado en su victoria, para cuando el Basilisco reapareció, su piel derecha algo humeante, más sin embargo no había más daño aparente, lo único que había logrado era enfadar aún más a la serpiente._

_Ignoró a Riddle, que arrojaba una marejada de expletivas en su dirección, necesitaba un arma, algo con que defenderse al no haber podido arrebatarle su varita al sujeto en su ataque anterior. _

_Fue allí que el fénix regresó de nuevo…_

--

**H**ermione debía admitir que estaba avergonzada, la chica que despreciaba tanto por irrumpir en su amistad con Harry, no era tan mala luego de que te tomas un tiempo para conocerla.

REALMENTE conocerla.

De hecho, a medida que pasaban los días y la rubia mejoraba, ella pudo notar algo que no pudo con anterioridad.

Luna estaba por lo general asustada cuando la rodeaban otras personas, de hecho la triste verdad es que la chica era una completa incompetente en lo que a relaciones y amistades se refiere. (Estaba conciente de la ironía del asunto.)

La chica solía ocultar su nerviosismo detrás de modismos inusuales, conversaciones aún más extrañas, y temas fantásticos con tal de impresionarte, o alejarte según sea su intención, con tal de no salir lastimada en el proceso. Lástima que su método atraía el resultado contrario al que esperaba.

No necesitaba ver mucho para saber que la rubia solo entregaba una oportunidad de entablar amistad con ella una vez la has conocido con tal de ganar su confianza, también estaba conciente del hecho de que ella desperdició tal oportunidad hace mucho.

Eso lo podía comprobar por como la chica tendía a cambiar cuando ella o los chicos, (a excepción de Harry,) entraban en el área.

Por lo general Luna sonreía mucho cuando creía que nadie más le veía cuando estaba sola con Harry, no quería espiarles, pero algo dentro de ella necesitaba saber si Luna era un reemplazo.

Ella sabía que lo que se gritaron en aquel horrible día no fue dicho con malas intenciones, y que solo salió al aire por lo enojados que estaban, pero tal evento era el procurador de sus más recientes temores y pesadillas.

Unas donde su mejor amigo hacía realidad esas palabras, y terminaba reemplazándole con Luna.

Es por eso que les espió en un par de ocasiones, dándose cuenta de una verdad abismal al hacerlo.

Luna Lovegood no era más que la otra mitad de su moneda.

Ambas tan similares, pero a la vez tan diferentes.

Donde ella se refugió en historia y realidades, Luna lo hizo con folklore, fantasías y mitos.

Cuando ella salía herida en el colegio, al menos tenía a sus padres para apoyarle, Luna aparentemente siempre tuvo que lidiar por si misma su infancia.

Ella se concentró en su carrera académica a temprana edad para lidiar con su soledad, Luna para escapar de su soledad, decidió dejar fluir su imaginación, muchas veces creando sus propias criaturas, (de hecho, sabe por si misma que algunas eran leyenda y folklore, de distintas etnias, culturas y países.)

Pero eso es irse por la tangente, lo que realmente deseaba es ¿Cómo hacer enmiendas?

¿Cómo demostrarle a una chica que estaba segura, quizás no daba segundas oportunidades?

Fue por ello que pensó en regalarle sus anotaciones del año pasado, no es, a pesar que lo parezca algo fácil para ella, ya que sudó, luchó y casi arruinó sus manos con el trabajo duro que invirtió en ellas.

Pero quizás si sacrificaba sus notas podía ganar una imprima oportunidad de conocerla, no la defensa, no, sino la verdadera Luna que realmente habita en el trasfondo.

Al principio pudo notar la desconfianza en la chica, y Ron no se mostraba muy feliz, (Después de todo ella peleó con uñas y dientes cuando él le pedía esas notas el año pasado.)

Neville parecía contemplativo, y Harry solo observaba lo que sin dudas era una ofrenda de paz.

Luna por su parte estaba reticente y ella no la culpaba, los primeros vistazos fueron rápidos y desinteresados.

Lo cual le hería pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Conforme pasaron los días, su salud mejoró, y sus notas fueron leídas para su nerviosismo y excitación, todo parecía dirigido por buen curso…

Hasta que el ministerio vino por Hagrid, luego iniciaron las discusiones entre Harry y Ron con respecto a un diario, y todo simplemente regresó al mal estado de antes.

…

Al menos hasta que el diario fue robado, de forma salvaje debe agregar, el simple hecho de que alguien necesitaba ese diario con tanta desesperación les dio mala espina.

Fue entonces que Neville sugirió lo más obvio y sencillo.

Preguntarle a Myrtle, si había visto quien perdió el diario, el encuentro fue horrible, la chica cambiaba tanto de humor, que ella sospechaba que al morir, quizás estaba en 'esa' etapa del mes que ella personalmente estaba comenzando a odiar.

Luego Ron con su insensible curiosidad, preguntó lo impensable, ¿Cómo murió Myrtle?

La respuesta fue serena, casi mecánica, y les dejó completamente confusos por lo vaga que fue.

Al menos hasta que Harry le dijo a Luna, quien suspiró en horror ante la descripción, poco después nos enteraríamos que ella sospechaba de dos criaturas mágicas gracias a la sintomatología de los afectados.

La primera la descartó sin siquiera mencionarla, al estar más de un milenio extinta.

La segunda por otra parte, era la opción más lógica que haya escuchado, una Gorgona griega, una criatura antropomórfica con cabellos de serpiente, que con su mirada petrificaba a sus victimas con tal de alimentarse de su núcleo mágico.

Cierto, al morir la Gorgona, las personas eran despetrificadas, pero todo aquel que fue mágico se encontró con la sorpresa de que ya no lo era al haber sido consumido su núcleo.

Pero la información de Myrtle agregó un detalle que jamás tomó en consideración.

La capacidad de matar, no petrificar, sino, matar con la mirada, lo cual solo daba a relucir a un solo culpable. Un basilisco, no la pequeña versión Muggle, no, sino una serpiente mágica nacida del huevo de una gallina, hembra del gallo, criatura que irónicamente con solo su canto puede eliminar a la fatal serpiente.

También explicaba el porque Harry escuchaba una voz antes de cada ataque.

El problema era, ¿Cómo librarse de un basilisco cuando no puedes verlo? Y peor aún, todos los gallos y gallinas habían sido masacrados meses atrás.

Fue días después que a Luna le llegó un paquete con, de todas las cosas, un gallo.

La única pista de quien lo envió fue una hoja de césped de color verde.

Ella supo que era de Daphne de inmediato, pero decidió no decirlo, dándose cuenta de que al igual que ella, Daphne estaba espiando, sino no sabría de su necesidad del animal.

Luna entusiasmada llamo al gallo, Telémaco, nadie tuvo el corazón para cambiarle de opinión.

--

"**H**arry," El chico abrió los ojos al escuchar la suave voz de Dumbledore, estaba enceguecido por la intensa luz que le rodeaba, pero sabía que al menos estaba con vida.

"Es un placer tenerte de regreso con nosotros, joven Potter." El moreno no pudo más que sonreír ligeramente.

--

**R**on no podía dejar de moverse, no cuando Harry, su mejor amigo yacía desde hace días en una cama del hospital.

Estaba agradecido no solo por que ha salvado a su hermana, sino, posiblemente al resto de la escuela al haber matado esa cosa allá en la cámara de los secretos. (Que ahora no es tan secreta claro.)

Tras de él estaba Neville, y para su frustración, un elfo que Hermione había logrado liberar con su terrible inteligencia al engañar a Malfoy.

No que le molestase, pero para ser sincero, sentía algo de celos, su familia nunca sería capaz de poseer un elfo casero… Pero bueno, eso NO es importante en estos momentos.

Lo importante era seguir corriendo con dirección a la enfermería con tal de encontrarse con Harry, (si la velocidad con la que Luna y Hermione se movían era señal, alguna, es probable que Harry haya por fin despertado.)

Sonrió ligeramente al ver la espalda de Luna, la chica no era tan mala una vez te acostumbrabas a ella.

…

Paró en seco, sobretodo cuando Luna y Hermione soltaron un grito al dar la vuelta en el siguiente pasillo, aceleró con tal de ver que les pudo haber ocurrido, para cuando sus ojos se posaron en lo que menos esperó ver.

Allí atados a varias armaduras del castillo, estaban cuatro chicos, sus ropas faltaban a excepción de la interior (gracias a merlín,) todos bailaban al ritmo de la desafinada música que Peeves proporcionaba, sus pieles cambiaban de color, tornándose púrpura, amarillo, verde y más extraño aún, con pequeños puntos de todos los colores adornando su piel.

No pudo evitar reírse ante tal escena, más aún cuando todos gritaban ofendidos el que sean liberados de su suplicio.

Neville por otra parte, le entregó un ligero golpe sobre las costillas con tal de que se detuviera de reír, estuvo a punto de devolvérselo para cuando notó que el chico intentaba que viese algo, o más precisamente a alguien.

Luna para ser más exacto.

La chica temblaba e intentaba esconderse detrás de una avergonzada Hermione, que no sabía si seguir adelante, mirar el espectáculo, o soltar expletivas hacía los chicos que obviamente aterraban a la pequeña.

Ron sabía que no era un genio, pero no necesitaba serlo para saber el porque de la reacción de la chica.

Finalmente encontraron a los culpables de su ataque.

Nunca en su vida había realizado mejor el encanto de las babosas como en ese momento.

_**Continuara…**_

_Tanto tiempo sin actualizar, principalmente porque no encontraba el tiempo para hacerlo, y cuando lo hacia, no tenía la inspiración, este capítulo fue reescrito alrededor de cinco veces, y ninguna de ellas me satisfago, esta es la que más se acerca a lo que deseo, aún cuando es un resumen enorme del segundo año._

_Quiero llegar a los años donde YA son adolescentes, ya que manejo mejor sus reacciones, que las de los niños, ya que por lo general son difíciles de crear y más que sean fieles a su edad. _

_También quiero llegar al punto donde me alejo del Canon o al menos de las tramas principales del Canon y me voy por mi propio camino, uno que espero les agrade, pero aún falta un poco para ello._

_TO LOVE HIM, terminará a mediados del quinto año, para ser más exacto, dando paso a su secuela mucho más corta titulada TO LOST HIM y el final, llamado TO SAVE HIM… Más Spoilers no pude haber entregado, pero créanme, me tiene emocionado principalmente es TO LOST HIM, porque creo puede ser un reto interesante de hacer y claro, una lectura moderadamente decente de leer. _

_INTENTARE, pero no prometo mucho, al menos actualizar ANTES de que se acabe el año… _

_Para los que leen mis otras historias, esperen en estos días, que ya vienen los capítulos._

_Para el lector que está ofendido por mi denigración de Rowling, respeto su opinión, y tu derecho de defenderla, por favor, respeta mi derecho de destruirla. _

_¿Que encantador soy cierto?_


	16. Chapter 16

**Lean las notas de autor al final**

**Capítulo sin Betear.**

**R**achel suspiró en un vano intento por controlar sus maltratados nervios, sus manos temblaban con ligereza, sus ojos amenazaban con gotear pesadas lágrimas de desdicha, y su garganta, OH, su garganta se había cerrado lo suficiente con tal de evitar que regurgitara a causa del estrés.

En la mesa, justo al frente de donde ella se encontraba actualmente sentada, estaba depositado el motivo de su situación actual, un objeto para ser más precisos, pero uno, que por más cotidiano y mundano que parezca, dependiendo de su contenido, podían destruirse vidas, separar familias, enfrentar países o simplemente fomentar aún más profundo problemas ya existentes.

Pero al igual que podía emplearse para hacer daño, también podía repartir amor, unión y comprensión entre aquellos que posaran sus ojos en el contenido adecuado.

En este caso, el contenido de este objeto en particular, era una mezcla amarga de buenas y malas noticias, (Terribles si le permiten decirlo.) Si bien, las noticias en sí eran casi las culpables de causarle una coronaria, era el empaque o presentación el que, verdaderamente, heló su sangre en el preciso momento en que sus ojos se posaron sobre el.

Era una carta color carmín, estampada con un horrible sello plateado con motivos de cabras monteses, la letra en que la información estaba forjada era cuidada, impecable, de trazos delicados en las curvas pero firmes en las rectas.

Era el mismo tipo de carta que años atrás le trajo las terribles noticias que ninguna madre en su sano juicio desea recibir referente a sus hijos.

Dejó escapar un pequeño lamento a causa de las reminiscencias, esto fue demasiado para alguien de su edad, sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza en contra de su pecho, su cabeza daba vueltas y en su frente pudo sentir que su sudor estaba completamente helado.

Su mundo parecía dar vueltas, antes de que la oscuridad clamara por ella por completo.

--

**C**uatro días habían transcurrido desde que Rachel Evans perdió la conciencia en la sala de lectura de su casa, un acontecimiento que había mantenido al pobre Richard al borde del colapso. (Y muy cerca de acompañarla en la sala de cuidados intensivos.)

Al quinto día, y estando cada vez más cercano el regreso del pequeño Harry, ambos ancianos decidieron el mantener este acontecimiento en secreto. (Y el hecho de que los doctores consideraban a Rachel lo suficientemente sana como para reposar en casa, aumentaba aún más esta decisión en sus corazones.)

El chico ya había pasado un pésimo año escolar, (Y sospechaban que Dumbledore evitaría a toda costa el que retirasen a Harry de la institución a estas alturas.) No podían en buena conciencia, destruir la única esperanza que poseía el chico de un lugar en el cual relajarse sin las presiones que su mundo ejercía sobre él.

Todo ser necesita su paraíso o espacio personal, ese lugar donde no existen los problemas del mundo real, ese sitio sagrado que toda persona DEBERIA poseer, (El problema es encontrar el lugar o en su ausencia, el pasatiempo apropiado que cumpliera con el mismo fin.)

Y ellos, que deseaban creer ser ese lugar especial para su nieto, no serían fuente de penurias para él, (al menos no mientras pudieran evitarlo,) Harry merecía descanso, y nada ni nadie impediría que el chico disfrutare su estancia con ellos.

Ni siquiera la amenaza constante del fin de sus días.

--

Emma no sabía que hacer, estaba extasiada de tener de regreso a la pequeña Hermione, pero no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que su princesa, estaba siendo consumida por completo por una amalgama de sentimientos, los más claros o definidos a sus ojos siendo; frustración, enojo, y curiosamente, tristeza.

La última faceta le preocupaba mucho, (¿A que padre en su sano juicio le fascinaba ver a sus hijos ser miserables?) pero las dos emociones restantes le eran un misterio, (Aunque si era sincera, tenía una pequeña sospecha.)

"¿Qué sucede querida?" Pudo ver de inmediato que consiguió su atención, más al mismo tiempo supo, gracias a su lenguaje corporal, (Después de todo, serán dentistas, pero todo procurador de la salud, era entrenado para leer el lenguaje infantil casi a la perfección, con tal de identificar un posible caso de abuso de cualquier índole en el reino, el cual de por sí, era severamente penado por el pueblo y la corona.) de que estaba reticente o nerviosa de charlar el tema.

Alzó imperceptiblemente una de sus cejas, (O al menos esperó que así fuera,) ¿Tan pronto han llegado a ese tipo de conversaciones? ¿Esos momentos de normal incomodidad donde el hijo no deseaba hablar del todo de sus problemas con sus padres, creyendo en su sana inocencia, que jamás comprenderían por lo que estaba pasando? Esos instantes de secretos mal guardados, de miradas culpables, de ensoñaciones a medio día, de risas y sonrojos inesperados.

Del descubrimiento a causa de la curiosidad de su propio cuerpo y aquello que oculta el supuesto mundo 'adulto.'

Si era sincera consigo misma, estaba aterrada, a pesar de que su rostro estaba en completa y aparente calma, Hermione era un año más vieja que sus amigos, por lo que su cuerpo estaría un poco más adelantado en su ciclo de maduración que el de los chicos, (Además de la ya de por sí, ventaja en lo que a maduración se refiere que posee el genero femenino en esta área.) Por lo que pronto, su psiquis en desarrollo proveería con imágenes y situaciones que si era franca, no deseaba en lo absoluto que su pequeña estuviera involucrada, el crecer de sus pechos atraerá inmediatamente su atención a ello, lo mismo ocurrirá con su monte Venus, lo cual lleva al sexo, al embarazo indeseado, al abandono de todos los estudios y de un futuro prometedor a causa de un inepto que tiene en sus garras el corazón inexperimentado de su pequeña, de su…

"¡Mamá! ¿Mamá? ¡MAMÁ!" Emma tuvo que admitir que al menos su sonrojo estaba bien justificado, en medio de toda su locura proveída por su instinto maternal, había olvidado que aún no había escuchado del todo QUÉ, problema en particular tenía en tal situación a la pequeña de la casa.

De hecho, ese pequeño desliz si no es tomado con precaución, podría costarle caro a la larga, al hacerle creer a Hermione sin desearlo, que sus problemas no merecían del todo su completa atención, por lo que ser honesta era un buen paso para enmendar lo ocurrido. "¡Lo siento querida, pero la forma en como estás reaccionando llenó mi mente de mil y una posibilidades! Lamento confesar que muchas de ellas no eran buenas opciones, pero que tristemente, son las más comunes en este tipo de situación." Sonrió ligeramente al ver un atisbo de confusión en los ojos de su pequeña, ¡OH, aún es tan inocente! ¿Cómo es que crece tan rápido últimamente? "Descuida Hermione, más tarde, si lo deseas, podremos discutir todo lo que quieras sobre el asunto en especifico al cual me refiero, pero por ahora, ¿Qué es lo que te tiene de tan mal humor?"

Pudo ver que había conseguido una cita con ella para más tarde, su pequeña afirmación con el rostro, aparte de esa mirada enfocada hacía el horizonte por un par de segundos, le decían que había guardado tal evento en lo más profundo de su cabeza, y que no lo dejaría pasar por nada del mundo. (A menos que algo más importante ocurra y lo atrase, jamás cancele, solo atrase hasta que pueda ser retomado de nuevo.)

Fue así cómo los miedos iniciales de Emma Josephine Granger, se fueron al caño al descubrir la razón por la cual su pequeña estaba confundida.

No era, bueno, al menos en parte, un chico, no eran emociones confusas, o declaraciones de amor eterno, (Gracias al cielo, y a la reina por ello.) Sino, un problema moral, uno que, de no tratarse cuanto antes, traerá en su inexperiencia, severos problemas en el futuro.

Dicho problema trataba sobre la esclavitud, o al menos, lo que Hermione percibía como esclavitud, más en especifico, la esclavitud de los Elfos caseros.

Dobby, era un ser, que si bien podría ser adorable, sus múltiples cicatrices, problemas de conducta, sumisión casi absoluta, obsesión, masoquismo, falta de estima propia y un ligero, pero potente caso de rebeldía, traían consigo un sin número de problemas, que si era sincera consigo misma, no deseaba revelar a su pequeña en lo absoluto, si bien, fuera hoy, mañana o cualquier día de su, con algo de fe y esperanza, muy larga vida.

Pero tales deseos eran más dañinos que proactivos, un niño que esta sobreprotegido es, cuando adulto, alguien que no sabe lidiar por sí mismo con los problemas que se le presentan, siempre tendrá que acudir (o en muchos casos, aprender por sí mismo.) a alguien mayor con tal de solucionar los problemas que se le presentan en el camino, siempre será parte de su organismo el depender de una figura autoritaria para lidiar con lo que el o ella, considerara como una amenaza.

Se verá incapaz de solucionarlo por sí mismo, y si bien, buscar ayuda en un problema de gran escala es en la mayoría de las veces, una excelente idea, no lo es, cuando estas solo y no cuentas con tal ayuda para solventar el problema de forma inmediata.

Y sí la vida en el mundo mágico es, cómo hasta ahora Hermione ha descrito, (en absoluto detalle, al saber que no puede ocultar del todo algún tipo de información a sus padres… por ahora al menos. [O eso quería creer.]) Su pequeña dependerá la mayoría de las veces, de sí misma antes que de las autoridades que circulan en este supuestamente proclamado 'mejor,' mundo.

No era tonta, mucho menos la ignorante que muchos de los autóctonos del mundo mágico deseaban creer, sabía que la opinión común de los nativos con respecto a los de su 'estirpe' era cuando mucho, apenas pasable, y por lo general, no muy favorable realmente.

De hecho, leyendo algunos de los libros que se les entregan a los primerizos al mundo mágico, pudo ver amplios y no muy bien disimilados rastros de racismo, clasismo y desdén en dicha sociedad. Principalmente, hacía aquellos que no fueran totalmente, puros o provenientes de la misma, tales libros, según ella podía comprender, estaban fundamentados en un solo factor.

Miedo.

Simple y puro, nada más y nada menos que simple miedo, el ser humano es, cuando mucho, una criatura que se vanagloria de su conocimiento, de ser poseedor y controlador de su alrededor y entorno. Somos seres que nos creemos omnipotentes, indestructibles, casi en nuestro derecho de tomar todo lo que se nos venga en gana sin medir las consecuencias de ello, todo con tal de ocultar cuan frágiles y débiles, realmente podemos llegar a ser.

No estamos dotados con un cuerpo muy resistente, ni muy rápido, o con apéndices especializados en caza o defensa como muchos otros animales, (Y los que poseemos, son francamente, miserables en comparación con otros especimenes.) No, el ser humano no es más que un ser delicado con un gran conocimiento de sí mismo.

No somos más que cerebros envueltos en piel y huesos, nada más, nada menos.

Es nuestra inteligencia lo que nos ha llevado tan lejos, pero a su vez, en vez de volvernos más sabios, nuestro afán por conocer y clasificar, no ha hecho nada más que volvernos un grupo de ignorantes.

Por lo que todo factor desconocido debe ser, primero estudiado con tal de clasificarlo, y de ser considerado sin importancia, o posible de dominar o controlar, se le da un nombre, y se actúa acorde a lo estipulado según esos estudios, pero en cambio, si es imposible de designar, estudiar o comprender, es sin lugar a dudas, destruido hasta que no exista más tal amenaza.

En muy pocos casos, es simplemente dejado ser, en ningún punto de la historia los humanos han dejado algo, ser, si desconocen de él, lo estudiaran, lo disertarán y lo hurgaran hasta que estén satisfechos de conocer TODO con respecto al asunto.

Por lo que no le sorprendía ver que en tales libros, podías encontrar varios mensajes ocultos y no tan ocultos con respecto a la superioridad de aquellos dotados, en contra de los que no poseen el 'don.' De hecho, lo preocupante del asunto, es que tales visiones, son, cuando mucho, y muy tristemente, extractos de la cultura Nazista.

Una cultura basada en la superioridad de una raza por sobre las otras, la pureza de la sangre, el exterminio u esclavización de la amenaza inferior, de elitismo, clasismo y sofocación del conocimiento del gobierno sobre que, como y cuanto pueden saber o no, la superioridad de su cultura por encima de las otras, de la asimilación forzada de elementos extranjeros, de lavados de cerebro sobre lo grandioso de su cultura en comparación de la ignominia de las demás subculturas existentes.

Pero, eso es una conversación a la cual, Hermione aún no debía ser expuesta, no por juventud, sino porque traer tales argumentos a la mesa no harán más que confundirla y llenarla de posibles prejuicios y desdenes.

En un par de años, quizás sería una buena ocasión, cuando ya haya vivido un poco más y pueda razonar más con su cabeza que con su corazón. (No que sea algo malo, pero los jóvenes siempre llevan todo al extremo, incluso el más íngrimo detalle, haciendo toda una opera de un simple vaso de leche que ha sido derramado.) Por ahora, era más importante solucionar este dilema en particular.

"Hermione querida, ¿tu me conoces cierto?" Emma tuvo que contener sus instintos maternales en el instante en que su pequeña frunció su seño en concentración, aniquilando de inmediato las ganas de abalanzarse sobre ella y apretar sus mejillas.

La pequeña afirmó, y Emma no tuvo más opción que contarle algo de la terrible realidad del mundo en que habitaban, cierto, la esclavitud es cuando mucho, una de las peores facetas que el hombre del pasado y presente, (aún no ha sido abolida del todo, de hecho solo es mortificantemente, más precavida, para el martirio de la sociedad.) Miles de millares de abominaciones se han cometido y seguirán cometiendo a causa de la esclavitud, probablemente no se elimine por completo, pero se hace el intento y siempre se seguirá intentado hasta que el ser humano comprenda que podemos coexistir en paz. (Lo cual tristemente, parece un largo camino a medio hacer con muchos parches y agujeros por remendar.)

Pudo ver que por primera vez en muchos años, tenía la atención absoluta de su pequeña en cada una de las palabras que emitía de su boca, lo cual sinceramente le placía como madre y mujer.

Principalmente, porque podía ver en sus ojos esa aprobación, ese sentimiento de 'compañerismo' que pocas veces un padre logra obtener con sus hijos, por un breve segundo titubeó en proseguir, quizás de apoyarle podría lograr un profundo lazo con su hija al compartir uno de sus ideales, pero, pensando a futuro, pensó que no lo valía si Hermione se dejaba llevar al punto de forzar a otros con tal de aceptar su punto de vista.

Parte de su corazón lloraba al ver la ligera expresión de traición que sus ojos revelaron cuando ella comenzó a destruir sus concepciones e ideales. Pero era mejor que esto ocurriera aquí en casa, que lejos, donde ella no pudiese ayudar del todo.

"¡Pero madre, tú misma has visto el deplorable estado en que Dobby llegó a casa! ¿Cómo puedes creer que estoy en lo equivocado al tratar de llevarlo por una vida mejor que la que hasta ahora ha vivido?"

Emma suspiró, Hermione era una chica de carácter fuerte, eso lo había heredado por desgracia, de su parte, aunque su obstinación la sacó de parte de su padre, sin duda alguna.

"¡Hermione, quiero que pienses muy bien lo que voy a decirte! No, déjame terminar, y si tu opinión es la misma, prometo no solo ceder a tus ideas, sino, apoyarte en todo lo que pueda." Liberó un suspiro al ver, que momentáneamente, había controlado ese carácter con tal de ella exponer sus puntos.

Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable por usar esta táctica, pero no había mejor ejemplo que ese, para ser franca.

Es por eso, que recurrió a la historia de Rupert Johanson, uno de los pequeños que a diario tendían a abusar de forma verbal de ella cuando era una pequeña niña, hijo de un padre abusivo y una madre que tendía a guardarlo todo, intentando ocultar su miseria con tal de que su familia fuera feliz.

Rupert, no era el niño más popular de la vecindad, pero si uno de los más conocidos del lugar, un chico que lamentablemente no relucía en sus estudios, pero sí en las labores manuales que tendía a realizar en el taller de madera del señor Zacarías Smith, un viejo carpintero que estaba en sus años dorados.

Oswald Johanson, padre de Rupert, era un hombre criado a la antigua, lo cual se podría deducir en que su esposa debía estar en casa cocinando y preparando el hogar, mientras que su hijo debía cumplir ciertos requisitos que él, cumplía a su edad, los cuales, para desgracia de Rupert, no hacía en lo absoluto, al preferir, el silencio y tranquilidad de la carpintería.

Para aquellos tiempos, la ley no era la misma de hoy en día, los problemas familiares eran un asunto privado, y muy pocas veces, se llamaba a la policía, al menos, mientras que este se mantuviera al borde de lo que la sociedad considerase normal.

Y que un hombre, golpeara a su mujer en aquella época, era considerado, tristemente, como la norma. Mientras no fuera un exceso, la sociedad se mantendría callada, y girarían sus rostros en la otra dirección, fingiendo no escuchar la desgracia, Oswald, tendía a tener rabietas por el hecho de que su hijo no estaba en casa para cumplir sus requisitos, por lo que, cuando no golpeaba a su mujer por su ineptitud en criar al pequeño, golpeaba a Rupert por no ser lo que su padre deseaba que fuere.

Al final, todos sabían que para Oswald, Rupert no era más que un sirviente, alguien que se encargaría de él cuando envejeciera, a cambio de haberlo concebido (ignorando que su esposa jugó un papel incluso más importante en este acto que él.) criado y mantenido.

Oswald no llegó a la mediana edad, su estilo de vida, carencia de ejercicio y estrés, jugaron una mala pasada con su cuerpo y una noche, cuando golpeaba a su mujer, simplemente sufrió un infarto en medio de la sala y calló muerto en la misma, ante los ojos de su horrorizada mujer.

La sociedad estigmatizó aún más a la familia, el morbo publico de poder murmullar, cuchichear y desprestigiar a alguien más con tal de aliviar sus problemas propios es algo que nadie deja pasar, por lo que Rupert, no tuvo más opción que ser el hombre de la casa de su ahora, destrozada madre.

Si bien sus estudios eran nefastos, el abandonarlos del todo le impedía de conseguir una carrera bien remunerada, su madre por otra parte, nunca se recuperó de la perdida de Oswald, (al ser criada para servirle prácticamente.) y años más tarde, a pesar de llevar una vida ligeramente mejor a la que poseía anteriormente, la mujer, llamada Rosemary Johanson, murió, dejando solo al joven Rupert Johanson.

Pudo ver que Hermione estaba horrorizada con lo que le revelaba, de hecho, podía casi sentir y ver los pensamientos que recorrían por su cabeza justificando su punto de vista en este caso. Por lo que decidió proseguir con tan lamentable historia.

Rupert a pesar de estar solo en el mundo, continuó con su vida, siendo más tarde, el carpintero más talentoso que laboraba como aprendiz de Zacarías, pero, la vida del octogenario simplemente no pudo extenderse más, y como todos en el mundo, pereció de avanzada edad, dejando su negoció atrás, a manos de su hijo Joseph, quien, a diferencia de su padre, detestaba o ignoraba la importancia de la carpintería para los obreros que allí laboraban, por lo que en un acto de codicia, vendió el terreno a una compañía de inmuebles, la cual despidió a los trabajadores, incluyendo entre ellos, al joven Rupert.

Suspiró, miró a Hermione para ver que la chica portaba a pesar de que las reprimiera, un par de lágrimas en sus ojos, la historia era una triste realidad en todo el mundo, hay personas que simplemente, nacen con una pésima suerte, muchos de ellos se rinden ante los continuos envistes de la vida, otros, prosperan de tales golpes y salen triunfantes, pero estos, desgraciadamente son una minoría.

Cómo deseaba que este recuerdo tuviese un final feliz, pero desgraciadamente, según lo que aún podía recordar de su compañero de clases y vecino, (Ella vivía apenas a dos cuadras de su casa.) Las cosas no fueron más que de mal en peor para el joven, que, desempleado y sin una posibilidad de trabajo, invirtió desesperadamente sus últimos centavos en alcohol con tal de aliviar el dolor que le consumía, dos semanas luego, bajo la crueldad del clima, Rupert Johanson, pereció de hipotermia en el callejón de la comunidad.

Solo, desahuciado y miserable.

Pudo ver al igual que sentir la tristeza de la pequeña, pero al mismo tiempo, también podía apreciar que no comprendía el porqué le relató semejante historia, que si bien poseía similitudes con la esclavitud y el maltrato, no venía al lugar.

Emma Suspiró, dándose cuenta de que últimamente lo ha hecho mucho, por lo que procedió a explicarle el motivo por el cual relató semejante recuerdo.

Puedes maltratar a un ser humano, puedes mantenerlo en una vida miserable, bajo la peor de las condiciones y aún así, mientras tenga un objetivo, una misión, o algo que le haga sentir que su vida tiene valor y significado, seguirá adelante, sin importar los golpes, la degradación o cuan difícil es su vida, mientras esta aún tenga un íngrimo significado, estos se mantendrán aferrados a la misma.

Rosemary era, cuando mucho, una esclava, abusada y sin derechos, su único objetivo en la vida era el atender a su familia por más horrible que esta fuera, (al menos su marido.) Sin padres, sin familiares, sin nadie a quien acudir una vez contrajo matrimonio con Oswald, su vida, era él y más tarde, su hijo.

Una vez Oswald pereció, su vida, si bien más apacible, había perdido su significado, Rupert, ahora más capaz de mantenerse por su cuenta, no hacía más que trabajar la mayoría del día con tal de poner alimento en la mesa, y es poco lo que puedes hacer en una casa que has limpiado hasta el último rincón, una donde conoces cada punto, mancha y ruptura en las paredes con deliberada intimidad.

Sin amigos ante la vergüenza que su vida pasada conllevaba, alejada de la sociedad gracias a los estigmas que ahora pesaban sobre su nombre y sus hombros por lo ocurrido, por el hecho de que ahora era una mujer viuda, que pasaba la mayoría del tiempo encerrada en una casa y cuyo único contacto, era su hijo.

Su vida perdió significado, valor, y ante esa realidad, simplemente no pudo soportarlo y continuar, perdurar, por lo que se rindió, consiguiéndose incapaz, rota y no necesitada.

Rupert por otra parte, si bien también sufrió el abuso de su padre, poseía un escape, un motivante, una razón para seguir viviendo, la cual, obviamente era la carpintería, sin estudios, estigmatizado por un padre abusivo, y una madre viuda, luego muerta, heredando deudas y problemas, no hizo más que verter toda su devoción, toda su esperanza en su labor, al sentirse útil, y por supuesto, necesitado.

La carpintería era su vida, su todo, y el perderla de manera tan cruel, no solo le robó de su forma de vida, sino de su significado, de aquello que le daba valor y esperanzas para un futuro mejor.

La venta de tal lugar, no solo representaba un cese a sus ingresos financieros, sino un parado absoluto a la esperanza, a los sueños de un futuro mejor, a esos planes de seguir adelante y perdurar gracias a ese pequeño fragmento en su vida.

Pero una vez cercenado tal fragmento, su vida perdió todo significado, toda luz, los sueños parecían imposibles de alcanzar, el vacío en su corazón imposible de superar e, intentando sepultarlo todo, se vertió en el alcohol en un vano intento por hacer que todo desapareciera.

Y así lo hizo, junto con su vida en aquella trágica noche en el callejón.

Pudo ver que Hermione comprendía a que se refería en específico, pero que aún no tenía claro del todo a que quería llegar ella con todo esto.

Por lo que con la mayor calma y franqueza que pudo reunir, dijo. "Hermione, Dobby es, cuando mucho, una mezcla entre Rosemary y Rupert, puede que sea la excepción, o puedo estar en lo correcto, pero tienes que tener algo en claro, tú mi querida niña, le diste una razón para existir, para justificar su existencia, tú y tus amigos, si bien son mejores 'amos' que el antepasado, siguen siendo la razón por la cual, desde que puede recordar, está vivo. Es por eso que se opone tanto a tus ideas de libertad para su especie, él quizás puede comprender en cierta forma lo que deseas, pero muy en el fondo sabe algo que tú mi querida, no has querido reconocer, y eso es, que puedes no estar en la razón… ¡No, déjame terminar, creo haberte enseñado mejores modales que esos jovencita!" Si bien, Daniel tendía a ser quien impartía las reglas en la casa, ella no se quedaba muy atrás en cuando a poner disciplina consta.

Su mirada fija en la de su primogénita le daba a entender que aún no había terminado, y que debía respetar su palabra le guste o no.

Respiró profundamente, intentando controlarse aún más con tal de explicarle, "Hermione, has vivido una vida si bien no perfecta, es mucho mejor que la que muchos otros niños en el mundo pueden decir, en tu posición, crees que estas en tu derecho de garantizarles a ellos una vida similar, y es una meta admirable, pero estas tomando el camino equivocado, el cual, no es más que el método de la imposición, plantear tus puntos y esperar a que acepten, ya que sabes y crees que estás en lo correcto, y en caso de que no lo reconozcan, forzarlos a que lo hagan de ser necesario, lo cual te convierte en una hipócrita de alta categoría ya que al forzarlos a hacer lo que quieres, terminas, robándole los derechos y libertades de elección que en un principio intentas proteger." La mirada perturbada en la pequeña castaña casi le hace detenerse, nunca había golpeado a Hermione en su vida, pero, en ese instante, su corazón sentía ante su expresión de horror y traición, que había hecho exactamente eso.

Prosiguió, sabiendo que si se detenía en este momento, jamás culminaría esta importante plática. "Juzgas a toda una raza, a causa de la mala experiencia de uno solo, si, en comparación con los humanos, no tienen derechos, ni igualdades, pero, NO todos son maltratados, y por generaciones, muchas más de las que tú o yo hemos vivido, sus vidas han sido servir, y dudo mucho, o al menos quiero creer, que no todos los amos allí afuera tratan a sus elfos como este Malfoy lo ha hecho con Dobby antes de ser engañado por ti y los chicos para que fuera liberado. El que quieras forzarlos a abandonar a sus familias, para forjar una utopía propia, no es más que un insulto para ellos, les estás pidiendo a aquellos que tienen buenas vidas, que abandonen la razón de su existencia, aquellos que los hace sentir con valor, y que justifica el día a día, les estas pidiendo que abandonen TODO lo que conocen, por lo desconocido, por algo que no saben como lidiar, o tan siquiera tratar, y en vez de aceptar un NO como respuesta de su parte, insistes en que tú sabes que es lo mejor para ellos, sin considerar que es lo que ellos, REALMENTE desean, ya que, no saben que es lo mejor para si mismos."

Se detuvo, necesitaba respirar, además de controlar sus lágrimas que ahora circulaban por sus mejillas ante la expresión de total sufrimiento y angustia que su pequeña portaba, "Deberías enfocarte más en qué es lo que los demás piensan y desean, en vez de lo que tú crees, es lo que desean, porque querida, te encontraras con muchas penurias si sigues por este camino, tienes derecho a expresar tu opinión, y nunca te lo cercenaré, pero, eso no te da, ni dará la capacidad para decirle a los demás como vivir."

Ambas guardaron silencio por largo tiempo, incómodas entre el lloriqueo de Hermione, y las lágrimas de Emma, al final, la pequeña pidió excusas para ir a su habitación, y su madre no pudo negarse al darse cuenta de que había perdido en control de la conversación incluso mucho antes de lo que creía.

Hermione lloró en su habitación por lo ocurrido, al igual que su madre en los brazos de su marido.

Emma consideró la experiencia un fracaso esa noche, sin saber, que, gracias a este enfrentamiento, Hermione Jane Granger, reevaluó su vida en esa misma noche, reflexionando un poco sobre lo conversado, y lo que ya había planeado para el futuro.

La mañana siguiente fue tensa y áspera, llena de miradas culpables y esquivas, Daniel, quien decidió que era suficiente, se levantó con brusquedad de la mesa en la que reposaba su desayuno, comentando serenamente. "¡Pienso que hace falta un poco de azúcar en la alacena, por lo que iré a comprar algo de ella al almacén! Para cuando regrese, espero con todo mi corazón el tener a mi familia de vuelta tal y como la conozco…"

"¡Papi yo…!" Daniel solo tuvo que alzar su mano para acallar a su pequeña, no era una táctica justa, les estaba forzando a conversar sin ser un intermediario, pero este problema es algo que se había presentado entre madre he hija, un asunto de voluntades que debía ser afrontado de la misma forma en que inició.

De lo contrario, su intervención traerá más consecuencias que cualquier otra cosa, si interviene, lo más seguro es que tendría que apoyar a alguna de las dos con tal de lograr que la otra ceda, y en esta oportunidad, Hermione es quien estaba en lo incorrecto al creer que posee la razón en un área en la cual es inexperta.

Su pequeña tiende a confundir conocimiento, con poder, y efectivamente, estaría en la razón, mientras más conozcas, más poder sobre tu entorno y tu vida tendrás, pero, no necesariamente implica el que sepas cómo aprovechar semejante treta, o que lo estés haciendo de forma correcta. Además, la posibilidad de que ambos padres se unan en contra de ella, haría más mal que bien, al hacerle pensar a la chica que sus padres no comprendían en lo absoluto sus ideales, que al igual que muchos otros, en su ignorancia no hacían más que proseguir con el mismo circulo vicioso que solo ella cree haber descubierto.

Daniel miró en dirección de Emma, solo para lamentarlo enseguida, su esposa estaba aterrada, herida y obviamente enojada por la táctica que había empleado para solucionar este dilema.

Probablemente lo pagaría más tarde, pero estaba convencido de que esta era la mejor solución. "Las amo a ambas como no tienen idea, pero a veces tienen que dejar de analizar lo que dicen, y realmente comenzar a escuchar lo que sale de sus bocas, porque en este momento, estarán hablando no solo de mujer a mujer, sino de madre a hija, los dos seres más importantes en mi existencia, por favor, hagan un intento, es todo lo que puedo pedir como marido y padre." Daniel tomó lo que restaba en su taza de té, y como todo hombre que valora su vida, salió orgullosamente del lugar a un paso moderadamente veloz en dirección de su vehiculo.

Incluso al haberlo abordado y manejado un par de kilómetros, aún podría jurar que sentía tras de sí, la mirada enojada de ambas chicas penetrando su cráneo por su osadía.

Dos horas luego, (y tras haber olvidado comprar el azúcar con tal de justificar el gasto de gasolina.) llegó a la casa solo para encontrarlas sentadas una al lado de la otra en el sofá viendo algo de televisión como si nada hubiera pasado. Hermione reposaba su cabeza en las piernas de Emma, mientras que esta acariciaba su cabello de forma suave y calmada, como si acariciase a un gatito. (De hecho podría jurar que estaba escuchando un ligero ronroneo provenir de parte de la pequeña.)

No pudo evitar sonreír, y a pesar de que esta noche pagaría caro su osadía, estaba seguro de que sin importar el castigo, su gallarda intervención fue lo que finalmente regresó las cosas a la normalidad.

O al menos eso quería creer.

--

**M**inerva estaba frustrada, cómo no estarlo cuando de nuevo, ante la petición de los Evans, ella estaba enfrentando a una de las mujeres más imponentes y obstinadas que jamás haya tenido el… placer, de conocer en sus largos años de vida.

Molly Weasley, era una mujer que estaba acostumbrada a salirse con la suya, treta que si mal no recuerda, siempre ha poseído, incluso cuando era una estudiante en Hogwarts, al finalizar sus estudios, obtuvo al hombre que deseaba, la familia que ansiaba y si bien no poseía las comodidades que toda mujer añora, su vida no ha sido del todo mala al lado del hombre a quien había escogido.

El problema radica, (en lo que a ella le respecta) en que Arthur es un hombre conocido por siempre preferir la tranquilidad a cualquier estilo de vida existente, por lo que el ceder a las demandas de su mujer con tal de ganarse algunas horas o días de paz, era una costumbre frecuente en él, una que, lamentablemente para ella, en estos momentos, era un gran inconveniente. Debía admitir que, en cierta forma, no podía discutir los puntos que Molly esgrimía en estos instantes.

Casi había perdido a uno de sus retoños en el lugar que esta supuesto a ser más seguro en todo el mundo mágico, (A pesar de que insistía seguir creyendo tales afirmaciones.) Uno de los amigos de su hijo salió horriblemente lastimado, algo que ella, jamás habría permitido en un joven de su edad. (Comentario que alzó su ceja en enojo, ante las continuas degradaciones que la mujer insistía en arrojar en torno a la educación del mencionado chico.) Por lo que no veía el porqué había de aceptar la exigencia de una mujer que según su opinión, no sabía en lo absoluto nada de cuidar niños, (Referencia directa de su desapruebo en el hecho de que los Evans intentaran de nuevo llevarse a su hijo y a los demás niños a un viaje de diversión luego de lo ocurrido. Ya que según ella, lo que los niños necesitaban en este momento de tensión y dudas, era una mano amiga que calmara sus angustias y alejara de ellos sus problemas.) Lo cual, solo le llevaba a iniciar con respecto a la regla de oro de Rachel en que Molly Weasley no pisare un solo tablón de su hogar. (Lo cual según Molly, era aún más sospechoso, y un motivante aún mejor a no dejar ir a sus hijos a semejante lugar si el resultado de sus lecciones en la vida era un chico como Harry.) Minerva para ser franca, estuvo a punto de abofetear a la mujer en ese preciso momento. Para cuando la intervención milagrosa del joven Ronald intervino en su acalorada discusión.

Aparentemente las habilidades artísticas del chico, en conjunción con el ego inflado del ministro de magia, quien había determinado que el retrato del joven era el mejor de los miles (en realidad, fue el único.) que supuestamente había recibido gracias a su concurso.

Minerva intentó recuperar su compostura casi perdida, pero incluso para la obtusa Molly Weasley, era más que obvio que la presencia de su pequeño fue un regalo enviado desde el cielo en lo que ella le concierne. Lamentablemente, las noticias de la victoria de Ronald fueron tomadas como el espectáculo del siglo por el gobierno, y la tranquilidad de la madriguera se vio severamente perturbada por la cantidad de Aurores, fotógrafos, periodistas y curiosos que se acercaron a tal lugar.

Molly parecía haberse olvidado de su visita anterior, con tal de atender a sus nuevos huéspedes, (después de todo, el hombrecillo del sombrero era quien pagaba la manutención y educación de sus hijos.) Por lo que Minerva no tuvo más opción que esperar lo más lejos posible del desastre que se armaba en el restringido espacio físico de la madriguera.

La entrevista fue larga, monótona y aburrida, como todo discurso político, pero ella como subdirectora de la escuela más prestigiosa del reino unido, estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones, por lo que podría decirse, que estaba en su elemento.

Al final de cuentas, la familia Weasley decidió invertir el dinero del premio en un viaje hacia Egipto con tal de visitar a William, quien residía y trabajaba en dicha nación. Lo cual negaba en lo absoluto la presencia (por ahora al menos,) de Ronald en el ritual para tomar la poción de animago, (asunto, que sabe, podría forjar una ruptura en la amistad de los chicos, al sentirse dejado atrás.) Por lo que, tendría que conseguir más tiempo libre con tal de conseguir que el joven Weasley pudiese tomar la poción y claro, participar junto a sus amigos en las maravillas de la máxima expresión de transfiguración. (Aunque de la forma fácil lamentablemente.)

Lo cual dejaba un puesto para alguien más en la agenda actual, y según pudo ver, Luna se había vuelto una parte indispensable en el grupo una vez vivido lo que sea que hayan vivido en la cámara de los secretos. Sonrió, llamando la atención del joven Weasley con tal de explicarle la situación, y lograr evitar malos entendidos, curiosamente, el chico no hizo más que sonreír y afirmar su aprobación, sorprendiéndole inmensamente ante el hecho de que podía esperar para estar con los chicos, y que no le importaba ser el último, sino más bien, que no fuera excluido, como principalmente temía.

La sonrisa en el pequeño era contagiosa, y pudo ver un vestigio del hombre en el que poco a poco se estaba transformando, (uno que no estaba mal, si le permiten decirlo, no que gustase de él, Merlín lo prohíba, pero como mujer, se guarda el derecho de considerar o no, quien es guapo y quien no lo es, muchas gracias.) ella no pudo evitar sonreír y afirmar con tal de aliviar sus miedos, solo para que tal sonrisa desapareciera de la cara del chico al escuchar la voz de su madre el llamarle por sobre todo el escándalo que ocurría en su hogar.

Y sinceramente estaría preocupada si no hubiera espiado (aún no ha pedido disculpas, pero estaba haciendo lo mejor para resarcirse,) a los chicos creando ese lazo de fidelidad entre ellos, la magia y la voluntad del joven Weasley impediría que su madre descubriese o le intimidase para sacarle sus secretos como hasta ahora lo ha hecho. Lo cual, mantenía el ritual a salvo de mentes inescrupulosas, (entre ellas, Dumbledore y Molly, por nombrar algunos.) que tendrían como único fin, el detener semejante acto.

Suspiró al verlo marcharse rápidamente en dirección de la madriguera, mientras que ella, intentando ignorar la voz de Molly partió en dirección del lugar designado con tal de aparecer en el hogar de Xenophilius Lovegood con tal de procurar la asistencia de la pequeña Luna la próxima semana en la residencia Evans.

Antes de partir, miró en dirección al cielo, casi implorándole tanto a sus ancestros como a sus alumnos, que lo que estaba haciendo, estuviese bien.

--

**S**emanas luego de que Ron regresase para participar en el ritual (solo restaba él,) una noticia sacudió al mundo mágico.

Sirius Black, el hombre más peligroso después de aquel que no debe ser nombrado, había escapado de prisión.

_**Continuará…**_

_**No saben, lo mucho que me costó escribir este capítulo, más de cinco veces fue escrito, y nunca quedé satisfecho con el, principalmente porque estaban repletos de demasiada angustia, y estoy algo cansado del genero para serles sincero. **_

_**Por lo que, amargado y agotado, abandone por algunos días la idea con tal de que mi musa emergiera nuevamente, luego los días se convirtieron en meses, y nada, PERO, en estos días mi musa ha estado inquieta con esta historia, y antes de que me diera cuenta, ya estaba escribiendo un nuevo capítulo, y el otro está por venir, que es por supuesto, el ritual que muchos de ustedes han estado esperando, y los inicios del tercer año. **_

_**Nuestros héroes ya no son tan niños, y sus aventuras aumentan en peligrosidad a medida que el tiempo pasa, las hormonas comienzan a golpear y algunas parejas comienzan a surgir levemente. Puede que no las que esperen, pero como les he dicho antes, no quiero escribir "Primer amor eterno, y duradero hasta matrimonio." Son adolescentes, están dispuestos a cometer errores, y la pareja equivocada no es una excepción.**_

_**Y Por fin, estamos llegando a la etapa cumbre de la primera parte de la trilogía TO HIM, aún faltan capítulos, pero poco a poco nos acercamos al final de la primera parte que está basada en el canon. Para acercarnos finalmente a TO LOST HIM, la segunda parte y secuela de TO LOVE HIM, que está concentrado en un mundo más AU que el que ya conocen. (Ósea que puede o no, ocurrir los eventos que acontecieron en el libro 5, 6, 7.) **_

_**En fin, ¿Me pregunto si aún tendré lectores, luego de haber descuidado tanto esta historia? Si los tengo, por favor háganmelo saber, además de su opinión con respecto al capítulo, en un Review. **_

_**Lamentablemente, debo informar que mi lectora beta, está demasiado ocupada con sus estudios como para ayudarme como lo estaba haciendo anteriormente, por lo que solicito alguien que en serio tenga como intención el ayudarme con mis historias, (preferiblemente las de Harry Potter,) Que tenga una mente muy abierta para las parejas Harem (mis otras historias que publico en estos momentos en conjunción con esta. Que son Harry/Luna/Hermione.) Y que realmente desee ayudarme a mejorar la historia, no simplemente leer por adelantado lo que escribo. (Mi anterior beta era excelente, lamento que su tiempo no sea igual al de antes.) **_

_**Sin más que decir, Sinceramente. **_

_**Shiro_Wolfman_K**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo sin betear… jadda jadda jadda.**

**M**inerva era una mujer seria, rehacía, independiente, feroz cuando provocada y un enemigo de temer al estar enojada.

Lo que estaba por permitir violaba en esencia, la mayoría de sus principios; tanto los morales, como los éticos, (Los cuales, de ser descubierta, le otorgarían de inmediato una multa por asistir a menores de edad en un ritual no consentido u aprobado por el gobierno, poner en severo riesgo la vida de dichos menores, y por supuesto, la creación inautorizada de varios Animagos sin intención aparente de registrarlos. De hecho ha roto o romperá un sin número de leyes que de ser encontrada culpable en juicio [Si es que le otorgan uno,] definitivamente le garantizarán una estadía larga en Azkaban, sino la quiebra económica total.)

Pero, para ignorar sus promesas, su gallardía al desafiar a Dumbledore, su palabra de ayudar al chico en todo lo que sea posible, (incluso si tal ayuda es en contra de la ley para lograr que sobreviva.) De realmente ignorar todo esto con tal de recuperar su magullado orgullo, no haría más que convertirle en una hipócrita, un ser que valora más las reglas y la institución, que a los alumnos mismos. (Y en un tiempo, debía admitir, que lo hizo.)

No, la razón de su existencia, que con los años ha cambiado según la etapa en que vive su vida, es ahora el garantizar que este grupo de niños sobreviva su carrera escolar.

Una vez es coincidencia, dos es mala suerte, pero si ella era lo suficientemente cuerda para admitir lo obvio, entonces sabía que existiría una tercera, luego una cuarta y así sucesivamente hasta que Harry Potter y lo que el representa, desaparezca del mapa.

Cómo subdirectora de Hogwarts, puede leer el correo que los padres y representantes, enviaban a la institución con… 'sugerencias', desde a quien contratar como profesor, qué reglas implementar, qué estudiantes considerar o expulsar, o más ridículo aún, cómo educar a sus retoños bajo sus mesuradas especificaciones, (Cómo trato especial, reconocimiento por su descendencia, apariencia y claro, obstrucción inmediata de cualquier 'inmerecido' en las cercanías de sus preciosos vástagos.) Da casi a entender que por que pagan el semestre, Hogwarts, es y será suya.

Pero ese no es el punto que deseaba tocar, lo que le convenció del hecho de ayudar al joven Potter y sus amigos, es más bien, una tendencia, o mejor dicho, un cambio en la marea de la sociedad.

Y tal cambio no era en beneficio del joven Potter, las familias más imponentes del mundo mágico parecen estar poco a poco, retirando su apoyo a la causa que el chico (Aún cuando sin desearlo, o saberlo siquiera,) representa.

Un mundo de igualdad, significaba que todos, sin importar su color, estatus social, credo, etnia, ideología o economía, tienen la misma posibilidad de resaltar y ser exitosos, una idea extraordinaria, pero irreal a la hora de conceptualizarse en el mundo mágico.

Los niños de alta alcurnia están acostumbrados a tenerlo todo al alcance de sus manos, el tener que actualmente trabajar y esforzarse en la institución para obtener lo que quieren, no es algo que algunos de ellos acepten o aceptarán, no cuando con el mencionar de su apellido, las puertas se abrirán a su antojo, con tal de evitar una indeseable sorpresa legal.

Las nuevas leyes en la institución cercenaban esta costumbre de raíz, por lo que muchos padres tras escuchar los 'clamados por asistencia', no podían evitar el demandar el que sea aplicada su palabra e influencia con tal de corregir semejante 'barbaridad e injusticia.'

Los mestizos, si bien no contaban con una alta posición en la escala social, no podían más que callarse y aprovecharse de esta oportunidad, nunca apoyando abiertamente las reformas por temor a posibles represarías en el futuro.

Los criados por Muggles, o aquellos descendientes de los antes mencionados, estaban más que en el fondo de la escala social, al ser una minoría.

Por cada año que entraba, unos cincuenta (Tiende a variar cada año,) o más niños entraban en la institución para luego ser sorteados en distintas casas, según sus cualidades, personalidad, y motivación, de ese porcentaje, tan solo unos cinco o seis provienen de descendencia Muggle. (El resto son mestizos, y purasangre.)

Muchos de los cuales, luego de algunos años en el colegio, sufriendo el peso de los celos y el prejuicio, terminan por regresar a su mundo y tratan de olvidar, u ignorar por completo la existencia de la magia, otros permanecían, incapaces de rendirse en lo absoluto, descubriendo que no importa cuanto se esfuercen, nunca ascenderán, sino poseen el nombre de una familia (o el dinero,) para respaldarles.

Algunos aceptaban su destino y empleos mediocres, otros buscaban oportunidades en otros países, con la esperanza de un nuevo comienzo, solo para descubrir que no la hay, y que al igual que en Inglaterra, en el resto del mundo, tu nombre, pureza y estatus social, son igual de importantes.

El dinero, codicia y corrupción no distinguía credo, color o país, solo existe y se esparce.

Y lo que este año le indica, según lo poco que ha leído, es que Harry Potter se ha vuelto el objetivo a culpar y derrotar en la mente de muchos padres purasangre.

Prácticamente clamaban, 'Qué derrote al peor mago oscuro en la historia, es aceptable, y digno de idolatrar, pero que intente cambiar el orden de las cosas, tal y como han sido por centurias, es inaceptable, aún cuando sea inconcientemente, simplemente nos negamos a creer, permitir, o admitir que el chico no sea tan corrupto y prejuiciado como la sociedad que lo ubicó en semejante peldaño'.

Podías ver con claridad que estaban buscando una forma de reclamar la cabeza del chico con tal de detener cualquier llamado al cambio.

Suspiró, saliendo de sus reminiscencias y dudas, en estos momentos, lo que más deseaba saber, era si este ritual totalmente desconocido, tanto para ella, como para el mundo mágico, daría resultado en los niños.

Estaba conciente de que los diarios revelaban el que los merodeadores fueron creadores de tal procedimiento, probando en ellos mismos, (Acción por completo irresponsable y peligrosa.) Pero, aparte de la forma animal de James, (Qué el muy ególatra enmarcó en un imponente dibujo en cada uno sus diarios.) La forma de los demás son un misterio para ella, (aparentemente, su encanto sobre los libros funcionaba de igual forma con ella, que cómo lo hacía con el joven Potter, impidiendo que lea algunas cosas para las que no está preparada. Aceptándolo como tal, con tal de no romper el encantamiento, y sufrir un mal momento.) Sospechaba que quizás, no fue la única en tomar prevenciones con respecto a que información o no, podía ser leída, pero despachó rápidamente esa idea.

Por lo que sabía que James Potter y compañía, fueron Animagos, pero, no en qué forma animal, (aparte del antes mencionado,) para ser más precisa.

Lo cual era frustrante debía admitir, ¿Cómo podía proteger al chico si faltaba información que más tarde, podría ser crucial?

No obstante, la razón verdadera por la que divagaba, era el método por el cual se realizaría este ritual, el procedimiento original era en absoluto, peligroso, debido a que involucraba transfigurar tu propio cuerpo por medio de tu habilidad en el área, la poción empleada solo disminuía el dolor de la primera transformación, permitiéndole al individuo involucrado el proseguir sin interrupciones.

Era un procedimiento que no requería de ayuda externa, al ser la misma más un detrimento que un beneficio, la transfiguración debía proceder sin ser interrumpida hasta el final, de lo contrario las consecuencias eran nefastas.

Es imposible escoger la forma o el animal en el que se transformarán, la pócima antes mencionada, era errática al momento de interactuar con el cuerpo y núcleo mágico del usuario, este reaccionaría a manera de asignar una forma que se adecue a la perfección, otra de las razones por la cual el ritual es peligroso, es que no todos contaban con la experiencia o el poder para realizar todo el procedimiento, muchos se agotaban al terminar la primera etapa, por lo que la poción terminaba por drenar al individuo, terminando con el ritual y por supuesto, la vida del participante al ser consumido desde adentro por su propia ineptitud o agotamiento.

Tenía más que suficientes razones para estar preocupada por los jóvenes a su cuidado, no obstante, el ritual de los merodeadores, poseía una diferencia crucial, ingeniosa y posiblemente, revolucionaria.

En el suelo del ahora enorme sótano por debajo de la residencia Evans, (Encantado por ella misma para este tipo de evento en particular.) Se encontraban enmarcados, una serie de figuras, runas y jeroglíficos, que estaba segura volverían loca de la emoción a su compañera Séptima.

Sonrió, al grabar el último símbolo en la complicada imagen, de la cual no podía estar más orgullosa.

Un enorme círculo conformado por las figuras de origen celta, los cuales eran conocidos por crear artefactos como Stonehenge, (Cuyo uso o significado, se perdió ante la desaparición de los celtas y druidas, en la invasión de los hechiceros de procedencia romana, que eliminaron por completo el uso del bastón y báculo, ante su, para aquel entonces, ingeniosas y poderosas varitas.) Entre otros, este enorme circulo, representaba unidad, estabilidad, al igual que un flujo continuo de energía sin un fin determinado.

Dentro del mismo, un triangulo equilátero, cuya forma estaba hecha por cientos de jeroglíficos, representaba igualdad, al igual que redirigía el flujo de energía absorbida por el circulo, (La cual se extraía aparentemente del ambiente, para alimentar el ritual, por lo que las bardas de sangre hacían un trabajo espectacular proveyendo sustento al mismo.[Menos poderosas que las bardas de Hogwarts, pero adecuadas para este ritual,]) a una concentración exactamente ubicada en el centro exacto del triangulo mismo.

No obstante, el triangulo ofrecía una treta más, seguridad, el triangulo brindaba la oportunidad de concluir el ritual de forma segura al agregar al circulo una figura clave, que terminará el proceso SIN herir al participante. (Lo cual le intrigaba, aterraba y emocionaba; todo al mismo tiempo.)

Por último, pero no menos importante, estaba una pequeña estrella de cinco puntas, toda hecha de runas nórdicas, intercalada con seis runas sajonas en cada punta y centro de la misma, cada una complementando la funcionalidad de la imagen. El diario, (o más especifico, James,) juzgaba a las estrellas como el símbolo del cambio, en muchas culturas el inicio de una nueva era, estuvo precedido por la aparición de una estrella.

Otros las consideraban guías, y su inclusión en el ritual ofrecía un preceptor para el resurgimiento de la nueva forma, del cambio, además de que si contabas las puntas de la estrella, en conjunción con el triangulo, se contaban ocho de ellas, y todos, incluyéndole a ella, recuerdan que la forma escrita de tal número, era el símbolo vertical del infinito.

Suspiró, esto era obra de un grupo de genios, o una cuerda desquiciados, pero en vista de que todos los miembros de tal grupo continuaron viviendo luego del mismo, solo se les podía referir como genios algo desquiciados, pero genios sin duda.

Alzó la mirada al cielo, en imploración de alguna señal, algo que le dijera que hacía lo correcto.

El abrir de la puerta, y el sonido de las risas y la charla amena de los chicos, bastó para convencerle de que por ahora, hacía lo correcto.

--

**H**arry no podía evitar el tener pesadillas con respecto a lo que ocurrió en la cámara de los secretos, ¿Quién en su sano juicio no las tendría? Después de todo, estuvo al borde de la muerte, no era difícil el que su imaginación le empujase aún más lejos de lo que en realidad ocurrió.

Pero si era sincero consigo mismo, lo que más le perturbaba de tales pesadillas, era que sus amigos no tardaban en reemplazarle, en superar esa partida y más doloroso aún, en olvidarle.

Es por eso que por un par de días no hizo más que encerrarse en su habitación, (Apenas saliendo a comer y cumplir sus necesidades básicas.) A pensar, y por lo general a dejar que el miedo y sus rencores dominaran sus pensamientos, sentía rencor por que le habían abandonado, cambiado y olvidado, y la ausencia de cartas, llamadas o lechuzas preguntando si estaba bien, o si aún estaba convaleciendo a causa del veneno, no ayudaban en lo absoluto a mejorar su humor.

Intentó ocultar su descontento y preocupación de sus abuelos, pero fracasó miserablemente en ello incluso antes de comenzar a mentir, siendo descubierto de inmediato, de hecho en tal conversación, se le reveló que duró tanto tiempo, únicamente porque pensaron en entregarle algo de privacidad para solventarlo por si mismo, pero que al solo empeorar, decidieron poner un fin al asunto.

No pudo evitar enojarse, ofenderse, llorar en inocente miedo sobre su infancia ahora perdida, y de temores que consumen la noche.

Ambos hicieron lo mejor posible animándole, pero lo único que pudo lograrlo, fue el sonido de la campana del teléfono que interrumpía su momento familiar.

Harry no pudo evitar el sonreír al escuchar el nombre de Hermione ser mencionado, nunca supo como su rostro perdió toda evidencia de tristeza ante la voz de la chica, ignorando las miradas que sus abuelos intercambiaron, además de las sonrisas que ocultaban su emoción ante las posibilidades que tal reacción implicaba.

De hecho, su abuela tuvo que recordarle con un rostro de falsa seriedad, que las conversaciones telefónicas solo podían durar cuando mucho, diez minutos.

Dicha mujer tuvo que luchar por mantener su rostro firme en severidad, ante la dura tarea de contener su sonrisa, gracias a las expresiones que el chico liberaba ante sus palabras.

Su rostro, lleno de ansiedad y descontento por separarse de la chica, era demasiado adorable para dejarlo pasar, pero como madre sabía que debía entregarle algo de espacio al chico, luego de todo lo que ha vivido.

"Tienes quince minutos como máximo para conversar con Hermione querido, ni más, ni menos." Su tono indicaba finalidad sin posibilidad de cambio, después de todo, era aún su maestra en decoro, y el saber organizar tus conversaciones era una treta útil en el futuro, debido a que una mente organizada era primordial en muchos aspectos de la vida. (Y una ventaja sin duda alguna.)

Sin medir o decir algo más, partió con tal de darle la privacidad que obviamente, (Al menos Harry,) deseaba.

--

"¿**H**arry estás bien?" La voz de Hermione era baja, casi un susurro, apenas pudo escucharse por la línea telefónica, "Sí Hermione, estoy bien, en serio no hay nada de qué preocuparte." Él no necesitaba verle para saber que la chica negaba con su cabeza ante su aparentemente muy obvia mentira.

"¡Harry, por favor!"

Él suspiró, realmente no deseaba hablar de ello, pero algo en su tonalidad, o quizás la forma en cómo lo dijo, le impulsó a revelarlo todo, desde que pensó en la cámara de los secretos, hasta su experiencia extra-corporal, incluyendo las pesadillas y sus más recientes temores.

"¡OH, Harry! nunca jamás serás reemplazable, ¿Cómo podríamos? Nunca habrá otro como tú, eres mi primer amigo, mi mejor amigo de hecho, eres muy importante para todos… y aunque suene extraño, eres muy importante para mí."

Él no pudo evitar que de sus labios escapase un pequeño suspiro, "¡Hermione!" Intentó hablar, pero ella no se lo permitió.

"Harry por favor, déjame terminar, o me temo que perderé el valor para continuar…" Al no escuchar respuesta, o el sonido de la campana del teléfono, ella suspiró, sus manos temblando ligeramente, el auricular estaba por alguna razón muy resbaloso, y ni hablar del hecho de que su corazón parecía el querer salir disparado de su pecho.

"Esto quizás, no sea una sorpresa para ti, pero eres el primer chico que se acercó a mí, sin segundas intenciones, era demasiado pronto para que quisieras ser mi amigo solo para que te ayudase en tus asignaciones, y de haberlo sido, te habría evitado por muchos motivos, el mayor siendo el hecho de que conozcas mis aptitudes sin yo haberte visto o interactuado con anterioridad, eso hubiera sido aterrador, sin decir espeluznante." Exhaló de forma ruidosa, agradecida por su gran capacidad pulmonar.

Convencida de que esto necesitaba decirse, de que la razón por la cual estaba tan nerviosa, y emocionada al mismo tiempo, era por el riesgo de perderlo como amigo. "Si no hubiera sido por ti, estaría probablemente sola y miserable en la casa de Gryffindor."

"Eso no es cierto," Interrumpió Harry, ganándose sin saberlo una sonrisa por parte de su escucha, quien negaba entretenida por la cruda pero extrañamente dulce interrupción.

"Ambos sabemos cómo serían las cosas de no ser por ti, Harry, Ron ha mejorado mucho, pero si jamás hubieses puesto un limite a su temperamento y conducta, pues lo más probable es que no fuéramos amigos, y de serlo, lo único que tendríamos en común sería nuestra amistad mutua hacía ti." Ella frenó, esperando alguna señal de su parte con tal de negar lo que decía, pero su silencio no hacía más que confirmarle sus sospechas.

"Fuiste tú, quien insistió en aceptar a Neville, y sin tú presencia, no creo que hubiera tenido el valor de hablarnos seguido, o tan siquiera juntarse a menudo con nosotros, y Luna… Aún no le conozco muy bien, pero creo que has sido un cambio radical en su vida… Eres…" No supo por qué titubeó, mucho menos el por qué no podía pensar coherentemente, de hecho, solo la voz de Harry al resonar continuamente en su tímpano, parecía ser suficiente como para sacarle del limbo en el que extrañamente se introdujo.

"¿Hermione? ¡Hermione! ¿Hola, puedes escucharme?"

"¡OH Harry! Lo lamento, por un segundo perdí la noción del tiempo, que descortés de mi parte, lo siento tanto…"

"Hermione, ¡HERMIONE! Tranquila, no hay ofensa que disculpar, grité porque por un segundo pensé haberte perdido."

"No existe forma alguna de que puedas perderme Harry," Ella no supo por qué, pero la carcajada al otro lado del auricular no hizo más que erizar su piel al mismo tiempo que volvía errático el ritmo de su corazón.

"Si alguno de los dos llega a perderse, Granger, estoy seguro de que ese sería yo." Comentó el moreno con un aire aristocrático y juguetón, quien no pudo explicar por qué su garganta parecía haberse secado tan rápido ante el sonido de su voz al reír.

"Descuide señor Potter, en caso de que se pierda, jamás descansaré hasta dar con su paradero, así llueva, truene o relampaguee."

"¿Lo prometes?"

"¡Por mi vida Harry! prometo que mientras aún estés con vida, no descansaré hasta encontrarte"

Ninguno de los dos tuvo idea del pacto que ambos realizaron en ese momento, ni de la importancia e impacto que tendría en sus vidas y relación.

--

"¡**H**ola chicos! ¿Cómo han estado?" La voz de Neville reverberó en las paredes de la habitación, llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes que charlaban amenos en la misma.

Dicho chico no pudo evitar el soltar un adolorido 'UMPH' al haber recibido un misil de color castaño en su pecho, el cual terminó por tumbarle sobre el suelo de la habitación, ambos riendo como locos todo el tiempo, e ignorando a los otros espectadores de tal espectáculo.

O al menos hasta que uno de los espectadores, (Harry, para ser más exactos,) aclaró su garganta y dijo, "Otra lamentable victima de la terrible Granger," Para enfatizar tal comentario, el chico acariciaba dramáticamente sus propias costillas en falso sufrimiento, Luna, quien fue incluida gracias a la recomendación de McGonagall, y claro, tras mucha deliberación entre el cuarteto, (el cual obviamente ante su presencia, terminó de forma favorable para ella.) No pudo evitar liberar una escueta carcajada, rápidamente cubriendo su boca en vergüenza al notar que ahora era el centro de atención.

"Ho-Hola," Su voz estaba temblorosa, quizás aterrada de estar 'sola' en un mundo desconocido, Hermione intentó levantarse, pero tropezó con Neville, quien intentaba lo mismo, enviándoles de nuevo al suelo en una cacofonía de carcajadas.

Harry, negó con el rostro, antes de esquivar a ambos y dirigirse en dirección del mar de nervios que era la joven rubia, envolviéndola en sus brazos en un corto pero calido abrazo mientras le decía.

"Es un gusto verte de nuevo, Luna," La rubia se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, el sonrió, antes de separarse un poco y animarle a saludar a Hermione, que esperaba en ansias el que Harry se separase de ella con tal de entregarle esa embestida que ella insistía en llamar abrazo.

Y casi como si estuvieran cronometrados, Hermione envolvió a la chica justo en el momento en que sus brazos abandonaron su cuerpo, con la única intención de saludar al sonriente Longbottom.

"Los luchadores profesionales tienen mucho que aprender de esa chica," Comentó Harry, ganándose una mirada confundida por parte de su amigo, "¿Quiénes, Harry?"

Por un segundo el joven pensó que Neville estaba tomándole el pelo, pero con el transcurrir de los minutos, y el hecho de que la cara del chico seguía fija en confusión con un tinte de curiosidad, bastó para convencerle de que hablaba en serio, Harry bufó en ligera consternación, procediendo a explicarle al heredero Longbottom, otra costumbre o mejor dicho, espectáculo que los Muggles solían disfrutar.

Las chicas por otro parte, se apartaban al otro lado de la habitación con tal de tener un poco más de privacidad, (Aunque Luna deseaba aprender lo que Harry parecía instruir a un ligeramente pálido Neville.) Pero Hermione parecía insistente en conversar a solas, por lo que le daría el beneficio de la duda, (Sin decir, que ella estaba ligeramente curiosa de saber cual era el continuo secreteo entre ellas.)

Viendo a la castaña suspirar le trajo un sentimiento de angustia a su pecho, estaba nerviosa por muchas cosas, pero el ser rechazada por sus primeros amigos, (Desde Ginny al menos, pero la pelirroja dejó hace mucho de juntarse con ella.) era el motivo por el cual intentaba recluirse en sí misma, con tal de que las acciones de otros no le afectasen tanto como ahora lo hacen.

Crecer sola, con tu padre vertido casi por complete en el trabajo, no es la mejor forma de aprender a socializar.

"Luna, hay algo que debes saber, y por favor, no lo malentiendas, pero necesito saber si podemos confiar en ti, pase lo que pase, sin importar las circunstancias, o los problemas y diferencias que tengamos…"

"Puedo hacer un juramento mágico si es necesario…" Interrumpió Luna, demostrándole que de hecho ya estaba buscando su varita en su pequeño bolso de mano, (introduciendo su mano hasta el hombro, revelando que no era un bolso común.) que traía con ella, pero la castaña no se lo permitió, ignorando lo mejor posible la mirada de sorpresa y traición que la rubia le arrojaba.

"Luna, no podemos estar lanzando juramentos mágicos sin pensar en las consecuencias, estamos hablando de nuestra magia, o nuestras vidas; si realizamos una acción que la magia considere una falla al mismo… ¡Yo – yo no podría vivir con la culpa de que uno de ustedes salga herido por que no elaboré bien las palabras! Y estoy segura de que los chicos tampoco."

La rubia le miró por algunos segundos antes de agregar, "¿Qué tal si firmamos un contrato mágico?"

Hermione alzó la mirada en dirección de la chica, antes de suspirar, y regresar su atención a la misma, "He investigado un poco, pero lo que he conseguido está muy lejos de mi alcance, es demasiado avanzado para mi nivel…"

Esto llamó la atención de la rubia, quien no por nada pertenecía a la casa de Ravenclaw, "Déjame escuchar que has descubierto, quizás pueda ayudarte."

Pudo ver que la chica dudaba en que ella pudiese ser de ayuda, por lo que intentó disfrazar su decepción, al menos hasta que escuchó a la chica suspirar de nuevo, esta vez en aparente resignación, antes de proceder a hablar, aparentemente había leído que el encanto PROTEAN les podía ser de mucha utilidad, sobretodo con tal de localizar o de enviar una señal a los miembros del grupo por medio de un objeto o marca.

El contrato por otra parte, consistía en una serie de cálculos de Arithmancia, uno donde se pudiese imprimir un íngrimo fragmento de magia por parte del que firma, con tal de atarlo legalmente bajo la pena que ellos escojan. (Por lo cual, dichos contratos estaban estrictamente regulados por el gobierno, ante la capacidad de abuso que poseen, la pena por realizar el contrato fuera del ministerio de magia o instituciones aprobadas, correspondía a quince mil doblones de oro [La cifra puede aumentar, según la gravedad del contrato firmado.] y dos meses en Azkaban, [El tiempo expedido en dicha institución podía ser incrementado según la gravedad del crimen.])

La rubia solo portaba semejante objeto, por ser un memento de su madre, una de las pocas cosas que hoy en día quedaban del trabajo de su progenitora, que su padre no confiscó años atrás al estar distraído con otras cosas.

Luna estaba impresionada, y de hecho admitía que la castaña estaba en lo cierto, este era un proyecto demasiado avanzado para sus niveles de conocimiento y poder mágico, no obstante, ella ya poseía una solución más inmediata, no muy segura, pero era mejor que nada, introduciendo su mano en su bolso de mano nuevamente, (Sin darse cuenta de que Hermione observaba incrédula como ella abría la boca del bolso, con tal de introducir de nuevo todo su brazo hasta el punto en que casi parecía querer tragarla por medio de el.) consiguiendo lo que deseaba, no dudó en interrumpir a Hermione con tal de dejar algo en claro. "No es lo mismo, pero es una base de lo que deseas, mi madre solía decir que los verdaderos genios no son solo aquellos que crean nuevas ideas, sino también aquellos que toman una idea ya existente, y la modifican de tal forma, que termina cumpliendo una nueva función o fin totalmente diferente al que estaba diseñado originalmente."

Hermione asintió, aparentemente comprendiendo la idea, "Podemos ser muy inexpertas para realizar a la perfección 'Por ahora,' lo que deseamos en estos momentos, pero nada nos impide el modificar un contrato ya existente."

Luna negó con el rostro al escuchar esto, "Hermione, no es una solución inmediata, sigue siendo complicado, ya que el cambiar al azar puede resultar peligroso, mi madre murió modificando un encanto en su forma base, algo que está muy lejos de nuestra comprensión actual, el riesgo que corremos es leve, pero sigue existiendo la posibilidad de salir lastimadas en el proceso, Cuando, o cuanto estará listo, depende de nosotras."

La castaña asintió, algo más controlada al escuchar lo que Luna le dijo.

"Pero si estudiamos duro, creo que lograremos hacerlo antes de lo que piensas, no necesariamente tienes que ser tú sola quien ayuda a los chicos, yo también puedo ser útil, permíteme demostrarte que puedo serlo."

La rubia vio como Hermione le observó con sorpresa, como si sus palabras le hubiesen recordado algo en específico, por un instante titubeó, quizás era demasiado pedir… pero antes de sentir lástima por sí misma, la mano de la castaña buscó la suya, prosiguiendo luego de unas palabras que cambiarían al rubia para siempre.

"Para mí, y los chicos, siempre serás útil, no importa lo que pase, jamás serás reemplazable o ignorada, somos tus amigos, pase lo que pase."

Luna se aferró a ella de forma tan agresiva, que la castaña por un segundo supo a qué se referían los chicos con 'Llave de lucha,' pero a diferencia de ellos, ella estaba disfrutando del mismo, Daphne, (Al menos el poco tiempo que estuvo con ellos,) demostró ser alguien que no disfrutaba mucho del contacto físico, por lo que Luna era un cambio agradable en su opinión.

Se sentía, tal y como ella imaginaba sería tener una hermana menor, por lo que no hizo nada más que disfrutarlo.

--

"De acuerdo, deben recordar, que si quieren realizar esto sin incidentes, deben seguir mis instrucciones al pie de la letra, una sola falla y todo el ritual será cancelado sin derecho a refutar, ¿Me hago entender?"

Los chicos asintieron sin titubear a pesar de estar por completo aterrados, era lógico, estaban a punto de realizar un paso que los cambiará, (Literal y figurativamente,) por el resto de sus vidas.

Curiosamente, después de apostar y perder un poco, los chicos llegaron a un orden de cómo ingresarían al ritual.

Luna fue la primera en beber la poción, casi regurgitando sobre Neville ante el horrible sabor, dubitativa se posicionó en el centro de la estrella, mirando nerviosa en dirección de McGonagall.

"Pon tu dedo sobre el cuarto pico de la estrella, con eso bastará para iniciar el proceso, dependiendo de la criatura en la que te transformes, serás llevada a una zona especial del sótano para que puedas aclimatarte." _O sobrevivir, en caso de que seas un pez._ (Lo cual explica las dos albercas sin fondo con distintos tipos de agua en ellas.)

Asintiendo y depositando su dedo donde se le fue indicado, Luna dejó escapar un leve quejido cuando el proceso inició, (También ante la pequeña sorpresa que la runa le entregó,) fue allí que las cosas se salieron de la escala de lo normal para la joven rubia, sus sentidos de inmediato fueron asaltados por un mar de colores, sonidos y olores; toda una amalgama que nunca antes había percibido, su cuerpo parecía tener mente propia, casi como si quisiera ir en distintas direcciones al mismo tiempo, pero casi tan rápido como todo inició, con un 'PUFF' (Qué tomó desprevenidos a todos, incluyendo a McGonagall, quien esperaba un cambio gradual y doloroso, [Algo símil al original.] No una veloz cortina de humo seguida de lo que podría considerarse el estornudo de un Dragón moribundo.) Al esparcirse la humareda, por un momento casi entran en un arranque de pánico al ver solo las prendas humeantes sobre el suelo, Harry estuvo a punto de adentrarse en el circulo, para cuando Hermione exclamó, "Miren, algo se mueve debajo de su falda." Todos observaron un pequeño movimiento, el cual fue motivo suficiente para la aterrada McGonagall para entrar en acción y elevar las prendas con su magia de la forma más delicada posible, solo para descubrir a un pequeño murciélago dorado de orejas particulares intentar recuperarse.

Minutos luego, todos observaban embelezados cómo el pequeño animal se sujetaba (cabeza abajo,) de una de las ramas conjuradas de la sección arbórea, aparentemente muy cómoda en tal sitio. (Aunque en realidad, McGonagall creía que era el hecho de poder estar envuelta en sus alas, lo que mantenía a la pequeña Luna en esa forma, al haber perdido sus prendas en el ritual, y ser ahora observada minuciosamente por sus amigos, dos de ellos, chicos.)

"Muy bien, señorita Granger, necesito que procure cuanto antes las prendas de la señorita Lovegood, chicos, es primordial que evacuen el sótano por algunos minutos."

"No diga más señora, Harry estaba a punto de enseñarme algo en la cocina, ¿no es así Harry?" Comentó Neville con sus mejillas en lo absoluto rosadas ante lo que acababa de descubrir, el moreno asintió, guiando a gran velocidad a su amigo con dirección a la escalera que los sacaría del sótano.

--

**D**os horas luego, McGonagall estaba tanto impresionada como anonadada de lo que acababa de presenciar, cuatro chicos, (Cinco dentro de poco, pero mientras tanto,) cuatro animales, efectivamente el ritual era todo un éxito, y el pequeño halcón peregrino, (Potter,) nutria, (Granger,) gato montes, (Longbottom,) y un orejudo dorado (Lovegood,) que circundaban las distintas zonas del inmenso sótano, eran un testamento de lo efectivo del procedimiento.

Suprimió sus deseos de publicar semejante descubrimiento, en primer lugar, porque no era su tarea, incumbencia o derecho, en segundo, porque el gobierno restringiría, prohibiría o regularía el uso del mismo, sin contar con el hecho de que sus enemigos rápidamente ganarían una forma animal, (perdiendo así, la ventaja que ahora poseen.)

Ahora el truco será encantar todas sus vestimentas para que cambien con ellos, (Y no seguir perdiéndolas al cambiar de envergadura.) Pero por ahora debía admitir que era peculiar el ver a los chicos ligeramente deprimidos por sus formas animales.

"Awww, yo quería ser un león, o un lobo, un tigre no estaría nada mal, un animal genial, no un pequeño halcón." Reclamó en infantil angustia el joven Potter, mientras que Neville reluctante asentía, las chicas por otra parte, solo bufaban por lo que oían.

"¡Por el amor del cielo! son parte de un pequeño grupo de personas que pueden cambiar su forma a la de otro ser vivo, ¿Y lo único en que pueden pensar es en lo que no pudieron convertirse?" Comentó la señorita Granger, logrando sacar una carcajada por parte de Lovegood, ante las expresiones que portaban los chicos.

Fue allí cuando decidió intervenir, al ver que esto podría convertirse en una guerra de voluntades, "¿Señor Potter, creo recordar, si la memoria no me falla, que el vuelo es una de sus actividades favoritas no es así?"

El chico asintió, ahora recordando lo veloz que podía volar en su forma animal, (Después de todo, es el animal más rápido del mundo.) Por lo que concluida su misión en Potter, vertió su atención hacía el expectante Longbottom.

"Señor Longbottom, puedo asegurarle, que la especie en la que se ha convertido no tiene nada de que avergonzarse, los gatos monteses son animales de cuidado, déle una oportunidad y vea por sí mismo los resultados." Si sus palabras no bastaron para convencerlo, la mirada penetrante que le estaba otorgando bastó para que el joven cambiase de opinión.

Nadie se metía con los gatos ante ella y salía impune.

--

"**D**e acuerdo, ¿está segura de que esto es seguro?" Preguntó por undécima vez el nervioso pelirrojo, la mujer intentó no bufar, pero el joven Weasley parecía estar probando los límites de su paciencia.

Pero tenía que admitir, que el ser observado como lo estaba siendo, era de alguna forma inquietante.

"Le aseguro señor Weasley, que no hay nada que temer, y que el único inconveniente ya ha sido solventado." Agregó en calma la sexagenaria, intentando con toda sus fuerzas el no iniciar el ritual con tal de terminar con todo este espectáculo.

De hecho, McGonagall no pudo evitar el mirarle de forma desaprobatoria, cuando abrió su boca con tal de protestar de nuevo, lo cual definitivamente paralizó al chico, "Un poco de su sangre en el cuarto pico de la estrella, señor Weasley." Ordenó la mujer en un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas, el chico obedeció al pie de la letra, saltando en sorpresa cuando la runa de la estrella, cortó, absorbió y cauterizó su dedo con tal de obtener lo necesario.

Un par de minutos luego, y un leve arranque de pánico por parte del chico, además de toneladas de paciencia por parte de la subdirectora, un quinto animal merodeaba cauteloso por los alrededores del bosque encantado, un zorro rojo para ser más precisos.

--

Hermione leía ávidamente las notas que el padre de Harry había dejado en su diario, (O al menos uno de ellos.) Realmente encontraba fascinante lo mucho que el hombre ocultó de su persona.

O al menos, ella creía que lo estaba ocultando, ya que no importa cuanto preguntase, leyese o investigara, James Potter, no era un prodigio en las Runas o Arithmancia, lo era en transfiguración e historia, era un alumno ligeramente sobre el promedio en sus demás asignaturas, lo cual no concordaba en lo absoluto.

Era confuso, debía admitirlo, pero no era asunto suyo por más que ardiera por encontrar la verdad, descubrir tal misterio, Si algo había aprendido de su madre, es que algunos esqueletos debían quedarse en el armario, hasta que sea el momento apropiado para sacarlos a la luz, de lo contrario, debe de estarse preparado para las consecuencias.

Y ella, admitía que no estaba preparada para perder a su mejor amigo por causa de su hambre por conocimiento.

Alzó el rostro cuando escuchó el sonido de la campana del teléfono, esperó por algunos segundos con tal de verificar que no era para ella, pero cuando solo silencio era lo único que escuchaba, prosiguió estudiando las runas y Arithmancia en el diario que Harry, en una muestra de confianza, le había entregado a ella.

Nunca supo que había portado una sonrisa en su rostro, todo el tiempo que trabajó con el libro.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Esta vez no me he tardado tanto, espero que el capítulo les haya agradado, en serio, sobretodo mi interpretación de la magia y el ritual de Animago.**_

_**En serio necesito un lector beta… **_

_**Help, I NEED SOMEBODY, HELP, AND NOT ANYBODY, HEEEEEEEEEEELP!**__**!!!**_

_**A ver quien reconoce eso… **_


	18. Chapter 18

**H**arry no podía evitar mirar en dirección de su objetivo con algo de discordia y enojo, en serio, no es que odiara al objeto en sí, sino que parte suya sentía que si seguía observándole fijamente sin pestañear, el objeto de sus deseos simplemente se materializaría de la nada ante él.

Pero por más que esperaba, ni por muy mágico que él fuese, hacía acto de aparición su tan ansiado bocadillo, en serio, por qué demonios no tenía en su refrigerador alguna especie de hechizo que con solo pensar, materializare la comida en un simple 'Puff', mucho menos se atrevía a mencionar el nombre de Dobby, esta semana el desquiciado pero sin embargo simpático elfo casero estaba en la residencia Weasley, siendo el turno de Ron el de 'cuidarle'.

Suspirando, cerró la puerta de la nevera con tal de resignarse con algo de cereal con leche al no conseguir nada más, no podía asegurarlo, pero desde hace unos meses ha comenzado a desarrollar un apetito que sinceramente le tiene figurando si en realidad Ron sufría de alguna nueva enfermedad totalmente desconocida para el mundo, que ahora había evolucionado y comenzaba a esparcirse por medio de aquellos que mantenían más contacto con el chico.

Alzó su mano, abriendo el gabinete con tal de obtener su botana nocturna completamente en automático mientras pensaba en lo que había ocurrido en las últimas semanas.

En primer lugar, habían logrado con absoluto éxito el recrear el procedimiento por el cual su padre y sus amigos pudieron adquirir la forma animal, un logro en lo absoluto prometedor según pudo escuchar de la boca de la misma McGonagall, quien, luego estableció algunas reglas básicas que debían seguir al pie de la letra si deseaban mantenerse a salvo y fuera de problemas de gran severidad.

La primera regla es que nunca, debían transformarse en frente de otros que no conozcan en lo absoluto su secreto, incluyendo familiares, lo que ellos acababan de hacer era altamente penalizado por el ministerio, y lo que menos deseaban hacer era perder los diarios que contenían el procedimiento de dicho ritual a manos de los innombrables.

La segunda regla estaba más dirigida a Ronald, Luna y Neville; si bien sus familias estaban claramente alineadas a la luz, muchos no perderían la oportunidad de dificultarles la vida con algunas deudas monetarias que les pusieran en una posición que requeriría el expendio de algunos favores, favores que podrían a la larga salir más caros de lo que imaginan, sobretodo al estar todos vinculados con Harry, quien, guste o no, es un objeto de deseo en el mundo de la política.

La tercera es que solo debían participar o practicar sus formas animales en el establecimiento que se ubicaba en el sótano Evans, al existir demasiado riesgo de que sean divisados o atacados por otros predadores al no conocer exactamente la conducta y hábitos de cada animal. Sin contar con el hecho, de que cada uno de ellos era un animal del que podrían sacarse provecho, ya sea cómo alimento, por su piel, cómo ingrediente para pociones, y mucho más, ya sea en el mundo Muggle o en el mágico.

Esta última noticia no hizo más que alterarlos por algunos días, al reconocer que algunas de sus pociones han, en un momento u otro, utilizado algún apéndice de los animales que ahora ellos formaban parte. Para lo cual McGonagall fue un gran alivio al darse el tiempo de charlar uno por uno, escuchando sus temores y haciendo lo mejor posible para solucionarlo. No funcionó del todo, pero ella insistió en que con el tiempo todo se enmendaría, de lo cual no estaban muy seguros.

Suspiró, los días siguientes fueron las más extraños y divertidos que ha tenido en mucho tiempo, al jugar con sus amigos ya sea como animal o como persona en los pocos días en que todos pudieron reunirse para practicar sus transformaciones.

No le costó trabajo comprender que algunos de ellos eran mejores que los demás al tardar casi nada de una forma a la otra, en adaptarse, en desarrollar sus cualidades y explotarlas al máximo. Ron era prácticamente un zorro, su olfato era hasta ahora, inigualable, su rapidez en tierra, lo pequeño de su figura y lo jocoso que podría llegar a ser era algo de respetarse.

La segunda en compartir su don a gran escala fue Luna, siendo apenas unas milésimas más lenta que Ron en su transformación, su diminuta figura era fácil de perder entre los arboles, su intelecto en conjunción con las habilidades innatas del murciélago, eran algo impresionante, casi incomparable. Luego se encontraba él, quien cómo no, ha explotado en lo que se ha permitido su forma, volando lo más rápido posible demostrando que su agilidad no tenía nada que envidiarle a la de Luna, de cuarto estaba Neville, que demostraba poseer una elasticidad increíble en su forma felina, sus sentidos y velocidad no tenían nada que envidiarle a Ron, de hecho, sospechaban que Ron quizás podría ser más rápido a campo traviesa, pero entre objetivos, Neville resultó ser invencible.

Hermione por otra parte, si bien su tiempo de transformación no era algo de que reírse, no demostraba mucho interés en su forma animal una vez logró acostumbrarse, quizás porque de todos los animales, el suyo estaba más diseñado para las aguas que para la tierra, si bien podía defenderse en ella, y sus sentidos no tenían nada que envidiarle a los demás, no implicaba que fuera lo más de su agrado.

Sonrió, sentándose sobre la mesa mientras rellenaba su tazón de nuevo para adquirir una segunda porción, recordando bien que, Hermione si bien era capaz de defenderse por sí sola, al punto de ser impresionante o superior a ellos gracias a su gran conocimiento en hechizos bizarros y olvidados. (Sin olvidar su singularidad en cómo los arrojaba, lo cual le hacía casi impredecible, casi.) No era una chica de acción, era capaz, si, pero era más del tipo de personas que preferían estar tras de un buen libro, o planeando los movimientos. Detrás de un escritorio.

Por supuesto que esto no implicaba que en caso de que alguien querido estuviese en problemas ella eludiría la situación, de hecho, en cada oportunidad que puede recordar, cada vez que alguno de sus amigos estuvo en peligro, ella era la primera en saltar a la acción, dejando atrás su cordura y su necesidad de conocimiento por aquellos que ama.

Se carcajeó, a sabiendas de que si ella llegase a escuchar cómo, exactamente, estaba describiéndole, su brazo quizás estuviese algo entumido por el par de golpes que ella le habría propinado en vergüenza, negó con el rostro mientras sonreía amenamente, recordando algunas ocasiones en que ella y sus amigos habían arriesgado todo por alguna locura en la que él de una forma u otra les había introducido.

Suspiró, al mismo tiempo en que echó todo su cuerpo hacía atrás con tal de recostar su espalda en la silla, no todo había sido rosas y claveles en estos últimos días, la discusión que tuvo con Hermione involucrando los diarios de sus padres le dejó un mal sabor de boca.

Él estaba enojado, y aún a pesar de conceder el punto de Hermione, estaba convencido de que tenía el derecho de confrontar al culpable de la censura de los mismos. Puede que ella le hubiese advertido de ello en el pasado, pero, sinceramente no lo recordaba, para cuando McGonagall le ofreció los diarios de sus padres, toda su atención se centró en ellos, ignorando el resto del mundo.

Puede que ella le haya informado, y que él, en su desesperación, hubiese pasado por alto tal comentario, pero ahora, después de tanto, no podía sentirse más que decepcionado de aquello que descubrió gracias a Hermione.

Sospechaba que algo estaba mal cuando algunas páginas que nunca había visto (Y vale que había visto hasta el último detalle, arruga y mancha en cada uno de ellos hasta memorizarlo.) comenzaron a surgir en el diario de su padre, más aún después del evento, donde algunas páginas en el diario de su madre, aparecieron y desaparecieron así cómo así.

Fue por ello que le prestó uno de sus diarios a Hermione, para ver si ella podía ver algo que el no, llamándola ocasionalmente y haciendo anotaciones de aquello que le sonara desconocido, lo cual, era francamente mucho más de lo que él pudo ver.

Cuando le comentó al respecto, ella no podía creerlo, pero al ver su reacción, su mente prodigiosa quizás supo de inmediato las razones por las cuales se le había censurado la vida de sus padres de esa forma. Y al ver que ella estaba a punto de pagar el precio de su ira, decidió comentar algunos pasajes que ella pudo leer en el libro de su madre que le frenaron en seco.

Él pudo ver en sus ojos que no deseaba decirlo, pero que a pesar de lo difícil que fuese admitirlo, lo que ella comentaba era la verdad, y nada más que la verdad. Por decir que tal cosa no movió su mundo está de más, su rostro lo expresaba todo, ella hizo lo mejor por confortarle, y él estuvo agradecido por ello, pero luego de que ella se fue al llegar su padre a buscarla, él no pudo evitar pensar seriamente sobre lo discutido.

"Tu madre y tu padre no eran buenos amigos, al menos de jóvenes, de hecho, y me duele decírtelo Harry, en serio, pero al parecer tu madre no agradaba en lo absoluto del chico que fue tu padre."

Sus palabras estaban llenas de suplica, de no odiarla por lo que le revelaba, de no culparla de romper sus fantasías de la infancia, de padres que se amaron a primera vista, con la cruda, muy cruda realidad. Le tomó algunas horas el tomar el coraje de admitirlo, muchas más para tan siquiera tomar el coraje de preguntarle a sus abuelos, quienes, fueron lo más sinceros que pudieron ser en cuanto al tema se refería.

Fue allí que les pidió el favor de que le revelasen que tipo de encanto se encontraba encima de los diarios, descubriendo que era su propio nivel de inmadurez el que le impedía leer tales fragmentos. Satisfecho que más información le sería revelada conforme madurase y creciera, dejó el tema a un lado, no del todo contento, pero era mejor que lloriquear como un niño malcriado para que removieran tal obstáculo.

Además de que parte suya se sentía satisfecha de que a diferencia de muchos otros chicos en el mundo, él podía literalmente, ver su propia madures progresar gracias a los libros, podría saber qué había cambiado, si iba por un buen camino o no, lo cual en parte no era mala idea, al tener como recompensa por su progreso, otro aspecto de la vida de sus padres.

Bostezó, mirando en dirección del ahora vacío tazón de porcelana que posaba sobre la mesa, un poco de leche reposaba en el fondo, algo coloreado por los diminutos fragmentos de cereal que flotaban en ella, alzó el tazón, tragando el liquido de un solo sorbido antes de levantarse y dirigirse a fregadero con tal de regresar a la cama.

Mañana tenía una cita con sus amigos en la casa de Hermione, quien tenía intención de llevarlos a todos al centro comercial más cercano con tal de enseñarle a los mágicos algo más del mundo Muggle en el que ella creció, sonrió al ver que tanto ella cómo él, por primera vez tendrían la ventaja por sobre los demás al estar en su elemento.

Por supuesto, en esta oportunidad tuvieron que invitar a los gemelos y a Ginny, pero él no veía nada de malo con eso, mientras más personas pudieran ver que tanto han avanzado los Muggles en los últimos centenares de años, mejor, tal vez así los tomarían más en serio en el mundo mágico, por supuesto, las cosas se caldearon un poco cuando la madre de los chicos insistió en acudir con ellos, lo cual, gracias a McGonagall no pudo ser, al convencerla de que no era necesario, la mujer al menos insistió en que Arthur, su marido y padre de Ron, acudiera con ellos con tal de poner en su lugar a los pilluelos que eran los gemelos.

Ginny de inmediato se aferró a Luna y a sus hermanos al ser a quienes más confianza les poseía, por lo que él no tuvo nada para objetar la presencia de la chica, si los padres de Hermione no protestaban, mucho menos debía hacerlo él, de hecho, parecían complacidos de ver que la presencia femenina en la vida de Hermione aumentaba a pesar de que la masculina también lo hacía. Cerrando la llave de agua, y ubicando el tazón en su lugar apropiado luego de secarlo, decidió guardar la caja de cereal y dirigirse rumbo a su cama, mañana sería un día entretenido, y no quería perderse ni un solo segundo.

**XxX**

**A**rthur estaba en la nube número nueve luego de su tercera hamburguesa, no estaba acostumbrado a comer lo que los Muggle degustaban, y Molly no conocía esta receta en particular, la cual sinceramente debería recordar de ahora en adelante con tal de degustar cuando pueda este delicioso Sándwich.

Los gemelos estaban entretenidos jugando y desarmando algunos juguetes que venían como regalo al comprar un tipo determinado de hamburguesa, Ginny al igual que Luna, parecían estar a punto de declarar su amor incondicional a la bebida burbujeante conocida como cola, Neville y Ron observaban con algo de envidia a los niños jugar en el inmenso artefacto que los Muggle construían para el entretenimiento de sus pequeños. (Y él también deseaba entrar, pero aparentemente era algo únicamente para niños, injusto si le permiten decirlo.)

Harry y Hermione por su parte, charlaban amenos mientras devoraban sus papas, mientras que Daniel y Emma Granger, terminaban como él. Los últimos vestigios del delicioso aperitivo.

La ligera carcajada de Daniel le sacó de su estupor, "Jejejeje, debo admitir que me sorprende que no hayan probado una hamburguesa en todos estos años," Emma parecía desaprobar de la pregunta, pero él pudo notar que en sus ojos guardaba una curiosidad similar a la de su marido, solo que ella tenía más control sobre sus modales.

Masticando un par de veces antes de tragar, y asegurándose de limpiar su boca con la servilleta que le ofrecieron junto con su aperitivo, comentó, asegurándose de que fuera seguro el hablar al respecto por medio de un disimulado movimiento de su varita. "Bueno, en realidad ambos mundos son completamente independientes el uno del otro, muchos no ven la necesidad de cruzar la barrera al tener todas nuestras necesidades básicas al alcance de nuestra mano, también está el hecho, cómo pudieron verificar esta mañana, lamento mucho los inconvenientes por cierto, no, no. Por favor Emma, cómo miembro de nuestro honorable ministerio y más aún, siendo la cabeza de la sección del mal uso de aparatos Muggle, debí estar mejor preparado y saber que mis vestimentas no eran las más… apropiadas, simplemente a pesar de mi empleo, debo admitir que mis conocimientos de su cultura son limitados." Arthur no era un hombre que pudiesen llamar, erudito, pero si había sido al menos un buen estudiante, uno decente diría él, por lo que fallar en algo tan simple, más en la línea de su trabajo, era una complicación que nunca se había dado el tiempo de corregir.

Cierto, su afición con ciertos objetos Muggle era en parte, más un pasatiempo que un intento por comprender mejor a sus contrapartes no mágicas, y el hecho de que el propio ministerio condenara monetariamente a todo aquel que estudiase los avances tecnológicos Muggle era cuando mucho, un detrimento para aquellos que sentían curiosidad.

Mucho más para él, quien siempre pendió de un hilo para alimentar a su familia con su trabajo, mucho menos darles las necesidades básicas.

Emma asintió, antes de agregar, "Lo ocurrido no es ningún inconveniente, estamos complacidos de que hayas decidido transfigurar tu vestimenta concorde a lo que Dan viste, no obstante, retomando el tema, pensé que algunos alimentos populares, cómo la pizza, hotdogs o hamburguesas, ya habrían sido introducidas a su mundo por medio de los nacidos y criados por Muggles."

Arthur asintió, lamentando el curso que la conversación estaba por tomar, principalmente en este tema, "Debo admitir que en cierta parte, tienen mucha razón, pero el problema radica en que, en nuestra cultura, no es bien visto el importar productos hechos por Muggles, y seré franco; muchos de ellos quizás nos serían de ayuda, pero la mayoría no tienen el menor sentido para nosotros, por lo que todo aquello hecho por Muggles tiende a tomar, bajo los ojos de la sociedad, un aspecto de segunda mano, de baja calidad, lo cual puedo apreciar no es del todo cierto. Más que nada, se teme es a la industrialización, en nuestro mundo muchos productos son adquiridos por medio de familias que se especializaron en la creación de 'tal' producto, un ejemplo más franco sería nuestro calzado, aún con magia, se necesita tiempo y dedicación para entrenar a un novato, lo cual hace que la producción sea más lenta, los Muggles por su parte poseen métodos más rápidos y aparentemente, eficaces de producir mucho, en poco tiempo."

Emma asintió, comprendiendo por completo el punto, Daniel por otra parte parecía curioso, de hecho, una mirada suya le decía a Arthur qué, exactamente estaba pensando. "Si bien la industrialización traería consigo algunas ventajas, como una baja en los precios, también crearía un pánico entre los que defienden sus artes al no poder competir con ellas, quedando en la ruina al no haber competencia alguna entre cantidad contra calidad. Veras, no todos en el mundo mágico poseen los medios para adquirir objetos completamente nuevos, por lo que, a pesar de que existen mejores opciones en el mercado, la mayoría busca aquella más accesible a su bolsillo, por lo que a pesar de que el producto sea de menos calidad, su precio por ser producido en masa al ser más barato, sería demasiado tentador en contra de aquel que fue hecho a mano por un artesano que tiene que cobrar mano de obra, tiempo y materiales."

Daniel afirmó, comprendiendo qué exactamente se estaba planteando, al haber ocurrido exactamente lo mismo en la época de la industrialización, dejando cientos, sino, miles de negocios familiares en la quiebra ante la competencia contra las máquinas.

Arthur suspiró, antes de agregar algo extra, "También existe el problema que plantean muchos pura sangre, los Muggles son grandes productores, de eso no hay duda y estamos consientes de ello, pero, muchos, no están dispuestos a pagar el precio por traer a nuestro mundo las mismas máquinas que los Muggles utilizan para avanzar, a costa de su propio ambiente, nuestra gente tiene una profunda conexión con la tierra que habitamos, quizás un producto de nuestra magia inherente en todos nosotros." Daniel afirmó a pesar de su obvio disgusto por lo hablado, pero Emma quien estaba sorbiendo los vestigios de su deliciosa bebida de cola, (Pero lo cual él se preguntaba era… la cola de quien o qué exactamente.) parecía pensar, casi titubear en el tema que surcaba por su cabeza, por lo cual, en completo respeto, y sinceramente deseando otra hamburguesa más, (De algún lado Ronald heredó su estómago, lástima que no ocurrió lo mismo con sus modales.) guardó silencio.

Emma no tardó en agregar, "Con todo respeto, Arthur, pero creo que en ese aspecto, no son muy distintos a nosotros, si me permites la osadía." Él afirmó, no era tan egocéntrico cómo para no escuchar el punto de vista de alguien más. Emma, tomando su afirmación como un pase a proseguir comentó, "Muchos de sus materiales son partes de otros animales, plantas o seres, qué, gracias a sus cualidades mágicas logran ser de gran utilidad para sus productos, medicinas, varitas, escobas y muchas otras cosas, pero si lo que sus diarios comentan es cierto, existe una severa escases de gran cantidad de estos productos, los cuales, se han debido a que la demanda es más grande que la cantidad que poseen en estos instantes, una demanda, que definitivamente nunca bajará, y que probablemente solo se incrementará, cierto, la mayoría de nuestros métodos son bastante dañinos al medio ambiente y apenas se está despertando una conciencia sobre ello, pero creo que, más que ser un problema que caracterice a Muggles o Mágicos, es un problema humano, tendemos a creer que todos nuestros productos son inagotables, pero puedo apostar que ahora que has vivido una gran cantidad de años, has notado una gran ausencia de objetos, criaturas o materiales que antes abundaban en tu infancia, ahora parecen, menos disponibles; los humanos siempre creímos que tendremos petróleo, o dragones para suplirnos de nuestras necesidades básicas, descuidando el hecho de que estos no son eternos, y que algún día, pediremos más de lo que ya tenemos y nos veremos en la lúgubre necesidad de arrebatarles a otros el sustento con tal de mantenernos nosotros mismos." Dicho esto, Arthur tuvo que reconocer que su punto esclarecía muchas preguntas por su parte, además de abrirle los ojos a un problema que nunca en su vida se había preguntado.

Cerró los ojos y para su horror, si podía notar con gran diferencia cuan distintas eran las cosas cuando era un pequeño niño, la madriguera solía ser visitada todas las noches por una gran cantidad de Hadas, su padre y él lucharon en muchas oportunidades por erradicar a los Pixies que tendían a alojarse donde ahora residía el Ghoul. Solía recordar en una oportunidad en que su madre regresó a su casa completamente histérica en regocijo, contándoles cómo había visto desde lejos una pequeña manada de Unicornios galopar por algunos segundos en el borde del bosque antes de desaparecer.

Esos y muchos otros recuerdos cruzaron en su cabeza, distrayéndolo por el resto del día y la expedición, Los Granger no tomaron de nuevo el tema al verlo en sus reminiscencias, la conversación fue formal, fueron lo suficientemente cordiales cómo para responder las inquietudes que surgieron con alguna que otra peculiaridad del mundo Muggle.

Y por supuesto que todas estas preocupaciones pasaron a un grado inferior, al ser sometidas a nuevos sentimientos cómo asombro y sorpresa, cuando la pareja les llevó a todos a conocer el famoso circo Piccadilly con tal de entrar en uno de sus muchos teatros y cines.

Los colores, las luces, todo era algo fuera de este mundo tanto para Arthur, como para los chicos, incluyendo a Harry, quien si bien había acudido a algunos cines junto con sus abuelos, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de visitar la avenida Piccadilly, mucho menos conocer el 'circo', por lo cual estaba más que extasiado. Por supuesto, que cuando vieron qué película habían escogido Hermione y sus padres parar ver, todos los chicos se quejaron, incluyendo a Arthur, que tenía sus ojos puestos al igual que los jóvenes en _Pulp Fiction_, cuyo cartel estaba repleto de hombres rudos y algunas explosiones, mientras que los Granger habían decidido ver una película infantil llamada, _El Rey León_, la cual por su afiche no aparentaba ser la gran cosa.

Reticentes entraron a verla con tal de no desperdiciar el dinero invertido, cabe decir que al momento de culminar, nadie, incluyendo los Granger (que se habían resignado a ver algo monótono diseñado solo para niños, con animales lindos profesando amistad.) pudo quejarse en lo absoluto de dicha película. De hecho, todos estaban muy emocionados (siendo el más emocionado Arthur,) de regresar el día siguiente con tal de ver la película que Luna había escogido, un título que Harry habría jurado había visto entre los libros que estaban entre los más altos en la repisa de la sala de lectura, uno que nunca le llamó la atención al nombre parecerle demasiado monótono, pero al fin, mañana podrían verificar si _La Máscara,_ había sido una buena elección o no.

Cualquier cosa que le alejara de la probablemente en extremo cursi película que Ginny y, sorprendentemente, Hermione deseaban ver. Para su suerte, ninguno contaba con la edad requerida para entrar amirar_ Entrevista con el Vampiro._

**XxX **

**R**on bostezó mientras observaba, al igual que escuchaba los chirridos que emitían los gnomos al salir disparados al aire. Los últimos días han sido en lo que a él le concierne, un aburrimiento total, al punto de arrastrarlo a él de todas las personas, a considerar el hacer sus pendientes escolares, labor que realizó a medias, pero que, definitivamente era mucho más de lo que ha hecho en los últimos dos años por decisión propia. Lo cual, para él era un logro considerable, pero claro, tampoco era Hermione, Merlín lo prohíba; no encontraba placentero el estar sentado leyendo por largos períodos de tiempo.

No obstante su madre no le permitía el haraganear en la madriguera habiendo tanto por hacer, por ende que esté en el patio trasero liberándolo de pestes con su varita.

Al menos eso intentaba hacer hasta que una lechuza aterrizó ante él, robándole un par de años de encima gracias al susto. "¡Diablos! ¿De donde has salido?" El ave no parecía estar ofendida o disgustada, más bien parecía orgullosa, incluso ensalzando su figura. Haciéndole notar de hecho que era enorme, de hecho era la lechuza más grande que había visto en su vida, demasiado grande para ser una lechuza en realidad.

Retrocedió un par de pasos al notar que sus garras era lo suficientemente grandes cómo para tomar su cráneo y aplastarlo como un melón, y no dudaba de que contaba con la fuerza para lograrlo, apretó su varita con más firmeza, luchando por recordar algún hechizo que le sirviese para protegerse de semejante animal.

Por mero instinto y por otras razones que no podía apartar sus ojos de los de animal, ese brillo en sus irises de un brillante dorado le transmitían un sentimiento de paz, tranquilidad, satisfacción, y para su horror algo que no lograba identificar, un sentimiento que era absolutamente nuevo para él, el mismo que le impedía apartar sus ojos de dicha bestia.

El grito de su hermana le sacó de su trance, al igual que al ave que ahora abría sus alas en una impresionante velocidad y envergadura, obligándole a retroceder en miedo mientras la misma se alzaba con dirección a los cielos; Ginny y tras de ella su madre, gritaban preocupadas por su bienestar, no muy lejos podía escuchar a los gemelos también, pero eso no importaba, su atención estaba completamente enfocada en la figura ahora lejana del inmenso animal que hace poco se posó frente a él.

No sabía por qué, pero estaba seguro de que no sería la última vez que le vería.

**XxX**

**L**una no podía parar de correr, aún cuando sus pies ardían, su aliento escaseaba y su corazón parecía querer estallar, no podía parar, no debía, ni mucho menos quería, pero su perseguidor era persistente, y sus gritos, a pesar de que hacían eco entre los arboles, no hacían más que acelerar el flujo de su sangre a través de sus venas, lo que parecía incrementar el deseo en su hasta ahora casi inagotable perseguidor, de hecho podía ahora casi sentir su aliento por sobre la piel de su cuello, enviándole severos escalofríos por su cuerpo.

Sintió un fuerte pisotón detrás de ella, y supo que su fin había llegado, gritó una última vez antes de que un par de brazos le envolvieran por completo, evitando que escapara nuevamente, soltó a reírse cuando Neville procedió a girar en círculos con ella aún en sus brazos, en lo que aparentemente era un rito de victoria. (Lo hizo con cada una de ellas, a excepción de los chicos, por alguna razón que sinceramente no comprendía.)

No muy lejos escuchó a Ronald llamarlos con tal de que regresaran, seguido muy de cerca por el vitoreo de los demás participes de esta reunión, entre ellos el grupo usual más la adición de Ginny y los gemelos.

De hecho, luego de los chicos, pudo escuchar a Molly Weasley, urgiéndoles a regresar con tal de comer un aperitivo que la señora Longbottom les había proporcionado. Luna suspiró al ver que el juego había llegado finalmente a su fin. "Vamos Neville, debemos regresar."

Él afirmó, "Seguro, no debemos hacer esperar a mi abuela." Prosiguiendo a caminar a paso veloz en dirección de los chicos, ella siguiéndole paso a paso. "¿Crees que haya canapés?" Preguntó Neville, portando una gran sonrisa en su rostro ante la posibilidad, Luna afirmó, esperanzada de encontrar el delicioso tentempié. Alzó su mano saludando con igual energía a Ginny, quien movía entusiasmada sus brazos al verlos acercarse más al terreno despejado del jardín Longbottom.

Luna pudo ver que en medio del jardín había un enorme mesón de madera que antes no estaba, sobre el, reposaban una gran charola de plata repleta de canapés, a su lado en una elegante tetera de porcelana china, se podía ver y olfatear gracias al viento, el humo del té de manzanilla, con un gran gusto pudo notar tres charolas, cada una con biscochos de mantequilla, canela o chocolate, cada uno separado por meros centímetros del otro, no muy lejos podía ver las galletas con chispas de chocolate, todo un banquete.

Soltó una ligera carcajada al ver a Ronald hacer pucheros mientras masajeaba su mano derecha, sin duda obra de Molly y su implacable mano veloz ante su muy probable impaciencia por probar tales delicias, Hermione que estaba sentada a su lado conversaba amena con Ginny, Harry estaba al frente de ambas, conversando con los gemelos en voz baja; Corriendo los últimos pasos con tal de sentarse en el mesón, justo al lado de Fred, (Fácilmente reconocible ahora que la matriarca Longbottom dictaminó que debían usar ropas de distinta coloración cada uno, por supuesto que el resultado final fue en que ambos emplearan prendas que rivalizaban con las del director de Hogwarts en pleno apogeo de su excentricidad.)

A su lado se sentó Neville, finalmente dando permiso a todos los demás para comenzar el banquete.

Luna no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de que el mundo mágico parecía congelarse en el terror a causa del escape de Sirius Black, Harry y el resto de ellos había decidido seguir con sus vidas. Cierto, los adultos protestaron por la falta de temor hacía un terrible asesino, pero Harry se negaba a temer por alguna razón que ella aún desconocía, pero podía ver en sus ojos que pronto el grupo se enteraría de sus razones.

Alzó su mano con tal de tomar un biscocho de mantequilla, observando sin ser observada al hacer creer que estaba concentrada en conseguir otro bocadillo, haciendo esto pudo ver que la madre de Ronald los observaba cómo un Halcón, fallando miserablemente en disimularlo.

Sabía que la mujer impediría que ellos tuvieran un momento sin supervisión, al creerles incapaces de defenderse de un brujo de tal calibre cómo Sirius Black; y ella estaba de acuerdo con tal visión, no estaban listos, mucho menos podrían ser capaces de derrotar a uno que fue un Auror, pero no le agradaba el hecho de que les considerasen indignos o incapaces de participar en actividades propias sin la necesidad de supervisión.

Mordió el biscocho con gran deleite, dejando para otra oportunidad semejante tema, para así, regresar a ser solo una niña disfrutando de su vida al lado de sus amigos.

Ya tendrían oportunidad de hablar en ocho días, cuando se reúnan en su casa bajo la supervisión de su padre.

**XxX**

**R**achel no es una amante de los animales, de hecho, en su vida podía contar con sus dedos de una mano a sabiendas que le sobrarían algunos en cuanto a mascotas se refiere.

Pero eso no implicaba que fuera una desalmada, o que los odiase, por lo que cuando escuchó el sonido de un carro frenar en conjunción del alarido de un perro, no podía evitar el ayudar al adolorido animal que obviamente acababan de arrollar frente a su casa. (Cuyo perpetrador simplemente siguió de largo como si nada importara.) Un golpe en un costado aparentemente, (con suerte no le pasó por encima.) Pero sus lamentos en conjunción con cuanto le costaba levantarse le daban a entender que algo más había ocurrido.

Se acercó a el con cuidado, dándose cuenta de su sexo gracias a su evidente escroto, el animal parecía desesperado por huir de ella, por lo que intentó calmarlo con su voz, parecía funcionar, el enorme perro aparentemente estaba calmándose gracias al sonido de su voz.

La sirena le informó que alguien había llamado al RSPCA, lo cual parecía poner en extremo nerviosismo al pobre animal.

No supo porqué, pero algo en los ojos del canido le imploraban el que no le abandonase, el que no dejase que lo llevaran en una patrulla, y ella sin saberlo no pudo evitar compadecerse, alzó su mano con tal de acariciarle mientras decía, "Tranquilo, todo mejorará a partir de ahora." Sonrió al verlo mover la cola levemente, ella se encargaría de que no sufriera más en las calles, mucho mejor, por fin podría darle a Harry esa mascota 'Muggle' que tanto ha pedido. (Hay ciertas cosas en las que Hedwig no podía participar, ya sea por inhabilidad o por orgullo.)

Cinco días luego, ella reposaba en el jardín leyendo un libro junto a Richard, quien a su vez le servía su comida al nuevo miembro de la familia, 'Noir', que casi con desesperación ansiaba el plato de carne procesada.

Harry, quien le había puesto el nombre, estaba moliendo las tabletas de medicamento que la veterinaria le había asignado, Noir por su parte, a pesar de su dramática experiencia no había adquirido mucho daño más que laceraciones superficiales, siendo más los lamentos en la ocasión por el susto que por algún daño interno. Las pastillas eran nutrientes que se encargarían de la malnutrición que sufría el pobre, además de algún medicamento para los parásitos.

Sonrió para sí misma ante la alegría que Noir había brindando en tan poco tiempo, de hecho parecía calmar a Harry luego de que las noticias de Sirius Black emergieran al mundo, (Podrá engañar a sus amigos con su faceta calma y colecta, pero no a ella.) liberó un ligero suspiro al aire, algo no estaba bien con la historia que el profeta esparcía, de hecho, no había nada en ese periódico que fuera de su agrado.

Los periodistas, reporteros, cronistas o cómo quieran llamarles, parecían tener el terreno libre para humillar y denigrar a quien fuese, mientras que ciertos elementos solo contaban con halagos de la peor calaña.

Simplemente no existía imparcialidad en la prensa mágica, la información no siempre era verídica, y los colores políticos definían que panorama debía ver el público, además de cual no.

Suspiró al darse cuenta de que había dejado de disfrutar por completo su lectura, miró en dirección de su reloj de pulsera y sonrió al ver que finalmente era hora de cumplir uno de sus compromisos.

"¡Harry, son las tres en punto! ¿Aún deseas ir al callejón?" El aludido dejó de acariciar al extasiado animal con tal de alzar la cabeza y afirmar, el pequeño 'pop' que se escuchó en el cobertizo confirmaba la presencia de un escolta mágico aportado por Dumbledore.

Dicho esto, del lugar emergió una elegante mujer, cubierta con un largo vestido color verde jade, uno que ella hubiera matado en su juventud para poseer, el escote era firme y no exhibía demasiado, tan solo definía. De hecho, le sorprendía la similitud que poseía con el traje que Blancanieves usa en la animación, siendo la única diferencia el corte en V en el área del cuello y escote, no había hombreras, la tela se aferraba a los delicados hombros de la mujer como si fuera parte de su piel en vez de un vestido.

Escuchó una fuerte exhalación detrás de ella, y pudo ver que el origen no fue otro que el mismo Harry, que miraba con los ojos abiertos por completo a la elegante mujer que había emergido del cobertizo.

Frunció el ceño, intentando contener la sonrisa que amenazaba con partir su rostro a la mitad, aparentemente el chico acababa de descubrir a las chicas, no que aún se haya dado cuenta de que sus amigas también se estaban convirtiendo en pequeñas damas, pero tampoco, si era sincera consigo misma, tenía mucho apuro en que creciera demasiado rápido.

La mujer se acercó con un aire de elegancia que ella no pudo hacer nada más que aprobar, "Señorita Séptima, es agradable poder verle de nuevo."

"El placer es mío, señora Evans, ¿Debo asumir que nuestro arreglo se efectuará como acordamos?"

"Efectivamente, el joven Harry estaba preparándose para partir, ¿no es así, Harry?"

"¿Huh? ¡Eh, sí! Podemos partir en cuanto usted lo indique Madame."

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo tan nervioso, pero era inevitable, todos los niños tenían por obligación que cruzar por esta etapa, era parte de la vida. Pero igual ella no podía evitar el sentirse nostálgica por ello.

"Espero que te comportes Harry," Él afirmó y tomando con algo de reticencia la mano de la mujer, procedieron a desaparecer con un sutil 'pop' una vez había ingresado al cobertizo al que ella les había dirigido mientras hablaban. Sintió los brazos de su marido envolverle desde la espalda con tal de calmarle, "¿Te encuentras bien querida?" Ella se reclinó en su pecho, mirando en dirección del armario, notando que Noir no dejaba de olfatearle luego de que tal evento ocurriera.

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando el momento, "No cariño, todo está muy bien."

**XxX**

**S**éptima no podía creer que algo tan simple cómo un viaje al callejón Diagon, pudiera terminar con algo cómo esto.

"Potter, no te muevas," Comentó aterrada la mujer, mientras veía al terror que se encontraba ante ellos, lo peor es que el chico no parecía reconocer dicho dilema en el que se encontraban.

No había forma de que supiera y aún así, se arriesgara a acariciar a un Grim, (de todas las bestias mágicas,) de esa forma, "¿Qué ocurre señorita Séptima? ¡Es solo un perro!" dijo el chico, enervando su piel y el humor tan frágil con el que la profesora contaba en estos momentos.

"Potter, eso que estás acariciando es un Grim, una criatura en extremo peligrosa, le sugiero que se aparte lentamente de ella…"

"Él"

"¿Disculpe?"

"Es macho, eso se puede ver con claridad desde esta posición señorita."

Ella no pudo evitar bajar la vista, era algo natural luego de lo que el chico había comentado, el sonrojo en sus mejillas era aún más vergonzoso debido a que el animal parecía estar orgulloso de sí mismo ante la vergüenza que le consumía.

Por lo que firme y algo enojada dijo, "Señor Potter, le sugiero que venga de inmediato, me dio su palabra de que no me desobedecería, y en estos momentos está muy cerca de romper dicho convenio."

El chico asintió, no sin antes introducir su mano en su bolsa mágica, sacando de ella una gran Hamburguesa que ambos compraron anteriormente, (Y que ahora para su placer culposo, fue uno de los alimentos más deliciosos que había degustado, y ni se hable del adorable juguetito de peluche que venía de regalo con la compra de una curiosa cajita.) El animal parecía famélico y de hecho no paraba de ver el alimento cómo si su vida dependiera de ello, (lo cual era lo más probable.)

"Toma chico, tú la necesitas más que yo." Dijo el joven, entregándole sin miedo alguno el alimento al animal en su hocico, acariciando un par de veces su cabeza antes de levantarse y acudir en completa calma rumbo a la anonadada mujer.

"No sé, si felicitar tu valor, o si reprender tu osadía, pero no puedo esperar nada más de un Gryffindor." Comentó la mujer mientras observaba fijamente cómo la bestia devoraba en tres mordiscos el alimento, lamiendo sus labios y hocico mientras alzaba la vista en su dirección.

"¿Qué no es usted un Gryffindor señorita? Por su osadía y predisposición para probar del mundo Muggle, me han hecho creer que es una posibilidad."

Sus palabras provocaron que la mujer apartara la vista del Grim, "Para su conocimiento señor Potter, soy procedente de Slytherin, ¿acaso ve algún problema con ello?"

"En lo absoluto, pero debe admitir que mi opinión está fundamentada en las experiencias que he vivido con esta generación de Slytherins, las cuales para ser franco no han sido las mejores."

"No todos somos iguales, señor Potter."

"Ni alego lo contrario, señorita."

"No necesita alegarlo, señor Potter, está más que implícito en sus palabras y tonalidad."

"¿Puede culparme entonces, cuando mis experiencias más cercanas a un Slytherin adulto han sido Malfoy y Greengrass?"

Esto trajo un ligero pero corto entendimiento al rostro de la mujer, "Completamente entendible, pero quiero que entienda señor Potter, que a pesar de mi procedencia, no soy para nada símil en mis metas y objetivos a esos hombres, ni tampoco todos los Slytherins tenemos cómo objetivo la política, cierto, en nuestra casa tiende a correr sangre de elitistas con intenciones de gobernar al mundo mágico, así cómo existen Gryffindors que desbordan valor y no lealtad, o aquellos cuyos prejuicios marcan sin derecho a protesta quien es culpable o no, solo por el color de sus vestimentas o piel, no todos los Hufflepuff son fieles a sus compañeros sino a sus propias causas e ideales, ni los Ravenclaw serán todos sagaces o ecuánimes, existen aquellos que creen tener el derecho de revocar a otros del conocimiento que ellos poseen, la casa o escudo bajo el que estudias no dictamina que clase de persona eres, tú educación, tus acciones y elecciones son las que determinan qué o quien, llegarás a ser en la vida." Con una profunda inhalación, la mujer rápidamente recuperó su aliento, observando al chico con fría determinación al verlo sonreír luego de su discurso.

"Profesora, creo que será un placer el estudiar bajo su tutela,"

La sonrisa en su rostro le dejó con un vacío incomprensible en su pecho por algunos segundos, hasta que ella misma sonrió, de nuevo olvidándose por completo del animal que observaba curioso el encuentro.

"No sabía que estaba bajo prueba, señor Potter," Agregó sutil la mujer, mientras que el chico se encaminaba en dirección de la pared de ladrillos con tal de encontrar el punto de Aparición que les llevaría a su resguardado hogar.

"este año tendremos electivos, y gracias a los gemelos Weasley he podido contar con uno de sus viejos itinerarios de cuando ellos estudiaron tercer año, y en vista de que hasta ahora, todo nuevo docente en mi vida ha intentado malograrme de una forma u otra. Es justo que verifique por adelantado, ¿no cree?"

Ella no pudo hacer más que asentir, era justo y/o necesario. "No obstante, no sé si comentarle o no de esta… experiencia a la señora Evans."

Ninguno notó la mirada de reconocimiento que el Grim expresó ante la mención de ese nombre. Mucho menos que en cuestión de segundos este había desaparecido tan rápido cómo había aparecido mientras ellos discutían que decir o no a la señora Evans.

**XxX**

**H**arry no podía parar de correr, al menos no mientras el enorme perro que le arrebató su bolso con los diarios de su padre, (entre otras cosas de vital importancia,) aún corría cómo alma que lleva el diablo delante suyo.

No sabía por qué semejante animal había tomado su bolso, mucho menos estaba sospechando que dicho ser le estaba llevando en dirección del viejo terreno baldío a unas cuantas cuadras de su hogar, tampoco pensó en el hecho de que estaba desarmado al haber dejado en dicho bolso su varita, no pensó, simplemente actuó en desesperación y pronto pagaría el precio por ello.

Se adentró en el terreno, completamente sudado y respirando agitado, su cabeza se movía de derecha a izquierda, buscando en completa desesperación al ahora desaparecido canido, vio que sus huellas se dirigían justo detrás de un montículo de madera, toda apilada encima de la otra con tal de ahorrar espacio para la futura construcción que nunca ocurrió por razones que carecían de importancia para él.

Caminó en silencio con tal de no asustar al animal, (Habilidad que ha mejorado mucho gracias a las lecciones que Hagrid le enseñaba a él y sus amigos de vez en cuando. Cuando le visitaban los fines de semanas.) Pero una cosa congeló su sangre y el ver que las huellas rápidamente cambiaban a pisadas humanas no hizo más que aterrarle al comprender qué había sido engañado.

En un arranque de pánico casi se transforma en su forma animal, para cuando recordó que de hacerlo perdería su varita y los diarios a manos de quien fuera estuviese frente a él.

Alzó la vista poco a poco , sinceramente aterrado de lo que estaba por afrontar, maldiciendo el hecho de que esto había ocurrido antes de que su escolta llegare para llevarle al callejón con sus amigos ahora que Hermione necesitaba y deseaba un familiar, al mismo tiempo que comprarían un tónico para Scabbers y algo de comida para Trevor y Hedwig.

Él en su obstinación se alejó un momento de la casa con tal de comprar un helado en el camión que pasaba en la otra esquina.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando ante él estaba un hombre sosteniendo su varita en su mano mientras leía el último diario de su padre. (El más pequeño y llamativo de todos ellos.)

"Nunca pensé que volvería a ver estos diarios," Comentó el ahora identificable Sirius Black mientras ojeaba las últimas páginas del mismo antes de pasar sus ojos en el aterrado adolescente, "¡OH! Hola Harry, que grande estás"

"Sirius Black,"

"Eres un chico muy aplicado Harry, Lily estaría orgullosa,"

"¡NO MENCIONES SUS NOMBRES, NO TIENES DERECHO!"

El silencio entre ambos fue tenso y pesado, cómo si ninguno pudiera tomar el valor para continuar luego del arranque de ira de Harry.

"Dime Harry, ¿Sabes a lo que vengo?"

"A terminar el trabajo que iniciaste años atrás,"

"Sí, eso es correcto, busco terminar lo que inicié años atrás, resarcir el error que cometí, vengarme por todos esos años en que me pudrí en Azkaban por un crimen que no cometí."

La mirada en sus ojos aterraba a Harry, más porque podía percibir un destello de locura, en ese instante estuvo a punto de escapar para cuando algo le golpeó y le sacó de su trance.

Algo atontado miró en dirección de su pecho, esperando tener una herida o estar muerto, (Por más ilógico que suene,) pero lo único que pudo ver era el hurgar de su mano y el vaivén de su cuerpo gracias a su respiración, miró en dirección de Sirius para verlo observarle con algo cercano a burla.

Vio en dirección del suelo para conseguir, para su completa sorpresa a su varita reposando frente a él, solo esperando ser recogida.

"Anda, tómala, no la necesito."

"¿Qué piensas acabarme con tus propias manos?"

"¿Acabarte? No, no. No es a ti a quien quiero, quiero a Ronald Weasley y…"

"¡ALEJATE DE MIS AMIGOS!"

"¿Qué nunca te pareció extraño? Su conducta, el hecho de que aún esté con vida luego de todos estos años."

"Déjalo en paz, él es un mejor amigo de lo que tú jamás fuiste." Dicho esto, bajó a tomar su varita con tal de cerrar su boca, pero no había descendido hasta la mitad para cuando un par de brazos lo tomaron por el cuello de su Pullover, arrojándolo lejos de la varita en un solo movimiento.

"POR QUE LO PROTEGES, PORQUE PROTEGES AL TRAIDOR." Gritó Sirius en histeria mientras corría en dirección de Harry, quien no sabía que hacer ante el terror que le envergaba.

"ESTAS LOCO, RON JAMÁS ME TRAICIONARÍA POR VOLDEMORT." Exclamó Harry cuando sintió que era levantado hasta estar frente al iracundo asesino.

"¿Para qué demonios quiero a Ron?"

"Tú mismo lo dijiste,"

"No, no lo dije."

"Sí, sí lo hiciste."

"Que no."

"Que sí."

"Que no."

"Que sí."

"Que sí."

"Qué no… ARGH estás loco."

"Suele ocurrir cuando asesinan a tú mejor amigo gracias a una de tus ideas."

Harry no supo porqué, pero toda la tensión que sentía hace poco parecía haber desaparecido casi por completo, no del todo, aún estaba asustado.

"¿Entonces para qué, quieres a Ron?"

Sirius gruñó, aparentemente enojado con su pregunta, "No quiero a Ron Weasley, quiero al traidor que se hace pasar por mascota que el cabeza de zanahoria carga para todos lados."

El color parecía drenarse del rostro del chico ante la implicación que acababa de escuchar, "No…"

"Sí, quiero a la rata, a Wormtail, el hombre mejor conocido cómo Peter Pettigrew."

**XxX**

**H**arry corrió en dirección a su casa luego de tal experiencia, necesitaba llegar con sus amigos, o más en específico, necesitaba librarse de todas las dudas que le embargaban.

De ser cierto y algo le decía que si lo era, la gran mayoría de sus secretos estaban comprometidos al punto de que ya no eran del todo seguros, y lo peor es que no lograba recordar en que reuniones sí estuvo presente el animal.

Saltó sobre la cerca de madera, ignorando al pobre Noir que parecía alterado por su brusca entrada, ignoró al animal por algunos segundos antes de que Hedwig emergiera de la nada en su campo de vista y llamara por completo su atención, apresurándose sacó de su maltrecho bolso lápiz y papel, escribiendo un mensaje que estaba seguro Hermione o los chicos entenderían.

'_Adquieran los productos y el animal lo más pronto posible, no asistí por estar en Trafalgar, necesitaba con desesperación llegar a tiempo o la reina me cortaría la cabeza.'_

Releyó el mensaje dos veces, asegurándose que había puesto bien el orden de las referencias, deseaba añadir que no trajeran a la rata, pero eso alertaría al sujeto, lo cual le dejaba con un mal sabor de boca del que no podría desligarse fácilmente.

Se dirigió al patio trasero con tal de esperar a su escolta e informarle que los planes habían cambiado y que necesitaba acudir con sus amigos a la residencia Lovegood.

Estaba asustado, si algo había aprendido en los últimos dos años, es que si bien Voldemort estaba muerto, (o al menos aparentaba estarlo, para su desagrado.) su espíritu (O ideales,) parecía empecinado en hacer su vida miserable, ni hablar de sus seguidores, el padre de Malfoy era sin lugar a dudas uno de ellos, (principalmente porque Luna les había explicado sobre su caso y clamados ante la ley cuando fue procurado ante esta.)

Suspiró, intentando ocultar su preocupación de sus abuelos y el posible escolta, necesitaba encontrar una solución, y mientras más colecto estuviese, mejor podría pensar y vaya que necesitaba pensar.

**XxX**

**H**ermione no podía pensar, su mente estaba en blanco, estaba de hecho en completo shock, sabía que Harry era un chico único, pero esto sobrepasaba la barrera de la cordura.

Confiar en la palabra de un prófugo de la justicia estaba claramente ubicado en la demencia, tenía que hacer algo, cualquier cosa para detenerle de cometer una locura, pero entonces las palabras que emergieron de su boca al concluir su discurso no hicieron más que helar su sangre, ella había al igual que Ron y los demás; concluido de que Crockshanks no gustaba de Scabbers por verlo más cómo alimento, que un probable compañero de compartimentos.

En parte, (además de ser mortalmente adorable en su opinión.) lo compró por ser mitad Kneazle, su habilidad para juzgar a las personas sería invaluable, y el animal parecía no soportar a la rata bajo ninguna circunstancia, lo que le daba algo de credibilidad al relato de Black.

Pero lo que le heló su sangre, y lo que estaba ocasionando que Luna vomitara, mientras Neville se sostenía en contra de una pared aledaña al perder las fuerzas por un instante fue...

"¡RON!" Gritó Harry, al ella escuchar más que ver al pelirrojo desmayarse por la mera idea, si bien que la rata pudiera saber cada uno de sus secretos era aterrante, era más el hecho de que la rata ha dormido con ellos, la han cargado, alimentado, y hecho multitud de actividades con ella cómo cualquier mascota, es lo que le había congelado en simple y puro terror.

Ellos lo han hecho por tres años, pero los Weasley han tenido al animal por casi una década, en una casa repleta de niños o adolescentes.

"_¡Scourgify!_" Comentó Luna mientras limpiaba su desastre, llamando la atención de todos con el simple acto, sacándolos de su estupor.

Neville y Hermione acudieron en ayuda de Ron, mientras que Harry verificaba que Luna estuviese en buen estado. La chica respiró con falsa serenidad hasta que con voz casi ínfima dijo, "Solía acariciarlo y contarle mis más profundos secretos, esperando tomar el valor de contárselos a ustedes luego de que pudiese sacármelos del pecho con un escucha que no me juzgara."

Las lágrimas que emergieron de sus ojos estaban cargadas de emociones; ira, decepción, vergüenza, indignación entre muchas otras. Harry le envolvió en un abrazo mientras ella se desahogaba, Hermione se separó de Ron para correr hacía la chica intentando contenerse a sí misma de romper en llanto.

Neville por otra parte se apartó del ahora enfurecido Ron, quien enceguecido maldecía a los cuatro vientos, mientras decimaba parte de la flora local con algunos despliegues en crudo de su magia, el chico parecía incontenible en su ira, su cabello ahora ondeando en todas las direcciones, todos notando que en algunas ocasiones el chico empleaba más su mano libre para arrojar los cúmulos de magia que su propia varita.

Harry estuvo a punto de intervenir para cuando un enorme temblor sacudió el suelo del bosque, alertando a todos de lo que estaba por ocurrir, lo cual envió a Neville a calmar al confundido pelirrojo.

"Alguien intenta entrar a la fuerza al domo," Dijo Luna, pensando en que el fuerte flujo de magia debió alertarles y probablemente hacerles creer que estaban siendo atacados en el parche del bosque Lovegood, encantado para el juego de los niños de dicha familia desde hace más de ocho generaciones hasta el día de hoy, un refugio imperturbable para la descendencia de la familia.

El temblor era el primer signo de alarma de que alguien ajeno a los Lovegood, (tienes que ser reconocido por la barda mágica cómo un miembro de la familia por medio de un pequeño ritual, al que todos se sometieron obviamente.) [Razón por la que el escolta, Scabbers y Crockshanks no pudieron ingresar,] sin el permiso, era imposible entrar.)

Luna fue la primera en acudir en dirección del encolerizado pelirrojo, envolviéndole con sus brazos con tal de sacarle del trance en el que se encontraba, Hermione, Neville y Harry mientras tanto corrieron en dirección opuesta con rumbo a la entrada con tal de impedir un intento más agresivo que disparase las defensas en las bardas del bosque.

Apenas emergieron del follaje, pudieron vislumbrar a Sinistra Aurora alzar nuevamente su varita en aparente desesperación al no ser su fuente el romper encantamientos rúnicos de semejante calibre, (Siendo ese un área en la que Flitwick o Bathsheda Babbling específicamente destacaban, siendo la última la profesora de dicha materia.) De hecho, su rostro parecía iluminarse en completo alivio de verles emerger de entre el ramaje, o al menos hasta que notó la ausencia de dos de ellos.

"¡En el nombre de Morgana! ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Dónde están el señor Weasley y la señorita Lovegood?"

Hermione estuvo a punto de responder, para cuando la voz de Luna emergió desde el follaje, lentamente incrementando en volumen a medida que ella se acercaba a ellos.

Neville se acercó a ella mientras que Harry buscaba discretamente de un lugar a otro por alguna señal de Pettigrew, frunció el ceño al no poder lograrlo a sabiendas de que en su forma animal le sería sumamente sencillo el vislumbrarle, pero quizás él sabía eso y por ello se encontraba bajo techo… de hecho lo que Luna dijo estaba resonando en su cabeza una y otra vez, y la simple idea de qué hacía o más precisamente, donde estaba. Le llegó a la cabeza cómo un balde de ladrillos, su sangre se congeló al mismo tiempo que su cabello iniciaba a ondear al igual que lo hizo el de Ron hace unos minutos.

Situación que disparó alarmas en la profesora Sinistra, "¡Señor Potter, cálmese en este mismo instante!"

"Pero…"

"Ahora mismo señor Potter, y no está abierto a opinión o derecho a réplica, su magia está fluctuando de manera agresiva por su cuerpo, al punto de acumularla en demasía en su cabeza, por ende el movimiento de su cabello." Neville palideció al recordar la reacción de Ron.

"¿Qué sucede si se pierde el control?"

Luna había desaparecido con tal de encontrar a Ron, Hermione estuvo a punto de seguirle pero su curiosidad de saber más del asunto le exigía conocer sobre lo que estaban por comentar con tal de investigar más al respecto de ser necesario."

La profesora de astronomía frunció el ceño, como si hubiera tragado algo sumamente amargo, suspiró, antes de mirar al horizonte y contestar, "Si desean saber el porqué de mis órdenes, les sugiero leer un libro sobre enfermedades mágicas y su relación con los parásitos, más específicamente una criatura poco conocida llamada Cognivoro." La mujer les miró fijamente, declarando que no revelaría nada más con su penetrante mirada.

Insatisfecha, Hermione bufó, se dio la vuelta y corrió en dirección del bosque con tal de verificar el bienestar del pelirrojo.

Neville mientras tanto se acercó a Harry, que parecía estar realizando un ejercicio de respiración con tal de calmarse, no pudo acercarse más de dos pasos cuando el chico abrió los ojos y le miró fijamente. "Neville, necesito que te comuniques con Susan Bones, y le informes que Harry Potter solicita a su tía, Madame Bones, en un asunto concerniente a Sirius Black."

Dicho esto, se volteó en dirección de Aurora con tal de decir, "Por favor, le ruego pueda brindar la presencia del director Albus Dumbledore."

"¿Por qué el director, Harry?" Preguntó Hermione, quien emergía de entre el follaje, seguida de cerca por Ron y Luna, el primero completamente en calma en comparación a hace unos minutos.

El moreno por su parte negó con el rostro antes de contestar, "No necesito al director, Hermione, necesito al supremo Mugwump."

"¡Quiero ser quien lo aturda!" Comentó Ron al comprender casi de inmediato las intenciones del moreno. Luna le miro por algunos segundos, igual de sorprendida que los demás por lo rápido que el chico había descifrado los planes de Harry, o al menos una parte del mismo.

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó Neville.

"Nunca antes había estado más seguro en mi vida." Sus ojos eran firmes a pesar de que sus manos temblaban profusamente, Harry no tuvo más opción que aceptar, por mucho que él necesitase destruir a la rata.

Neville agregó, "También deberíamos llamar a los señores Weasley, ellos necesitan saberlo."

Luna miró al suelo antes de comentar, "Pero primero debemos encontrarle."

Harry le observó por unos segundos antes de dirigirse a la casa, "Sé donde está, solo síganme."

…

"¡Stupefy!" El rayo de luz impactó con violencia sobre el distraído cuerpo del animal que aparentaba 'dormir' sobre uno de los mesones primarios de la biblioteca privada de los Lovegood.

De hecho, la rata salió disparada y terminó golpeando el estante más cercano, cayendo cómo un costal de papas sobre el suelo, el pelirrojo estuvo a punto de arremeter nuevamente contra él, cuando la mano firme de Harry se posó en su hombro, deteniéndole.

"Suéltame, Harry."

"Ya basta,"

"Déjame, Harry, no sabes lo que es."

"Él entregó a mis padres Ron, por su culpa soy el niño que vivió," El silencio imperó por unos segundos.

"Lo siento, lo siento tanto." Comentó finalmente Ronald mientras retrocedía lentamente con tal de apoyarse en la pared, su rostro consumido en ira reprimida y repugnancia, mientras lágrimas de impotencia surcaban sus mejillas.

Luna se sentó al ver el tamaño y gravedad de la situación, si bien la información que le había divulgado a la rata era en su mayoría personal, en su relato había mencionado en qué laboraba su madre, y la cantidad de proyectos que residían en la biblioteca y Grimoire familiar.

Si bien para leer el Grimoire, se necesitaba ser un Lovegood, (El libro era protegido con alquimia y lazos sanguíneos, [Cómo todos los compendios de magia de familias purasangre.])" Muchos de los proyectos inconclusos de su madre estaban desprotegidos, y quien sabe cuántos de ellos pudo leer mientras ellos estaban discutiendo en el bosque.

No era solo el hecho de que podía llevarle dicha información a los seguidores de Voldemort, (No tenía miedo de mencionar su tonto nombre,) sino que ni siquiera ella había tocado tales proyectos, y aquí la rata fue el posible violador de algo que ella consideraba sagrado.

Pudieron proseguir, pero el sonido de varias personas cruzando el umbral Flu consecutivamente, impidieron el lograrlo, al parecer, Madame Bones o Dumbledore; había decidido traer consigo a un pequeño batallón, por lo que no se sorprendieron cuando un contingente de Aurores se adentró en la biblioteca, seguidos muy de cerca de una mujer recia e imponente con monóculo.

Minutos luego, hizo acto de presencia el Supremo Mugwump, seguido muy de cerca por un pequeño hombre con sombrero y traje que parecía querer estar en todos lados menos en este lugar, Harry frunció el ceño ante el desconocido, cuando una sensación invadió su cuerpo, tuvo un severo escalofrío, escuchó la voz de una mujer implorar, "No Harry, todo menos Harry."

Las fuerzas parecían abandonarle, y el infierno se desató cuando varios de los presentes reaccionaron adversamente a la presencia que el ahora identificado como el ministro de magia había traído consigo.

Detrás del ministro y a la derecha de Dumbledore, había ingresado otro de apariencia desgarbada y traje de segunda mano, dicho hombre se encontraba otorgando chocolate a los afectados, principalmente a los más jóvenes e inexperimentados al efecto de la ahora en receso criatura.

Se alzaron quejas y exigencias, la mayoría procedente de aquellos que compartían la misma opinión de acabar, 'con el hombre más peligroso desde- él que no debe ser nombrado.' Mucho menos fue del agrado de los chicos el que varios presentes insistieran en desalojarles con tal de 'protegerles.'

"No pueden sacarme de mi propio hogar," fueron las palabras de Luna, antes de que una lucha de ideas estallase en el lugar, al menos hasta que las palabras del desgarbado y ahora casi olvidado hombre resonaron en toda la habitación.

"Ese no es Sirius Black."

…

_**ADMINISTRACIÓN FUDGE REVELA Y CORRIGE UNA GRAN INJUSTICIA… **_

_Por Reeta Skeeter_

_Hoy, en un movimiento sin precedentes en la historia del ministerio de magia, el ministro Cornelius Oswald Fudge, demostrando una eficiencia, sabiduría y flexibilidad jamás vista, se emprendió en la tarea de corregir un error de administraciones pasadas, pasando así a la historia como el hombre que pudo reescribirla…_

Arthur no pudo más que bufar por lo leído, antes de arrojar a la fogata dicho periódico.

Se le conocía por ser un hombre afable, calmo, o en algunas ocasiones como un bufón, pero nadie podía negar su fiereza en cuanto a defender a su familia se refiriese.

A los ojos de los Weasley, Peter, no tenía perdón alguno, el muy bastardo dormía con sus hijos, era acariciado, alzado, alimentado e incluso aseado por ellos, quienes en su inocencia confiaban y apreciaban al animal y mascota que este representaba.

Es por eso que a nadie le sorprendió que él, declarase un feudo entre los Weasley y los Pettigrew.

Lo que jamás espero fue una pronta respuesta del patriarca que heredó el titulo de la familia, ante el perecimiento del último miembro de sangre pura de la misma. (En aquel entonces Peter.) En la carta no solo se quedaba en claro que Peter había sido borrado de los registros y el árbol de la familia, (un gran deshonor,) sino que cómo demandaba el decreto Stamford, subpárrafo B, de la enmienda de 1882, todas las propiedades del portador del feudo pasarían a manos del demandante en acuerdo al crimen perpetrado. (En caso de perderlo, lo cual ya había técnicamente hecho, ahora que estaba en custodia.)

Los Pettigrew no fueron pura sangre de renombre, ni poseyeron riquezas o propiedades que sirvieran de mucho, por lo que en compensación, y en restitución a cambio del cese del feudo contra los Pettigrew, (Después de todo, el único culpable era Peter, no el resto de dicha familia.) El patriarca Horace Tiberius Smithson-Pettigrew, les ofrecía una compensación de medio millón de doblones, además de una disculpa pública por parte de los Pettigrew a ser publicada una vez el feudo fuese anulado. (Si bien era una posibilidad el proseguir con el mismo, era bien sabido que Albus Dumbledore era un amigo personal de dicha familia, lo que incrementaba exponencialmente el riesgo de retaliación.)

Arthur estaba dividido, una gran parte suya, (sin contar con Molly, quien quería destazar al hombre.) deseaba venganza sobre el bastardo, pero la propuesta de ser aceptada, le sacaría a él y a su familia de la pobreza, No los haría asquerosamente ricos cómo los Malfoy, (Cuya fortuna se especulaba, superaba los seis millones de Doblones,) pero sus hijos podrían tener mucho más de lo que podía ofrecerles hoy en día.

Miró los restos del periódico arder y transformarse en cenizas ante sus ojos, tomando en cuestión de segundos la decisión que consideraba más apropiada.

Cierto, la traición les seguiría por varios años, pero ya era hora de que sus hijos tuvieran la vida que tanto merecen, y él no ha podido proveerles. ¿Y que mejor forma de animar a los chicos, que comprando pizza?

Sonrió, buscando algo de tinta para redactar una misiva a los Granger, solicitando su ayuda en semejante tarea, además de algo de tiempo para conversar y preguntar por su opinión en algunos negocios en los que pueda invertir. (De hecho, estaba pensando en comprar o inaugurar en el callejón Alley un centro de comida rápida, esperando complacer a Molly con algo que pueda garantizarle un futuro prometedor.) Por lo que preguntarle a los Granger si se interesaban en ello era algo lógico, ante la opinión que podían aportar con respecto a que o no vender que el público deseare consumir.

Así, al menos, de ser un éxito, podrían disfrutar de una estabilidad mucho mayor, y convertir algo inicialmente malo, en algo significativamente bueno.

**XxX**

**A**lbus Dumbledore no podía evitar suspirar en dicha ante las delicadas notas que su gramófono tocaba para él, dejándole gozar de algunos minutos de deleite gracias a una primera edición de _Greenleaves_, que actualmente se reproducía en el aparato.

Alzó sus manos en dirección a su escritorio con tal de alzar su humeante copa de té negro, sorbiendo con delicadeza luego de haber olfateado su aroma.

Necesitaba relajarse luego de la reunión en la que había participado hace poco, una por demás frustrante por decir no más. Si bien la imagen política del ministro había tomado un giro positivo gracias al evento Black. Cornelius, ahora motivado por su audacia y posiblemente otros incentivos, intentaba proceder a multar a Sirius Orion Black, por ser un animago ilegal bajo un procedimiento no aprobado por la ley, además de penalizarle por escapar de prisión, alegando que no podían permitir que la colonia penal perdiera su fama de inescapable, (Ignorando que tal fama había perecido.)

Muchos en el Wizengamot, parecían aprobar el caso expuesto por Fudge, y la noción estuvo a punto de ser aprobada, cuando la mano de la matriarca Longbottom alzó su varita, solicitando el derecho al habla, el cual él no titubeó en concederle.

"_Miembros de este augusto cuerpo, me parece inadmisible la noción que nuestro… estimado Ministro intenta realizar, el señor Black, quien aún se encuentra prófugo debido a su, en mi opinión, bien justificada falta de confianza en nuestro ministerio, es una mala elección, esto es un caso delicado, además que una acción de esta magnitud nos haría perder una gran porción de aliados a nivel internacional, al muchos considerar la popularidad que el evento Black ha tomado en innumerables países que forman parte de la confederación de países mágicos digna de su atención."_

_La cabeza de la familia Malfoy, se alzó en indignación ante lo mencionado, "¡Esto es un ultraje! Sirius Black es un convicto que debe ser penalizado por sus crímenes, si bien su situación es lamentable, eso no lo superpone por encima de la ley, al igual que cualquier otro miembro de nuestra comunidad."_

Albus aún recuerda los quince minutos que tardó en regresar la sala a un aspecto símil a quietud cuando una nueva varita se alzó en el aire, sorprendiendo a algunos por ello.

_Madame Bones no solía intervenir tan a menudo, pero su posición ameritaba respeto y en algunos casos, obediencia._

"_Mi estimado ministro, si bien estoy de acuerdo con que la cifra de ciento setenta doblones por ser un animago no registrado debe ser aplicada, estoy en desacuerdo con algunas medidas que vuestro documento presenta, además de rozar el borde de lo ilegal, si bien el ministerio puede inquirir en la metodología por la cual se consiguió tal objetivo, en dicho caso, la habilidad de animago; la completa confiscación de dicho procedimiento que su documento alega, bajo estatutos ministeriales debo añadir, es desaprobada, por la ley expedita por el ministerio y Wizengamot del año 1733, la cual permite, que si bien en caso de extinción total de una familia sin heredero aparente o familiares consanguíneos que puedan continuar con el ciclo, el ministerio tiene la potestad de adquirir toda propiedad incluyendo el Grimoire familiar con tal de ser dispuestos por la administración política del momento. Lo cual no viene al caso de Black, al existir un heredero directo…_

… _No obstante, lo que me parece interesante, es que en vista de la destitución de Andrómeda Black, y en caso de aprobarse este movimiento, la indisponibilidad de Sirius Black, toda propiedad pasaría a ser del joven Malfoy, al ser heredero directo por descender de Narcissa Malfoy, anteriormente Black."_

"_¿Qué insinúa, Madame Bones?" Comentó Albus, ocultando magistralmente su sonrisa tras su barba. _

_La mujer observó a todos los miembros del Wizengamot antes de proseguir. "Este procedimiento, si bien en apariencia legal, viola en principio nuestro derecho a mantener en privado nuestra herencia familiar concentrada en el Grimoire y bibliotecas, de ser permitido este procedimiento, nada impediría en un caso futuro ya sea cercano o lejano, que el ministerio, empleando la ley cómo respaldo, creara una nueva ocasión donde nuestros secretos familiares deban ser revelados bajo una orden ministerial."_

Albus aún puede escuchar los gritos y protestas que por hora y media dominaron el lugar, al final siendo denegada la petición del ministro para su gran sorpresa y desdén.

Lo cual implicaba un duro golpe para su carrera política ante el Wizengamot, si bien ante el pueblo seguía siendo popular, (algo que admitía se le había concedido, más que ganado.) Ante la congregación del Wizengamot ya no lo era tanto, lo cual a la larga le haría más peligroso ya que no volvería a cometer el mismo error que cometió en esa reunión.

Albus suspiró, ubicando la taza ahora vacía sobre el escritorio, aún le sorprendía el hecho de que el joven Potter concediera todo el caso de Black a Fudge.

"_Piénselo Ministro, será conocido cómo él hombre que corrigió una gran injusticia, cuyo mandato ha sido en efecto superior no solo en administración, sino en justicia e igualdad, Será recordado por reescribir la historia y pasar a ella cómo ningún otro lo ha logrado últimamente." _Fueron las palabras que el joven Potter empleó para convencer al casi apopléjico hombrecillo, ante la idea de que Black fuera inocente, y un héroe condecorado por el mismo ministerio pudiese ser un criminal en su turno como dirigente.

Una movida inteligente, audaz, diría él, lograba su cometido pero no ganaba nada en apariencia, un verdadero Slytherin si le preguntaban.

Sonrió, el chico estaba demostrando cualidades extraordinarias incluso sin su intervención, por ahora, de hecho le placía ver que el joven era pesar de algunas muy escasas similitudes, el opuesto literal de lo que fue Tom Marvolo Riddle, lo cual era extraordinario.

Suspiró en el momento en que la melodía se detuvo, sabiendo que al igual que la armonía, todo esto solo duraría un tiempo antes de alcanzar el fin, la paz no era eterna, y estaba algo temeroso de los rumores que emergían de Europa, en especial de Transilvania. (Uno de los lugares más peligrosos del planeta.)

Debía preparar a los niños sin levantar sospechas.

Quizás era hora de emplear el uso de su 'locura' con tal de garantizar una mejor educación, ya había cometido demasiados errores, y tenía que rectificar.

Era arriesgado, pero debía hacerlo por el bien de todos… Quizás era hora de que empleara a Remus y a Sirius en un papel diferente, uno que brindaría beneficios a pesar de lo 'inocente' del acto.

No se sorprendió de ver que Fawks ya parecía listo para partir, y el necesitaba el mejor apoyo posible, por lo que debía empezar cuanto antes, después de todo, solo restaban dos semanas para el inicio a clases.

"Ven viejo amigo, tenemos mucho por hacer," Agregó el anciano antes de partir con Rumbo al salón de historia de la magia.

**XxX**

"**Y** esa es mi idea querida," Comentó Arthur Weasley a su esposa, que parecía pensativa por algunos segundos antes de afirmar gustosa por ello.

Molly Weasley, anteriormente Prewett, era si bien una madre sobreprotectora, (el que asesinaran a tu familia, tiende a crear ese resultado.) Era una mujer francamente aburrida, su vida era su estirpe, lo que le motivaba día a día, su razón de vivir.

Quítenle su familia y dejarán un cascarón vacío, que únicamente podrá sobrevivir el día a día cómo un Golem, programado a cumplir ciertas funciones sin salir de ellas, o siquiera pensar por ellas.

Todos sus hijos estaban o estudiando o trabajando muy lejos de ella, por lo que la mayoría del tiempo lo gastaba tejiendo en su casa, completamente solitaria y en un vano intento de ocultarlo era llenarse de tareas mundanas de cualquier índole, cómo tejer, eso ocupaba mucho tiempo y concentración de su normalmente, monótona vida cuando carecía de quien encargarse en la madriguera.

Un restaurante le permitiría no solo tener un oficio en que ocuparse, sino un nuevo sentido a su vida.

"Por supuesto que sí cariño," Comentó la mujer completamente emocionada, lo cual era una buena señal para Arthur; ahora solo tendría que convencerle de que le acompañase a Italia y Francia con tal de conseguir algunas recetas en particular, (incluso visitar Hamburgo,) quizás tener la luna de miel que nunca pudo ofrecerle en su juventud.

Solo necesitaba la ayuda de Albus con el Portkey internacional, y la primera etapa de su plan estaría lista. Pero quizás, lo más importante era el lugar que consiguió con Zonko en el callejón Diagon, céntrico, y lo suficientemente preparado para ser modificado cuando él lo ordene.

**XxX**

"**L**amento estar imponiendo de esta manera, Xenophilius," Comentó Arthur mientras sorbía un poco del café que el hombre había preparado.

El cuasi calvo rubio negó con su rostro antes de alzar su mano en negación a tal estatuto, "No es inconveniente alguno, Luna está más que feliz por tener a tus hijos de compañía, incluso les he escuchado discutir algo con respecto a sus piyamas y reunirse, algo curioso en realidad."

Arthur se sonrojó en ligera vergüenza, si bien Percival se marcharía con ellos en la travesía, al negarse a quedarse con los demás chicos en la residencia Lovegood, (Para el ligero descontento de ambos padres.) El patriarca Lovegood estaba tomando responsabilidad por cuatro niños, una gran carga a nivel monetario por la semana que estarían fuera.

De nuevo Xenophilius negó cualquier molestia, "Soy yo quien debo agradecer, no he visto sonreír tanto a mi Luna desde lo ocurrido con Selene. " Ambos hombres guardaron silencio por algunos minutos. Al menos hasta que las carcajadas de los chicos por quizás alguna payasada de los gemelos inundó el si bien extraño, muy acogedor hogar.

Arthur pudo ver como los hombros del rubio parecían relajarse al identificar entre la cacofonía de carcajadas la melodiosa voz de Luna.

El pelirrojo sonrió, al parecer no solo Luna había cambiado desde el reingreso de Harry Potter a sus vidas, algo más que agradecerle en silencio al chico, ya que los libros Muggle sobre animales no mágicos descubiertos en los últimos cien años habían ayudado en mucho al hombre en su afición por criaturas extrañas.

Se despidió de sus hijos y con un simple 'pop,' reapareció a escasos minutos de perder el Portkey internacional con destino a Bordello, Italia.

Estaba emocionado, después de todo no hace mucho había viajado a Egipto, (Literalmente menos de un mes para ser franco, lo cual dice cuanto ha pasado en tan poco tiempo.) ahora tendría la oportunidad de conocer otro país con su mujer, (si ignoraban a Percy,) por primera vez en su vida, veía un futuro prometedor en el ámbito financiero para los Weasley.

**XxX**

"**C**hicos tenemos que hacerlo, también forman parte del equipo," Comentó Ron mientras caminaba de un lado a otro entre los cuatro miembros restantes del equipo Animago.

Harry asintió, los gemelos y Ginny habían probado ser buenos amigos en todo el tiempo que les estaban conociendo, "No es porque tenga algo en contra, pero mientras más grande el grupo, más riesgos de ser descubiertos." Dijo Luna, logrando que Hermione asintiese en acuerdo.

"No obstante, los chicos son confiables, podemos tomar este riesgo; ellos lo valen. Sin contar con que el material que estudian es mucho más avanzado que lo que nosotros estamos por ver en dos semanas al iniciar Hogwarts." Dijo la castaña.

Harry agregó, "Si queremos lograrlo, debemos hacerlo lo más pronto posible."

Luna de nuevo negó, "Es imposible por ahora, los Weasley regresan mañana, y necesitamos la asistencia de McGonagall para asegurarnos de no cometer un error irreparable."

"Y la profesora está ocupada organizando el semestre," Dijo Hermione, Ron no tardó en comentar, "¿Quizás podríamos hacerlo en el colegio?"

Todos guardaron silencio, "Sería muy símil a lo que mi padre logró en su época," Comentó Harry algo emocionado, las chicas parecían pensarlo antes de asentir. "Sería emocionante," confirmó Luna, Hermione por su parte parecía dudar antes de decir. "Tenemos que planearlo muy bien, un error y estaremos en serios problemas."

Harry le sonrió antes de decir, "Tranquila Hermione, con tu intelecto y meticulosidad sumada a la nuestra no podemos fallar."

El quinteto afirmó su aprobación unánime, declarando que el trío Weasley sería incluido en el equipo.

**XxX**

"¿**H**ABLAN EN SERIO? ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ!" Comentó en euforia Ginny, mientras saltaba en el mismo lugar gracias a la emoción, Harry alzó una ceja, la niña hasta ahora se había mostrado muy reservada en su presencia, nunca le había creído a Ron sus comentarios con respecto a la chica, principalmente porque aún en las reuniones que han tenido se ha mostrado serena, casi tímida al punto de estar incómoda. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle algo, para cuando un nuevo grito le sacó de su concentración.

"¡QUE!" No le costó mucho el descubrir que Ronald era el culpable.

"Estamos muy," Empezó George.

"Halagados, OH hermano nuestro, pero tememos," Comentó Fred.

"Qué debemos declinar por un simple motivo," Dijo George.

"Tenemos muchos ojos en Hogwarts," Agregó Fred.

"El juntarnos con un gran grupo de la nada levantaría más…" Exclamó George.

"…Sospechas de lo usual, y les obligaría a poner más," Supuso Fred.

"Atención de lo debido en nuestras actividades, arriesgándolos más." Confirmó George.

Juntos dijeron al unisonó, "Pero estaremos más que dispuestos a ser agentes encubiertos, ¿O quizás simplemente los miembros de la _**rama-Q**_?"

Hermione masajeó su sien, "Jamás debiste prestarles los libros de Ian Fleming, Harry."

**XxX**

**H**arry suspiró, realmente estaba comenzando a aburrirse, en el terreno baldío no había nada que pudiese hacer más que esperar.

Detrás suyo estaban los tablones, y en un enorme agujero se encontraban las huellas y pistas de que Sirius Black ha estado durmiendo en este lugar, lo cual ya de por sí era más que deprimente para el chico.

Alzó la vista al creer escuchar algunas voces en un distante eco, más precisamente al otro lado del terreno, provenientes de la edificación inicial, (la cual estaba en horribles condiciones,) estuvo a punto de levantarse con tal de investigar, cuando la ronca voz de Sirius le dijo, "Es un placer volver a verte cachorro."

Harry frunció el ceño, admitiendo que el hombre era bueno, no pudo tan siquiera detectarle por más que estuvo atento, incluso empleando algunas técnicas que Hagrid les enseñó acerca del arte del rastreo. El desgarbado hombre sonrió, "Fui un Auror Harry, es o al menos fue un requisito el saber moverse sin que el objetivo esté al tanto de ello."

El adolescente asintió, si bien no le gustaba, tenía que admitir que el hombre le ganaba con creces en lo que a experiencia concierne, aclarando su garganta, Harry le arrojó una mirada seria, antes de sacar de su bolso sin fondo la edición más reciente del Profeta.

Sirius lo tomó sin dudarlo, leyendo por algunos minutos, antes de arrojar en enojo el diario, "No es posible para mí el acudir al ministerio, Malfoy no permitirá que la fortuna, prestigio y el poder de los Black se escape de sus manos, lo más probable es que de asistir, sufra un 'desafortunado accidente' con tal de poder acceder a todo el mismo por medio de su primogénito."

Harry tuvo que admitir que estaba en lo cierto, el ministro Fudge le había otorgado una pésima imagen, no descontaba la posibilidad que Sirius sospechaba por el simple motivo de que ambos hombres parecían muy 'buenos' amigos.

"Quizás deberías ir a otro país, uno en el que la mano de Malfoy no pueda alcanzaros,"

Sirius sonrió, admitiendo que la idea tenía merito, pero después de algunos minutos, negó, "Hay algo que tienes que aprender Harry, mientras poseas dinero, muchas cosas están al alcance de aquellos que no gozan de escrúpulos. Si bien se sospecharía de Malfoy si algo fatal me ocurriese, el hecho de que mi perecimiento ocurra en un país lejano le otorgaría la excusa de que fue todo culpa mía, al no confiar en la eficiencia de nuestro ministerio."

Harry suspiró en frustración antes de conceder el punto, había mucho que estaba pasando por alto, al menos… "¡Podrías reclamar la posición cómo cabeza de los Black! volverías las cartas en su contra."

Sirius frunció el ceño, tal como si hubiera tragado algo en extremo amargo, "No lo sé, Harry, nunca he sido del tipo responsable."

Harry respondió, "Lo sé, pero creo que es hora de que te preguntes con sinceridad, si aún deseas vivir cómo lo has hecho hasta ahora, siendo manipulado por otros a diestra y siniestra, ¿De haber sido la cabeza de la familia Black, habrías sido encarcelado sin un juicio? ¿Correrías el riesgo de ser asesinado por tu posición, dinero y poder? Cierto, pero al menos no estarás esperando que todos vacíen tu cuerpo sin vida cómo buitres sobre la carroña tan fácilmente como ellos esperan… Debes tomar el control de tu vida, de manera de que si pierdes en algún punto, al final tus palabras decidan quien ríe de último."

Sirius le miró pasmado por varios segundos, antes de sonreír melancólico, "¿Sabes algo cachorro? Por un minuto, a pesar de que eres la imagen de tu padre, pude jurar que Lily estaba frente a mí, regañándome cómo solía hacerlo cuando nos atrapaba a mí y a tu padre en alguna travesura."

Harry por otra parte guardó silencio por algunos segundos, antes de voltear nuevamente en dirección de la estructura abandonada al volver a escuchar un eco proceder de ella.

"No estamos solos cachorro," Comentó el desgarbado hombre antes de transformarse de nuevo en perro, el adolescente sacó su varita, ambos dispuestos a apoyar al otro fuera lo que fuese. Ambos corrieron con extrema cautela en dirección del edificio, a sabiendas del enorme riesgo que corrían, de hecho para la sorpresa de Harry, la voz de su conciencia sonaba sospechosamente como Hermione.

Se recostó de una pared aledaña, mirando el interior de la estructura que a pesar del sol le golpeaba directamente, aún estaba otorgando una gran cantidad de sombras en las que ocultarse, Harry decidió ir primero, usando a Sirius cómo apoyo, entró tan sigiloso como un gato, dándose cuenta de que el ruido en sí parecía ser una chica discutiendo y forcejeando con alguien más, en apariencia un chico.

La sangre le hirvió ante la posibilidad que esto le planteaba, y el pequeño gruñir del canido le indicaba que no era el único.

"Te dije que no Erick, ya no quiero seguir,"

"Fuiste tú quien lo propuso ¿y ahora no quieres? No te entiendo Francine," Harry frenó en seco al escuchar las voces e identificar las identidades de los participes.

"Eso fue antes, esto es ahora, y dije que NO."

"¿Sabes qué? Al demonio contigo, no debí hacerte caso en primer lugar, me largo de aquí."

Harry intentó mimetizarse en las sombras, tal como Sirius, con tal de no ser visto por el chico, cuando el sonido de un bate de madera golpeando carne se escuchó, (El cual ya reconoce gracias al Quidditch,) le llamó la atención, por un momento pensó lo peor de parte de ambos chicos, cuando una nueva voz le heló la sangre.

"Es la primera vez que una Muggle se opone a mi Imperius," Comentó alguien más, quien Harry pudo reconocer como Marcus Flint, antes de que una nueva voz emergiera de las sombras, "Deja de crear excusas, fue patético para comenzar, aún no estamos seguros de si es cierto o no que esta cosa conoce a Potter," Agregó un ahora identificado Miles Bletchley.

Flint continuó, "Fue el primo Squib de Pucey quien comentó el haberla escuchado nombrar tal nombre en una fiesta en Surrey."

Bletchley escupió sobre la chica, "Pero al final no trajo a Potter, sino a otro sujeto. Esto fue una pérdida de tiempo."

Flint asintió, "Mata al chico, y prepara a la chica para llevar, Adrian Pucey pagará caro este engaño."

Harry no tardó en reaccionar, transformándose y precipitándose sobre Bletchley, mientras que Sirius hacía lo mismo con Flint, tomándoles por sorpresa, Miles gritaba de dolor al ser perforado su antebrazo por las filosas zarpas de Harry, mientras que Marcus soltaba alaridos de terror al ver que era un Grim lo que le estaba sujetando y sacudiendo de la pierna.

"¡Flint ayuda!"

"¡Maldición Bletchley, tengo un GRIM encima! ¡UN GRIM!"

"AHHH, activa los Portkey, actívalos," Gritó Miles Bletchley.

Marcus protestó, pero el que el animal le soltase le aterró al creer que estaba a punto de arremeter contra en contra de él una vez más. Con un flash de luz ambos desaparecieron, dejando tras de sí sus varitas, (que fueron arrojadas en terror ante el ataque.) y ambas víctimas, Harry regresó a su forma humana, ignorando la serie de preguntas que Sirius le arrojaba detrás suyo.

Supo que sus planes habían cambiado ante la condición de Francine y Erick, "Necesitan ayuda, y rápido."

"Harry necesito…"

"Ahora no Sirius, necesito ayuda, ellos requieren atención médica inmediata."

Harry no supo qué hacer, hasta que algo activó su memoria en medio de su ataque de pánico. "¡DOBBY!"

Con un gentil 'pop' el elfo casero reapareció a un lado de Harry, "El señor Harry Potter llama a Dobby, casi nunca Harry Potter señor llamar a Dobby."

Sirius se sentó de golpe, "Necesito un Whisky de fuego, ¿También un elfo casero? ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo?" Harry le ignoró por ahora, concentrándose en el pequeño y ahora casi pulcro elfo.

"Dobby, necesito que localices a Poppy Pomfrey y la traigas lo más rápido posible, de aceptar, trata que sepa para qué la solicito, y si puedes intenta contactar a la tía de Susan."

"¿Susan mágica, o la que no conocer Dobby Harry Potter señor?"

Harry frunció el ceño, luego masajeándose el tabique de la nariz en frustración, "Susan Bones, o más específicamente, Madame Bones, dile que su presencia es indispensable para corregir un error."

"Harry no creo…"

"Sirius, ya basta de huir de la responsabilidad, te necesito en mi vida tanto como tú a mí, ya he perdido a mi familia una vez, me rehúso a perderla de nuevo."

Sirius guardó silencio, observando al chico por algunos segundos, viendo en él a su difunto amigo de la infancia. Asintió, no confiando en su propia voz en ese instante, ignorando el pequeño 'pop' que el elfo realizó al marcharse y comenzar lo que el tomaba como desconocido.

Ambos guardaron silencio, enfocados en solo atender a los chicos lo mejor que podían hasta que el elfo regresó con una algo enojada mujer, una que Sirius francamente no tenía muchos deseos de encontrarse para ser sincero.

"Dulce Morgana y Maeve, qué en el nombre de Merlín ha ocurrido acá señor Potter." Dicha matrona no dio dos pasos antes de notar al hombre recostado en la pared.

"S-Sirius Bla-Black."

"Cuanto tiempo sin verte Poppy,"

"Introducciones luego, Erick no deja de sangrar y Fullbright aún está bajo el Imperius," Demandó Harry mientras intentaba frenar el sangrado.

Poppy suspiró en alarma al ver a ambos niños en el suelo, de inmediato se puso a resolver el problema, no sin arrojarle una mirada sucia a Sirius.

"Hey, no me mires así Poppy, no fui yo." Exclamó Sirius, solo para detenerse cuando una serie de cuerdas se materializaron a su alrededor, inmovilizándole. "Que demo…" Harry volteó en dirección de las sombras, alzando su varita con tal de atacar cuando la voz de Madame Bones le detuvo en el acto.

"Baje su varita señor Potter, no está autorizado a emplear su magia fuera de Hogwarts." Su voz era fuerte, firme y demandante, el moreno tuvo que acceder.

Dirigiéndose rumbo a Pomfrey, invocando las dos varitas que yacían sobre el suelo, la mujer agregó, "¿Señora Pomfrey, si fuera tan amable de darme un informe de la situación?"

"Lo haría si pudiera Madame, pero me temo que solo puedo dar un informe parcial de la situación física de estos chicos."

"Entiendo, señor Potter, en vista de que Black se encuentra indispuesto, sería usted tan…" La mujer y el resto de los presentes se congelaron por un momento al escuchar varias explosiones de Aparición cerca de su posición.

Tanto Amelia como Harry se prepararon para lo peor, cuando el primer intruso hizo acto de presencia.

"QUE NA… URK, Madame Bones?"

"Kingsley, es un placer, ahora, reúna al resto del equipo y rastreen el lugar, quiero hasta el último fragmento de magia catalogado e impreso en treinta minutos."

"Señora, si Señora," Respondió Kingsley de inmediato.

Volteando en dirección del chico, la mujer alzó una ceja, "Potter, aún espero su versión de qué ha ocurrido aquí, y por su bien, más le vale impresionarme."

XxX

Albus Dumbledore alzó su cuerpo, silenciando a todo el Wizengamot.

"Sirius Black, se te ha encontrado culpable, ¿tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?"

El acusado, ahora completamente limpio, afeitado, con el cabello atado de manera aristocrática a su espalda con una cinta de seda negra, sonrió, "Nada que pueda probar lo contrario."

Albus afirmó, mirando en dirección del difamado, "Entonces, me veo en la necesidad de disminuir de su compensación la cantidad de doscientos treinta galeones por ser un animago sin registrar, y un extra de ciento cincuenta galeones por no emplear un método autorizado por el Ministerio, prosiguiendo con una multa opcional de quinientos galeones, que puede ser evitada si registra el procedimiento para el uso común en el ministerio."

Sirius negó de inmediato, "El procedimiento no difiere mucho del ya aprobado por el Ministerio, no lo veo necesario, y mi renegar está más motivado por apego emocional que cualquier otra cosa, de nuevo, me niego a entregar el procedimiento."

"Entonces me temo que debo descontarle esos quinientos galeones, señor Black."

"Descuide, todo por estar al día con el Ministerio…" El sarcasmo en su voz era elevado, pero Albus decidió ignorarlo, a pesar de la mirada sucia que Fudge le otorgaba al ahora absuelto ex-convicto.

Una vez finalizado el largo procedimiento judicial donde Peter fue entregado, despojado de sus honores y sentenciado a una vida entera en Azkaban, (En una celda diseñada para sostener y contener animagos,) resultando en la absolución de Sirius de todos sus crímenes a excepción de su forma no registrada.

Albus sonrió, sabiendo que para mañana todos sabrían que Sirius Black, era un hombre libre.

_**Continuará… **_

_**Es gracioso cómo este capítulo no quería ser publicado, fue reescrito más de quince veces, abandonado, retomado, dejado a un lado por falta de tiempo, o por mucho trabajo.**_

_**Las veces que tuve tiempo libre para escribir fueron pocas en todos estos meses, al punto de que el material que publique en estos días es viejo, algo que tenía almacenado y con lo que experimente.**_

_**Esta es la primera parte del 3 libro, que sin la amenaza de Sirius, supone será un año más tranquilo para los chicos… un año en que pueden literalmente solo ser estudiantes. **_

_**Puede que re-edite el capítulo más tarde…**_

_**Feliz Año nuevo…**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Son las tres de la mañana y me quedé escribiendo esto en vez de acostarme antes de ir a trabajar, se que hay gente que odia las notas de autor, pero lean la que queda al final. Posiblemente tenga errores así que lo publicare nuevamente en los días subsiguientes, quizás le añada una escena o dos, pero es poco probable, quiero comenzar a trabajar en el cuarto año que es vulgarmente material nuevo o AU. Más información verificar la nota de autor final.**

**R**onald suspiró, alzando sus brazos en alto mientras se estiraba lo más posible en el compartimento del tren, Luna leía el diario de su familia a su lado moviéndose ligeramente a un lado con tal de evitar que el chico impidiera su concentración, Hermione en parte, sentada frente de él y al lado de Neville estaba observando en forma reprobatoria lo que hacía mientras que Harry y Ginny simplemente dormitaban el uno al lado del otro ambos reposándose ligeramente en el otro.

La de cabello castaño suspiró ahora ignorando al adormilado pelirrojo, empleando su cerebro para cosas más relevantes que reprochar la falta de modales y decoro por parte del chico. (Ya debería estar acostumbrada, pero ¡Sorpresa! No lo está,) faltaban aproximadamente una hora y treinta y dos minutos para llegar a King Cross. Y francamente ella también estaba agotada luego de las diabluras que realizaron en el castillo. (A lo cual tuvo que ser coaccionada por supuesto.)

La gracia era una carrera hasta la estatua de la bruja tuerta bajo cualquier método posible, el primero en llegar tendría los derechos y potestad sobre una caja con plumas azucaradas, ranas de chocolate, barras de calabaza y caramelos de menta completamente para él o ella.

Por supuesto que ante la mención de plumas azucaradas no tuvo opción, sabía que tendría que ganar esa caja a cómo diese lugar, las ranas y los demás dulces los repartiría por supuesto, no era muy apegada a ellos, las plumas por otra parte, esas eran otra historia, muchos se sorprenderían de saber sobre el diente dulce que posee, treta que heredó de sus padres debe agregar, lo cual muchos otros ignoran es posible creyendo que por ser dentistas era obligación que renegaran los dulces u otras sustancias símiles, lo cual es falso, la función del dentista no es la de un nutriólogo, no debe decirte qué comer sino cómo mantener tus dientes en una condición optima para aletargar o detener su deterioro.

Mientras tengas el hábito de limpiarte los dientes luego de consumir uno, (O en su caso, varios,) no habrá una consecuencia alguna de qué lamentarse, (Salvo el ganar algunos gramos claro está, pero de nuevo eso entra en el ámbito del nutricionista.) Suspiró, ahora más relajada que hace algunos minutos al estar consumida en sus reminiscencias. Al final la ganadora no fue otra más que Luna al emplear su pequeña forma con tal de salir volando y dirigirse directamente a la meta una vez allí solo tuvo que esconderse y recobrar su forma al mismo tiempo que esperaba a los demás.

Por supuesto que ninguno contaba con la agilidad que ella poseía en ambientes cerrados, y nadie pensaba dos veces en ver a un murciélago en las inmediaciones o interiores de un castillo, pero un zorro, un halcón una nutria o un gato montes no contaban con esa misma ventaja, y la enorme figura de Ginny no pasaría por ningún motivo desapercibida.

Aún puede recordar la sorpresa que vivieron cuando la chica se transformó de todas las cosas posibles, terminó siendo un oso, una criatura que fue cazada hasta la extinción (junto con muchas otras,) pero que para su sorpresa únicamente en el mundo Muggle al ser un animal aún en existencia en reservas mágicas donde se le 'cría' con tal de adquirir sus partes para pociones y demás artículos.

No obstante eso limitaba a la chica, que si bien contaba con una muy buena manera de protegerse a sí misma, (Y dudaba que los gemelos volvieran a hacerle parte de sus bromas,) no podía escabullirse como ellos de manera fácil, era enorme y su color casi rojizo (en realidad era más amarronado que nada,) era fácil de ver en las campiñas o en la calle.

No que esto desanimara a la chica, el simple hecho de formar parte del grupo parecía ser lo que le alegraba en realidad el simple hecho de no estar otro año completamente sola parecía ayudarle a recuperarse de la horrible experiencia que sufrió el año pasado.

No obstante, aún cuando la transformación y la adición de Ginny fue lo más relevante este año relativamente tranquilo en comparación con los anteriores, no fue lo único acontecido, ella misma formó parte de su propio drama al desmayarse en la sala común luego de estarse sobre esforzando con el gira tiempo, principalmente porque no había dormido ni comido bien gracias a que participó sin desearlo (tampoco deseaba ser excluida,) en una exploración nocturna del castillo en su forma animal, (Principalmente para explorar los callejones, escondrijos y pasadizos que los gemelos habían encontrado pero que no aparecían en el mapa.) por lo cual al día siguiente, ya agotada y estresada simplemente se desplomó al ya no tener más fuerzas con qué continuar.

Por supuesto que McGonagall puso sus manos sobre el asunto y profesando algunas palabras en gales que no podrían ser más que una imprecación por no haberlo previsto, procedió a obligarle a decidir en que cursos deseaba asistir, por lo que no tuvo más opción que tomar aquellos que obviamente le ofrecían un reto intelectual, que fue Runas, Arithmancia y criaturas mágicas, abandonando el resto con un cierto dejo de tristeza, (A excepción de esa bazofia que se negaba a mencionar,) Por supuesto que el haber ocultado semejante secreto del grupo no cayó muy bien, principalmente porque había puesto en riesgo su salud de tal forma, pero la reprimenda murió rápido y dio paso a la curiosidad y el asombro sobre el hecho de que ella viajó en el tiempo.

Suspiró, ahora observando a sus compañeros, viendo que cada uno de ellos incluyendo a Luna, habían caído presas del sueño, ella aún no gozaba de somnolencia, quizás por la gran cantidad de plumas azucaradas que devoró antes de subir al tren, sabiendo que la ola de energía que le estaba consumiendo solo duraría por un tiempo más antes de que el cansancio también le pasara factura.

Se tomó el tiempo de observar a cada uno de ellos, en especial a los chicos dándose cuenta de cuando habían crecido en estos tres años. Neville había perdido mucho peso, sin embargo su rostro aún conservaba facciones redondeadas que quizás con el tiempo darían paso a un contorno más definido, su cabello era corto, el único del grupo para ser exacto al ser su misma abuela quien apelaba por tal apariencia, no obstante aún siendo el más rotundo del los chicos, era el más amable y reservado.

Era cortés y caballeroso, podía mantener una conversación amena contigo y sabía como escucharte cuando deseabas decir algo, no obstante era el más protector del grupo, incluso más que Ron quien se ha mostrado algo posesivo de los que conoce y tajante para con los extraños, (Después de lo que han vivido todos estos años, no lo culpaba demasiado.) su conocimiento en horticultura era impresionante, era claro que el chico contaba con un pulgar verde, lamentablemente aún era un desastre en pociones, no que lo culpara mucho, la presión que el profesor aplicaba sobre él era injusta y desmedida, no que fuera diferente para el resto de la clase, (En especial con Gryffindor,) pero en ocasiones parecía que Neville era el alumno más afectado por el sujeto, lo cual explicaba porqué el hombre era su más grande temor en aquella memorable clase.

Suspiró, mirando ahora en dirección de Luna quien se había dormido sobre el hombro de Ronald, mientras que este apoyaba la cabeza contra la ventana babeando ligeramente gracias a que su mejilla se alzaba tenuemente con el cristal. La chica cargaba el cabello largo, atado en una simple cola de caballo con una prenda de color azul cielo que contaba con un pequeño adorno de color rojo en forma de rosa que Harry le regaló en navidad. (La cual usa todos los días,) sonrió al verla mover la nariz en un vano intento de apaciguar la comezón, recordándole en el proceso a aquel programa americano sobre una bruja que empleaba un método símil para manifestar su magia que su mamá solía ver cuando ella era una pequeña niña.

Podía ver que la chica estaba lentamente transformándose en una joven adolescente, su rostro estaba perdiendo grasa y ganando una forma fina y delicada, definida y obviamente femenina, podía ver gracias a su posición que sus pechos estaban comenzando a crecer, (Además de que no contaba con un sostén por lo que tendría que informarle de ello ahora que era notable el cambio por encima de su franela. Al menos hasta que observó más de cerca y pudo notar que sí contaba con uno, salvo que su reacción era ocasionada por el frio de las montañas que atravesaban en este momento.

Vergonzosamente pudo notar que ella estaba en una situación similar, y disimuladamente intentó sentarse de una manera en que no se notase mientras agitaba la varita en el compartimento para calentar un poco el ambiente, un gemido por parte de Ron llamó su atención notando que el chico había notado la diferencia en temperatura si su rostro placentero revelaba algo.

Le detalló detenidamente, viendo que sus mejillas parecían coloradas gracias a sus pecas, su rostro que en su niñez era bastante redondeado, había ganado más definición, alargándose al igual que su figura que no tenía nada que envidiarle en grosor a Neville, no obstante, de todo el grupo él era el más alto, su cabello cubría parcialmente su rostro, dándole una apariencia distinta a lo usual, al punto de que no notó se le había quedado observando por varios minutos hasta que un ronquido por parte de Neville le sacó de su ensoñación. Avergonzada intentó posar su mirada en otra parte, esta vez fijándose en Harry, sonrió viendo que su mejor amigó estaba durmiendo con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Ginny mientras que la chica estaba obviamente agotada para estar durmiendo con la cabeza del todo recostada en el cristal, (símil a su hermano debe agregar, excluyendo la salivación,) No pudo evitar notar que la chica a diferencia de Luna parecía no estar tan avanzada en el área del pecho, de hecho de todo el grupo quien más conservaba una apariencia infantil era ella, pero bien pudo notar en sus visitas a su cuarto que Ginevra estaba desarrollando una silueta de reloj de arena que muchas (incluyéndole a ella,) envidiarían.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que sus hormonas golpearan su cuerpo con la tortura mensual que toda chica debe sufrir al golpear la pubertad. Tema con el cual, podían callar o correr a los chicos cuando necesitaban privacidad o estaban siendo demasiado bulliciosos. (Lo cual es constante,)

Sonrió al ver que la timidez rápidamente se evaporó en Ginny luego de un tiempo, por supuesto que la manera en que observaba y hablaba de Harry hacía que el pecho le constriñese, sensación que ya se había acostumbrado a dimitir, recordándose constantemente que Harry siempre sería su mejor amigo sin importar quien ingresara en el grupo.

Finalmente sus ojos se posaron en Harry, mirándolo fijamente por algunos segundos antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, posó sus ojos en su larga cabellera tan negra como el petróleo, para la consternación de la Señora Evans Harry había estado dejándose crecer el cabello desde el primer año al punto de que ahora descendía hasta unos cinco centímetros más debajo de sus hombros, el cual amarraba con una cinta de color verde esmeralda que Luna le regaló días después de recibir ella su cinta azul.

Lo descontrolado del mismo parecía amainar ahora que era apresado por más peso, lo que definía aún más el rostro del chico, no tan largo como Ron y no tan redondo como Neville, de los tres, era el más rápido al punto de ser impresionante para su estatura la cual es un tres centímetros cuando mucho menos alto que el pelirrojo. De hecho si algo le ha sorprendido es que ahora ella tiene que alzar la vista para alcanzar sus ojos, apenas, pero ya se notaba la diferencia. Su complexión era delgada, es casi como si hubiera sido diseñado para ser esbelto y flexible, perfecto para la posición con la que contaba en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

Bostezó, aún observándole y recordando las veces en que ambos estuvieron solos en las clases de Runas, la única opción educativa donde solo ellos dos han cursado, (siendo la única en Arithmancia,) Harry estaba motivado a ser eficiente en el área porque las runas era un área necesaria para desarrollar aún más el diseño de su padre y los merodeadores.

Lo cual ahora era un gran misterio sin resolver, ya que gracias a Sirius y Remus ambos podían preguntar más sobre el pasado de su padre, en especial sobre Runas a lo cual ambos hombres negaban tener conocimientos, Remus era proficiente en defensa contra las artes oscuras pero su área de experticia yacía más en la historia, mientras que Sirius era proficiente más no excelente en encantos y astrología para la sorpresa de todos los presentes excepto Lupin. Por supuesto que ambos hombres estaban al tanto de que James no fue o estudió en el área, y la profesora Babbling Bathsheba negó haberle enseñado algo al aquel entonces joven Potter.

No que los hombres no hayan sido de ayuda en sus cartas, pero había un veto acerca de algunos temas en las cartas y ninguno ha hasta ahora roto esa imposición, por lo que ambos solo discutirían a fondo lo acontecido aquellos años cuando todos estén presentes.

No que fuera muy difícil, con Sirius recuperándose en la casa Evans, al parecer, el hombre se encontraba en una condición deplorable luego de tanto tiempo en la cárcel, no obstante casi no mucho tiempo después encontró a Harry comprando sus útiles con la profesora Vector, logrando reducir el área de búsqueda a un solo lugar gracias a los pocos recuerdos que conservaba intactos de sus platicas con la aquella entonces Lily Evans, sorprendentemente, Los Muggles y su fama de derrochadores fue lo que le mantuvo en un mejor estado físico del que se esperaba, alimentándose con restos de comida rápida y otras sobras que eran altas en grasas y carbohidratos que le ayudaban a recuperar la grasa que había perdido, por supuesto que también comía otras cosas, los restaurantes de alta sociedad solían derrochar muchas sobras a los contenedores, y él prefiriendo algo ya cocinado a las ratas volcó con gusto su atención a tales contenedores, teniendo la ventaja de poder transformarse en hombre y abrirlos para tomar lo que necesitaba, por supuesto que tal habilidad le fue útil para evitar las patrullas constantes tanto de policías, como de la RSPCA teniendo cuidado de no formar una rutina en como asaltaba los contenedores de semejante lugar que las autoridades pudieran descifrar y predecir.

Sin embargo, el daño psicológico era otra materia, al parecer su cordura apenas se mantenía en pie gracias al enfoque que había adquirido con tal de conseguir su meta, el hecho de que tuviera tal orientación le evitó recaer por completo en un estado de alta inestabilidad emocional, francamente el hombre no estuvo más que dos semanas fuera de prisión antes de encontrarse con su sobrino y su adentramiento en la cultura Muggle.

No obstante una vez esto fue concluido los daños aparecieron casi inmediatamente, y solo la rápida intervención de los médicos fue lo que salvó del todo la situación del hombre al tener por obligación que presentar a alguien cuerdo al estrado con tal de ser juzgado o en todo caso, con tal de no perder más cara políticamente de lo que ya ha perdido el gobierno con esta situación, por supuesto que la gente aún creía en la buena administración del ministro, pero ya de por sí mostrar en pésimas condiciones a un hombre probablemente inocente hubiera sido un detrimento para la reputación ganada.

Tristemente también otorgaba aún más credibilidad a aquellos que clamaron ser controlados por medio de un imperdonable, ya que les humanizaba y demostraba que sí podía haber inocentes inmiscuidos injustamente.

Por supuesto que regresando a Sirius, el hombre fue sometido a una serie de pociones y tratamientos que le mantenían a raya todo el daño psicológico, no obstante Grimmauld no era el mejor de los alojamientos y la prensa no dejaba de acosarle como para tomar un asentamiento público por lo que bajo la recomendación de Dumbledore y el permiso de Rose y Richard el hombre se alojó en la azotea de la residencia Evans, recibiendo no solo un justo descanso sino también grata compañía.

Y así sin saberlo, después de rememorar tanto, Hermione simplemente perdió el conocimiento ante el sueño que ahora le clamaba.

**XxX**

**S**everus Snape descansaba en sus aposentos, pensando para sí mismo y a su vez en nada disfrutando de la paz y la tranquilidad que los calabozos podían ofrecerle a él, un obvio ermitaño por naturaleza, desgraciadamente tenía que sobrevivir y si bien ODIABA el tener que vivir su vida rodeado de mocosos cuando preferiría estar invirtiendo su tiempo en tareas más prolíficas, su vida y elecciones le llevaron a donde esta y no había otro a quien culpar por ello lo cual le irritaba aún más por lo que solía ventilar cierta frustración en los alumnos que cursaban su clase.

Francamente aún no sabe el porqué no ha sido despedido, pero no le miraría los dientes a un caballo regalado, tenía un hogar, una ganancia mensual y un flujo constante de ingredientes para emplear en sus investigaciones.

O al menos eso es lo que pensaba hacer en esos momentos, cuando un dolor inolvidable invadió su brazo obligándole a soltar el envase con ingredientes que cargaba en su mano.

Sus ojos abiertos como platos de sopa miraban con horror el ardor que consumía su anatomía entera ante un pequeño pedazo de piel que se suponía no debió haberse expresado después de aquella noche.

Se levantó la manga para confirmar con horror lo que tanto temía, su grito de horror y de urgencia resonó por el calabozo, obligándole a salir disparado del mismo, gritando una y otra vez "ALBUS! ALBUS!" despertando retratos, armaduras y elfos en el proceso, ignoró los gritos del conserje, esquivó magistralmente a la enojada McGonagall y por sobretodo evitó a toda costa a Moody, el maestro en contra de las artes oscuras que milagrosamente ha logrado mantener su trabajo luego de un año.

Al menos hasta que Albus mismo apareció en frente de él, impidiéndole proseguir, preguntándole una y otra vez que ocurría para que estuviese en semejante estado, falto de palabras Snape solo pudo hacer una cosa, por lo que se levantó la manga y mostró con lujo de detalles el tatuaje que revelaba el regreso total del señor oscuro.

Sin saberlo todos los presentes aspiraron en alarma e incredulidad ante su estatuto, al menos hasta que el hombre encontró su voz y pudo comentarlo, "Regresó, ¡el señor oscuro ha regresado!"

Dicho eso, se tiró al suelo de rodillas aparentemente consumido por un dolor indescriptible antes de que Moody le noqueara con un encanto para detener los gritos, el ojo loco del hombre estaba firmemente alojado en el tatuaje mágico que aún seguía movilizándose en el apéndice del sujeto, no notando que todos observaban horrorizados lo mismo que él.

La voz de McGonagall parecía repercutir en los pasillos, "¡Albus!"

"Me temo Minerva que tiempos oscuros se avecinan en el horizonte,"

"¡No podrás hablar en serio! Murió, todos lo sabemos,"

"¿Murió? Nadie sabe con certeza que ocurrió aquella noche, pero si algo puedo asegúrate Minerva, es que solo un hombre es capaz de activar este tatuaje, y ese hombre no es nadie más que Lord Voldemort."

**Continuará… **

**Antes de que existan quejas por lo corto del capítulo, pues les diré que era imposible alargarlo más, al menos para mí, tercer año fue el único en el cual el enemigo no fue Voldemort, de hecho la tensión de Sirius fue mínima y las pistas y escenas estaban más concentradas en el drama entre los personajes que otra cosa, la pelea por la Firebolt, las predicciones, el time Turner o gira tiempo, el Boggart y Lupin, el mapa y el inicio de lo que es el mar humor de Harry en la saga. **

**Quítenle la tensión que Sirius brinda y muchas de esas cosas no ocurrirán o mejor dicho, disminuirán considerablemente, ahora debido a que Remus no tenía que estar en el castillo para proteger a Harry, (Y Sirius fue liberado antes de que las clases iniciaran,) El hombre no aceptó la propuesta y se dedico a ayudar a un amigo al cual le dio la espalda en su propia agonía. **

**Por lo que Dumbledore tuvo que optar a por Moody y como dicho hombre ya de por sí intimida a Snape, aparte de que ha sido hasta ahora un excelente profesor en comparación con los anteriores, nadie ha alzado una voz de protesta a pesar de sus métodos tan drásticos, (No tanto como los de Barty Crouch Jr. para ser exactos.) Esto trae como consecuencia el hecho de que ya no habrá más contratados en el área al haber un hombre fijo, no que no puedan haber otros puestos en el colegio que necesiten ser rellenados. **

**Lo que vulgarmente nos elimina las tramas subsiguientes del Canon, y nos depara a un mundo totalmente nuevo que traerá por supuesto nuevas oportunidades y aventuras. **

**Es aquí donde decides si seguís o no leyendo, porque lo que es canon, morirá a finales del cuarto año. Como verán finalmente las chicas, o en especial Hermione están notando a los chicos, y antes de que haya quejas, todos se han regalado algo entre ellos, es solo que Hermione a diferencia de Luna no lo utiliza todos los días sino en ocasiones especiales. **

**He, parece que estoy recuperando un poco mi auge de actualizaciones, quizás pueda volver a hacerlo semanalmente, pero la vida no es justa y bueno, tengo que escribir un poco por las noches cuando llego del trabajo o la universidad y el sueño no me embarga. **

**ADVIERTO, las posiciones en que dormían no indican las parejas, simplemente como se sentaron así que no espero ver reviews reclamando por ello. **

**Y tampoco soy creyente de, primer amor futuro matrimonio, estaría casi haciendo lo mismo que la escritora original, así que puede tardar un poco el romance entre Harry y Hermione. **

.


	20. Chapter 20

**Finalmente mis exámenes de fin de semestre están conclusos y tengo algo de tiempo libre, decidí publicar algo de TLH porque de todas mis historias es la que está más cerca de su final, osea unos cinco o siete capítulos más antes de que se completa la primera parte.**

**Ahora por suerte mi profesora de Ingles gusta de Harry Potter y más suerte aún es que agrada de lo que escribo por ende que haga más capítulos en ingles últimamente ya que en parte son tarea para demostrar cuanto manejo el idioma. (leo muy bien, pero mis escritos y hasta ahora habla necesitan trabajo por ende que lo haga.) **

**Desgraciadamente no es muy largo y carece de muchos diálogos, algo que quizás con suerte corrija en el siguiente en el cual ya estoy trabajando de una vez al mismo tiempo que mi historia en ingles, (la practica hace la perfección,) Los que quieran continuación de Elvenpath y Technopath tendrán que esperar debido a que estoy atorado con ellas.**

**L**una estaba disfrutando del día con un libro en mano y posaderas sobre el fresco césped, su cuerpo cubierto por la sombra de un gran roble mientras era refrescada y entretenida por la brisa de verano al cruzar las ramas de los arboles al mezclarse con el _splash, splash, _de sus amigos al zambullirse en el agua seguido muy de cerca por sus gritos y carcajadas.

Era definitivamente un ambiente que ella disfrutaba enormemente al punto de que no quería que jamás terminase, suspiró viendo que a su lado se encontraba Hermione profundamente dormida luego de caer victima de los encantos del lugar. No que la culpase por supuesto ya ella misma estaba a punto de caer vencida ante los embates de Morfeo.

Bostezó corroborando cuan cerca de caer rendida estaba.

Cerró el libro y lo depositó a un lado suyo cuidando de que no hubiese humedad que mancillara las páginas de tan increíble novela, _Alicia en el país de las Maravillas, _era mágico en muchos sentidos y maneras, pero eso no venía al caso, era un buen libro pero no le disfrutaba por su contenido sino porque dicha obra era un regalo de Hermione hacia ella, un objeto de aprecio que ella deseaba atesorar tanto como los demás objetos que se le fueron otorgados en el intercambio de regalos en navidad del año pasado.

Todos y cada uno de ellos contaba con un lugar especial en su corazón, el moño de Harry, el Libro de Hermione, la pulsera de Ron, la planta de Neville y el cinturón de Ginny.

Sonrió en reminiscencia, tendía portar todos y cada uno de los regalos junto a ella todo el tiempo que pudiese, de hecho _El señor agujas,_ su cactus, reposaba a su lado en su pequeña y muy preciosa maceta color magenta.

Miró en dirección de los chicos, específicamente al lugar donde se encontraba Harry, no podía explicarlo, pero con Harry sentía una extraña conexión que no sabía ubicar del todo, a veces sentía que su estómago daba vueltas, otras sentía un aprecio que no podía catalogar como algo más que filial, casi en el mismo aspecto en el que miraba a su padre, por lo cual estaba francamente confundida por sobre que sentir al final de cuentas.

Bostezó, esta vez cerrando sus ojos sin meditar mucho sobre ello, el clima estaba curiosamente perfecto este día para reposar debajo de un árbol y ella no lo desperdiciaría en lo absoluto, después de todo Hermione ya le llevaba demasiada ventaja en el asunto.

En cuestión de minutos estaba sumida en sus sueños, persiguiendo un pequeño conejo blanco.

**XxX**

**A**rthur observaba rebosante de orgullo cómo su mujer había aprobado con tan poco tiempo de preparación el examen de aprobación de la franquicia a la que ahora formarían parte, los italianos mágicos a diferencia de sus contrapartes Muggle, eran muy recelosos de quien podía o no preparar ciertos platillos y en donde, eran recetas familiares que no podían ser reproducidas sin enfrentarse a una gran cantidad de problemas.

Pero Molly no era alguien con poca experiencia en la cocina, y si bien los ingleses tenían fama mundial de ser planos en el ámbito gastronómico, tampoco eran incapacitados y eran muy capaces de adaptarse si la situación lo requería.

En este caso, Molly fue capaz de tomar por sorpresa a cinco cabezas de familia al tomar los exámenes de aceptación al mismo tiempo, algo que jamás se había hecho, principalmente porque dos de los cinco maestros cocineros eran enemigos a muerte, caso que era confirmado con la gran presencia policial en el evento.

El escepticismo rodeaba el lugar, después de todo las cinco recetas eran diferentes pero usaban materiales símiles, un ligero error y el resultado final sería distinto y desaprobado por los maestros quienes en represalia al posible insulto vetarían todo intento de Molly por acceder a las licencias de producción. Él por su parte siempre tuvo confianza en su mujer, han compartido toda una vida juntos y sabía que Molly no estaba confiada solo por que sí, por años ha tenido que mantener su atención dividida en un hogar repleto de infantes de distintas edades, y nada te entrenaba mejor en la habilidad de hacer multitareas que tener varios niños bajo tu responsabilidad sin ayuda inmediata alguna.

Siete de ellos para ser exactos una treta para nada sencilla, un bebé podía ser una bendición pero también una pesadilla, dos era difícil y tres excesivo casi enloquecedor, fue por ello que existe una pequeña brecha entre Percy y los gemelos, muy pequeña casi inexistente, pero fue el respiro que ambos necesitaban para lidiar con los niños existentes y aquellos por venir.

Suspiró al recordar a Percy, estaba frustrado con el chico, ciertamente ha sabido empañar estas dulces vacaciones con su presencia inoportuna, amaba a su hijo, pero también era un hombre que necesitaba tiempo para reconstruir su relación con la mujer que amaba y estar atendiendo a Percy le alejaba de ello.

Lo que más le preocupara es lo que podía ver en sus ojos, la codicia que se mantenía latente debajo de ellos, Percy se había graduado con honores y sus intenciones de marcharse de la madriguera eran muy claras para él, pero lo ocurrido con Pettigrew y sus decisiones finales parecían haberle puesto al borde, como si estuviera en una estruja consigo mismo por sobre qué hacer.

Arthur no era un estúpido sabía que Percy estaba insatisfecho con su vida actual, y que su interés en este viaje no ha sido más que una corroboración de que debería hacer ahora que la familia se encontraba en mejores condiciones tanto sociales como económicas. De hecho no fue miembro de la orden del fénix por nada, sabía que su hijo estaba recibiendo lechuzas del ministerio, probablemente ofertas de trabajo que pronto expirarán si no las aprovechaba de inmediato.

Aún no sabía que escogería, pero su instinto le decía que con cada día que transcurría perdían más y más a su hijo en las manos de su propia codicia y ambición, y sus dudas serían aclaradas dentro de dos días cuando partieran rumbo a Hamburgo con tal de conseguir los últimos permisos que necesitaban.

Solo el tiempo le diría el que deparaba el futuro, más por ahora su mayor logro era el incrustarles en el rostro a esos maestros el cuan buena era Molly cocinando.

**XxX**

**H**arry observaba a la enfermera con algo cercano a curiosidad, principalmente porque la mujer se encontraba extremadamente aterrada ante la presencia de Sirius quien había regresado al hospital con tal de continuar con su tratamiento.

Era curioso como la gente podía seguir consumida por viejos temores, ya habían pasado al menos un par de meses, (Estando las clases a simples dos semanas de iniciar), desde que Sirius fue declarado inocente por el ministerio, y aún así la gente gritaba aterrorizada en las calles cuando se lo encontraban muchos creyendo que serían asesinados en el acto solo por entorpecer su paso.

Al principio podía ver que su padrino lo estaba tomando como algo sin importancia, pero él no era estúpido mucho menos ingenuo, podía ver que las reacciones del público estaban afectándole más de lo que deseaba admitir, casi forzándole en una regresión, es mucho lo que la psiquis humana puede resistir cuando está bien formada, pero también a pesar de su posible dureza una vez esta se rompe las fracturas quizás disminuyan con el pasar tiempo más nunca desaparecerán, y las reacciones de terror en las personas parecían traerle recuerdos al hombre que rápidamente estaban diluyendo la cordura que había recuperado gracias al tratamiento.

Desgraciadamente el daño que los dementores podían hacer tras un prolongado período de tiempo eran para su desgracia permanentes, por lo que tendría que estar bajo tratamiento de por vida si quería mantener control de si mismo en especial si era un psicótico dejes de depresión.

No que fuera algo sencillo, por más de una década fue torturado por criaturas que no hacían más que extraer emociones negativas de él, su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a delirar o incluso a generar ilusiones con tal de proteger la poca cordura que le restaba gracias a los embistes de los Dementores, fue la imagen de Peter la que le forzó a regresar a la realidad y afrontarla de manera directa a pesar de las consecuencias.

Cierto, físicamente estaba muy bien gracias a que pudo alimentarse de manera decente debido a lo que los Muggles desperdician, no obstante su obsesión con Peter no hizo más que fracturar su ya delicada psiquis, al punto de que cuando observaba a Harry no veía en sí al chico sino a James su mejor amigo, las continuas referencias y en su parte la expectación que Sirius mantenía sobre él solían ser desconcertantes y descorazonadoras, pero todas ellas concluyeron cuando su medicación comenzó.

El Sirius real era alguien sobrio, centrado pero por sobretodo un solitario, sin su psicosis tendía a caer en olas de depresión que podían tornarse peligrosas por ende la visita al medico brujo con tal de recibir una pócima más efectiva y compleja, lo que les traía de nuevo a la enfermera.

Aparentemente la mujer pensaba que estaba a punto de ser violada y asesinada aquí mismo tan solo porque Sirius decidió coquetear un poco lo cual aunque no lo pareciese, hacía más daño que cualquier otra cosa.

Harry suspiró en alivio al ver al medico regresar a la sala con dos botellas cuyo contenido no deseaba saber, con la peste que ambas emitían le bastaba para imaginar el horrible sabor que el menjurje tendría, Sirius por otra parte simplemente ignoró el aparente mal sabor y tragó ambas pócimas bajo la supervisión del medico aparentemente haciendo todo lo posible con tal de salir de aquí lo más rápido que pudiese.

No que lo culpase demasiado, él también estaba enojado con la mujer, nadie debería recibir semejante trato solo por haberle dicho, "Hola nena,"

**XxX**

**R**on no podía dejar de observarlas ni ellas a él, ya estaba acostumbrado a que le observaran desde la distancia, no que tal separación lo aliviase pero ya era algo rutinario en su vida.

Al principio estaba aterrado de ellas, cómo no estarlo, eran ENORMES, tanto que incluso las lechuzas de la familia, (una de ellas siendo un regalo de Luna hacia él, mientras que la otra estaba en la familia desde que podía recordar.) sus hermanos pensaban que eran geniales, Ginny después de un tiempo las consideró majestuosas, su madre aún desconfiaba de ellas mientras que Percy y su padre simplemente aguardaban a ver que sucedería.

Pero ellas solo aparecían una vez al mes, y por lo general cuando era su turno de hacer las labores en la granja, las gallinas estaban claramente alteradas por su presencia por lo que no tendían a salir mucho del gallinero, los gnomos desaparecían literalmente del lugar y las aves silvestres no se atrevían a cantar por temor de llamar su atención.

Él por otra parte no tenía más opción que hacer sus quehaceres bajo la estricta mirada de ambas aves y por supuesto su madre, recoger los huevos, limpiar el gallinero (que desgraciadamente apestaba a rayos), regar los tomates y limpiar los frijoles, desmalezar las cebollas y asegurarse de que no haya insectos malignos en las patatas.

No era sencillo, pero eran labores que debía hacer si no quería enfrentarse a la furia de su madre, todos ellos debían contribuir en las labores del hogar y al no tener en el pasado fuertes ingresos económicos, el huerto y la granja de gallinas era lo más vital de la madriguera. Pero su padre trabajaba en el ministerio, su madre debía encargarse de la casa y ninguno de los dos podía encargarse de todo al mismo tiempo, por lo que todos debían contribuir si deseaban algo en la mesa.

Por eso estaban divididas las labores entre los hermanos, Percy debía hacerlo los lunes y martes, Los Gemelos se quedaban con el miércoles y jueves mientras que Ginny y él se turnaban por el viernes y Sábado, teniendo los domingos que ayudar a desempolvar la casa y a lavar la ropa.

Pero incluso cuando cambiaban el horario las aves seguían apareciendo en las copas de los arboles para observarle, se lo ha dicho a los chicos pensando que tal vez una de las chicas supiese sobre ello o que significado tendría, pero hasta ahora solo Luna parecía tener una muy vaga idea pero su, '_Creo que le gustas a alguien,_' no hacía nada en lo absoluto por calmar sus nervios.

Suspiró terminando de cosechar las últimas patatas del huerto, estaba cansado, enlodado y sus rodillas estaban matándole ni hablar de su espalda, miró hacia la copa de los arboles nuevamente solo para ver que ya se habían marchado, negó con el rostro francamente despistado del significado de sus visitas, se agachó y con un leve tirón levantó el cesto encantado, portando varios kilos de verduras y legumbres de forma sencilla gracias al encantamiento que portaba encima.

Al menos su turno de hacer las labores en la granja había terminado por esta semana, y estaba seguro de que en Hogwarts esas cosas no lo seguirían como se habían acostumbrado a hacerlo.

**XxX**

**H**arry bufó en frustración, por más que lo intentaba le era prácticamente imposible el completar su proyecto secreto en tan poco tiempo y con tan ínfimos elementos.

El sótano encantado le era muy útil para realizar sus experimentos sin el riesgo de que alertara al ministerio de magia sobre sus acciones, pero una cosa era despistar al mundo mágico, otra era engañar a sus abuelos quienes sabían de sus intenciones como si leyesen su mente.

En especial desde que casi se quema vivo cuando uno de sus experimentos decidió estallarle literalmente en la cara chamuscando sus cejas, (Que gracias al cielo regresaron a la normalidad el día siguiente.) desde entonces cada vez que bajaba al sótano uno de los dos tendía a bajar cada quince minutos con tal de atraparle en el acto, después de todo había prometido que no lo haría de nuevo, pero ambos parecían conocerlo demasiado bien.

No que fuese tan tonto como para tratar de reemplazar ingredientes mágicos con equivalentes Muggle de nuevo cuando realizara sus pociones.

Suspiró al recordar ese flujo de ideas, al parecer algunos de los ingredientes tendían a tener reacciones al mezclarse que eran curiosamente muy símiles a sus contrapartes químicas, por lo que teorizó que con meticulosa experimentación podría conseguir reacciones símiles o cercanas con productos químicos digeribles.

Lamentablemente pociones no era del todo tan 'no mágica' como pensaba, cierto la preparación no necesitaba de alguien que portara la chispa para lograr un buen brebaje, pero la poción en sí, o los ingredientes necesitaban cierta sintonía para no desestabilizarse los unos a los otros, (lo que ocurre cuando mesclas dos sustancias no compatibles que de manera espontanea generan grandes cantidades de energía, la mayoría de las veces mejor conocida como explosión.) la forma en que los mesclas, la velocidad, el material con que lo haces juega un papel clave en la integración de la magia inerte de los ingredientes.

Al final pociones era un proceso complejo y nada sencillo que no podía tomarse a la ligera como él cometió el error de hacer, de hecho encontró que el procedimiento era muy símil a cargar un cañón, necesitabas conocer qué estabas haciendo, desde la calidad del metal hasta que tipo de pólvora estabas por emplear para evitar resultados desastrosos en caso de fallar.

El hecho de que alguna de las explosiones podían ser lo suficientemente poderosas como para destruir lugares y objetos encantados para no ser destruidos, era algo que tendía a abrirte los ojos gustases o no.

Pero lamentablemente su proyecto actual no implicaba nada parecido o cercano a pociones, de hecho lo más cercano que había entre las dos eran las herramientas, en vez de cuchillas tenía cinceles, en vez de cucharones tenía pinceles, y en vez de un libro guía ahora tenía dos.

Runas era una materia fascinante, era literalmente el plasmar magia con palabras, podías hacer exactamente todo con ellas, muchas de las cosas que los Muggles han creado en los últimos años con su tecnología ya existían en el mundo mágico por siglos gracias a las runas. ¿Necesitas calefacción? Talla una serie de Runas en el material adecuado y tendrás cuanto calor gustes, ¿te disgustan los insectos? Con el engravado adecuado podrás crear un ambiente insoportable para ellos, ¿Necesitas conservar tus alimentos perecederos, proteger una posesión, crear un auto que trabaje sin combustible o electricidad y que para colmo pueda tornarse invisible sin mencionar que vuele? Con Runas todo es posible, por supuesto si tienes el dinero para comprar el material necesario para poder tallarlas.

Y he allí el motivo de su mal humor, por siglos los mágicos han tenido en sus manos el poder de revolucionar el mundo mágico, pero hasta ahora solo unos cuantos se han dignado de explorar y explotar del todo las posibilidades que esta ofrecía.

¿Y porqué?

Dinero, simple y desagradablemente claro.

Las runas no podían ser talladas en cualquier superficie, de así serlo los mágicos serían indetenibles en todo el sentido de la palabra, (al solo tener que tallar Runas en la superficie de su piel para lograr grandes cambios.) Las figuras debían tallarse en un material tratado para ello para sostener y soportar grandes cantidades de energía o en este caso magia al ser en algunos casos baterías de la misma.

El problema es que los mejores materiales son en extremo costosos, no solo por su dificultad de creación, sino su enorme potencial para el abuso. Con una piedra rúnica de la más alta calidad podías crear bardas y barreras mágicas para proteger tu hogar, pero también para ocultar bienes robados, contrabando, prisioneros y pare de contar, por ende que el ministerio de magia tenga el producto severamente limitado.

Lo cual para él no era más que una estupidez de alto grado, si manejabas material ilegal debías tener un gran margen de ganancias al no tener que pagar impuestos y otros gastos legales, podías tomar parte de esas ganancias ilícitas para comprar de manera licita las piedras rúnicas para proteger tus 'propiedades', cuando en realidad solo la emplearías para cometer tus felonías sin el riesgo de que un cabo suelto arruine todo al no poder salir del lugar sin estar ligado a la protección del territorio.

Es por eso que era difícil para personas como los Weasley el proteger adecuadamente su hogar, ya que al no tener un ingreso elevado con el qué comprar los materiales adecuados su piedra rúnica debía ser simple y accesible a lo que tienen, lo cual es lo más bajo que existe capaz de mantener ciertas pestes afuera, pero débil ante ataques masivos perdiendo todo su poder ante alguien que tenga la fuerza necesaria para atacar, o simplemente traer varios amigos y golpear una sola vez entre todos para lograr el mismo efecto devastador en la piedra para desactivarla y dejarles el camino libre.

Otra de las cosas que el ministerio se había dignado a impedir era el que brujas o magos provenientes de padres Muggle no pudieran obtener acceso a ello, principalmente porque ponía en serio riesgo el secreto si alguien llegase a descubrirlo, y cómo en algunas ocasiones era más que comprobado que cualquiera podía entrar en una casa Muggle, ya sea ilícita o lícitamente al no contar irónicamente con la protección de una barda mágica.

Es por eso que intentaba crear una piedra por sí mismo empleando una de las gemas de su abuela como conducto, (cedida por ella por supuesto al estar desquebrajada en una de las esquinas.) pero hasta ahora los resultados han sido en lo absoluto negativos. La gema en este caso un zafiro azul, no lograba absorber la magia que él le alimentaba de manera apropiada, mucho menos sostenerla, y los métodos para realizar este procedimiento estaban severamente custodiados por el ministerio de magia por lo que no podía recurrir a una guía para verificar que estaba haciendo mal.

"¡Mierda!" exclamó cuando la piedra se recalentó en su palma quemándole ligeramente logrando que la soltara sobre la mesa ante la dolorosa sorpresa.

Se levantó frustrado pasando su mano no herida sobre su desordenado cabello, no se había bañado en más de ocho horas y la continua humedad del ambiente artificial del sótano no colaboraba con su condición.

Se detuvo al olfatear madera quemada, volteando de inmediato en dirección de la mesa solo para observar que esta estaba humeando y posiblemente muy cerca de encenderse gracias a la aún ardiente joya. "Oh no, mierda, mierda, mierda…" rogaba por que ninguno de sus abuelos escuchara su soez lenguaje, mucho menos que oliesen el resultado de sus experimentos por lo que sin dudarlo sacó su varita, levitó el objeto hasta el arroyuelo artificial y lo arrojó con tal de enfriarlo.

"¡HARRY JAMES POTTER, en el nombre del cielo que estás haciendo!" Exclamó su abuela desde las escaleras, aparentemente escuchando el siseo que la joya ocasionaba al entrar en el agua, Harry por otra parte tomado por sorpresa por la presencia de su abuela terminó por soltar la joya que ahora restaba en el fondo del arroyuelo artificial.

Realmente no era su semana para lograr algún avance.

**XxX**

**L**una no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa ante la presencia de la chica, tenía que admitir que nunca esperó encontrarse con ella cara a cara luego de tanto tiempo, pero hela aquí sentada ante ella en el mismo compartimento, ambas observándose mutuamente sin signos evidentes de detenerse.

Por supuesto que conocía a la chica, o al menos la fama o infamia dependiendo de cómo lo mirases, que le rodeaba, Daphne Greengrass la colecta, fría, calculadora y sorprendentemente hermosa Slytherin.

Su cabello estaba hermosamente cuidado, era liso y negro como el azabache (aparentemente encantado al recordar que era rojo anteriormente.) inmaculado y brillante, ojos color miel, intensos, calculadores, despampanantes. La adolescencia le había sentado muy bien a la chica, su rostro se había alargado, sus contornos eran gráciles y sus mejillas gozaban de un sonrojo natural, sus labios eran finos, de apariencia delicada pero firme tal cual durazno.

La chica simplemente era deslumbradora, el problema es que no se atrevía a ver el resto de su cuerpo, no cuando eso requería el quitar los ojos de su rostro, tenía una muy buena visión periférica de sus manos y aparentemente en la puerta no se encontraba nadie, o eso aparentaba podrían estar bajo una ilusión.

Greengrass sonrió aparentemente al tanto de su estado de alerta, su mano finalmente se movió y con un sutil movimiento acarició la unión del cojín de cuero de los asientos, lo hizo tres veces antes de regresar a mirarle directamente a los ojos sin mediar palabra alguna.

Luna estaba a punto de preguntar algo cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió de golpe dejándole a la vista la presencia de Malfoy, la rubia estaba preocupada, estaba rodeada por gente de la que no confiaba mucho y mucho más cuando estaba en aparente desventaja, un movimiento brusco de su parte y alguno de los dos reaccionaría más rápido que ella, y en vista de que solo se necesitaba uno de ellos para aturdirla, eso le dejaba el hacerse murciélago pero eso revelaría demasiado a personas que sabrían aprovechar tal información.

"¿Algún problema Greengrass?" Preguntó el rubio, aparentemente observando más a la ahora pelinegra que a Luna quien intentaba no llamar la atención hacia ella.

Daphne simplemente le observó de reojo antes de mirar a Luna nuevamente, su mano ligeramente acariciando la unión del asiento de cuero al levantarse, gesto que Luna aparentemente no pasó desapercibido, "Nada de consecuencia mayor Malfoy, solo necesitaba mirar de frente a quien es mi aparente reemplazo en el circulo de Potter."

El rubio observó a la chica por algunos segundos antes de voltear su atención hacia Luna, "Lamentable diría yo, la pobre no se encuentra a nuestro nivel por lo que tiene que regodearse con seres de tan baja alcurnia, no obstante me sorprende que aún muestres interés en Potter, mi querida Daphne."

La referida simplemente cerró los ojos antes de alzar su mentón muy en alto y responderle al chico, "Para alguien que ha sido visto con Potter repetidas veces tal estatuto es… ¿contraproducente no crees?" Dicho esto abrió sus ojos para observarlo con unos ahora de forma fría y calculadora. "Ambos sabemos por qué estamos aquí Malfoy, ambos tenemos muchas cosas que ganar y pocas que perder cuando Potter esta incluido, ¿o acaso piensas hacer lo mismo que Parkinson y Nott y delatarme a mi padre por un leve atisbo de gloria y falsa superioridad?" Dicho esto apartó con una de sus manos su cabello de su rostro, dejando a entender que el cambio que ahora portaba tenía un significado mucho más profundo que un cambio estético.

Luna esperaba una explosión por parte del rubio solo para sorprenderse ante la ligera carcajada que desagrado que emergiera del chico. "¡JA! La mera comparación es injuriosa, estoy muy por encima de tales minucias, no soy ni seré el lazarillo de nadie, que piensen lo que quieran, los Malfoy estamos muy por encima de tales banalidades."

"Palabras habladas con falsa pleitesía y decoro, ambos sabemos cómo es el verdadero tú Malfoy, pero no tengo tiempo para discutir sobre irregularidades de semejante calaña, y si tienes tanta curiosidad por mis motivos, deberías saber entonces que Parkinson y Nott no dejan de cometer la barbaridad que ellos llaman cortejo en el tráiler que se me ha _'asignado'_." Comentó Daphne logrando sacar un atisbo de enojo del chico, porqué motivos, La rubia no estaba segura del todo pero pudo ver que la chica había golpeado un punto sensible.

Y sin decir no más y partiendo tan solo con una mirada sucia dirigida únicamente a Greengrass el chico partió del lugar, dejando nuevamente a solas a ambas féminas, al menos por algunos segundos antes de que Greengrass partiera detrás del chico, cerrando tras de sí la puerta del compartimento.

Luna tuvo más que claro que los ojos de la chica apuntaban nuevamente a la unión del cojín, antes de mirarla directamente a los ojos y de regresar al lugar mencionado.

Cinco minutos luego ella contaba con la presencia de Neville quien ahora portaba en sus manos una carta que se encontraba dentro del cojín justo en el lugar que Greengrass había acariciado.

Ambos estaban callados, Neville portaba en sus manos la carta mientras que Luna jugaba incomoda con su varita habiendo reparado el daño que causaron en el mismo para recuperar dicho objeto. Ambos habían leído el contenido de la carta y no podían creer lo que portaba, la palidez en sus rostros develaba cuan importante era la información que la Slytherin había provisto.

Quince minutos luego el compartimento estaba repleto con todo el grupo incluyendo a los gemelos mientras Luna leía nuevamente el contenido de la carta:

'_Potter, preparaos, preparaos para lo que viene porque no es sencillo ni mucho menos un engaño, mi padre ha intentado negarse pero es evidente para mí que la presión le esta haciendo ceder a quien sea está intentando convencerle. _

_Lo que voy a revelaros es de vital importancia para todos nosotros, ha habido un cambio, uno que ninguno esperaba volviese a ocurrir luego de tantos años, en especial los adultos. _

_Hay una fuerte estruja de poder en Slytherin y el ministerio, casas de menor importancia han ganado una gran cantidad de oro y beneficios que antes no poseían, los Nott, Zabini y muchos otros siendo los más prominentes de la lista, al punto de desafiar a Malfoy por el puesto de líder en la casa de las serpientes. _

_Tus rivales están creciendo en poder Potter, y muchos de ellos desprecian lo que representas en especial con quienes te rodeas, no puedo asegurarlo del todo, pero mucho del poder y dinero adquirido puede estar atribuido al conflicto político que ocurre en Transilvania, hay rumores de guerra en nuestro mundo y los ministerios hacen lo mejor para acallarlos, pero todo sabemos que cuando el rio suena es porque piedras trae consigo. _

_Viajen en grupos, nunca solos, en especial Granger, Parkinson tiene un desdén desmedido por Granger, cuídense de Zabini y sus asociados y más que nada estén siempre al tanto de los movimientos de aquellos a quienes no conocen muy bien, no solo familias de quienes estudian en Slytherin se han beneficiado últimamente, las demás casas cuentan también con elementos que han crecido en poder económico y político. _

_Recuerden que los extremistas purasangre están en todas las casas, no solo en Slytherin por lo que no bajen la guardia solo por estar entre miembros con el mismo color de ropas. _

_Un conflicto se avecina Potter, es mejor que tú y tus amigos estén preparados._

_Greengrass Daphne._

_**Continuará… **_


	21. Chapter 21

**Agradézcanle a la Laptop de mi primo, y el hecho de que su vecino cuenta con WIFI, si no, no hubiera podido actualizar ninguna de mis historias debido a que estoy fuera de mi casa de vacaciones de la Universidad y la rutina común.**

**Acercándonos por fin al final de esta parte de la historia, de hecho sabrán que el fin está cerca cuando el AU comience a aparecer y desplazar el Canon. **

**H**arry escuchaba curioso el estatuto de Dumbledore sobre la cancelación de varios eventos en la escuela gracias a que la misma sería parte de un evento aún mayor, el torneo de los Tri-magos. A su lado podía ver que Ron tenía un cierto brillo en sus ojos ante la idea de ser participe del mismo, Neville parecía ligeramente curioso mientras que Hermione por otro lado estaba ponderando profundamente las posibles implicaciones, Ginny por otra parte parecía de lo más aburrida.

Observó a la mesa donde Luna estaba sentada y pudo percibir que ella estaba comiendo su pudin como si la noticia no le interesare en lo más mínimo, pero el solo hecho de que aún portara el plato en sus manos con un pudin a medio comer cuando los demás habían concluido le daba a entender que la chica estaba completamente sumida en su cabeza.

Suspiró, a sabiendas de que esta noche tendrían que reunirse a discutir más a fondo lo que Daphne les había revelado.

Observó en todas direcciones tratando de medir que tipo de reacción estaba teniendo la población estudiantil ante semejante revelación y pudo notar que la mayoría demostraba emoción y curiosidad mayoritariamente, luego sus ojos se posaron en Dumbledore nuevamente y por un leve momento pudo jurar que observó una mirada de decepción, casi de mal gusto ante las noticias que había revelado, lanzándole posibilidades de las cuales si era sincero consigo mismo no estaba muy seguro si le agradaban o no.

Se levantó al ver que los Prefectos comenzaban a hacer su trabajo con los de primer año, por lo que decidió marcharse con tal de preparar algunos asientos en los cuales pudiera discutir con sus amigos lo que le había venido a la cabeza. Ron y los demás de inmediato notaron esto y enseguida comenzaron a seguirle a diferencia de Ginny quien se dirigía en dirección de Luna, posiblemente para darle a entender que estaban por hacer.

Los gemelos casi prediciendo sus acciones de inmediato procedieron a caminar por otro sendero, posiblemente guiándoles a un mejor lugar donde pudiesen reunirse para hablar al respecto, Harry solo les siguió consumido en sus pensamientos de si había visto bien o no.

**XxX**

"**N**o me agradachicos," Comentó Harry mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los muchos que se encontraban en el salón abandonado, Ron le miraba con algo cercano a sorpresa mientras que Luna y Hermione le examinaban con mera curiosidad.

Ginny aparentemente fue quien vociferó lo que Ron y sus hermanos estaban pensando, "¿Que no te agrada del evento Harry? Es algo histórico, no se ha hecho en más de un siglo."

Neville quien al parecer recordó la carta de Daphne de inmediato abrió los ojos antes de agregar, "¿Porqué entonces?" Todos voltearon a verle logrando que se sonrojase ligeramente ante la atención que se posaba sobre él, aclaró su garganta y clarificó. "No se ha hecho en más de cien años, y de la nada ahora es el momento apropiado para volverlo a hacer, ¿porqué?"

Ron abrió su boca para agregar algo solo para dejarla abierta mientras su mano quedo alzada en el aire. "No lo sé," finalmente concedió aparentemente no encontrando algo que excuse la realización del evento. "Realmente no hay excusa aparente en la que pueda pensar, este año no ha tenido algo interesante o importante salvo la cancelación del torneo mundial de Quidditch."

Esto parecía llamar la atención de los gemelos al igual que Hermione, Luna Y Ginny.

"No que quiera darte la razón hermano mío, pero creo que has dado con algo allí." Comentó Fred mientras observaba atentamente el mapa de los merodeadores por seguridad, George por su parte prosiguió. "La copa internacional de Quidditch es un evento de gran prestigio donde las naciones mágicas tienen la rara oportunidad de reunirse entre ellos en masa."

Hermione de inmediato prosiguió finalmente captando la idea, "Y este año se realizaba en el reino Unido, en nuestro propio hogar, el que no se haya realizado implica que algo ocurrió que ameritó la cancelación de un evento de semejante importancia."

Harry recordando la carta de Daphne de inmediato agregó, "Creo que fue a causa de lo que sea esté causando este súbito cambio de poder."

Luna parecía pensativa, Ginny por otra parte agregó, "Entonces si cancelaron el torneo de Quidditch, porqué revivir otro evento en su lugar."

La rubia finalmente agregó, "Sabemos muy poco de este evento en particular, y lo que digamos aquí no es más que simple especulación, debemos investigar, cuanto antes mejor."

Ron gimió en exasperación mientras que Neville suspiró, "Es fastidioso pero tenemos que hacerlo, Daphne había guardado distancia y silencio por mucho tiempo, algo debe estar ocurriendo para lograr que corra ese riesgo, además…"

Luna aclaró, "Además hay que tomar en cuenta el súbito cambio en su color de cabello, dudo mucho que sea algo meramente estético no cuando estaba tan orgullosa del color que poseía, algo ocurrió hay muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas."

Harry finalmente poniéndose en pie dijo, "Cada uno intentará conseguir la información que pueda con los métodos que estén disponibles, Ron, Ginny, intenten indagar acerca de porqué específicamente cancelaron el torneo, Fred, George, ustedes tienen contactos y métodos para conseguir información sin ser descubiertos, si no los tienen puedo echarles una mano con tal de que no abusen con dicho recurso, investiguen rumores, hechos y cualquier cosa que se esté discutiendo en los pasillos de la escuela." Dicho esto Harry se dirigió a la puerta pensando bien que decir a continuación.

"Hermione, Luna, ustedes dos son las mejores en cuanto a conseguir información se refiere, necesitamos saber todo lo que se pueda con respecto a este torneo y las razones por las que podría ser empleado, mirando en la historia del mismo podríamos tener una idea de para que o no puede usarse, Neville tu estás conmigo, ambos trataremos de descubrir porqué el cambio en Daphne, estoy con Luna en esto, no es algo estético, tiene un significado y debemos averiguarlo. Por lo que cada quien estará ocupado con una tarea en particular, traten de memorizarlo todo, no dejen nada escrito, y en caso de que no puedan no dejen fuera de su alcance lo que han escrito, tomen en cuenta todo lo que sea útil por más tonto que parezca, y si alguno logra encontrarse con la respuesta que otro de nosotros esté investigando tráiganla consigo puede ser importante. Nos veremos en una semana con tal de comparar lo que hemos descubierto."

Ron curioso preguntó, "¿Porqué volvernos a reunir luego de tanto tiempo? ¿No sería más practico el hacerlo lo más pronto posible?"

Hermione decidió responderle, "Es por practicidad, así podemos encontrar más información en vez de solo rumores sin fundamento." Luna asintió pero decidió agregar, "Por eso y por otro motivo más, no es así Harry."

Todos miraron al chico quien suspiró al ser el centro de atención, "Daphne dijo que tuviéramos cuidado y pienso tomar su palabra muy en serio, es más que obvio que no soy el más popular con ciertos elementos de la escuela y el mundo mágico, al igual que ustedes por razones muy diferentes a las mías. Además de que el habernos reunido en tan poco tiempo ha de haber llamado la atención tanto de amigos como de enemigos, debemos lograr que dejen de prestarnos cuidado, que asuman que esta reunión no ha sido más que un encuentro entre viejos amigos, una que tuvimos que hacer lejos de dos salas comunes gracias a la presencia de Luna quien es la única que no pertenece a Gryffindor."

Todos asintieron entendiendo en distintas formas y niveles lo que quería implicar, al final mirando a los gemelos para confirmar que no haya riesgo dijo, "Ven Luna, volemos hacia la sala común de Ravenclaw, hay algo que quiero decirte." Y sin decir no más Harry se transformó en Halcón alzando las patas un par de veces antes de mirar expectante a la chica, ignorando las reacciones que sus amigos habían demostrado ante su estatuto.

Luna sonrió y de inmediato procedió a transformarse dando dos vueltas sobre las cabezas de los presentes antes de descender y aferrarse al plumaje de Harry, esperando al igual que él a que alguien abriera la puerta para que ambos salieran.

Neville negando con la cabeza al ver la reacción de los chicos, se levantó y procedió a abrir la puerta, esquivando de inmediato a Luna seguido muy cerca de Harry quien al parecer tenía más difícil el maniobrar en lugares cerrados, mirando hacia el pasillo vio que ambos desaparecieron por una ventana con tal de evitar los pasillos y dirigirse directamente a la torre de Ravenclaw.

Miró en dirección de sus amigos, viendo que todos ellos a excepción de los gemelos parecían sumidos en su propio mundo, sospechaba porqué pero no era tan indiscreto u valiente como para vociferarlo en voz alta.

Fueron los gemelos quienes al final rompieron el silencio, "Bien pequeños diablillos, debemos salir lo más pronto posible, algunos Prefectos están incómodamente cerca, sin decir que la señora Norris parece estar siguiéndole los talones a algunos de ellos, y que no haya puntos que quitar no implica que los castigos desaparecieron también."

Esto despertó a Ron y a los demás de su ensoñación, curiosamente lo primero que dijo fue, "¿Hay alguien interponiéndose entre nosotros y una carrera directa hacia Gryffindor?" Los gemelos leyeron el mapa para confirmar, "Por ahora no, pero en cinco minutos tal vez, tenemos que correr para lograrlo."

Ron sonrió antes de transformarse en zorro y salir disparado por la puerta dejando a todos detrás con la boca abierta, "Ese pequeño-" Comentó Neville mientras le seguía el paso a su amigo transformándose en gato salvaje.

Ginny miró a Hermione quien estaba suspirando en obvio desaprobación, "Ese par de…" Y sin decir no más se transformó en nutria y para la sorpresa de todos, emprendió en carrera a una velocidad que no sospecharían era capaz con un cuerpo semejante. Ginny viendo que estaba siendo dejada atrás de inmediato se transformó en oso y arrancó a correr alcanzando y sobrepasando a Hermione más no por mucho.

George simplemente sonrió antes de comentarle a su hermano, "Empiezo a arrepentirme de rechazar esa oferta hermano mío." Antes de notar el silencio de Fred quien contemplaba el mapa de forma fija.

"¿Sucede algo Fred?" Preguntó George completamente sorprendido de cuan concentrado estaba su gemelo.

"Mira esto George," agregó el chico, apuntando a un punto en especifico.

George acercándose, de inmediato captó que le había llamado la atención. "Parece que Harry tenía razón después de todo." Comentó mientras observaba como un grupo de Slytherins que nunca antes habían tenido algo en común parecían ahora estar reunidos en una locación distinta de su calabozo. Pero eso no era lo que específicamente les llamaba la atención de tal tertulia, sino el hecho de que Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y para su sorpresa un par de Gryffindors se encontraban en dicho evento.

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro a sabiendas de que algo grande estaba ocurriendo, lo suficiente como para unir a varias casas por una meta en común.

Fred usando el mapa para guiarse entre el castillo, emprendió la carrera para tratar de espiar en dicha eventualidad con George intentando sacar uno de sus prototipos de una de sus bolsas mágicas.

Ambos esperaban ansiosos que sus orejas extensibles funcionasen a la perfección.

**XxX**

**Y**a convencido de que nadie les observaría convertirse en humanos, Harry emprendió el rápido procedimiento reapareciendo de entre las sombras con mesurada cautela, tras de él, a simples meros segundos aparecía una rubia de grandes ojos azul grisáceos.

Harry estaba callado, sumido en sus pensamientos y sobretodo en las posibilidades, Luna por otra parte estaba nerviosa, su mente funcionando a mil por hora no hacía más que traer una que otra posibilidad, algunas buenas otras no tanto. Sus manos no paraban de juguetear con su ropa apretando y halando la misma en un intento por controlar sus nervios en alza.

Al ver al chico y comprobar que estaba aún confirmando si alguien estaba en los alrededores ella suspiró decidiendo sacarlo de su aparente faceta de caballero en galante armadura.

"Harry, se hace tarde." Comentó, notando que aún no lograba llamar del todo su atención, acercándose a él finalmente tocó su hombro con tal de lograrlo. "¿Harry que sucede?"

El chico suspiró antes de voltear a mirarla a los ojos fijamente, acelerando sin saberlo el pulso de la rubia. "Luna tengo un encargo especial para ti." Sus ojos parecían contrariados, obviamente algo le estaba preocupando.

"¿Qué es Harry?"

El aspiró, "Luna de todos los miembros en el grupo tú eres la más vulnerable, casi todos estamos en Gryffindor mientras que tú estás completamente sola en Ravenclaw, si Daphne es de confiar, este año no podemos darnos el lujo para bajar la guardia, si es posible quiero que discretamente sondees a tus compañeros, tu forma animal es la más apropiada para ello." Harry suspiró profundamente mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello pensando en los pros y contra de tal petición.

Luna pensó por algunos segundos antes de asentir, ligeramente decepcionada de que algunas de sus suposiciones se hicieron reales cancelando de inmediato a las demás. No obstante la sorpresa le embargó cuando el chico procedió a envolverla en sus brazos en un fuerte pero breve abrazo para luego mirarla a los ojos. "Pero más que nada, quiero que tengas cuidado eres la más vulnerable del grupo y no dudo que intenten aprovecharse de ello."

Ella simplemente sonrió antes de abrazarlo de vuelta una última vez y partir rumbo al retrato con tal de resolver el acertijo. Una vez adentro procedió con la mayor cautela posible notando que efectivamente algunos ojos estaban fijos en ella.

Harry por otra parte tuvo que ocultarse entre las sombras de inmediato al escuchar más que ver a un grupo de estudiantes de sexto año acercarse a la entrada, con algunos segundos de ventaja procedió a transformarse y a acurrucarse entre las sombras sabiendo que así llamaría menos la atención.

Una vez pasado el peligro emprendió en vuelo con tal de regresar a su sala común.

**XxX**

**Y**a una vez transcurrida la semana sin ninguna contrariedad salvo la mirada de duda en los demás sobre que exactamente conversó con Luna ese día, todos se habían reunido en el mismo lugar aprovechando que todos tenían hasta ahora un espacio libre en el cual reunirse.

Esta vez era George quien estaba a cargo del mapa, escrutándolo continuamente mientras Fred hablaría por los dos de ser posible. Hermione repasaba notas con Luna, mientras que Ginny claramente reprendía a Ron por su caligrafía, Neville por otra parte estaba silente y pensativo, lo que habían investigado no era agradable o esperanzador.

Suspirando al ver que estaban perdiendo valioso tiempo en repasos, decidió comenzar la reunión, "OK chicos, tenemos poco tiempo antes de que los demás noten nuestra ausencia. ¿Así que quien desea comenzar?"

Casi de inmediato Hermione alzó su brazo, moviéndolo de un lado a otro de manera entusiasta mientras Luna simplemente sonreía de forma serena, Ginny suspiró asintiendo con el rostro mientras que Ron simplemente parecía no importarle el orden.

Harry alzó su brazo en dirección de las chicas, permitiéndoles comenzar de inmediato, obviamente Hermione tomó de inmediato el control.

"A pesar del poco tiempo que obtuvimos para investigar acerca del tema, lo que pudimos conseguir acerca del torneo de los Tri-magos ha sido suficiente como para esclarecer algunas de nuestras incógnitas."

Luna asintió antes de sacar una grafica desde su bolso, ignorando que dicho objeto era obviamente mucho más grande que el bolso donde se supone le portaba.

Una vez afuera ella levitó la grafica hasta el centro del salón abandonado donde pudiera estar a la vista de todos. Ambas chicas ignorando el comentario de "presumidas," que Ron y en cierta medida Neville habían liberado.

La rubia de inmediato explicó, "El torneo de los Tri-magos es básicamente una justa, en el un guerrero o representante de cada bastión, ya sea Hogwarts, Beauxbatons o Durmstrang sería puesto a prueba con tal de salvaguardar y demostrar la superioridad de su institución por sobre las otras."

Hermione asintió antes de completar, "Tenemos que recordar que hace mucho tiempo atrás, El reino unido no existía como es hoy en día, en aquel entonces los reinos de Britania, Francia y las tierras Germánicas o teutonas se encontraban en conflicto las unas con las otras, cuando Hogwarts fue creado, años después le siguieron Beauxbatons y Durmstrang cada una de ellas especializando a sus estudiantes de manera muy distinta de sus rivales, era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien preguntara, ¿Cuál es la mejor de las tres?"

Luna señaló con una regla un pequeño pico en la grafica antes de comentar, "Al principio se intentó solventar el problema como siempre habían acostumbrado, dicho sea intentando aniquilar y conquistar al otro para mostrar su superioridad."

Señalo distintos puntos en la grafica, haciendo un, _Tap, tap, tap. C_ada vez que la regla golpeaba el papel, "Por alrededor de ciento dos años hubo una continua estruja por demostrar la superioridad de cada escuela, y no había señales de terminar hasta que alguien sugirió una justa, o este caso una versión muy alejada de su versión Muggle."

Hermione tomó su varita y en un despliegue de rapidez y destreza, cambió las imágenes de la grafica por otras que le ayudaran en la siguiente parte. "Fue entonces que después de un tiempo de deliberación, se realizó el primer torneo de los Tri-magos, con el objetivo de probar la calidad de cada escuela por medio del mejor alumno que cada una pudiera ofrecer. Desgraciadamente esto generó problemas internos en las instituciones al ocasionar división entre los estudiantes sobre quien era el mejor, por lo que los brujos de la antigüedad decidieron crear un objeto que cumpliera con el objetivo de seleccionar un candidato al azar de entre lo mejor que cada escuela pudiera ofrecer."

En la grafica de inmediato apareció la imagen de una inmensa copa dorada, "Fue entonces que crearon el cáliz de fuego." Para la emoción de todos la copa en la grafica parecía encantada para moverse y realizar algunas cosas que normalmente un simple dibujo no sería capaz.

Luna decidió terminar con la presentación al ver que estaban consumiendo mucho tiempo, "Con el tiempo las tres escuelas notaron como el evento en sí ayudaba a las naciones en conflicto a dialogar más civilizadamente, el torneo ofrecía un camino para entablar conversación y tratados, por lo que con el tiempo tomó más importancia que una simple pelea por quien era el mejor de los tres."

Hermione viendo que había alcanzado el fin, decidió comentar lo que ambas habían discutido sobre el asunto, "En vista de que un evento tan importante como la copa mundial de Quidditch fue cancelado por razones que desconocemos, creemos que el ministerio forzó este torneo como una manera de entablar dialogo con otras naciones de forma civilizada, después de todo, el hecho de que la copa se realizaría en nuestra tierra y terminó siendo cancelada aún bajo el patrocinio de nuestro ministerio es una mala publicidad para el ministro de forma nacional e internacional."

Harry suspiró antes de agregar, "Entonces Cesar nos está ofreciendo el Circo con tal de apaciguar a las masas." Hermione sonrió de inmediato al ver que había entendido, al menos hasta que observó que todos los demás en la habitación no habían entendido la referencia, por lo que procedió a explicar.

"En Roma, Italia, en la antigüedad estaban abarrotados de problemas de toda índole, inseguridad, corrupción, hambre y fallas generales que tenían enojado al pueblo Romano, así que el emperador Julio Cesar, les ofrecía espectáculos en un enorme estadio al que llamaron Coliseo para calmar a la gente."

Ron preguntó lo que aparentemente todos tenían en mente, "¿Los entretenía con un Circo?"

Harry negó con el rostro, "No es la clase de circo al que quisieras asistir Ron, por lo general eran ejecuciones publicas y batallas a muerte entre los esclavos para el entretenimiento del publico, a veces mientras más sangriento y despiadado, mejor."

Todos guardaron silencio por algunos segundos hasta que Neville tímidamente preguntó, "¿El torneo de los Tri-magos no es como el circo romano verdad?"

Luna suspiró antes de mirarlo, "No Neville no lo es, el torneo es una serie de pruebas para los participantes con tal de probarlos física, mental y emocionalmente. El circo Romano al parecer es un lugar donde solo cometen atrocidades para entretener al publico." La chica miró a Hermione y Harry para confirmar su suposición viendo que cada uno simplemente afirmó.

Los presentes suspiraron en alivio, en especial los miembros masculinos, al menos hasta que Hermione decidió agregar, "Sin embargo eso no quiere decir que el torneo no tenga su lista de fatalidades, al parecer en muchas de las pruebas algunos de los participantes han perecido de maneras indescriptibles, en el muchas cosas que normalmente son penadas por la ley son permitidas y por lo que pude averiguar, la última modificación al reglamento fue en el último torneo hace mas de cien años, aparentemente incluso estudiantes experimentados de séptimo año han perdido sus vidas en el mismo. Sinceramente lo considero barbárico."

Todos guardaron silencio por algunos minutos, un error que Hermione de inmediato rectificó al tomar el liderato de nuevo, "¿Ron, Ginny que pudieron averiguar?" Ambos chicos se miraron el uno al otro antes de casi emprender una pelea sobre quien hablaría de los dos, al final Ginny simplemente se dio por vencida y comenzó.

"Francamente lo que hemos escuchado es ridículo, hasta el punto de ser solamente especulación, pero algunos detalles si lograron resaltar,"

"Cómo algunos rumores sobre porqué se canceló la copa internacional de Quidditch," Interrumpió Ron, ganándose de inmediato una mirada tajante por parte de su hermana obligándolo a guardar silencio o sufrir las consecuencias.

Habiendo recuperado el control la pelirroja prosiguió, "Hay rumores de que hay tensión entre Hungría, Rumania y Bulgaria en especial por lo que sea que haya ocurrido en Transilvania, algunos de esos países eran parte del evento mismo por lo que la cancelación es obvia."

Todos miraron a Ron, quien al ver que era el centro de atención de inmediato se sonrojó e intentó esconderse, "No me miren, eso fue todo lo que pudimos conseguir que fuese de valor."

Ginny exasperada le miró por un par de segundos tratando de calmarse y no atacarle, Ron al verla de inmediato intentó esconderse antes de que fuera victima de su varita, "Por el amor de Merlín Ron diles de una vez por todas lo que escuchaste,"

El chico suspiró antes de agregar, "algunas de las chicas de séptimo año parecen saber porqué el cambio de Daphne, al parecer, ella está, bueno, es…"

Fastidiada de su hermano ella decidió aclarar, "Lo que el tonto no puede decir es que el cambio de color se debe a-"

"Ginny!" Trató de interrumpir Ron, logrando que la chica sacara su varita dispuesta a sacarle el relleno cuando la voz de Neville interrumpió la disputa.

"Es un sello de castidad,"

Hermione y Luna de inmediato abrieron la boca y los ojos de forma exorbitante al escuchar esa noticia, los gemelos parecían más atentos que nunca a la plática mientras que Ron parecía totalmente incomodo al respecto.

Harry decidió dilucidar sobre el tema, "Es un ritual oscuro, posiblemente se necesita parte de su sangre… heem, mensual para lograr un efecto más visible, en este caso su cabello perdió su coloración natural, en caso de romperse su castidad de cualquier forma posible este regresará a ser rojo."

Hermione parecía indignada, "Como pudo, es, es…"

Luna le interrumpió, "No creo que lo haya hecho por si sola Hermione, lo más probable es que su padre le forzaran a ello, es una manera de demostrarle al mundo que la chica aún es pura y que su precio es alto por ello, probablemente este preparando un contrato matrimonial que la involucra."

Ginny guardó silencio mientras observaba a los presentes, de hecho estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Fred finalmente decidió dar su opinión.

"Creemos saber una razón extra por la cual su padre ha tomado esa drástica determinación. Cómo Harry sospechaba no solo nosotros nos estamos reuniendo cuando el tiempo lo permite, varios grupos están haciendo lo mismo en distintas localizaciones y con distintos motivos, intentamos escuchar en algunas de ellas pero nuestros métodos no son lo suficientemente buenos por ahora, quizás en un par de meses lo lograremos, pero para ese entonces habremos perdido mucha información que podría ser importante."

George quien miraba el mapa decidió interrumpir, "Chicos tenemos que irnos, un grupo esta incómodamente cerca de nosotros, de hecho gracias al mapa hemos notado que este salón ha sido usado al menos cinco veces en esta semana, no es el lugar más seguro para reunirnos de nuevo. Debemos marcharnos, reúnan más datos o de hecho concéntrense por ahora en sus estudios no llamen demasiado la atención, mientras tanto mi no tan hermoso hermano y yo trataremos de conseguir la mayor cantidad de información posible."

Harry asintió, "¿Chicos pueden anotar los nombres de aquellos quienes se reúnen a escondidas como nosotros? El saberlo es una ventaja que no podemos desaprovechar."

Fred sonrió, "La tendrás Harry de eso no te preocupes, pero por ahora, actúen normales hasta que se anuncie la llegada de las otras escuelas a Hogwarts, una vez termine la parafernalia los profesores y prefectos estarán muy ocupados organizando a los nuevos inquilinos como para notar a un grupo de amigos deslizándose en las sombras, tengan cuidado y no hagan nada que nosotros haríamos."

_**Continuará… **_


	22. Chapter 22

**H**arry bostezó en agotamiento mientras intentaba quitarse el uniforme, sus ojos le ardían por el abuso al que los había sometido últimamente en la biblioteca. Arrojó su ropa sucia en el cesto de la misma a sabiendas que para mañana estaría limpia y doblada sobre su colchón gracias a la labor de los elfos.

Miró en dirección de Ron y Neville ambos ignorándole gracias al juego de ajedrez en el que se habían sumergido, como siempre Ron estaba demoliendo toda competencia, pero eso no le evitaba ganar contrincantes, todo lo contrario, su fama de ser un duro contendiente le había ganado cierta reputación en el colegio.

Tomó una toalla con tal de secarse luego de que se diera una merecida ducha con agua tibia, el día de hoy había sido particularmente caluroso en la biblioteca, mucho más de lo que fue en otras partes de la escuela misma, aparentemente gracias a Hermione pudo descubrir que la razón por la cual el clima en la biblioteca era siempre el mismo sin importar las condiciones climatológicas en el mundo exterior, se debía a que dicho clima que carecía de humedad ayudaba a la conservación de los libros, por supuesto ello no era la única defensa sino, una de las muchas protecciones por las que Hogwarts era mundialmente reconocida.

Lastimosamente dichas protecciones estaban más enfocadas hacia los libros que a los lectores o usuarios de la biblioteca, por lo que si pasabas un largo tiempo en la misma terminabas empapado en sudor, principalmente los días en que las ropas eran más pesadas para cobijar del frio invierno.

Harry extendió su mano con tal de girar la perilla dejando que el agua corriera por un par de segundos antes de introducir su mano en el chorro de agua para lentamente ajustarlo a la temperatura que deseaba, una vez logrado arrojó la toalla sobre los lavamanos y con un suspiro de alivio y confort procedió a introducirse en la regadera recibiendo con gozo el agua que brotaba de la misma.

A medida que el agua remojaba su cuerpo el no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido esta semana, al parecer Andrew Kirke, Romilda Vane y Cormac Mclaggen, todos miembros de Gryffindor estaban reuniéndose con Eddie Carmichael, Anthony Goldstein, Morag McDougal y Orla Quirke. Todos pertenecientes a la casa de Ravenclaw, también habían varios miembros de Hufflepuff y sorprendente aún al menos ocho miembros de Slytherin en dichas reuniones, Malcom Baddock. (Otro primerizo como Quirke), Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott eran los nombres que más reconocía entre ellos.

Lo curioso es que si bien Nott era uno de los muchos que aparentaban demostrar un desagrado hacia él y en específico Hermione, el chico solía ser un solitario, a menudo siempre eligiendo la soledad que participar en algún tipo de grupo, de hecho Hermione tenía la teoría de que Nott sentía más bien una férrea rivalidad hacia ella, sobretodo en pociones donde ambos parecían competir por el puesto al mejor estudiante en el área.

Harry abrió los ojos con tal de presionar el botón que haría que el agua emergiese por algunos cuantos segundos mezclada con jabón y esencias de su agrado, cerró los ojos de inmediato una vez había presionado el mismo con tal de evitar que penetrara sus ojos, una vez estuvo cubierto de la sustancia procedió a limpiar su cabello mientras meditaba un poco.

Los gemelos aún no habían podido obtener información de valor sobre estas reuniones, y hasta ahora los métodos que han empleado para espiar han sido ineficientes debido al hecho de que por ahora eran demasiado obvios, en especial la oreja portable, un prototipo que aparentemente habían diseñado ellos mismos, por ahora su tamaño se debía a que estaba en sus etapas de diseño y desarrollo, lastimosamente mejorarlo a un punto en que fuera menos notable llevaría tiempo, algo que no podían perder.

Sacudió la cabeza con tal de librarse del exceso de agua en su cabello, al terminar este terminó aferrándose en varios puntos de su piel, serpenteando y goteando agua y jabón por doquier.

Suspiró en satisfacción mientras el agua limpiaba el jabón de su cuerpo perdiendo ligeramente la sonrisa en el proceso al recordar lo que descubrió esta tarde en la biblioteca, al parecer después de tanto investigar y deliberar había conseguido finalmente una pared que no podía derribar por lo que su proyecto estaba oficialmente muerto.

No existía forma alguna en el mundo que le ayudara a crear un proceso por el cual un mago pudiese adquirir varias formas animales, lo que su padre había creado, (O conseguido, aún no estaba del todo seguro). Era hasta ahora lo más avanzado en el área, de hecho quizás el método perfecto por el cual tenías garantizado adquirir una forma diferente a la propia, la estructura del procedimiento era complicada, al punto en que inclusive Hermione se encontraba absolutamente perdida al ser un área totalmente desconocida para ella.

Luna por desgracia tampoco fue de mucha ayuda en develar el misterio, tampoco lo fue Neville y para ese punto sabía que era más que innecesario en preguntarle a Ron, Ginny y los gemelos, sabiendo bastante bien cual serían sus respuestas a tal pregunta.

Debía admitir que estaba decepcionado, quizás descorazonado de encontrar que su meta de superar a su padre había encontrado un fin tan brusco y calamitoso.

Suspiró cuando el agua finalmente dejó de fluir cuando su mano giró la perilla en dirección contraria con tal de cerrar el flujo, necesitaba dormir con tal de recuperar algo de las energías que había perdido el día de hoy.

Sujetó la toalla y con movimientos ya mecánicos procedió a secarse intentando mantener su mente en blanco con tal de no recordar su actual fracaso.

**XxX**

**H**ermione cerró las cortinas de su cama con tal de ganar un poco de privacidad en su dormitorio, o para ser más específica ignorar la desnudes de sus compañeras de dormitorio. No es que le incomodase la desnudes misma, ya estaba acostumbrada de hecho, después de todo no podías compartir por varios años el mismo cuarto con alguien más sin que los participantes hayan visto la gloria y decadencia del otro.

Ella en lo personal había tenido que aprender por las malas que el pastel de moras azules hacían estragos en el cuerpo de Lavender, Oh que dirían los chicos si supieran que la frágil y preciosa rubia podía romper varios records en decibeles gracias a sus gases. No que ella fuese diferente por supuesto, estaba muy consciente de lo que el Curry le hacía a su organismo, de hecho para su vergüenza tanto Parvati como Lavender estaban al tanto de ello por lo que ambas siempre intentaban resolver sus asuntos ANTES de que ella entrase al baño después de comer curry a sabiendas de que las consecuencias de hacerlo después podían ser… catastróficas.

Parvati en cambio era un desastre en cuanto a organización se trata; pantaletas, medias, playeras, sostenes, libros, maquillaje e incontable cantidad de revistas estaban desperdigadas en su parte del dormitorio, y no le hagan comenzar con las bolas de cabello que solía dejar en las regaderas.

Pero de nuevo esa no era la razón por la cual había decidido cerrar las cortinas, el motivo era muy diferente en esta oportunidad, uno que a pesar de que ha estado ignorando en estos últimos años ya no podía negar más.

Estaba celosa, no de la amistad o de la confianza que ambas chicas desplegaban en privado para andar sin muchas ropas. (Parvati tendiendo a dormir desnuda en las noches calurosas). Estaba celosa de cómo ambas chicas estaban desarrollándose, Parvati poseía un hermoso vientre plano, de apariencia sedosa y tersa, para su consternación su monte de venus eran tan terso como el cabello en su cabeza, sus senos eran perfectos, ni demasiado grandes o pequeños. Eran ovalados, firmes y poseían una aureola color chocolate que le daba a la chica una apariencia exótica. (Aún más de lo usual debía reconocer).

Lo más curioso es que arriba de su nalga izquierda tenía un lunar con forma de media luna, aparentemente, (según lo que ha podido escuchar mientras Parvati conversaba con Lavender en segundo año). Padma poseía uno por encima de su nalga derecha, aparentemente era una marca familiar que ha estado en su familia por milenios, algo que caracterizaba a las mujeres de la casa Patil.

Hermione por otra parte no estaba interesada en la historia familiar de Parvati, si bien podía admitir que podría ser interesante el averiguar sobre la _larga _herencia familiar de los Patil, no estaba interesada en saber sobre quien se casó con quien y que ganancias obtuvo su familia en el proceso. (Ya después de haber escuchado al menos sobre cuatro generaciones de Patil le basta, muchas gracias).

La castaña suspiró al escuchar que Lavender había soltado una gran carcajada luego de que Parvati le hubiese susurrado un chiste sucio que en lo personal Hermione no podía más que sonrojarse ante las implicaciones del mismo. No es que fuese una santa, en varias noches ha tenido uno que otro sueño algo pasado de todo con alguno que otro de los chicos. Pero la razón por la que realmente suspiraba no era por la broma sucia o lo ruidoso de Lavender, sino más bien por que su carcajada le hacía recordar a la ostentosa rubia que en estos momentos trataba de ignorar.

Mientras la piel y herencia de Parvati le otorgaban un aire de exotismo, Lavender por otra parte contaba con una silueta por las que muchas, (Incluyéndole). Matarían por tener.

Su piel era blanca con suaves tonos de rosado esparcidos por sus mejillas y cuello, su cabello si bien ondulado como el suyo propio, no era rebelde, de hecho era la antítesis del suyo propio. Sus rizos eran dorados, no tan dorado como el de Luna pero lo suficiente como para darle un brillo a su rostro.

Entonces venía su cuerpo, Lavender era esbelta por naturaleza, de hecho era de esas pocas agraciadas que parecían haber nacido con una ventaja injusta, la poca grasa que poseía estaba bien distribuida además de ser firme. Sus senos eran de un tamaño respetable, de hecho eran termino medio, eran redondeados y sus pezones estaban alineados perfectamente, para su envidia ambos contaban con un delicado color roza que le daba un aire de pureza e inocencia que estaba segura volverían locos a los chicos, si pudieran verlos por supuesto.

Entonces seguían sus caderas, no tan anchas como la de Parvati pero sí poseían una curva que rápidamente podía notarse cada vez más y más a medida que los meses transcurrían, sus nalgas eran de acero y parecían levantarse ligeramente, pero las cosas no terminaban allí no señor.

Sus piernas eran largas y bien definidas, al parecer no contaba con demasiado cabello en el área por lo que no tenía que luchar demasiado para depilarse, lo más vergonzoso debía admitir es que a diferencia de Parvati, Lavender depilaba todo por debajo de su cuello, lo que le ha dado a través de los años con vistazos de su entrepierna que está más que segura los chicos matarían por tener.

De hecho incluso parecía perfecta _allí, _aún conservaba ese tono rosa de la infancia, ese que Hermione pudo notar muy bien ella misma había perdido unos meses después de que su primera menstruación llegase, otro punto en el cual estaba muy, muy celosa de la rubia.

Parvati era del tipo que solía tenderse en la cama gracias a la lluvia de indeseable dolor que le azotaba, ella en particular tendía a ser más… irascible de lo normal, Harry y los demás de hecho habían aprendido a ser un poco menos beligerantes hacía ella en esos días, Ron aún no parecía entenderlo, y de hecho muchas de sus peleas eran precisamente gracias a esos cambios hormonales que solo las mujeres tenían que sufrir. (En lo personal encontraba tal condición bastante injusta, como desearía que los hombres tuvieran al menos que vivir un cuarto de las contrariedades que las mujeres tienen que pasar.)

Oh, pero Lavender era de esas pocas agraciadas que no sufría calambres o cambios de humor, no, ella era de las pocas bendecidas que poseía un período indoloro y rápido.

Algo de lo que estaba segura era parte del paquete de aparente perfección en lo que la chica estaba rápidamente transformándose.

Ella por otro lado, su rostro era demasiado largo, su cabello era un desastre conocido por toda la humanidad. Su color estaba lentamente aclarándose un poco con los años, y si bien combinaba con sus ojos ella sentía que hacía que su cabeza pareciera enorme en comparación con su cuerpo, su piel no era tan suave, y si bien contaba con un bronceado que meticulosamente había ganado con 'duro' esfuerzo, no se comparaba con el tono natural de Parvati como para darle un toque de exotismo, ni mucho menos irradiaba un aire de inocencia virgen como Lavender.

Sus pechos eran para su vergüenza pequeños, no era plana por supuesto eran un poco más pequeños que los de Parvati pero a diferencia de ella el color de sus pezones no era el que desearía tener, el rosado de su niñez fue rápidamente oscureciéndose hasta dejar un par de aureolas café, para su horror estaba desarrollando pecas en el pecho, ¡habían lunares por todos lados hasta el punto de hacerle sentir como un dálmata! Su ombligo no era tan delicado como el de Lavender, o elegante como el de Parvati, uno de sus más grandes secretos es que por alguna razón tenía la habilidad de voltear su ombligo de adentro hacia afuera, algo que repetidamente hacía de niña, ahora de adolescente la situación era otra y hacía todo lo posible por que permaneciera adentro.

Su monte venus parecía estar compitiendo con su cabeza en quien era el más frondoso, al punto en que usar cierto tipo de bikini podía ser vergonzoso si no se depilaba con esmero, una experiencia religiosa en algunas ocasiones cabe agregar. Muchas veces porque insegura de sí misma RUEGA e IMPLORA a todos los cielos porque haya hecho un buen trabajo.

Suspiró, algo deprimida al pensar en su pubis, su entrepierna al igual que sus pezones perdió su coloración 'inocente' con los años tornándose lentamente más oscura, no tanto como sus pezones pero si lo suficiente como para dejar más que claro que ya no era una pequeña niña.

Sus piernas eran escuálidas en su opinión y ni hablar de sus nalgas que no importa cuanto se mire nunca adoptan la misma forma que las de Lavender sin importar que esté usando.

Es por eso que cerró las cortinas, porque las dudas sobre sí misma estaban consumiéndola rápidamente, la conversación entre Harry y Luna que ambos aún se negaban a develar del todo no había hecho más que incrementar mucho más algunas de sus propias inseguridades, por lo que también procedía a compararse con Luna luego Ginny, solo para deprimirse mucho más al encontrarse inferior a chicas aún más jóvenes que ella.

Francamente estaba confundida, no era estúpida sabía que sentía atracción hacia Harry, pero también lo hacía por Neville y para su sorpresa en cierta manera Ron.

Ellos eran los únicos chicos de su misma edad con los que interactuaba, por lo que era de esperarse que se fijara en ellos, hasta ahora cada uno muestra cualidades que ella encuentra atrayentes, pero Harry ha sido hasta ahora el más predominante en sus sueños, quizás porque de los tres, él ha sido quien más ha compartido con ella.

De hecho el secreto que ambos comparten con referencia a los diarios ha sido en gran parte la razón por la que ella se siente mucho más cerca de Harry que de los otros chicos. Francamente le sorprendió cuan reticente estuvo de introducir a Luna en la investigación de Harry, pero necesitaban más ayuda para descifrar algunas cosas a las que ninguno de los dos tenía acceso, los Weasley no contaban con una librería o conocimientos en el área que le sean de valor, y dudaba mucho que la señora Weasley les permitiera siquiera intentar el proceso inicial. (Algo que ya habían realizado).

Neville por otra parte si bien podría ofrecer ayuda su abuela definitivamente impediría cualquier intento de algo de semejante calibre en sus dominios, la matriarca Longbottom era una mujer seria que otorgaba pocas libertades en su hogar, la biblioteca era un lugar estrictamente monitoreada por ella, específicamente cuando ellos estaban en casa, primariamente porque a diferencia del señor Lovegood, quien mostraba una política abierta para con ellos sobre los secretos (algunos al menos), de la familia, Augusta Longbottom se negaba a partir de ellos con facilidad por lo que el material de lectura estaba no solo disminuido sino severamente limitado.

Lastimosamente aún con la ayuda de Luna al final todos ellos se habían topado con una barrera que parecía impedir cualquier avance posible.

No había un método que ellos pudiesen conseguir por el cual pudiesen forzar la transformación como Harry lo deseaba, de hecho, para lograrlo tenían que profundizar mucho en Runas y Arithmancia, en especial la última con tal de crear un método por el cual sea posible, el problema es que dichos procedimientos excedían a los que se impartían en Hogwarts, se necesitaría el unirse como aprendiz de un brujo/a experimentado en el área para lograr un nivel aceptable para tan siquiera empezar a experimentar al nivel requerido.

Y aún con ello, eso no garantizaba un éxito alguno, de hecho Luna dejó muy en claro, enojándose con Harry en el proceso, de cuan riesgoso era experimentar con nueva magia. Que Harry solo obtuviera unas cuantas cicatrices de sus intentos fue afortunado de su parte. Fue la reacción de Harry la que le sorprendió a la castaña, las disculpas al mismo tiempo que el abrazo fueron algo que le abrieron los ojos enseguida sobre el hecho de que no solo ella estaba forjando un lazo fuerte con Harry.

De hecho analizando lo que podía recordar, Ginny también estaba ganando un lazo fuerte con Harry, de hecho de todas las chicas sabía que Ginny era quien más demostraba un interés por el moreno, más que obvio para ella no podía ser.

Al final luego de semejante momento, Harry se despidió de ella y procedió a acompañar a Luna a su sala común mientras ella tontamente había insistido en quedarse a conseguir un par de libros extra para leer en cama.

Lo cual le traía a este momento, intentando ignorar a las chicas mientras abrazaba el tomo que había elegido nerviosamente a su pecho, fuertemente consumida por miedos e inseguridades que antes había luchado por ignorar.

Desgraciadamente le tomaría mucho tiempo antes de darse cuenta de lo que ocurría realmente.

**XxX**

**N**eville estaba embelesado en dirección de Ravenclaw, ensimismado en su propio mundo al igual que muchos otros chicos gracias a la presencia de las jóvenes de Beauxbatons. A su lado se encontraba Ron quien no podía apartar los ojos de la despampanante Fleur Delacroix, ambos chicos contaban con costados bastante adoloridos gracias a Hermione y Ginny, quienes repetidamente golpeaban con sus codos las costillas de los chicos cuando alguno de los dos comenzaba a babear, cada una por diferentes razones.

Harry por otra parte intentaba ignorar a la chica, sus costillas ya dolían demasiado gracias a Hermione, muchas gracias.

Por lo que para evitar una repetición del tratamiento decidió enfocar su atención en los alumnos de Hogwarts, podía ver que la mayoría de la población femenina estaba en descontento, algunas porque sus parejas estaban demasiado atraídas hacia las nuevas jóvenes, en especial Delacroix, las demás estaban extasiadas por la presencia de Víctor Krum, (al igual que muchos hombres, entre ellos Ron). Mientras que otro porcentaje estaba obviamente indignadas por la presencia de Delacroix. (No que las culpase, la mujer era despampanante.)

Sin embargo sus ojos aunque aparentaban estar explorando los nuevos elementos en Hogwarts, en realidad estaban cerciorándose de las interacciones entre ciertas personas de su interés.

El grupo que solía reunirse en secreto estaba incrementando poco a poco, al punto de ser preocupante, muchos chicos de renombradas familias purasangre estaban conglomerándose a escondidas, de hecho podía notar gracias a constantes revisiones en el mapa que Slytherin estaba en algo muy similar a una revuelta de poder, con diferentes grupos formándose y deshaciéndose cada semana.

Nott a pesar de aparentar ser un solitario los años pasados, ahora estaba regodeándose con Parkinson, de hecho al parecer la chica parecía ser mucho más que eso si los rumores eran para creerse. Malfoy al parecer se encontraba lentamente perdiendo camaradas ante Nott, de hecho para su sorpresa Bulstrode, Millicent Bulstrode quien fuera otrora una amiga inseparable de Parkinson en el pasado ahora frecuentaba más la compañía de Malfoy al igual que Greengrass (ambas, Daphne y Astoria), Davis, y otros más que no le eran del todo familiares como para identificarlos.

Nott, Parkinson y Blaise conformaban otra unidad repleta de antiguos patriotas de Malfoy, ambos grupos parecían estar esforzándose por dominar al otro, al mismo tiempo que parecían estar reclutando a los jóvenes de años inferiores para redoblar sus números.

Aún no estaba seguro de qué exactamente estaba sucediendo, pero incluso con sus esfuerzos, ninguno de los dos grupos era en realidad el más fuerte en Slytherin. Los prefectos de séptimo año han de hecho, lentamente amasado gran cantidad de jóvenes bajo su mando extrayendo de forma lenta pero segura a aquellos 'inseguros o indecisos' de añadirse al grupo de Malfoy o Nott.

Esto no era algo único en Slytherin, pudo notar que Hufflepuff estaba ciertamente dividida en facciones, la escuela podrá citar y propagar la idea de que Hufflepuff es una unidad solida e inquebrantable, que la lealtad y ecuanimidad emana a borbotones de sus cuerpos, pero como cualquier otro grupo de jóvenes. Existían círculos y estratos sociales donde solo cierto grupo podía ingresar, ya sea por edad, u otros motivos mundanos.

También podía recordar que la gran mayoría se puso en su contra cuando era el mayor sospechoso de ser el heredero. De hecho no fue sino hasta que todo fue resuelto que alguno de sus integrantes procedió a disculparse públicamente ante él, algo que valoraba y mucho. Más eso nunca le haría cambiar de idea sobre el hecho de que si bien los Hufflepuff se vanagloriaban de ser leales, al igual que los Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y en especial los Slytherin, podían volverse en su contra si la situación lo ameritaba.

De hecho el tomaba a los Hufflepuff como un medidor social, si te llevabas bien con miembros de esa casa, era más que seguro que a nivel social eras bastante respetable, en cambio si comenzabas a notar cierta hostilidad de los mismo, lo más probable es que estés cayendo en el estrato social de manera alarmante.

Por lo cual, al final no le sorprendía del todo que aquellos chicos que observó en el pasado reunidos con Slytherins y otros miembros de otras casas estuviesen lentamente organizando sus propios grupos dentro de Hufflepuff.

Pero para su sorpresa, eran una gran minoría en comparación con los grupos que estaban divididos por estatus social y año en curso. De hecho el grupo más grande pertenecía a un joven llamado Cedric Diggory.

Otro grupo que llamaba su atención era uno en donde la presencia femenina era mayoritariamente dominante, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, y otras chicas formaban una fuerte unidad que normalmente estaban acompañadas de Michael Corner y Anthony Goldstein.

En Ravenclaw por otra parte el grupo se había mantenido estable en un número, al parecer habían intentado reclutar a Mandy Brocklehurst y Lisa Turpin, pero ambas chicas estaban bastante arraigadas en el grupo de estudio de Su Li, al igual que Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw estaba dividido en grupos por escala social, o más exactamente por nivel de inteligencia. Padma parecía viajar entre los grupos de Cho Chang y Su Li, extrañamente era la única chica que Luna hasta ahora demostraba interés en entablar una amistad.

En Gryffindor, las cosas no eran tan distintas, las personas estaban divididas en diversos grupos y pandillas, desgraciadamente McLaggen parecía contar con un buen número de amigos en su haber y lentamente estaba amasando gente para lo que sea estuvieran planeando lejos de los demás.

Del resto, hasta ahora las facciones de su casa parecían normales, siempre divididas por estatus social, él sorprendentemente no era muy popular entre aquellos que cursaban años superiores al suyo mismo. Muchas veces porque en el pasado ha sido conocido por haber sido el culpable de muchos puntos perdidos, no que lo hiciera adrede, pero para el estatus quo eso no importaba, era parte del problema y ellos simplemente seguían la corriente.

También había notado que existían grupos en los cuales predominaban los matones clásicos de la escuela, aquellos que parecían más interesados en su popularidad, en las chicas y más que nada en establecer su dominio por sobre otros, siendo McLaggen el ejemplo perfecto de los mismos.

Un codazo por parte de Hermione bastó para sacarlo de su ensoñación, al parecer Dumbledore estaba hablando del evento en el cual participarán algunos elegidos. Para la sorpresa y decepción de muchos, se habían agregado algunas reglas, entre ellas una línea que solo les permitía el acceso a jóvenes de cierta edad.

Tras terminar la introducción y unas cuantas palabras de advertencia, el banquete dio inicio con comida mucho más elegante de lo usual.

Sonrió extendiendo su mano hacia el pato a la naranja, al menos algo bueno había salido de esta situación.

**XxX **

**L**os gemelos observaban atentos el fruto de su trabajo, no era precisamente lo más ingenioso que habían creado, mucho menos estaba a los niveles que deseaban estar, pero sus nuevas orejas extensibles habían finalmente alcanzado un nivel aceptable como para poder ser empleadas en espionaje.

La oreja extensible estaba cubierta de varios encantos para no ser notada bajo ninguna circunstancia, el modelo también contaba con un sistema de autodestrucción con tal de que en el dudoso caso de que fuese detectada y los encantos terminados sin el procedimiento que ellos mismos diseñaron liberaría otra de sus creaciones más ingeniosas hasta ahora, George hasta ahora la llamaba nube peruana de polvo negro. Fred no sabía porqué exactamente era Peruana, pero el nombre era pegadizo.

Una vez ambos estuvieran posicionados, el aparato se distendió, y como una serpiente reptó por la diminuta rendija de la puerta del salón, otorgándoles un acceso inmediato a información que pudiera ser de gran valor.

Desgraciadamente la reunión parecía ser de índole social, o más bien todos parecían estar en un modo festivo debido a la presencia de las nuevas escuelas y por supuesto los directores. Tras hora y media de festejos los gemelos simplemente se dieron por vencidos y procedieron a retirar el aparato, si bien la información parecía mundana, el intento fue exitoso y les señalaba que iban en buen camino.

Solo necesitaban seguir insistiendo con tal de conseguir información de verdad valiosa para ellos.

**XxX **

**H**arry aplaudía emocionado al ver que el primer campeón había finalmente sido escogido, Fleur Delacroix había (para la emoción y decepción de muchos), sido la escogida por Beauxbatons había conocido a la chica brevemente gracias a sus visitas a Luna, cierto, la chica contaba con un ego descomunal pero no la había visto ser desagradable por que sí con aquellos que la tratasen bien, Luna incluida, lo cual se ganaba un gran respeto de su parte.

Luego de segundos, la copa volvió a expeler fuego seguido de cerca por un trozo de papel, Dumbledore de forma grácil tomó el mismo y con una sonrisa en el rostro pronunció, "Víctor Krum." Borrando ligeramente la sonrisa en el rostro de Harry, no es que el sujeto le desagradara, pero últimamente ha tomado un cierto interés en las chicas del grupo, en especial Hermione.

A veces solía llegar a la biblioteca, tras de él una banda de chicas que no paraban de cuchichear, sonreír y reírse a su alrededor. Para Harry era más que obvio que Krum estaba más que agotado del tratamiento si su rostro estoico demostraba algo.

Con el tiempo Krum notó que Harry, y los demás chicos habían notado su aparente interés en las chicas por lo que fue más reservado en su observar, esta vez tomando en cuenta a los chicos que solían sentarse con ellas, en este caso Harry y Neville, Ron por otra parte parecía casi extasiado de que Krum mirase en su dirección para el fastidio de Ginny.

Pero realmente eso no era lo que más le incomodaba a Harry, no, era el hecho de que las chicas parecían disfrutar de sus miradas, no las culpaba no todos los días conocías a una estrella, y él y los chicos han estado embobados con Fleur y otras jóvenes, por lo que no tenían de donde quejarse cuando eran culpables del mismo delito.

Aún así, le incomodaba enormemente el interés que mostró en sus amigas, mucho más las miradas no tan sutiles que Hermione y para su sorpresa Luna le arrojaban al chico, acto que no sentaba bien en su pecho o en el de Neville si su rostro develaba algo.

El silencio repentino seguido por la llamarada al igual que la nota finalmente trajo su mente al presente, recordando que ahora finalmente podían conocer quien sería el campeón por Hogwarts. Los gemelos para la sorpresa de todos parecían no muy interesados en el concurso, principalmente porque aparentemente estaban distraídos por una serie de experimentos y pruebas de sus aparatos sobre el pobre Lee Jordan.

Las chicas por otra parte, estaban bastante interesadas en el mismo, Katie y Angelina parecían guardar esperanzas al igual que un sin número de estudiantes de Gryffindor con los que no estaba en muy buenos términos.

Tras un breve silencio que parecía devorar toda la atención en la escuela, Dumbledore sonrió y con una voz emotiva anunció, "¡Cedric Diggory!" Desatando el caos en Hufflepuff seguido prontamente por el resto de la escuela a pesar de que las otras tres casas estaban en su mayoría decepcionadas por no haber sido las ganadoras.

Los gemelos por otra parte, sonrieron en avaricia, aparentemente habían generado un buen número de apuestas y para la sorpresa de todos, procedieron a apostar en al menos ocho personas, entre ellas Cedric, por lo que probablemente habían ganado una buena suma de dinero a la cual añadir a los ahorros de su vida.

Al finalizar su trabajo, la copa finalmente perdió su energía y se apagó, dando inicio al festín mientras que los campeones eran llevados a una sala distinta con tal de prepararlos para lo que seguía.

Harry miró a sus amigos, quienes le miraron de vuelta, todos sabiendo que ahora era el momento preciso para reunirse sin llamar demasiadas sospechas mientras el resto de la escuela estaba consumida por el espíritu festivo.

**XxX**

**C**onforme pasaban las semanas y las tensiones se incrementaban Hermione pudo notar que algo más estaba ocurriendo en el grupo. Quizás ha sido la lenta inclusión de Víctor en el grupo, algo que inicialmente no parecía agradarle a dos de los chicos, pero tristemente para ella esta no era la principal razón por la cual las tensiones se estaban disparando entre ellos.

Más que nada había sido una de las cartas de los gemelos lo que había comenzado todo este asunto de desconfianza y descontento entre ellos.

Finalmente luego de semanas de estar espiando, Fred y George finalmente lograron conseguir un dato mínimo pero importante, los participantes de dichas reuniones estaban actuando como representantes de sus familias y estaban de forma discreta colectando alianzas en preparación para un evento que para la frustración de los pelirrojos todos los presentes insistían en referirse por _El evento. _

Sumado al hecho de que si los rumores eran para creerse, Draco y Nott tuvieron un encuentro en los pasillos que había terminado en puños y maldiciones si la estadía de Goyle y Nott en el aula de enfermería revelaba algo.

Lo peor del caso es que en este año Daphne no había dejado pista alguna de contactar con ellos para informarles por qué en específico las tensiones en la escuela estaban lentamente incrementándose conforme se acercaba el primer evento del torneo de Tri-magos.

También ha notado que las clases se habían tornado diferentes en algunos aspectos, supervivencia, pensamiento rápido, defensa y ataque ha sido un tema central en casi todas las materias que se podían cursar en Hogwarts. El profesor de defensa si bien antes era exigente, últimamente había elevado su nivel a alturas casi tortuosas. Pero si la sonrisa en Harry y un gran número de personas develaba algo, muchos estaban de hecho conformes con dicho cambio al presentarlos a nuevos mundos de la magia.

Ella no se quejaba, de hecho florecía en este tipo de ambiente por lo cual un poco de presión académica no era del todo desagradable.

Pero desgraciadamente la tensión en el ambiente rebosaba por todos lados, lo suficientemente tensa y perceptible como para poder cortarla con un cuchillo, parte de ella quería creer que era tan solo el evento el que estaba causando semejante tensión, después de todo el estadio que se había improvisado además de las muy visibles jaulas que contenían a unos muy enojados dragones estaba protegido con varios encantos para evitar un mal encuentro con las bestias. ¿Cierto?

A su lado Luna estaba enviando miradas reprobatorias en dirección de las jaulas, aparentemente para nada satisfecha con las condiciones en las cuales se estaba tratando a las criaturas, Ginny al lado contrario de Hermione estaba conversando abiertamente con Neville sobre quien sería el primero en participar en contra de los animales, mientras que Harry y Ron estaban silentes al frente del grupo, aparentemente estupefactos ante el tamaño del dragón Húngaro de cola espinada.

La castaña miró en dirección de Luna pensando que de ella podría conseguir información más importante que de sus amigos por el momento.

"¿Por qué esa mirada Luna? No están lastimándolos." Preguntó curiosa a la rubia, que de inmediato centró sus ojos en su dirección y respondió ásperamente. "No deberían estar aquí Hermione, mira el color de sus escamas alrededor de sus cuellos y espalda. ¿Vez que tiene una coloración distinta a la de los libros? Esas son hembras, y si el color indica algo están probablemente repletas de huevos, o lo más probable juzgando por sus reacciones más agresivas de lo usual han sido separada de sus nidos solo para competir en este evento."

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par y se dedicó a observar más a fondo los animales encontrando que ciertamente había una coloración distinta en sus escamas justo donde la rubia lo había descrito, casi de inmediato su frente terminó igual de fruncida en desaprobación ante la idea de que estuvieran separando a las madres de los huevos solo para el entretenimiento humano.

Ahora comprendía la mirada reprobatoria de la rubia, y estaba a punto de comentar al respecto cuando las puertas de las jaulas se abrieron y poco a poco comenzaron a "arrear" a uno de los dragones al centro del estadio dando a conocer que pronto iniciaría el evento.

Le sorprendió a Hermione que tan solo les tomó cinco minutos organizar todo, y para su horror el evento se trataba de obviamente recuperar del nido del dragón un huevo falso, teniendo que sobrepasar en el proceso a una obviamente enojada madre para lograrlo, no sabía si juzgarían a los competidores por cuanto tiempo lograrían sobrevivir, o por algún otro tonto motivo, pero ahora estaba terriblemente satisfecha de que Dumbledore haya previsto y eliminado la posibilidad de que alguien no preparado pudiera entrar en la competencia.

Entonces fue que escucharon una explosión y las voces en el estadio se alzaron hasta el punto de ser ensordecedoras, el evento había iniciado y Delacroix estaba enfrentando a su dragón, luego Diggory y por último Víctor.

La castaña estaba obviamente dividida entre elación y desaprobación por las decisiones de Víctor en su turno, y si la mirada de decepción que Luna estaba portando en su rostro indicaba algo, ella tampoco. Ambas no eran tontas, sabían que el chico estaba mostrando obvio interés en ambas pero más que nada en la castaña.

No que fuera desagradable para Hermione, todo lo contrario era halagador y el chico no tenía una mala cabeza sobre sus hombros. Era algo chapado a la antigua, pero eso hasta ahora había sido parte de su encanto.

Minutos pasaron una vez el evento y los dragones estuvieron asegurados y los tres campeones fueron llamados para esclarecer el puntaje y el porqué, Dumbledore estaba de hecho a punto de comenzar su diatriba cuando un aterrado ministro interrumpió detrás suyo frenando en seco las palabras del director.

El centenario de inmediato canceló los encantos que transmitían a todo el estadio su voz, pero los gritos del ministro eran suficientemente altos en su histeria como para poder ser escuchados en por gran parte del público.

Fue allí que la histeria se disparó y los estudiantes y espectadores comenzaron a correr en dirección del colegio con tal de contactar a sus familias cuanto antes, Hermione siendo de los muchos que aún no estaban del todo seguros el que estaba ocurriendo intentaba protegerse de la estampida humana tanto ella misma como a Luna, Neville estaba cubriendo a Ginny con su cuerpo de las embestidas de los alumnos que se apresuraban por salir del estadio, mientras que Harry y Ron intentaban protegerlos a todos al armar una barrera al alrededor de ellos con sus largas manos para evitar que fueran separados y pisoteados en el proceso.

Una vez las gradas se habían despejado ellos se separaron y sin esperar a por los demás corrieron en dirección de un ahora histérico Krum que intentaba sacar respuestas de su aterrorizado director.

Hermione les siguió al estar preocupada no solo por los chicos sino también por el estado de Víctor quien hasta ahora se había mostrado siempre colecto y centrado. Luna, Ginny y Neville estaban tras de ella siguiéndole los pasos muy de cerca, los tres con sus varitas en mano algo que la castaña en ese momento no supo explicar.

Una vez lograron acercarse pudo escuchar más que ver que Víctor estaba hablando en su idioma natal por lo que ella no tenía idea de que conversación se estaba realizando. Intentó llamar la atención de los chicos cuando la súbita aparición del profesor Snape puso en alerta no solo al director de la escuela de Durmstrang sino a sus amigos también.

"Bajen las varitas antes de que les aplique castigos permanentes por el resto de sus vidas escolares, este no es el momento de creerse los héroes, ¡Potter, Granger! Colecten a los demás y regresen de inmediato a sus casas hay toque de queda, por lo que las entradas serán cerradas dentro de media hora, todo estudiante en los pasillos será severamente amonestado, vamos MUEVANSE, no tengo el tiempo para lidiar con niños malcriados." Dicho eso el hombre procedió a movilizarse en dirección del ahora más que histérico director de Durmstrang que intentaba a duras penas lidiar con su alumno estrella y con el profesor al mismo tiempo sin descuidar al otro.

Harry estuvo a punto de protestar, al igual que Ron cuando Ginny y Luna acudieron a sus lados de inmediato y con un inmediato jalón de sus orejas procedieron a llevarlos en dirección de sus casas, ninguna de las dos deseando enfrentar lo que sea que haya disparado semejantes reacciones en el ministro y los encargados de la seguridad del lugar.

No les tomó más que once minutos el llegar a las inmediaciones del colegio y antes de que pudieran pensarlo Luna ya estaba con ellos dentro de la sala común de Gryffindor, Hermione previendo tal eventualidad acudió a la ahora claramente estresada sub-directora con tal de informarle de tal evento. La mujer asintió aparentemente previendo esto de antemano por lo que le dijo que tomara asiento junto a sus amigos con tal de que pudieran escuchar todos los mensajes que tenía que dar a la casa de Gryffindor.

Veinte minutos luego la casa entera estaba silente y ansiosa de escuchar las palabras de la sub-directora.

"Este día hace cinco horas el gobierno de Bulgaria, Transilvania, Rumania, Italia y España han sufrido un ataque sincronizado por el dominio de sus ministerios de magia. Italia y España se encuentran en estos instantes en medio de una guerra civil por el control del gobierno mágico, pero Bulgaria, Transilvania y Rumania han caído ante el nuevo régimen." Dicho esto la profesora miró en reprobación a los cientos de alumnos que comenzaron a hablar una vez ella dejó salir tal información. Una vez apaciguados prosiguió, "Hay rumores de que Francia también ha sufrido un ataque terrorista por el poder, pero fue rápidamente repelido y los culpables fueron arrestados. Nuestro ministerio no sufrió un ataque de igual magnitud pero si hay evidencias de un ataque planificado sobre varias familias de renombre. Bones, Abbott entre otras han sido atacadas lamentándolo mucho algunos de los ataques han sido efectivos lo que significa que varios alumnos estarán lamentando la perdida de un ser querido, no OBSTANTE," La mujer de nuevo alzó la voz ante la histeria que se estaba esparciendo por su casa, sabía que era terribles noticias pero no eran las peores.

"Lo peor aún está por venir, hace dos horas, mientras el mundo mágico estaba concentrado en el torneo de los Tri-magos como para saber qué ocurría con estas naciones en particular una transmisión ilegal por medio de la radio mágica, alertó a ciertas facciones de la creación de un nuevo reino mágico gobernado y habitado por aquellos de sangre pura. Invitaban a todas aquellas familias que no pudieran soportar la condición actual del mundo mágico a unirse a este nuevo reino aparentemente construido entre las ruinas de los ministerios derrotados. El locutor del mensaje luego procedió a declarar la guerra a todos aquellos países que hayan rechazado su oferta de asimilación entre ellos nuestro ministerio. Concluido esto se identificó bajo el nombre de L-Lord Voldemort heredero de Slytherin."

El pánico se disparó en la sala común y en esta oportunidad la sub-directora no pudo hacer nada para contenerlo o reprimirlo, Hermione por otra parte sollozaba en los hombros de un tembloroso Harry.

Su idilio había llegado a su fin y ahora estaban gusten o no, sumergidos en una guerra en contra de un enemigo que anteriormente estuvo a punto de conquistarlo todo si no fuera por lo que sea que Harry realizó de bebé.

Hermione miró en dirección de sus amigos y pudo ver que Ron se había desplomado contra la pared, su rostro estaba pálido y sus manos temblaban terriblemente, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas mientras que Ginny estaba en su regazo llorando histérica, Neville y Luna intentaban consolarlos pero era en vano. Por un momento la castaña no pudo entender por qué estaban tan desgarrados los chicos hasta que recordó que el patriarca y la matriarca Weasley estaban vacacionando en esos países junto con Percy.

De inmediato Hermione se desprendió de Harry para ayudar a sus amigos dejando solo al moreno aún sin desearlo.

Harry por su parte estaba simplemente paralizado, reviviendo una y otra vez la memoria de la noche en que se encontró con Voldemort cara a cara. Los gritos, las explosiones, los ruegos y finalmente un destello de luz verde seguido por un silencio fúnebre.

El moreno escuchó un grito esta vez a su lado, seguido de otro y muchos más, regresándolo a la realidad miró a su alrededor y pudo notar que todos estaban mirándolo horrorizados, algo parecía estar empapando su cara y si era sincero consigo mismo no se estaba sintiendo del todo bien. Escuchó un tímido "¡Harry!" por parte de sus amigos y él miró en su dirección solo para ser engullido por un dolor inconmensurable y perder la conciencia con un lánguido grito.

Hermione corrió en su dirección con tal de atraparlo pero fue detenida por Neville al ver que Harry estaba humeando desde su cicatriz, luchó por breves instantes pero el chico tenía más fuerza que ella. Gritó para que la dejara ir cuando el sonido de un siseo seguido de cerca por un sentimiento de terror inundó la sala común.

McGonagall viendo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir de inmediato elevó una complicada barrera de granito alrededor del joven caído, apenas a tiempo para contener la explosión de magia oscura que emergió de la cicatriz de Potter.

La explosión sacudió a todos arrojándolos en contra de las paredes, Hermione y los chicos gritaron de inmediato el nombre de Harry al ver que su cuerpo estaba brillando en energía en lo que parecía ser una especie de protección mágica. Muchos desviaron su mirada al ver que el chico estaba sangrando en varios puntos gracias a la explosión y al granito, pero más que nada para evitar ver las severas quemaduras que el chico estaba portando en su frente.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna y Neville de inmediato corrieron a socorrer a su amigo, encontrándolo apenas con vida, todos imploraron por la ayuda de McGonagall que por segundos estaba estupefacta y aterrada por lo acontecido.

Los gritos de los alumnos de inmediato la trajeron al mundo real, haciendo uso de su varita la mujer envió un Patronus en dirección de la enfermería y luego del director.

Una vez llegó hasta donde el claramente herido chico supo que las cosas jamás volverían a ser las mismas, y de que si alguien tenía dudas sobre si era el verdadero o un impostor todas ellas desaparecerían una vez la escuela se enterase de lo que le ocurrió al joven que vivió.

Por primera vez en años, McGonagall supo lo que era el mirar hacia el horizonte y no ver un brillante futuro. La guerra llegó y la primera victima de dicho evento no fue nadie más que a quien muchos consideraban sería la esperanza para derrotar nuevamente al señor oscuro.

Fue así, como rodeada de gritos de histeria, terror y preocupación, que McGonagall supo que la guerra había comenzado nuevamente.

_**FINITE…**_

_**Bueno, luego de años de haber empezado esta historia finalmente llegué al final de la primera parte, desgraciadamente me tomó más de lo que esperaba, demasiado mucho más de lo que esperaba. Pero bueno, la vida no suele ser justa con nosotros y rara vez nos da tiempo para hacer lo que queremos. **_

_**Gracias a Alejandro, quien leyó esto posteriormente para mí y darme su opinión, además denle gracias a él ya que sin su constante fastidio no creo que hubiera trabajado en esta historia nuevamente.**_

_**La siguiente parte será TO LOST HIM, donde lidiaremos con qué en específico ocurrió aquí y como lidiará el mundo mágico con lo que Voldemort ha hecho. En la siguiente parte es que oficialmente el romance inicia además de la tensión entre los mismos personajes. Debo advertirles que la siguiente parte será mucho más rápida y se concentrará más en el desarrollo armamentístico de los personajes además de las primeras batallas, ocurrirán perdidas algunas trágicas otras no tanto, pero de que la siguiente parte es más oscura lo es. Tengo la estructura en formación y hasta ahora intento de que la serie sea mucho, más corta que la original. De diez a once capítulos nada más, lamento decir que tendrán que esperar mientras trabajo en ella, por lo que me enfocaré en mis otras historias, las ya publicadas a ver si las puedo terminar, en especial Technopath y Elvenpath. **_

_**También tengo historias en Naruto que tengo descuidadas y que debo atender.**_

_**Gracias por los reviews y la atención que me han dado hasta ahora, espero encontrarlos pronto. Disculpen si el capítulo no tuvo la calidad a la que están acostumbrados.**_

_**SWK.**_


End file.
